


Hogy látva lássanak...

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Hogy látva lássanak... [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Properly Negotiated Kink, Safeword Fail, Safeword Use, Spanking, Subdrop, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 87,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: A szerző figyelmeztetései:BDSM AU; internalizált, negatív önkép; nem beleegyező partner feletti sikertelen dominálási kísérlet; szexuálisan fenyegető nyelvhasználat és viselkedés sportesemény közben, mely megsérti a verseny kívánta viselkedési normákat. Fiatalkorúak közti szexuális kapcsolatra való utalás; élő személyek – Mike Ribeiro, Alex Burrows, Ryan Getzlaf – negatív színben való feltüntetése; megfelelő tárgyalás nélkül folytatott BDSM szeánszok, melyek jó része negatív végkimenetellel zárul; több olyan szeánsz részletes leírása, ahol a szubmisszív partnernek használnia kellene a biztonsági jelszavát, de mégsem teszi; különös tekintettel egy jelenetre, amely a főszereplő számára különösképpen erőszakos és egyáltalán nem várt módon kezdődik.A történet AU, ezért egyes történéseket, csapatnévsort, díjnyertesek nevét stb. a szerző megváltoztatta; hasonlóan a csapatok versenynaptárához és beosztásához.A fordító megjegyzései:Köszönet AritaRealnek a segítségéért!





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [To Be Seen Aright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907123) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> A szerző figyelmeztetései:
> 
> BDSM AU; internalizált, negatív önkép; nem beleegyező partner feletti sikertelen dominálási kísérlet; szexuálisan fenyegető nyelvhasználat és viselkedés sportesemény közben, mely megsérti a verseny kívánta viselkedési normákat. Fiatalkorúak közti szexuális kapcsolatra való utalás; élő személyek – Mike Ribeiro, Alex Burrows, Ryan Getzlaf – negatív színben való feltüntetése; megfelelő tárgyalás nélkül folytatott BDSM szeánszok, melyek jó része negatív végkimenetellel zárul; több olyan szeánsz részletes leírása, ahol a szubmisszív partnernek használnia kellene a biztonsági jelszavát, de mégsem teszi; különös tekintettel egy jelenetre, amely a főszereplő számára különösképpen erőszakos és egyáltalán nem várt módon kezdődik. 
> 
> A történet AU, ezért egyes történéseket, csapatnévsort, díjnyertesek nevét stb. a szerző megváltoztatta; hasonlóan a csapatok versenynaptárához és beosztásához.
> 
> A fordító megjegyzései:
> 
> Köszönet AritaRealnek a segítségéért!

**Prológus – 2009.**

Az aranygyűrű Sid jobb kezének mutatóujján valaha Marióé volt. A szokás azt diktálta volna, hogy ő húzza Sid ujjára, de Sidnek mindig különösen óvatosnak kellett lennie, ha a Marióval való kapcsolatáról volt szó. Így aztán mindegy, mennyire szerette volna, megrázta a fejét, és hagyta, hogy a férfi a tenyerébe helyezze a gyűrűt, hogy végül saját maga húzhassa fel. Mikor a gyűrű az ujjára került, a szíve hevesebben dobogott. Nem azért, mert szubmisszívként egy domináns gyűrűjét viselte, hanem azért, mert a gyűrű azt jelképezte, hogy végre ő a Pittsburgh Penguins csapatkapitánya.

Mára megszokta, hogy a kezén van, de soha nem feledkezett meg róla. A világ nem engedte. Az idegenek a szupermarketben, vagy a repülőn kétszer is megbámulták. Hiába volt egyre gyakoribb, hogy egy szubmisszív tiszt volt a seregben, vagy vezető beosztása jeleként viselte a pozícióját jelképező gyűrűt, még mindig túl ritka volt ahhoz, hogy ne vonjon rosszalló pillantásokat maga után. A megjegyzésekről nem is beszélve. Sid idővel teljesen hozzászokott, hogy ismeretlenek kérdezgessék, mit is akar bizonyítani, vagy kritizálják a neveltetését, azt várva, hogy ettől kellemetlenül érezze magát. Nem mondta nekik, hogy ennél sokkal, de sokkal durvábbakat hall a jégen.

Amikor a dolgok igazán rosszra fordultak – amikor egy játékvezető lecsicskázta, amiért megkérdőjelezte a döntését, vagy egy meccs alatt az ellenfél verőlegénye ötször is megpróbálta térdre kényszeríteni – a cserepadon ülve, kezét a mellvéd alatt pihenő kapitányi gyűrűjére tette, és addig szorította, amíg elmúlt a hányingere. Sidnek sosem volt domja, soha egyetlen éjszakára sem, de volt egy csapata, és ez elég volt. Több mint elég.

**Első rész**

Sid apja minden tekintetben korának terméke volt. Játékos karrierje idején, az NHL-ben a szubmisszívek számára egyedül a kapus posztja volt elérhető, és ők is kevesen voltak. Sid számára mindig is nyilvánvaló volt – nem abból, amit az apja mondott, hanem abból, ahogyan beszélt – hogy a férfi hittel hitte, hogy fia domináns lesz, épp úgy, ahogy ő. Ezt abból is feltételezhette, hogy a férfi sosem volt szégyenlős, ha az NHL szubokról kellett véleményt nyilvánítania; a véleménye pedig határozott nem volt.

Általános iskolás korában ezzel még nem is volt semmi probléma. Sid szeretett győzni. Nagyon szeretett. Boldog volt, ha jobb lehetett az ellenfeleinél, ha jól elagyabugyálhatta őket, ha ő lehetett a bajnok. Egyszerűen imádta. Az apjának nyilvánvalóan igaza van, és domináns lesz. A dominánsok szerettek győzni, és győzelmükkel az ellenfél feletti uralmukat fejezték ki. Egyszerű volt.

Mikor tizenegy éves lett, a helyzet már koránt sem tűntek ennyire egyértelműnek, és mire tizenkettő lett, a dolog nem könnyű vagy nehéz kérdése volt többé. Sid tudta, mi volt. Addigra elég szub játszott az NHL-ben, hogy világossá váljon számára, a győzelmet nem csak a dominánsok élvezhetik, és nem csak ők képesek harcolni érte; de az is, hogy létezik a győzelmen kívül még sok más, nehezen megfogalmazható, homályos dolog, amelyekre vágyott, és amelyekre dominánsok soha nem vágytak.

Persze, megpróbálhatta volna eltitkolni, de minden észak-amerikai középiskolában, és minden CHL csapatban dolgozott hivatásos kvalifikáló, és bár lehetséges volt a döntésük megkérdőjelezése, a draft erőfelmérőjén újabb kvalifikáció várta a jelentkezőket, aminek az eredményét már kötelező volt elfogadni.

Egy nap edzésről hazafelé, az apja az autóban Daniel Sedin szapulásába kezdett. Hogyan pazarolhatott el egy NHL csapat egy első körös draft helyet egy szubmisszívre, aki az első alkalommal összezuhan, amint egy rendes dom a palánknak löki? Sid tűrte, amíg bírta, de a türelme nem tartott sokáig. Elszámolt százig, majd vissza, nézte egy darabig az autó mellett elsuhanó fákat, és amikor az apja végre megállt, hogy levegőt vegyen, Sid azt mondta:

– Szubmisszív vagyok. Azt hiszem… biztos vagyok benne.

Az apja néma csöndben vezetett végig az utcában, majd a következőn és a következőn. Végül nagyot sóhajtva megszólalt:

– Szeretlek kölyök, bármi is legyél.

Sid visszafojtott lélegzettel várta, mi lesz a „de”.

– És te… te nagyszerű leszel, Sid. Te leszel a legjobb. Hiszek benne, és neked is hinned kell. 

Mire a végére ért, a hangja erősen remegett. Bár akadozva és esetlenül beszélt, Sid nem kételkedett benne, hogy komolyan gondolja. Döbbenten nézte az apja profilját. Nem erre számított tőle.

– Semmi esélye, hogy switch legyél? – kérdezte meg erőltetett lezseréggel pár utcával később.

– Semmi, apa – mondta Sid bosszúsan.

– Csak kérdeztem – vont vállat, majd Sidre pillantott, és Sid látta a szája sarkában megbúvó bánatos mosolyt.

Nem sok dolog változott azután, kivéve, hogy Sid apja soha többé nem ejtett egyetlen rossz szót sem az NHL-ben játszó szubokról. Pár hónap elteltével inkább dicsérni kezdte őket. Dicsérte a kitartásukat, hogy bekerültek, kiemelte az erősségeiket, méltatta a játékukat. Sid ettől mindig melegséget érzett a mellkasában. Igaz, hogy a dinamikájáról egyáltalán nem beszéltek – csak egyszer, évekkel később, amikor az apja homályos monológba kezdett arról, hogy ne engedje, hogy bármi elterelje a figyelmét a játékról, és hogy az egyetlen tekintély, amit el kell ismernie, az edzője tekintélye – Sid sosem kételkedett az apja támogatásában. Amikor valami teljesen lehetetlennek tűnt, visszagondolt arra, milyen elérhetetlennek látszott egykor ez a támogatás, és ez erőt adott neki a folytatáshoz.

*****

Apja figyelemelterelésről szóló tanácsát azonban halálosan komolyan vette. A szüzességét is egy másik szubmisszívvel veszítette el. Jack Johnson a szobatársa volt Shattuckban, a bentlakásos iskolában. Nem voltak különösebb elvárásai, végül azonban pozitívan csalódott, és úgy tűnt, Jack is hasonlóan érez; így amikor Jack megkérte, hogy játssza el a domja szerepét, hogy Jack tét nélkül gyakorolhassa a behódolást, Sid azonnal igent mondott. Nem bánta meg. Utasításokat adott Jacknek, kicsit megrángatta és szájba baszta, mert ez volt, amit Jack igazán élvezett; aztán amikor végeztek, Jack megdicsérte Sidneyt, mert Sidney meg a dicséreteket szerette. Amikor Jack felajánlotta, hogy fordítva is csinálhatják, Sid amilyen gyengéden csak tudta, visszautasította. Nem lett volna értelme.

– Nem tehetem, Jack – dőlt Sid sóhajtva Jack vállának. – Játszanom kell. Megerősítenem a pozíciómat. Senki sem hisz benne, hogy képes vagyok megállni a helyem a korongbedobásnál egy dommal szemben. Senki. El kell felejteniük, hogy szub vagyok. El kell feledtetnem velük. – Ha tovább nem is, a meccs idejére mindenképpen. – El kell érnem, hogy úgy érezzék, ha soha nincs domom, ha soha nem hódolok be senkinek, talán nem is vagyok igazán szubmisszív.

Jacket láthatóan nem nyűgözte le az eszmefuttatása.

– Ez egy nagy kalap szar!

– De működik – sóhajtott Sid –, és az emberek beveszik, legalábbis egy kicsit. – A Sid iránti érdeklődés koránt sem volt olyan nagy, mint amilyen akkor lett volna, ha Sid domináns, ezzel tisztában volt, de szép számmal voltak így is. Az ügynöke, Pat, megnyugtatta, hogy jók a kilátásai hozzá, hogy az első körben draftolják, és ez igazán komoly dolog volt egy szubmisszív számára.

– Te vagy a legjobb – mondta Jack lehangoltan.

– Tudom. – Sid ezt soha, de soha nem merte volna kimondani senki más előtt, de Jackben bízhatott; Jack megértette. A társadalom általános vélekedése szerint a szubok szerények és szolgálatkészek voltak. Egy szub, aki túl sokat képzel magáról, csak arra vár, hogy valaki a helyére tegye, jelentkezőkből pedig nem volt hiány. – Épp ez a gond. Ha csak nagyon-nagyon jó lennék…

– Mint én – mondta Jack az önsajnálat legkisebb jelen nélkül.

– Pontosan – értett egyet Sid. – Ha csak nagyon jó lennék, nem lenne semmi baj. Szubok simán játszhatnak, de nem lehetnek ők a sztárok. Nem lehetnek ők az elsők. Nem vezethetnek. De én… Jack, én a legjobb akarok lenni!

– Azért nekünk sem egy leányálom, Sid. Rohadtul nem könnyű – Jack hangja bosszúsan megemelkedett, válla megfeszült Sid álla alatt. – Senki nem hiszi, hogy képes vagyok meghozni a saját döntéseimet. Nem dönthetek a suliról, nem dönthetek a karrieremről… Minden a szüleimen keresztül történik. Soha semmiről nem kérdeznek meg; még csak a véleményem sem számít.

– Tudom – suttogta Sid. Óh, de még milyen jól tudta! Az egyetlen alkalommal, amikor Jacket meglátogatták a szülei Shattuckban, mindkettejüket elvitték vacsorázni. Sid azt kívánta, bár soha ne jöttek volna. Vacsora közben Jacknek az asztal alá kellett kuporodnia, és úgy vetették oda neki a maradékot, mint egy kutyának. Sidnek is térdelni kellett, de ő legalább kapott saját tányért és evőeszközt. – Annyira sajnálom…

– Nem a te hibád – szakította félbe Jack. – Én sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam veled.

Sid óvatosan átfogta Jack derekát, és érezte, ahogy a másik fiúból lassan elszáll a feszültség az érintése alatt. Percekig ültek csendben összebújva, egyszerre véve a levegőt. Jó volt. Olyan kevés ember volt, akit biztonságos volt megérintenie.

– Tényleg sosem lesz domod? – törte meg a csendet Jack.

– Nem hiszem, hogy lehetséges lenne – mondta Sid határozottan. – Rendes kapcsolatról semmiképp nem lehet szó. Egy dom sok nyilvános dolgot követelne; hogy nyakörvet viseljek, vagy a kezéből egyek, meg ilyesmik… és én arra képtelen lennék. Nem hagyhatom, hogy az emberek úgy lássanak. Ha úgy gondolnak rám, mindennek vége. 

Bizonyos szempontból ez igaz is volt, nem hagyhatta, hogy az emberek úgy lássák. Ezt ráadásul megmagyarázni is egyszerűbb volt, mint a valódi igazságot, hogy Sid saját magát is képtelen volt a tőle elvárt szerepben látni, és hogy egyáltalán nem vágyott a behódolás nyilvános aspektusaira.  
Letérdelni egy dom elé, amikor kettesben vannak, egy dolog; azt mindig is szerette volna; nagyon is; de hogy valaki más tegye a szájába a falatot? Képtelen volt orrhúzogatás nélkül gondolni rá. Talán eltorzult az ítélőképessége, mert éveken keresztül elnyomta magában a szubmisszív gondolatokat, de az is lehet, hogy az embereknek igazuk volt, és már selejtesen született. Talán mindig is rossz szubmisszív volt. Ezeknek a dolgoknak romantikusan és izgatóan kellett volna hangzani, de már a puszta gondolatuktól a hányinger kerülgette.

Ebből a szempontból megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy azt mondhatta Jacknek, egy dommal való kapcsolata karrierje miatt elérhetetlen a számára, és nem kellett bevallania, hogy nem is akar kapcsolatot. És ha ez azt jelentette, hogy azokat a dolgokat sem kaphatta meg, amikre vágyott – egy csuklója köré fonódó kéz szorítását, vagy egy birtokló kar ölelését a válla körül – hát, amúgy sem volt sok választása.

Így aztán boldogult, ahogy tudott. Gondosan kidolgozott szabályrendszert állított fel, melyet pedánsan követett, és azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy a pontos szabálykövetés keltette elégedettség épp oly jóleső érzés, mint egy dom dicsérete lett volna. Megtanulta a zsebében tartani a kezét, a csuklóját odaszorítva a zseb szegélyéhez, és azt mondta magának, hogy ez éppúgy megnyugtatja, mintha egy dom béklyója tekeredne a keze köré. Vásárolt egy nyakláncot is, amit nyakörv helyett viselt, de erről nem mondott magának semmit; egyszerűen csak szerette azt a láncot. Hiába volt a legjobb, nem számított, hogy milyen csapatban játszott, a junior karrierje alatt soha, egyetlen egyszer sem nevezték ki csapatkapitánynak, és ő azt mondta magának, hogy nem zavarja. A domináns csapattársai szerették volna, ha térdel nekik – a rendesebbek ajánlatot tettek, és próbáltak segítőkésznek mutatkozni, a többiek durva kezekkel a hajában és a torkán követeltek – és ő azt hajtogatta magában, hogy meg tudja változtatni a véleményüket a játékával és a profizmusával.

Összebarátkozott a szubmisszív csapattársaival. Többségük kapus volt, köszönhetően annak, hogy a dinamikus szerepekről kialakult önkényes és ostoba elképzelések szerint a szubmisszívek kiváló kapus alapanyagot szolgáltattak: passzívak voltak és türelmesek. Ha a csapatba bekerült egy-egy switch, vagy adinamikus, általában velük is jól kijött. Sid, aki nem igazán bízott az ösztöneiben, szociális helyzetekben éppen olyan ügyetlen és feszélyezett volt, mint az adinamukusok, akik teljesen más szabályok szerint működtek, mint a világ többi része. A switchek pedig… Néhányan tudtak szemetek lenni, de a többségük megértette Sid frusztrációját, amiért a világ egy olyan szerepbe karta beskatulyázni, ami soha nem illett hozzá. Ebben egyetértés volt közöttük.

Sid összebarátkozott, akivel tudott, a domináns csapattársaival pedig mindig kínosan udvarias maradt. Felvette a kesztyűt, és játszott. És ez volt, amiért megérte. Hogy játszhatott. A szívét is otthagyta a pályán, és olyankor nem volt, aki utolérhette volna. Minden bántó megjegyzés, és durva vicc elhalványult, amikor Sid felkötötte a korcsolyáját, és kilépett a jégre; a kéretlen érintések és a magánszférája megsértése eltörpült a jégen sikló korcsolya és a góljelző kürt hangja mellett. Mindenhol máshol különcnek számított, de a jégen otthon volt. Oda tartozott, és amíg ez az övé lehetett, úgy érezte minden mással meg tud birkózni, bármilyen nehéz is legyen. 

*****

Amikor végül draftolták – elsőként, amiről bár hallotta, hogy megtörténhet, de nem merte elhinni, amíg ki nem mondták a nevét – abban reménykedett, hogy a Pingvineknél majd minden máshogy lesz, és egy ideig úgy is tűnt. Legtöbb csapattársának már volt szubja, és nem tekintgettek másfelé. Emellett azzal is tisztában voltak, hogy az évek óta gyengélkedő, bizonytalan jövőjű csapatnak mekkora szüksége van Sid tehetségére és játékára. Ilyen körülmények között, a dinamikájára jóval kevesebb figyelmet fordítottak. Ez így ment körülbelül a szezon feléig, de akkorra eléggé megszokták és megismerték ahhoz, hogy meginduljanak az ajánlatok. Szerencsére csak ajánlatok érkeztek, és senki nem próbált meg erőszakoskodni, de Sid attól kezdve rettegett a gondolattól, hogy kettesben maradjon egy dom csapattársával.

Mindig ugyanaz a nóta. _Feszültnek tűnsz,_ mondta az egyik. _Rossz látni, amikor milyen ideges vagy,_ így a másik. _Nagy a nyomás, ugye, kölyök,_ szólt a harmadik. Szeretne egy kicsit lazítani? Nem lenne jó, térdelni valakinek? Minden alkalommal kiemelték, hogy nem kell, hogy a szexről szóljon – egyesek kifejezetten feszengve, mert amúgy sem gondoltak rá úgy, mások reménykedve, mert igen. Nem kell nagy feneket keríteni neki, ők majd gondját viselik. Nem is kell, hogy közülük válasszon, csak válasszon valakit. Ahogy múlik a szezon, úgy lesz a nyomás egyre nagyobb, és senki sem várja el, hogy egyedül birkózzon meg vele.

– Nem, köszönöm – válaszolta mindig ugyanúgy, szigorúan lesütve a pillantását, mert azt nem mondhatta, hogy értékeli az ajánlatukat. – Azt hiszem, jól bírom egyedül is. – Ha nem bírta volna a nyomást, Mario úgyis figyelmezteti.

Szerencsés esetben, elég volt ennyit mondania. Így volt Armyval is. Amint elhagyta a száját az elutasítás, a férfi tekintete elkerekedett.

– Most kurvára arra utaltam, hogy nem tudod egyedül kezelni a dolgaidat, ugye? Ez… rohadtul sértő. Mert… mert tudod – mondta Sidnek gondterhelten. Ő lett az első domináns csapattársa, akivel összebarátkozott, és az első is, akivel együtt mert maradni egy üres szobában.

Sajnos voltak azonban olyanok, akik képtelenek voltak elhinni, hogy komolyan gondolja; vitatkozni kezdtek vele, és győzködni próbálták. Sid higgadt és semleges maradt, tekintetét illedelmesen lesütötte. Tudta, ha visszabeszél, vagy erélyesebben rájuk szól, csak rossz híre kerekedne. Lassan azért elcsitult az ajánlatok áradata, bár Brooksie néhány hetente menetrendszerűen felajánlkozott. A szeméből áradó kedvességtől Sid minden alkalommal gyomorfájást kapott.

*****

Mario visszavonulása után még tovább nőtt a nyomás, Sid azonban állta a sarat, ugyanúgy, ahogy korábban is, bár képtelen volt nem felelősnek érezni magát a kialakult helyzetért. Mintha cserbenhagyta volna a férfit. Ha keményebben dolgozik, jobb játékos, ha tudta volna egyedül vinni a csapatot, Mariónak nem kellett volna visszavonulnia.

Aznap, amikor végképp minden esélyük elszállt, hogy bejussanak a rájátszásba, Sid edzésről hazatérve a nappali kanapéján ülve találta Nathalie-t, aki egy könyvet olvasott az ablakon beáradó tavaszi napfényben. Egyik ujjával elegáns ezüst nyakörvébe kapaszkodott. Az egész jelenet végtelen nyugalmat sugárzott, de lehet, hogy mindez pusztán Nathalie személyisége miatt volt. Sidet a kezdetetektől hihetetlenül lenyűgözte. Csodálta, ahogy mindenféle megerőltetés nélkül testesítette meg a tökéletes szubmisszívet: gondoskodó volt és gyengéd, gyönyörű és békés, Mario tökéletes kiegészítése. Egy rejtély volt Sid számára. Marióról legalább tudta, mi teszi olyan bámulatossá és félelmetessé.

Fel kellett volna mennie az emeletre, de a lábai elnehezedtek, mozdulni is nehezére esett. A szoba ízléses és makulátlan volt – a jó szub mindig tökéletes rendet tart – de Nathalie prüszkölve nevetett valamin, amit a könyvben olvasott, miközben a lábát a dohányzóasztalra vetette. Koránt sem úgy nézett ki, mint a reklámok és TV sorozatok szubjai, akik elveszetten bolyongtak az otthonukban, vagy szorgalmasan takarítottak, várva, hogy a domjuk hazaérkezzen és értelmet adjon az életüknek. Nathalie boldog volt Mario mellett, de boldog volt egyedül is, és Sid amikor rá nézett, nem tudott nem gondolni arra, hogy ha másmilyen lenne az élete, talán neki is megadatna mindez. A gondolattól a vállára nehezedő súlyokat csak még elviselhetetlenebbnek érezte.

Nathalie felnézett az ajtóban ácsorgó Sidre. Sid nem tudta, vajon mennyire árulkodó a tekintete, de semmiképp nem akarta, hogy a nő meglássa a gondterheltségét. Megpróbált elfordulni, de tudta, hogy már késő.

– Szia, Sidney! – A nő hangja természetes és nyugodt volt, így Sid megkockáztatott egy óvatos pillantást. Nathalie kedvesen rá mosolygott. – Úgy tűnik, szeretnél csatlakozni hozzám.

– Nincs nálam könyv… – mondta Sid erőtlenül.

– Néha csendben ücsörögni is jó, különösen, amikor ilyen szép napos az idő – vont vállat Nathalie. – Gyere, egy kis napfény jót fog tenni neked.

Mivel más dolga amúgy sem volt, és a zavarán kívül semmi okot nem talált, hogy nemet mondjon, ledobta a válláról a sporttáskáját, és a nappaliba lépve, Nathalie felé indult, de amikor a nő egy párnát ejtett a földre a lába mellé, visszahőkölt. Nathalie nem nézett Sidre. Mintha semmi különös nem történt volna, nyugodtan gyönyörködött az ablakon túl elterülő virágoskertben. 

– Szeretnél mellém ülni, vagy inkább térdelnél? – Különös tehetsége lehetett hozzá, mert sikerült úgy feltennie a kérdést, mintha mindkettő egyformán elfogadható lehetőség volna. Mintha csak azt kérdezte volna szeretne-e paprikát a pizzájára, vagy sem.

Sid… Sid az apján kívül sosem térdelt senkinek, és az is jó régen volt már. A gondolat, hogy letérdeljen, még ha csak egy másik szub elé is, olyan volt, mint egy beismerés. Ráadásul értelmetlennek találta, hisz a térdelés lényege az volt, hogy egy időre áttehesse valaki más vállára a terheit, és a gondolat, hogy egy másik szubra zúdítsa őket igazságtalannak tűnt. Nathalie azonban erős volt, ezt épp olyan bizonyossággal tudta, mint a saját nevét. És olyan nagyon akarta…

Lassan, miközben árgus szemekkel figyelte, hogy a nő nem gondolja-e meg magát, vagy Sid nem értett-e félre valamit, hagyta, hogy a léptei a Nathalie lába melletti párnához vigyék. A térdei tehetetlenül meghajoltak, és Sidney a földre rogyott. Az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy benn tartsa a kikívánkozó, zavarba ejtő hangokat. Semmihez nem tudta hasonlítani, amit érzett. Nem volt benne semmi érzéki, de a mély bensőségességre nem volt felkészülve. Talán ahhoz tudta volna hasonlítani, mint túl sokáig nézni valaki szemébe, ami vicces volt, tekintve, hogy egy pillanatra sem emelte fel a tekintetét a padlóról.

– Megérinthetlek, vagy szeretnéd, ha inkább nem tenném? – kérdezte Nathalie halkan.

– Me… meg – nyögte ki Sid. Amikor Nathalie keze a tarkójára csúszott, legszívesebben felzokogott volna. Melegség öntötte el. Biztonságban volt, újra stabil talajt érzett a lába alatt, és mintha a szezon minden nyűge-baja elcsitult és lassan kiszállt volna belőle Nathalie érintésének pillesúlya alatt.

– Ügyes vagy – suttogta a nő. – Itt maradhatsz, amíg csak szeretnél. Ez az író egyszerűen megőrjít ezzel a rengeteg cliffhangerrel, úgyhogy nem megyek sehová, amíg a végére nem érek ennek az átkozott könyvnek.

Sid aprót biccentett; nem bízott a hangjában, hogy képes lenne megszólalni. Fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi ideig térdelt Nathalie mellett. Lehetett tíz perc, de akár egy óra is; nem volt tudatában az idő múlásának. A testén, a lélegzésén és a lapozás zaján kívül minden más elhalványodott körülötte. Végül az elméjében lévő csend lassan újra megtelt zajokkal, és ő ismét önmagának érezte magát, de a lelke mintha felszabadult volna. A problémák, amelyek reggel még óriásiak voltak, most megoldhatónak tűntek, a gondolatai pedig olyan tiszták és élesek voltak, mint eddig egyszer sem a szezon folyamán. Amint Sid felemelte a fejét, Nathalie elhúzta a kezét. Amikor a tekintetük összetalálkozott, az asszony rámosolygott.

– Jól vagy?

– Igen – mosolygott vissza tétován Sid. Kissé sietve állt fel, és zavartan kellett az aprócska nőnek támaszkodnia, nehogy összeessen.

– Minden rendben – nézett fel rá az asszony. – Kérsz egy pohár vizet?

Sid elpirult. Felismerte az utógondoskodást, ha hallotta, és nem akarta Nathalie-t egy számára természetellenes szerepbe kényszeríteni. A nő is szubmisszív volt, nem kellene ezt csinálnia.

– Nem szüksé…

– Kérsz – döntötte el. – Gyerünk, menjünk a konyhába!

– De a könyved… – ellenkezett Sid.

– Óh, magammal viszem, ne is kételkedj benne.

– Mario… – kezdte már a konyhában állva, amikor egy fél pohár vizet megivott, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan folytassa.

– Boldog lesz, hogy találtál valakit, aki mellett biztonságban érzed magad – válaszolt Nathalie határozottan.

Sidet hirtelen nagyon rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába.

– Ugye, nem mondta, hogy…

– Dehogy! A legkevésbé sem. Normál esetben semmi köze nem lenne hozzá, hogy kinek térdelsz, vagy, hogy térdelsz-e egyáltalán. Hogy most mégis van, egyedül annak köszönhető, hogy házasok vagyunk – mondta vicces kis fintorral.

– Ha később esetleg… lehet, hogy…? – kérdezte akadozva.

Nathalie meleg mosolyában nem volt sem megbotránkozás, sem viszolygás; sokkal inkább megkönnyebbültnek tűnt.

– Bármikor, amikor csak szeretnéd. Komolyan gondolom.

Sid ritkán élt az ajánlattal; mindig furcsa érzés maradt Nathalie-t erre kérnie, és kínosan ügyelt rá nehogy Mario vagy a gyerekek egyszer is meglássák, de egészen a kiköltözéséig, néhány havonta összeszedte a bátorságát, megkereste Nathalie-t a nappaliban, a mosókonyhában vagy a konyhában, és mellé térdelt. A nő néha megállt, megsimogatta a haját, majd zavartalanul folytatta a napi rutinját. Nem mintha térdelés nélkül összedőlt volna, vagy ne lett volna tökéletesen működőképes, de a kis szeánszaik sokat segítettek. Nathalie segített, és Sid nagyon hálás volt ezért.

*****

Akkoriban kezdett el gondolkodni azon is, hogyha képes lenne egy dom elé letérdelni – ráadásul ettől produktívabb, boldogabb és egészségesebb lesz – akkor talán más dolgok is mennének. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez az ötlet valahonnan dél felől jött, de hát fiatal volt, és az adinamukus szex más szubokkal, bár szórakoztató volt, koránt sem elégítette ki teljesen.

Szóval elgondolkodott a lehetőségeken, de ennél tovább sosem ment. Nathalie-nak térdelni biztonságos volt és jó, de csak azért, mert bízott benne, hogy a kettejük titka marad. Senki sem látta behódolni, így az alávetettsége nem tudta lerombolni a nyilvánosság számára nagy műgonddal felépített imázsát: technikailag volt csak szub, névleg. Hol találhatna olyan megbízható domot, aki titokban tartaná a kapcsolatukat?

A dominánsok mindig is szerettek dicsekedni, és Sid elég időt töltött hokiöltözőkben ahhoz, hogy tudja, pontosan hogyan csinálják. A dominanciájuk szerves része volt. Mire jó egy szub birtoklása, ha senki nem tudja, hogy az a szub hozzájuk tartozik? A nyakörv és a gyűrű is erről szólt, nem igaz? A kérkedésről. _Mi élvezetes van abban, hogyha sikerül egy szubot rávenned, hogy olyan dolgokat csináljon meg, amiktől egyébként fél, ha nem mondhatod el az embereknek, hogy irigykedjenek rád, amiért ilyen hatalmad van felette?_ Így magyarázta egyik csapattársa az ifi ligában, és amennyi dicsekvést Sid hallott az évek alatt, ez valószínűleg épp így is volt.

Sid számára annak a veszélye, hogy egy dom kifecsegné, hogy miket szeret az ágyban, jóval komolyabb következményeket rejtett magában, mint egy emlékeztetés a nyilvánosságnak, hogy Sid szubmisszív. Mert a dolgok, amiket szeretett; a dolgok, amikről ábrándozott… Ott valami baj volt vele. Ahogy idősödött, egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált számára, ezt pedig senki, de senki nem tudhatta meg.

Ahogy egy szubmisszív idősödött, az ízlése is fejlődött, eljutva az igazán intenzív és nehéz dolgokhoz. De Sid… Sid sosem jutott el odáig. Most is ugyanazokat a könnyű, egyszerű dolgokat szerette, amiket a szubmisszivitása felfedezésének a kezdetekor izgatónak talált: dicséreteket, gyengéd érintéseket és öleléseket; és ha eddig nem fejlődött, akkor valószínűleg már nem is fog soha.

Sid tudta, hogy amikről ő álmodozott, éretlen és aprócska álmok voltak csupán. Egy gyermek álmai, amiket rég ki kellett volna nőnie. Egy igazi, érett szub nem kívánta, hogy a domja folyton dicsérgesse. Egy igazi, érett szub nem kívánta, hogy gyengéden babusgassák, vagy ha igen, akkor, mint jutalmat, valami igazán bonyolultért, valami igazán fájdalmasért. Milyen szub várna gyönyörre, amikor nem tett érte semmit?

_Egy elkényeztetett szub,_ gondolta Sid, és még a gyomra is felfordult. _Egy bukott szub._ Egy dicséretre, gyönyörre és gyengédségre vágyó szub gyenge és önző; egy kényes kis pet, aki dédelgetést és kényeztetést vár anélkül, hogy hajlandó lenne megdolgozni érte, és a domja kedvére tenni.

Amikor fiatalabb volt gyakran maszturbált arról fantáziálva, hogy egy dom leszorítja, miközben gyönyörűnek nevezi, és neki könyörögnie kell minden egyes csókért. Mikor elélvezett, összegömbölyödött az ágy mellett a padlón, és sírt. _Selejtes vagyok,_ gondolta szerencsétlenül. _Szánalmas._ Túl öreg volt már hozzá, hogy puha bilincsek, gyengéd parancsok, és jutalmul elsuttogott dicséretek izgassák fel.

Egy ideje azonban nem sírt többé. Kimerítő volt, és nem változott tőle semmi. Most is ugyanaz a szub volt, aki mindig is, és tudta, hogy ez soha nem fog már megváltozni. És ha ritkábban maszturbált, mint más vele egykorúak? A bűntudat igazán lohasztó tudott lenni. Különben sem gyakran volt rá szüksége. Egyébként is, senkinek semmi köze hozzá.

Sidney beletörődött, hogy amíg tart az aktív karrierje, ennek így kell lennie. Nem engedhette meg, hogy bárki is megláthassa a valódi énjét. Hogy mi lenne, ha ez mégis megtörténne, arról tökéletes képet kapott, valahányszor a jégre lépett. A sok csúfolódás – nyúlbéla, kisbaba, elkényeztetett kölyök, edző kedvence, nyápic – mindig oda ütöttek, ahol már amúgy is fájt. Mintha megérezték volna, hogy Sid hibás, elégtelen; mintha kiszagolták volna a gyengeségeit.

Nem hagyhatta, hogy ez kiderüljön. Nem, ha az NHL-ben akart maradni. Itt nem volt maradása egy gyenge játékosnak. Százával vártak mögötte a korcsolyázók, hogy azonnal átvegyék a helyét. Szóval nem is álmodott róla. Egy dom lehetetlenség volt. Meg akarták volna mutatni a dominanciájukat, közszemlére tenni, és Sid ezt nem adhatta meg; abban pedig nem bízott, hogy ne próbálnák meg elvenni erővel. Nem kockáztathatott. Túl sokat küzdött az álmaiért. Túl sok áldozatot hozott azért, hogy itt lehessen.

*****

Hogy végül Ovecskin nyerte a Calder-emlékkupát, fájt, de Sidney készült rá. Hiába volt egy kicsivel jobb Ovecskinnél, rég megtanulta, hogy a kicsi semmit sem számít, ha domokkal kell versenyeznie. _Egy szubmisszív kétszer annyi munkával is csak fele annyira juthatott, mint egy domináns,_ gondolta a vancouveri díszteremben ülve, miközben udvarias mosollyal az arcán tapsolt. Tudta, minden kamera rá szegeződik, és az újságírók csak arra várnak, hogy feldúltnak vagy unottnak láthassák, és Sid nem akarta megadni nekik ezt az élvezetet.

Ovecskin személyisége egy kész rejtély volt Sid számára. A felszín alapján ezt senki nem gondolta volna; a fickó gyakorlatilag egy paródiának tűnt: hangos volt, durva, idegesítően magabiztos, és olyan laza, amilyen Sid soha életében nem lesz. Egy igazi domináns. Sid viszont látta egyszer sírni a junior világbajnokság után, amikor Oroszország kikapott, és képtelen volt azt a látványt felfelejteni. Ha Ovecskin valóban az igazi dom sztereotípiája lett volna, egyáltalán nem sírt volna, és ha mégis, megpróbálta volna elrejteni; de Ovecskin nyíltan és szégyentelenül zokogott, a csapattársainak dőlve támaszért, és totálisan szét volt csúszva. Így aztán mindig ott lapult egy kis ellentmondás Sidben, amikor Ovecskinről volt szó. A zokogó figura képe újra és újra felvillant az agya hátsó szegletében, amikor Ovecskin győzelmi mámorban úszva a palánknak vetette magát.

Bármilyen dom is legyen Ovecskin, Sid azt azért feltételezte, hogy van annyi esze, hogy ne hergelje az ostoba médiát, amely így is folyamatosan rivalizálásra próbálta kényszeríteni őket. Bánatára, tévedett. Február közepe lehetett az újonc évükben, amikor Ovecskin egy meccs utáni interjúban azt mondta:

– Igen, Sidney Crosby számomra vetélytárs. Próbálok jobb lenni, mint ő, és arra ösztönöz, hogy a legjobb játékomat hozzam.

Sid tombolt. Ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy nyilvános jelenetet rendezzen; arra nagyon figyelt, hogy folyamatosan fenntartsa a legnyájasabb álarcát, ha erről kérdezték, és eszében sem volt azt mondani, hogy ő is riválisként tekint Ovecskinre, de egy nap késő délután, amikor Mario dolgozószobájában járkált fel-alá, kitört belőle:

– Ez egy kalap szar! Jön itt ezzel a hülye vetélytárs dologgal, amiről tudja, hogy csak ő nyerheti meg. Soha senki nem fogja az újságokban elismerni, hogy egy szub legyőzött egy domot bármiben is. Egy boxzsákot csinált belőlem, egy tárgyat, aki csak azért létezik, hogy őt jobb színben tüntesse fel. És tudod, mi a szörnyű, hogy be is jön neki. Ezentúl akárhányszor elbukom, a média minden egyes kudarcomat arra fogja használni, hogy ő fényesebben ragyoghasson, engem meg lealacsonyíthassanak.

Mikor Sid megállt, hogy levegőt vegyen, Mario összeérintett ujjakkal, finoman annyit mondott:

– Gondoltál már rá, hogy ez akár dicséret is lehet?

Sid kétkedve meredt rá; Mario vállat vont.

– Nem látok Ovecskin fejébe, de azt hiszem a legtöbb dom, nem is gondolna rá, hogy vetélytársként tekintsen egy szubmisszívre. Egyszerűen csak nem veszik a szubokat elég komolyan hozzá, hogy ilyesmi megforduljon a fejükben.

Sid ezen elgondolkodott, aztán lassan, kissé bizonytalanul bólintott.

– Ez akár igaz is lehet…

– Egy vetélytárs egyenlő veled – emlékeztette Mario. – Egy vetélytárs olyas valaki, akinek minden alkalommal, amikor összeméritek magatokat, esélye van rá, hogy legyőzzön. Valaki, aki tudásban elég közel áll hozzád, hogy csak akkor tudj győzedelmeskedni, ha mindent beleadsz. Ha tizenöt évvel fiatalabb volnék – mondta fanyar mosollyal –, szeretném, ha Ovecskin épp így gondolna rám. – Újra vállat vont, majd halványan elmosolyodott. – De ez csak az én véleményem.

Mario csendesen hagyta, hogy Sid mindezt végiggondolhassa, miközben röviden a vállára tette a kezét a szobából kifelé menet.

Tekintve, hogy a saját csapattársai sem tudtak egyenlőként tekinteni Sidre, nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy egy ellenfele – egy dom ellenfele – képes lehet rá, de Mario érvelésével nehéz volt vitába szállni. _Egy vetélytárs egyenlő veled, de legalábbis közel áll hozzá; legvégső esetben megvan az esélye rá, hogy egyszer egyenlővé váljon._ Ez így is több volt, mint amire a legtöbb dom méltatta. _Mindenképpen szívás lesz,_ gondolta Sid lehangoltan – ha kettejük média-megjelenéséről volt szó, Ovecskin kijelentésének gyakorlati következményei világosak voltak – mégis jól esett a gondolat, bármilyen kicsi is volt az esélye, hogy valaki, aki olyan zseniális és karizmatikus, mint Alex Ovecskin, képes legyen túllátni a dinamikájukon, és önmagáért értékelje Sid tehetségét.

*****

Az első NHL szezonja utáni nyarat utazgatással töltötte. Megállt egy időre L.A.-ben, majd hazalátogatott Cole Harbourba, aztán újra Pittsburgh következett. Találkozott Jackkel, sokat horgászott, és próbált minél több időt tölteni a testvérével. Csupa olyan dolog, amit mások talán unalmasnak tartottak, de Sidet boldoggá tették. A húgával, Taylorral mindig könnyű volt. Egyrészt azért, mert Taylor egyszerűen csak a bűbájos kistestvére volt, de a fő ok, hogy Taylor még gyerek volt, és Sid mindig is szeretett gyerekek közelében lenni. Gyerekek közt, akiknek még nem alakult ki a dinamikájuk, és szabadok voltak mindattól a rengeteg rájuk kényszerített elvárástól, ami ezzel járt. Sid nem volt szubmisszív számukra. Mellettük az lehetett, aki mindig is lenni akart, egy egyszerű hoki játékos. Talán ezért érte hidegzuhanyként, mikor nem sokkal a születésnapja előtt, vacsora közben Taylor bejelentette:

– Hm… Dom vagyok. Gondoltam… gondoltam jó, ha tudjátok.

_Rendben,_ mélázott Sid, miközben az apja és az anyja gratuláltak a testvérének. _Már… már abban a korban van. Elmúlt tizenkét éves, én is ilyenkor mondtam el apának, hogy szub vagyok. Logikus…_ Mégis úgy érezte, mintha valami eltört volna benne. Sikerült eléggé összeszednie magát, hogy ne látszódjon a megrendülése, és még azt is felajánlotta, hogy kifizeti a lány bemutatkozó partiját, ha szeretne egyet. Nem voltak különösképpen tradicionális család, és egy ilyen formális esemény talán kissé furcsa is lett volna a családjuk számára, de Sidnek bőven volt rá pénze, ha a húga így akarja. Taylor azonban fejcsóválva azt mondta:

– Nem szeretnék nagy feneket keríteni a dolognak.

Sid ezt végül is gondolhatta volna. A lány még mindig kicsit szégyenlős volt, épp úgy, ahogy ő. _Lehet, hogy hamarosan ez is megváltozik._ Aztán villámcsapásként furakodott a fejébe a gondolat. _Vajon apa megbánja, hogy az én hoki oktatásomba fektetett az övé helyett, most, hogy már tudja, Taylor egy dom?_ Ám abban a pillanatban el is szégyellte magát. Mióta elmondta az apjának, hogy szubmisszív, az apja mindig támogatta és büszke volt rá. És különben is, a nőknek sem volt sokkal könnyebb az NHL-ben. A Pingvinek közt sem volt senki a tavalyi szezonban, bár előfordulhat, hogy az új szezonban már lesz, miután Meghan Agosta sorra döntötte a rekordokat tavasszal a Pingvinek farmcsapatánál, a Wilkes-Barre-nél.

Késő este Taylor kopogott Sid hálószobájának ajtaján.

– Bejöhetek? – kérdezte.

– Persze. 

Sid a kedvenc foteljében ücsörgött a szobájában, egy hatalmas, süppedős karosszékben az ablak alatt. Az ablak nyitva volt, és az utcáról elég fény szivárgott be, hogy lámpakapcsolás nélkül se legyen teljes a sötétség. Taylor mellé kuporodott, befészkelve magát Sid és a karfa közé, majd Sid vállára hajtotta a fejét. Sid átkarolta, és arra gondolt, _legalább ez nem változott még meg. Pont ide illik, ide mellém._

– Furcsa voltál a vacsoránál – mondta Taylor halkan. – Csalódott vagy?

– Nem – válaszolta Sidney habozás nélkül. – Dehogy! – Önző módon, bármennyire is szerette volna, hogy Taylor szub legyen, mint ő, hogy legalább ez közös legyen bennük, azt a sok nehézséget, amiken át kellett vergődnie, soha nem kívánta volna a testvérének. Mindig a legjobbat akarta számára, és a legjobb dolgok a domoknak jutottak. Így aztán hálás volt. Annál inkább meglepődött, amikor Taylor halk hangon azt suttogta:

– Én egy kicsit csalódott vagyok.

– Taylor! – fordult felé Sid, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Taylor, miért?

Anélkül, hogy a lány ránézett volna, egy szusszal folytatta:

– Az iskolában mindenki furcsa; a domok csak domokkal akarnak barátkozni, a szubok meg csak szubokkal, és nem akarom, hogy ne legyél a barátom többé, mert te vagy a legjobb ember, akit csak ismerek, és nagyon-nagyon szeretlek.

– Óh, Taylor! – Sid átkarolta, és olyan szorosan ölelte, ahogy csak merte. A szeme szúrt, de félre pislogta a könnyeket. Amikor kicsi volt, mindig megijedt, ha egy felnőttet sírni látott, és nem akarta megijeszteni a testvérét. – Te vagy a legjobb – suttogta hevesen, és próbálta megregulázni a hangját, még ha a lány érezte is az akadozó lélegzését. – Te vagy a legjobb ember a világon, és mindenkinél, de mindenkinél jobban szeretlek, és mindig a barátod maradok. Ezen az sem változtat, hogy te dom vagy, én meg szub vagyok.

– Megígéred? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon.

– Megígérem – mondta, és felé nyújtotta volna a kisujját, épp, mint amikor még mindketten gyerekek voltak, de Taylor ehhez talán már kicsit idős volt. – Esküszöm… a Stanley-kupára.

– Sid – nevetett Taylor megbotránkozva –, ne kiabáld el! Szerencsétlenséget hozol magadra.

– Hé! – mondta komolyan, és elengedte a lányt, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Ennyire fontos vagy számomra, oké?

Taylor lágyan, elégedetten mosolygott.

– Rendben – aztán visszadőlt az ölelésébe, és hosszan, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Sid puha csókot nyomott a feje búbjára. Így ültek csendben, hallgatva az ablakon beszűrődő tücsökmuzsikát, míg el nem jött a lefekvés ideje. Nagyszerű este volt.

*****

Amikor a nyári szünet után Sid visszatért Pittsburghbe, a csapat kissé máshogy nézett ki, mint az elutazásakor. Egyesek elmentek, és új játékosok jöttek helyettük. Nem sokkal az érkezése után Mario közölte, hogy várnak még valakit a csapatba: a pingvinek másodikként igazolt centerét, a KHL szupersztár Jevgenyij Malkint.

Sid izgatottan – na, jó, tűkön ülve – várta Malkin érkezését, a fiú játéka ugyanis a kezdetektől teljesen lenyűgözte, de fogalma sem volt róla, emberileg mire számítson. Az első találkozásuk nem is indult valami zökkenőmentesen. Amikor egy nap vacsora közben Malkin betoppant Mario házába, nyilvánvalóan azt feltételezte, hogy Sid Marióhoz tartozik. Folyamatosan bámulta, de minden Sidnek szánt kérdést Mariónak tett fel, és meglepetten figyelte, hogy Sid saját tányérból eszik az asztalnál, ahelyett hogy térdelne, vagy egy üres teríték előtt ülne Mario mellett, mint Nathalie. Vacsora közben aztán Gonch valószínűleg felvilágosította, mert Sid kihallotta mind a saját, mind Mario nevét a furcsa, orosz szavak kavalkádjából. Malkin úgy tűnt elszégyellte magát a viselkedése miatt, és a zavara a vacsora végéig kitartott, de hogy ellensúlyozza, amiért korábban egy szót sem szólt Sidneyhez, olyan kérdés áradatot zúdított rá, hogy Gonch alig bírta fordítani. Sid hallotta, amint vacsora után Gonch biztosította Mariót, hogy gyorstalpalót ad Malkinnak észak-amerikai etikettből, beleértve a tényt, hogy milyen udvariatlan úgy beszélni egy szubról, mintha az ott sem lenne. Ez alól egyedül az jelentett kivételt, ha az illető térdel. 

– Oroszországban, ez máshogy működik – mondta Gonch fáradtan. – Udvariatlannak számít, ha közvetlenül beszélsz egy szubmisszívvel, kivéve, ha közeli barátok vagy rokonok vagytok.

Szóval a kezdet nem volt épp bíztató, és Malkinnak sikerült még erre is rátenni egy lapáttal. Malkin – Geno – szerette volna, ha utolsóként mehet ki verseny előtt a jégre, ami korábban mindig Sid helye volt. Katasztrófa. Sid, először is, nem akarta feladni a helyét, de tudta, bármit is tesz, csak veszíthet. Ha belegyezik, hogy Geno menjen ki utoljára, gyengének nevezik majd, aki azonnal feladja, amint egy dom provokálja. Ha ellenkezik, ő lesz a dacos kölyök, aki felesleges ostobaságokhoz ragaszkodik, amikor minden rendes szub engedne.

Órákig töprengett a helyes megoldáson, ami nem volt rá jellemző. Végül elmondta Flowernek, mi is történt, remélve, hogy lesz valami jó ötlete, vagy ha ötlete nem is, legalább megértésre találhat a csapat másik szubmisszív tagjánál. Flower reakciója azonban teljesen meglepte. Egyenesen Gonch lakásához rángatta Sidet, és követelte a férfitől, hogy magyarázza el Malkinnak, mi a probléma a kérésével. Gonch elgondolkodva nézte őket, majd a nappaliba vonta Malkint. Miután elmondta a mondanivalóját, bármi is volt az, Malkin lehajtott fejjel azt suttogta:

– Bocsánat, Sid! Nem tudni.

Sidnek megfordult a fejében, hogy Malkin tesztelni próbálja, meddig mehet el egy szubmisszív csapattársnál, de látva Geno nyomorúságos arckifejezését, megváltozott a véleménye.

– Azt mondom… nem akar – szólt Geno akadozva. Sid csak nehezen jött rá, mit is próbál mondani, de amikor sikerült, igazán meghatódott.

– Kösz, Geno – mondta őszintén –, de azzal nem segítesz. Az egész csapat és a PensTV előtt kérted. Ki fog derülni.

Gonch fordított, Geno pedig összeszorított szemmel felnyögött.

– Ostoba – szidta magát, majd komolyan Sidre nézett. – Én akar segít – mondta, de a hangsúlyából az is tisztán kivehető volt, hogy nem tudja, hogyan. Aztán az arcán óvatos optimizmus tűnt fel, és azt mondta. – Én mond… három év Szuperkupa?

Sidnek megint jó időbe telt, míg kitalálta, mire gondol Geno, de amint megértette, elmosolyodott.

– Ez… ez igazán jó ötlet. – Ha Geno arra hivatkozik, hogy neki sokkal több versenytapasztalata van, azt még egy domnak is illene elfogadni. Persze így is lesznek bőven, akik Sid dinamikájára hivatkoznak majd, de őszintén, velük nem foglalkozott. Amíg világ a világ, mindig lesznek riporterek, akik mindent Sid szubmisszivitásának a számlájára írnak, de ők bekaphatják.

A dolog működött, épp ahogy Sid számított rá. Geno még egy saját kis kézfogást is kitalált maguknak, amivel helyettesíthették Sid szerencsehozó babonáját, most, hogy többé nem mehetett ki utoljára. Amikor Sid határozott változtatásokat eszközölt a terven, és Gonchon keresztül nyilvánvalóvá tette Geno számára, hogy soha, egyetlen szub csapattársát sem paskolhatja fenéken, Geno vonakodás nélkül elfogadta.

A döcögős kezdet ellenére Geno végül sokkal könnyebb esetnek bizonyult, mint kezdetben számított rá, és képes volt Sidet egyenrangúként kezelni, ami sokszor még a kanadaiaknak sem sikerült teljesen. Talán a nyelvi különbségeiknek volt köszönhető, mindenesetre jó érzés volt.

*****

Amikor Therrien és Ray a szezon közepén felajánlották Sidnek a kapitányi posztot, azt hitte képzelődik. Szó szerint nem bírta felfogni. A megbeszélés előtt azt gondolta, a véleményére kíváncsiak, a csapat mely dom tagját tartaná megfelelőnek. Sid sosem viselt betűt korábban, még a kapitány helyettesek „A”-ját sem, pedig tudta, hogy Therrien már tavaly szívesen felajánlotta volna neki, ám a vezetőség akkor még lehurrogta.

Amint felfogta a mondanivalójuk jelentőségét, nem törődve vele, hogy ő lesz az első szubmisszív, aki kapitányi gyűrűt viselhet az NHL-ben, azonnal igent mondott. Erre várt egész életében; hogy valakitől lehetőséget kapjon, hogy vezethessen. Így hát fogta a gyűrűt és a „C”-t, és mindazt az özönvizet, miről tudta, az egész csapatot elárasztja majd, és vissza sem nézett. A csontja velejéig érezte, ha most nemet mond – ha azt mondja, még nem áll készen, ami pedig igaz volt – elszalasztja ez egyetlen lehetőséget.

Az első pillanattól látta, milyen nehézséget jelentett a csapatnak, hogy egy szubmisszív a kapitányuk. Néhányuknak komoly problémát okozott egy szub utasításait követni, Sid márpedig utasított. Sosem akart olyan kapitány lenni, aki csak névleges vezető, ne adj isten, kabala. Sid a kezdetektől irányítani akart, mind a jégen, mind azon kívül. Más játékosokat ez nem zavart, de a sajtó és az ellenfelek állandó kritikája őket is megviselte. Újra és újra ugyanaz a nóta szólt. Milyen dom hagyja, hogy egy szubmisszív vezesse, és milyen szub az, aki erre vágyik?

Eddig gyengének, nyafogósnak, bőgőmasinának, kis kedvencnek nevezték. Most, hogy visszavonhatatlanul kilépett a sorból, gőzerővel kapta meg a többit is. Rossz szub lett, nagypofájú, szuka, neveletlen kölyök, magamutogató, dominanciára törő, aki mindezt csak azért teszi, mert titokban arra vágyik, hogy egy dom jól a helyére tegye.

Sid pedig csak mosolygott udvariasan, és amikor kétségei támadtak, megérintette az ujjára húzott gyűrűt, és ismét tudta, miért is csinálja; miért éri meg a rengeteg áldozat. Mindig tudta, hogy hatalmas ára lesz az álmai beteljesítésének, de ha kell, kétszer is megfizette volna.

Persze előnyei is voltak a kapitányságnak. A folyamatosan felajánlkozó játékostársak áradata, lassú csörgedezéssé halványult most, hogy úgymond a felettesük lett. 2007 telére, miután minden új dom a csapatban megkérdezte egyszer-kétszer, kiadva magából ezt a kényszert, Brooksie kivételével teljesen leálltak. Sid szerette Brooksie-t, de teljesen feladta a reményt, hogy a férfi valaha is megértse, mennyire fáj Sidnek, hogy egy csapattársa, akit kedvel, újra és újra azt mondja neki kimondatlanul is, hogy Sid nem teljes úgy, ahogy van; hogy Sid alkalmatlan rá, hogy eldöntse, mire és kire van szüksége. 

_Legalább Brooksie az egyetlen,_ gondolta megkönnyebbüléssel. _Legalább a többiek leálltak._ Mintha egy hatalmas kő esett volna le a szívéről, és idővel a csapattársaival való viszonya is szorosabb és kényelmesebb lett. Végre bízhatott bennük, ahogy korábban nem tehette. Épp azért, amikor megtörtént, a dolog teljes hidegzuhanyként érte.

Geno egy decemberi, Bruinstól elszenvedett vereség után a nyomába szegődött a szállodában, és egészen a szobájáig kísérte. Sid sosem engedett dominánsokat a szobájába, de túl fáradt és leharcolt volt hozzá, hogy betartsa ezt a szabályt. Ha Genóról volt szó, különösen hajlamos volt az engedékenységre, hisz a férfi mindig Sid oldalán állt.

– Rossz meccs – mondta Geno aggódó pillantással, amint az ajtó becsukódott. Sid teljes mértékben egyetértett.

Aztán Geno kissé elpirulva a padló felé bólogatott és megkérdezte:

– Segíteni talán?

Sid azonnal tudta, miről van szó; épp elégszer látta, hogy álmából ébredve is megismerje. Igaz, az utóbbi időben kissé elszokott tőle, és lejjebb eresztette a pajzsait, talán ezért is fájt sokkal jobban, mint kellett volna. Felsóhajtott.

– Milyen segítségre gondoltál? – kérdezte semleges hangon. Persze tudta, Geno miféle segítségre utalt, de a türelme már nem volt a régi.

Geno frusztráltnak tűnt. _Semmi joga hozzá,_ gondolta Sid dühösen

– Dom segítség. Térdelni. Szeánsz, ha akarod – mondta lassan.

– Nem akarom – mondta Sid olyan hidegvérrel, emennyire csak bírta. Az istenit, legszívesebben tombolt volna, de mivel nem volt válogatós, kiegyezett volna egy jó hányással is. Geno nem ilyen volt. Legalábbis eddig így nem. – Sosem akarom – mondta immár hangosabban. – Tudom, hogy egy domnak szinte érthetetlen, de nincs rá szükségem. Sem most, sem máskor. És a problémáimat nem oldja meg az, ha leszoplak! – A végét már üvöltötte, a mellkasa feldúltan hullámzott, míg Geno elborzadva bámulta.

Sid mély levegővételekkel próbált megnyugodni. Sosem veszítette el így a türelmét egyetlen csapattársával sem, és Geno igazán nem érdemelte meg, hogy ő legyen az első, csak azért, mert Sid többet várt tőle. Geno sosem kérte, hogy Sid többre tartsa a többieknél. Mégis fájt. Te jó isten, mennyire fájt! Aztán a megértés teljes esélytelenségének tudatában megkérdezte:

– Mit szeretek, Geno?

Miután Geno csak bámult maga elé értetlenkedve, tagoltan újra megkérdezte:

– Mit szeretek, Geno?

– Győzni, gólt lőni, pingvineket – válaszolt tétovázva.

– És még?

– Flower – nézett Sidre óvatosan. – Mogyoróvaj, MarioKart, család, legyőzni Flyerst, szabadkorcsolya, Kanada.

_Nem rossz lista,_ gondolta Sid, majd folytatta:

– Szeretek térdelni, Geno?

És dicséretére legyen mondva, hogy bár majdnem kimondta az igent, mégis megállt, és elgondolkodott. 

– Nem tudni – válaszolta végül rövid gondolkodás után.

– Szub vagyok – mondta Sid halálosan fáradtan –, de amikor az emberek úgy kezelnek, mint egy szubot, elfelejtenek emberként tekinteni rám. – Elfordult, mert nem akarta, hogy Geno lássa az arcára kiülő szomorúságot. – Tudod, mit szeretek. A csapatból mindenki tudja, de soha, soha senki nem ajánlotta még fel őket. Senki nem mondta egy nehéz meccs után, hogy na, Sid, gondolom, most jól esne egy kis Call of Duty, vagy ennél inkább egy szelet sajttortát? Mert mindenki tudja, hogy amire egy szub igazán vágyik az, hogy térdelhessen. Mindegy, mi a gond, az mindent megold. Te tudod – mondta keserűen. – Tudod, hisz mi mind egyformák vagyunk, és amit akarunk az pontosan az, amit ti akartok. Vicces, nem igaz?

Bármennyire ódzkodott is tőle Sid, Geno megkerülte, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, majd megkérdezte:

– Más domok ajánlanak? – A hangja meglepettnek tűnt.

– A csapat összes kibaszott domja – csattant Sid. – Kivéve a farmról behívottak, és te… – De már ez sem volt igaz többé, és ez rohadtul fájt. Miért fájt ennyire?

Geno meghökkent, aztán meglepő módon, őszintén elszégyellte magát.

– Nem tudni – mormolta. – Azt hisz… – kezdte, de elhallgatott, és nem folytatta tovább. Egy ideig hallgatagon bámulta a szőnyeget, aztán újra felnézett. – Sok dolog nem ért – szólt csendesen. – Rossz angol. Olyan, mint utoljára? – kérdezte, de Sidnek fogalma sem volt, mire utal, amíg el nem magyarázta. – Mint utoljára menni ki. Nem akar rossz, mégis csinál rossz.

– Igen – mondta Sid –, épp olyan. Tudom, hogy csak kedves akartál lenni, de nem voltál az.  
Geno belenyugodva bólintott, majd csendesen megkérdezte:

– Megérint? – Óvatosan Sid válla felé nyúlt, de Sid hátrahőkölése láttán, leengedte a kezét. – Érteni. – Tekintete bánatos volt, de mielőtt Sid bocsánatot kérhetett volna valami olyanért, amiért nem kellene bocsánatot kérni, Geno bólintott, és megígérte. – Gondolkoz. Többet nem kérdez, oké?

– Köszönöm! – szólalt meg Sid remegő hangon.

– Ne köszön! – csóválta a fejét ellenkezve Geno, aztán elment.

Sid az ágyra ült, arcát a tenyerébe temette. A gyomra fájdalmasan összerándult, pedig _igazából… annyira nem is ment rosszul,_ gondolta. Másnap reggel aggódott egy kicsit, hogy feszült lesz köztük a helyzet, ám Geno a szokásos álmos formáját hozta, ahogy felkecmergett a buszra. Mikor elsétált Sid mellett, hogy a helyére menjen, halkan elmormogott egy sajnálomot, és valamit Sid kabátzsebébe csúsztatott. Bármi is volt, fura, zörgő hangot adott.

Sid egész addig nem tudta meg mi az, míg fel nem szálltak a repülőre, és Flower álomba nem merült mellette. Amint biztos volt benne, hogy senki nem figyeli, óvatosan a zsebébe nyúlt, és elővette; a tenyerében egy árva Reese’s csoki feküdt, papírja még fényes és ropogós.

*****

Nehéz volt utána, mert Sid észrevett olyan dolgokat, amiket korábban nem. Geno sosem beszélt róla az öltözőben, hogy milyenek a szubjai az ágyban, nem bámulta sokatmondó pillantással a szubmisszív rajongókat, és nem ragadta meg a csuklójukat, mint más domok tették. Emellett észrevett más dolgokat is. Az erős, mozgékony kezét, és ahogy kidugta a nyelve hegyét, amikor valami vicceset akart mondani.

Egy olyan szűk közösségben, mint az NHL, nem lehetett nem tudni, kinek milyen híre van: mely domokat tisztelik a többiek, mely szubokat kedvelik, ki az az adinamikus, aki néha dinamikus szexre is kapható, és ki nem. Legalább a fele, légből kapott pletyka kellett, hogy legyen – hisz, honnan is tudhatnának egymásról ilyeneket az emberek – de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ne hallotta volna meg őket. Így hát azt sem tudta nem meghallani, hogy Genót általában jó domnak tartották, de egyesek néha megvetően service topnak nevezték, mintha az valami rossz dolog lett volna. 

Sid rendületlenül és kitartóan próbált nem gondolni Genóra. Mindig is jó volt benne, hogyan zárja ki a fejéből a zavaró tényezőket. Egész életében ezt tette. Jó pár oka volt, miért nem tanácsos meghallani ezeket a gondolatokat. Egyrészt nem volt szüksége, és nem is akart magának domot; ha mégis, akkor sem egy csapattársát választotta volna, ha mégis egy csapattársat, egész biztos, hogy nem Genót. Ha Geno tényleg olyan jó dom, nem akart volna egy olyan selejtes szubot, mint Sidney; és ha nem akarta Sidet, Sid sem akarta őt. Így aztán Sid, mintha elvágták volna, ignorálta az apró kis megjegyzéseket. Geno a csapattársa volt, a barátja és egy megbízható dom, aki nem szemétkedett vele, és nem mesélt sértő vicceket a háta mögött. A nagy, meleg kezei, amik óvóan fonódhatnának Sid csuklójára, vagy simulhatnának a nyakára… azokat inkább elfelejtette. Amikor Sid Geno kezére nézett, már csak azt látta, mire képesek a jégen, mert egyedül ez számított.

*****

A pingvinek a rájátszásért vívott utolsó hetekben egy különösen nehéz meccsen csaptak össze az Elnöki Trófea várományos Buffalóval. A meccsen folyamatosan hullámzott a játék, a forgandó szerencse hol az egyik, hol a másik csapatot juttatta előnyhöz. Miután kétszer is emberhátrányba kerültek az utolsó harmadban, mert a palánkon kívülre lőtték a pakkot, Sid úgy érezte, a hoki istenei végérvényesen megharagudtak rájuk. Aztán az utolsó percben Pominville felszabadítási kísérlete MacArthur botjára pattant. Miller nem tudott védeni, és a pakk a saját hálójukban kötött ki, hosszabbításba küldve a meccset.

– Bassza meg – hallotta Sid Pominville szitkozódását, ahogy a kispadja felé korcsolyázott. Hát, valahogy Sid is így érezte volna magát a helyében. Kevés nagyobb szívás volt, mint egy utolsó percben lőtt öngóllal eladni a biztos nyereséget. 

A csapatok a hosszabbításban sem tudták dűlőre vinni a dolgot, lanyha próbálkozások után büntetőpárbaj következett. Geno és Talbo képtelen volt átlőni Milleren, de Flower mindhárom buffalói büntetőt kivédte, így a végeredmény Siden múlt. Ha belövi, nyernek. Természetesen az ő dolga volt a legkönnyebb. Látta Talbo és Geno próbálkozását, és tanult belőlük. Sid simán, mint egy cápa siklott előre a kapu felé, kezét lazán lógatva, és amikor Miller már azt hitte túl kicsi a szög, Sid fonákkal beütötte Miller válla fölött a rövid oldalon. 

A tömeg tombolása hihetetlen érzés volt, és a csapat is agyba-főbe dicsérte, de Sid inkább Flowerről beszélt, hisz, ha ő nem állítja mega három buffalói büntetőt, Sid gólja nem lett volna elég a győzelemhez. Talán sosem játszott még ilyen jól, mióta a pingvinekhez került, így emelkedett hangulatban indult az öltöző felé. Életében először várta a meccs utáni interjúkat, örülve a lehetőségnek, hogy Flower védéseit méltathatja. Miközben felvette a baseball sapkáját, az egyik riporter már bele is kezdett:

– Miller megfogta Talbot és Malkin ütését is, de neked sikerült betalálnod. Gondolod, hogy Miller hagyta magát, mert mindketten szubok vagytok?

Sidnek újra és újra végig kellett gondolnia, hogy jól hallotta-e a kérdést, aztán átrágta még párszor, mert egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy valaki tényleg ilyet kérdezett. A döbbenettől ki is bukott belőle az őszinte véleménye.

– Ez meglehetősen ostoba kérdés – mondta kifejezéstelenül. – Hát persze, hogy Miller nem hagyta magát. Semmi pénzért nem tenné. Egy profi jégkorongozó, és épp annyira nyerni akar, mint mi mindannyian. A dinamikájának, vagy az enyémnek, ehhez nincs semmi köze. 

A kérdés nem csupán ostoba, de sértő is volt. Sid számára azért, mert azt feltételezte, hogy a győztes gólt nem becsületesen szerezte, Miller számára pedig azért, mert azzal gyanúsította meg, hogy képtelen a személyes érzései miatt megfelelően végezni a munkáját. Sid úgy érezte nincsenek szavak, hogy ezt megfelelően kifejezze, és abban sem volt biztos, hogy ha lettek volna, elég felkészült a feladatra. A sajtó képviselői látványosan fintorogtak, mikor az ostoba szó elhagyta a száját, de a kérdést feltevő riporter csupán egy sanda, kárörvendő pillantásra méltatta, majd mintha Sid egy hisztis gyerek lett volna, annyit mondott:

– Csak egy kérdés volt, Sid, nem kell feleselned.

Sid életében először úgy állt a sajtó előtt, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, vajon mit olvashatnak az arcáról. Az egyetlen dolog, amiben biztos volt, hogy nem mondhatta el, amit igazán szeretett volna. Azt, hogy _nem feleseltem, mert nem is tehettem volna, tekintve, hogy a kapcsolatunk nincs olyan szinten, hogy a feleselés szóba jöhessen köztünk. Nincs hatalmad felettem, mert nem tartozom hozzád, mert nem tartozom senkihez, mert soha nem fogok senkihez sem tartozni, mert nincs az egész világon egyetlen dom sem, akiben megbízhatnék, hogy nem fog úgy beszélni velem, ahogy te az előbb tetted._

Ezt szerette volna mondani, de nem tehette. Nem szabadott. Mégpedig azért, mert mélyen a szívében tudta, hogy az egész helyzet ő hibája volt. Minden az ő hibája volt, mert elfelejtette. Elfelejtette azt az egyszerű alapigazságot, hogy mit jelent ebben a korban, és ezen a helyen szubmisszívnek születni. _A jellem feleselés. Az indulat feleselés. Véleményt nyilvánítani visszabeszélés. Az őszinteség tiszteletlenség._

És ha valaha olyan ostoba volt, hogy elhitte, _remélte,_ hogy az NHL-ben majd más lesz, hogyha az NHL-ben kapitány lesz, majd más lesz… csalódnia kellett. Most itt az emlékeztetés, milyen ostoba is volt. Soha semmi nem változott. Lehetne hetven éves is, ha felemeli a hangját, egy dom azonnal ott terem, hogy kioktassa a feleselésről. Tudhatta volna. Soha nem szabadott volna elfelejtenie. Így aztán lesütötte a szemét, és a legszubmisszívebb hangján azt válaszolta:

– Természetesen. Biztosíthatom, hogy minden kérdést az azt megillető tisztelettel kezelek.

A francba, már megint nem ezt akarta mondani. Tudta, hogy ezzel a mondattal csak tetézte a dolgot, mert bár a riporter nem vette észre, hogy Sid épp az imént inzultálta, valakinek az interneten egyszer csak feltűnik majd, és hangosan felhívja rá mindenki más figyelmét, akkor pedig holt biztos, hogy hetekig csak arról fognak beszélni, hogyan feleselt és szemtelenkedett Sid egy újságíróval.

Jen, mint mindig, határozottan, de udvariasan hessegette ki a sajtó képviselőit. Sidhez egy rossz szava sem volt, bár Sid tudta, hogy megérdemelte volna, amiért így elfelejtette minden korábbi média-tanulmányát.

Biztos volt benne, hogy a csapat néhány tagja meghallotta, de remélte, hogy hagyják nyugodtan távozni, és csak utána kezdenek pletykálkodásba. _Ebből látszik, milyen szörnyen kétségbeesett vagyok,_ gondolta kicsit hisztérikusan, _hogy azt szeretném, hogy a csapat a hátam mögött kibeszéljen._

Mikor már a cipőjét kötötte, és kezdett fellélegezni, hogy megúszta, Talbo megállt Sid helye előtt, és feltehetően érzékenynek és támogatónak gondolt hangon megszólalt:

– Hé, az a riporter… nem szabadott volna úgy beszélnie veled.

Sid a cipőfűzőjére meredt.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte, miközben minden idegszálával azt gondolta: _Ne, Sid, ne! Ne merészeld, szedd össze magad!_

Talbo meglepődve kereste a szavakat.

– Hát, úgy…

Sid úgy érezte, végképp elveszítette az irányítást a szája felett.

– Úgy érted, ahogyan te is teszed minden alkalommal, amikor az elnáspángolni való fenekemmel viccelődsz?

A légy zümmögését is hallani lehetett volna a beálló csendben.

Talbo erőtlenül tiltakozott.

– De… az csak kedveskedés. Bók. Más, mint ez.

– Hát persze – mondta, miközben felállt. Mindennél jobban szerette volna elhúzni a csíkot, de tudta, hogy valamilyen módon mentenie kell, ami még menthető, bármilyen kevés legyen is az. – Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom – nyögte nehézkesen. A mai este nyilvánvalóan ez volt a legfelnőttebb és legprofesszionálisabb, még ha nem is a legigazabb állítása. – Kérlek, csak… csak felejtsd el! Én… fáradt vagyok.

Mondhatott volna többet is – igazából bocsánatot kellett volna kérnie – de nem vitte rá a lélek, így inkább sarkon fordult, és távozott. Maga sem tudta hogyan, de sikerült kijutnia az épületből, eljutni a játékos parkolóig, nagy nehezen megtalálni az autóját – miért nem találom soha elsőre a kocsimat? – és előhalászni a kulcsát. Már nyitotta volna az ajtót, amikor zajt hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult, hogy megnézze, ki az. Remélte, hogy nem egy csapattársa lesz, és legfőképpen, hogy nem Talbo. Hát, legalább nem Talbo volt. Flower és Geno álltak a háta mögött, mindketten nyugtalannak tűntek.

– Sajnálom – mondta Sid bizonytalanul. Talbótól képtelen volt bocsánatot kérni, amiért túl őszinte volt vele, de ettől a kettőtől igazán elnézést kérhet, amiért gyerekesen viselkedett, és felborzolta a kedélyeket. – Nem kellett volna így viselkednem, tudom…

– Nehogy bocsánatot kérj! – mordult fel Flower, de Sid ellenkezve rázta a fejét.

– Nagyon szeretnék végre haza menni, srácok! Bármi is ez, most nincs kedvem hozzá – intett két csapattársa felé, akik vélhetően valamiféle intervencióra készültek.

– Sid, ugye nem gondolod, hogy azután, ami történt, hagyunk egyedül hazamenni? – kérdezte Flower szemrehányóan.

– Mindketten akarunk segít – folytatta Geno kiskutya szemekkel. – Flower beszél angol, én megver, aki zavarni próbál Sid.

Erre Sid önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. 

– Hé, gyere ide! – nógatta Flower, és Sid felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Úgy nézel ki, mint akire nagyon ráfér egy ölelés.

Sid valóban vágyott rá, de valami visszatartotta. Tudta, nem tett semmit, hogy vigasztalást érdemeljen.

– Ez hülyeség – mormolta. – Több eszem lehetett volna. Nem kellett volna… Hagynom kellett volna a fenébe…

– Így is nagyon sok dolgot hagysz a fenébe, Sid – nézett rá Flower egyenesen. Sid nem értette, mire gondolhat. – Többet, mint ami még egészséges.

– Mert nincs más választásom – dadogta, továbbra sem értve Flower reakcióját. – A mai este ékesen bizonyította, milyen… milyen kevéssé lehetek önmagam…

Flower fájdalmasan szorította össze a szemét. 

– Óh, Sid… annyival több vagy ennél – mondta halkan. – Te…

– Lehetnék, Flower. Több lehetnék, ha hagynák – mondta keserű hangon, és fájdalmasan megborzongott. – Ha nem próbálnának meg újra és újra belegyömöszölni az ideális szubmisszív dobozkájába… – Karjait összekulcsolta, kezei fájdalmasan szorultak a könyöke köré, válla beesett, szinte magába roskadt. Úgy érezte, mintha mázsás kövek nehezednének a mellkasára, amik egyre erősebben szorították. Maga sem tudta, meddig elég még a levegője. – Ha nem préselnének össze kisebbre és kisebbre, amíg semmi nem marad belőlem…

– Sid – csóválta a fejét Flower, de szemében megértés tükröződött.

– Amíg már nem vagyok ember. – A szavak mintha a lelke mélyéről szakadtak volna fel. – Amíg nem vagyok többé önmagam. Amíg már nem vagyok Sidney, csak egy tárgy, ami beszél, jár, hokizik, és mindig lesüti a szemét, és belül halott! – Hangosan felzokogott. A könyöke fájt, ahol megszorította. Ezt sosem mondta senkinek. Egyetlen árva léleknek sem. Egész eddig nem is tudta, hogy benne élnek ezek a gondolatok, amíg mint egy özönvíz ki nem áradtak belőle. – Még csak ember sem lehetek… Csak egy tárgy, egy dolog, amit megítélhetnek, bánthatnak, megbaszhatnak, kinevethetnek, elhasználhatnak…

– Óh, Sid, mon cheri – suttogta Flower könnyben úszó szemekkel. – Óh, mon trèsor, gyere ide, gyere, engedd, hogy… – Flower hosszú karjaival óvatosan átölelte Sidet. Sid tudta, milyen erős a másik, de az érintése most végtelenül könnyű volt, mint egy puha takaró, ami alatt biztonságban érezhette magát.

Miközben Sid Flower karjai közt remegett, a távolból érkezők zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Ijedten próbált elhúzódni.

– Nyisd ki az ajtót, Sid. Beszállunk, Geno pedig távol tartja őket, oké? – noszogatta higgadtan Flower.

– Jó…

Sid ügyetlenkedve megnyomta az ajtónyitó gombot, de a hirtelen felismerés, hogy Geno látta az összeomlását, hallotta minden egyes szavát, szinte letaglózta. _Talán nem értette meg, mit beszélek,_ kapaszkodott ebbe az utolsó reménysugárba. _Az angolja még mindig pocsék, és különben is gyorsan és halkan beszéltem, úgyhogy minden rendben. Minden rendben._

Flower betuszkolta Sidet a hátsó ülésre, és magukra zárta az ajtót, aztán újra magához vonta, hogy Sid a vállára hajthassa a fejét.

–Minden rendben, mon cheri – mormolta. – Vagy… talán nincs, de te akkor is rendben leszel. Rendben leszel.

Sid kinézett az ablakon, de senki nem jött feléjük. Egy perc múlva Geno bekopogott.

– Edző stáb. Senki se próbál keresni Sid.

– Köszi, Geno! – mondta Flower hangosan, hogy Geno a zárt ajtón át is meghallja.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ilyen jelenetet rendeztem. – Ahogy autó, mint egy burok, elválasztotta a külvilágtól, lassan megnyugodott. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet; próbálta egyenletesen beszívni és kifújni a levegőt, ami sokat segített.

– A helyzet nem könnyű, mon cheri – mondta lágyan Flower, ujjaival Sid hajába túrva. – Egyikünknek sem… és ha minden nap minden percében erre gondolsz, abba belepusztulsz. De néha muszáj, úgyhogy ha bármikor úgy érzed, beszélnél valakivel, én itt vagyok, mon cheri. Itt vagyok.

Sid felemelte a fejét Flower válláról, és halkan felszisszent, amikor Flower nyakörvének csatja beleakadt a hajába.

– Köszönöm – suttogta összeszoruló torokkal. Szeretett volna többet is mondani. Szerette volna elmondani Flowernek, hogy milyen végtelenül hálás, amiért van valaki Pittsburghben, akiben teljes mértékben megbízhat, akire teljes mértékben rábízhatja magát, de ma este nem bízott a szavaiban, túl sokszor megcsalták már. Úgyhogy sóhajtva csak annyit mondott. – Istenem, hányszor elbasztam ma este. Pedig olyan jól éreztem magam a meccs után…

Flower tekintete összeszűkült, száját komolyan összeszorította.

– Nem hiszem, hogy bármit is elbasztál volna. Szerintem pont azt mondtad, amit mondanod kellett…

– Ne már, Flower! – nyögte szemforgatva. – Az a legkevesebb, hogy a kérdését nem ostobázom le. Olyan esztelen voltam.

– Esztelen? – méltatta Sidet egy dühös pillantással. – Kiálltál Miller mellett. Kiálltál a szubmisszívek mellett. Mindannyiunk mellett. Hogy lenne ez esztelen? – Flower nem engedte el Sid tekintetét. – Gondolkozz, Sid! Ha beengednék egy szub lőtte gólt, és utána valaki ilyen undorító, sértő kérdést tenne fel, igenis szeretném, ha kiállnál értem. Ugye kiállnál mellettem?

– Hát persze, hogy kiállnék – látta be Sid. A francba, ha valaki ezt Flowerről mondta volna, Sid sokkal durvábbat tesz, minthogy leostobázza. És most, hogy belegondolt, ha nem lőtte volna be a gólt, és valaki megkérdezte volna Millert, hogy Sid vajon kesztyűskézzel bánt-e vele, azt akarta volna, hogy Miller visszavágjon. Nem várta volna el, de nagyon-nagyon remélte volna.

Flower azonban ennyivel nem fejezte be.

– Ki kell állnod – mondta határozottan. – Ha támadnak minket, ki kell állnunk egymásért, mert más nem fog kiállni értünk, ezt te is nagyon jól tudod.

– Tudom. – Az egyetértés szinte kiszakadt belőle.

– A dominánsok azt hiszik, vissza kellene lépnünk, hagynunk, hogy ők intézzék a dolgokat – horkantott megvetően Flower –, pedig legtöbbször azzal sincsenek tisztában, mi az, ami még belefér, és mi az, ami nem. – Bánatosan Sidre nézett. – Épp ez a baj Talbóval is.

Sid felnyögött az emlékre.

– A szarba… szinte el is felejtettem, hogy kiabáltam Talbóval. 

– Nem kiabáltál vele – érkezett a határozott válasz. – Teljesen normálisan beszéltél…

– Ugyan! Nagyon jól tudod, hogy kiabáltam.

– Jó, lehet, hogy kiabáltál – bólintott Flower. – És tudod, mit? Ráfért. Jót tett neki. Nem csak neki, az egész csapatnak.

Flower valószínűleg látta rajta, hogy nem hisz neki, mert félig lehúzta az ablakot, és kidugva a fejét odaszólt Genónak:

– Hé, Geno, meséld el Sidnek, mi volt az öltözőben, mikor eljöttünk!

Geno lehajolt, hogy beleshessen az ablakon. Mikor meglátta Sidet, habozva szólalt meg:

– Mikor mi elmegy, mindenki beszél, beszéd… jó.

Sidnek egyáltalán nem tetszettek a hallottak.

– Mit értesz azon, hogy mindenki beszél? – kérdezte, majd gúnyosan arra gondolt, _ezt kapod, ha abban reménykedsz, hogy a hátad mögött kibeszélnek, te ostoba…_

– Ne parázz! – mondta Flower. – Ez jó dolog. Nagyon ráfért már a csapatra egy kiadós beszélgetés. Tudod, fontos dolgokról volt szó; hogy mit szabad mondani, és mit nem. Hogy mit szabad mondani rólad, rólam, vagy T-Bóról, vagy csak úgy általában a szubokról. Szóval csupa olyan dologról beszéltek, aminek már rohadtul itt volt az ideje, ha engem kérdezel.

– T-Bo mond, Talbo ostoba – vetette közbe Geno. – Gonch segít. Beszéd kezdődik, de nincs vége. Beszél sok más dolog. Ez jó, Sid, komoly – tette hozzá aggodalmasan, és még lejjebb hajolt, hogy Sid szemébe nézhessen az ablakon keresztül.

Thibault kétség kívül alkalmas volt rá, hogy levezényeljen egy ilyen helyzetet, de Sid és Flower részéről akkor sem volt szép, hogy magára hagyták a feladattal. Sid az ajkát harapdálva szólalt meg:

– Ha fontos dolgokról van szó, Flower, neked ott kellene lenned…

– Nem, Sid, nekem melletted a helyem – mondta határozottan félbeszakítva. – Te is fontos vagy, Sid. Nagyon fontos. Azután, amilyen feldúlt voltál, nem engedhettem, hogy egyedül menj haza.

– Sok akar jönni, Sid – tette hozzá Geno. – Jordy, Aggie, Whits… Flower mondja nem, csak még inkább elszomorít Sid. Nekik kell maradni, tanulni, hogy ne legyen seggfej.

Ha jobban belegondolt, jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy a csapattársai aggódtak érte, de végül mégiscsak örült neki, hogy Flower volt mellette. Egyik-másik dom csapattársában, mint Gonch és Agosta, őszintén megbízott, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy milyen veszélyekkel járt egy domban való bizalom. Amiről eszébe is jutott valami.

– Hagytad, hogy Geno veled jöjjön.

Flower vállvonogatva Genóra nézett.

– Szükségem volt egy domra, hogy lekoptassa a többieket, ha követni próbáltak volna, Gonchra és Aggie-re pedig ott volt szükség, hogy gatyába rázzák őket.

Sid értette a logikáját, de mégsem tetszett neki.

– Nem szabadna, hogy egy domnak kelljen felszólalnia helyetted, hogy más domok elfogadják a kívánságodat.

– Nem, nem szabadna – válaszolta Flower foglyul ejtve Sid pillantását. Hangja mély és egyenletes volt. – Nem szabadna, de szükségem volt rá, így választottam egyet. Tökéletlen ez a világ, Sid, és ha boldogulni akarunk, néha sajnos muszáj kompromisszumot kötnünk.

– Igen, tudom, és szívből kívánom, bár ne így lenne!

Geno felszisszenve fordult el a nyitott autóablaktól.

– Csapat jön – mondta mély hangon. – Menj, Sid, oké!? Flower is? – kérdezte aggódó pillantással. – Nem jó Sidnek egyedül.

– Persze, hogy vele megyek – válaszolt Flower. – Köszi, G! Sid, átülhetnél a volán mögé, mielőtt ideérnek a többiek.

Sid előre mászott, és beindította a motort. A visszapillantó tükörből látta, ahogy a többiek megérkeznek. Talbo és Jordy azonnal vitatkozni kezdtek Genóval, és Sidet egy pillanatra elfogta a lelkiismeret furdalás, hogy egyedül hagyták, de a férfi, mintha élvezte volna a helyzetet. A dominánsok csípték az ilyesmit, emlékeztette magát Sid. Nem minden a seggrepacsiról és a buja megjegyzésekről szólt. Néha tudtak oltalmazóak is lenni. A jobbak legalábbis.

Flower, úton Marióék házához felhívta Verót, és miután tájékoztatta a történtekről, engedélyt kért, hogy Siddel tölthesse az éjszakát. Sid tudta, hogy ez teljesen normális és elfogadott viselkedés volt, hogy Flower ettől jobban érezte magát, mégsem tudta elképzelni, hogy valaki más döntse el, hova mehet, és mit csinálhat. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy a hangja és az arckifejezése semleges maradjon, amikor megkérdezte:

– Mi lett volna, ha nemet mond?

Flower úgy bámult rá, mintha kínaiul beszélne, majd lassan, mintha Sid teljesen el lenne tévelyedve, azt mondta:

– Nem mondott volna nemet. Nem azért töltöm nálad az éjszakát, hogy orgiát rendezzünk, vagy láncfűrésszel bűvészkedjünk. Egy barátomról kell gondoskodnom.

Mivel ma este már úgyis bebizonyította, hogy képtelen lakatot tenni a szájára, folytatta:

– Mi lenne, ha mégis megtette volna? – _Akkor magamra hagysz?_ Ezt azonban már nem mondta ki; annyira azért nem volt szánalmas

– Akkor elmagyaráztam volna neki, hogy ez most igazán fontos számomra, és megváltoztatta volna a döntését – mondta Flower felvont szemöldökkel. – Ha mégis tovább ellenkezik, akkor megmondtam volna neki, hogy hívom a rendőrséget, hogy letartóztassanak, te gonosz, idegen asszony, aki a domomnak tetteted magad, és elloptad a telefonját.

A gondolattól, hogy Flower akkor is vele maradt volna, ha Vero nemet mond, Sid egy kicsit jobban érezte magát, de ettől egy újabb kérdés merült fel benne.

– Mi értelme van, hogy engedélyt kérsz, ha akkor is velem jössz, ha nemet mond? – kérdezte tanácstalanul.

Flower hasonló tanácstalansággal nézett vissza, aztán hirtelen, mintha szánalom futott volna át az arcán ujjhegyével megsimogatta a nyakörvét. 

– Az, Sid, hogy megmutassam, bízom benne, hogy támogat, ha jó döntést hozok, és esélyt adjak neki, hogy megállítson, ha rosszat; ha láncfűrészes bűvészkedésbe kezdenék, vagy részegen próbálnék vezetni. Ő pedig megmutathatja, hogy bízik bennem, hogy elmondom hol és kivel töltöm az időmet, és lehetőséget adok neki, hogy elmondhassa a véleményét, ahogy most is tette. Azt mondta, büszke rám, hogy ilyen jó barátod vagyok – mondta Sidnek lágy mosollyal, ami hamar gonosz kis vigyorra váltott. – Ráadásul felajánlotta, hogy bármikor behúz egyet Talbónak, ha szeretnéd.

Sid egy halvány mosollyal válaszolt. Még mindig nem értette az egész engedélykérést, de egyik-másik részét igazán meghatónak találta. Jó lett volna, ha van valakije, aki büszke rá. Ezt a részét tökéletesen meg tudta érteni.

Másnap reggel, amikor Sid megérkezett az edzésre csapattársak kígyózó sora várta, akik szégyenkezve álltak sorba, hogy bocsánatot kérjenek a korábbi csipkelődő megjegyzéseikért. Néha még olyanokért is elnézést kértek, amit nem Sid ellen követtek el; Jordy például azért, mert középiskolában egyszer megfogta egy szub osztálytársa fenekét, ami hát… Sid örült neki, hogy Jordy belátta, milyen szemét húzás volt, de hogy mi értelme volt annak, hogy tőle kért bocsánatot azért, amit egy teljesen másik ember ellen követett el, mielőtt Sidet megismerte volna, arról fogalma sem volt.

Geno nem kért bocsánatot, de ez jól is volt így, tekintve, hogy G már rég bocsánatot kért az egyetlen dologért, amivel valaha megbántotta. Sid később mégis apró csokoládékat talált a felszerelése közt és a zsebeiben, az egyik korcsolyájából pedig egy Twix szelet került elő. Hogy azt hogyan hozta össze, Sidnek elképzelése sem volt róla. Edzés után kölcsönvette Genót Gonchtól, és felvont szemöldökkel mutatott fel egy Milky Way szeletet.

– Nem tettél semmi rosszat, Geno.

Geno lesütött szemmel megvonta a vállát.

– Talán – kezdte halkan. – Nem tudni. De tud, hogy Sid szomorú, fáj, rosszul érez. Én hallom… – Elhallgatott, és megrázta a fejét. – Szeretném Sid boldog, és gondol, csoki tesz Sid boldog. Lehet, csak kicsi boldog, de… – Aztán meglepő törékenységgel azt mondta. – Nem tud, hogy tenni Sid nagyon boldog. – A hangja halk volt, szinte csak egy sóhajtás, de aztán legyintett és folytatta. – Ezért próbál tenni Sid kicsi boldog. Lehet ostoba… – Felnézett Sidre, és ismét vállat vont.

– Nem ostobaság – mondta Sid meghatottan. Szinte el sem hitte, hogy Geno emlékezett Sid kirohanására hónapokkal azelőttről, amikor elmondta, hogy az emberek soha nem próbálták azt adni neki, amit szeretett, és amitől jobban érezte magát. Geno azonban láthatóan komolyan vette, és ettől mélyen meghatódott. – Tényleg boldoggá tettél.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte reménykedve, máris jobbkedvre derülve a dicsérettől.

– Igen – mosolygott Sid. – De tudod, ha ezt mind megeszem, az edzők egyáltalán nem lesznek boldogok.

Geno huncutul kacsintott.

– Én nem mond.

– Teheted ezt – értett egyet Sid Geno felé nyújtva a kezében szorongatott Milky Way szeletet –, vagy segíthetsz megenni.

Geno boldogan vette el a csokit.

– Ha edző kiabál, kiabál velem is. Jó terv.

– Szerintem is – jelentette ki Sid, és nekilátott egy Twixnek. 

A mellkasát elöntötte valami különös érzés – valami melegség, ami mindig felerősödött, amikor Genóra nézett – de mára tökéletesen megtanulta, hogyan tudja mellőzni. Ülni az elhagyott folyosón, és tiltott édességet majszolni Genóval önmagában is elég jó volt. Több mint jó, és ebben a pillanatban nem is vágyott másra.

*****

Sid nem fűzött hozzá komoly reményeket, a dolgok mégis jobbra fordultak azután. A csapattagok kétszer is meggondolták, hogyan beszélnek a szubmisszívekről, különösen Sidről, és ha valaki elfeledkezett magáról, már nem mindig Sid volt, akinek helyre kellett igazítania. Egyre többször fordult elő, hogy egy másik dom csapattag közbelépett, mielőtt Sidnek lehetősége nyílt volna rá. Így is előfordultak illetlen beszélgetések partnerekről és alkalmi kapcsolatokról, amelyektől mindig kellemetlenül érezte magát, de legalább nem rá, vagy a csapat más szubjaira irányultak.

Időbe telt, mire bízni mert benne, hogy a változás tartós lesz, de ahogy múltak a hónapok, és semmi rossz nem történt, Sid mintha felszabadult volna. Egész addig észre sem vette, milyen sok energiáját felemésztette az állandó készenlét, hogy azok ellen védekezzen, akikkel elvileg egy oldalon álltak. A pajzsait így sem engedte le teljesen – hiába szűntek meg a bántó megjegyzések, az apró szurkálódások valószínűleg örökké jelen lesznek – de végre úgy érezte levegőhöz juthat a saját öltözőjében.

Onnantól, hogy nem kérdőjelezték meg lépten-nyomon az autoritását, és nem kezelték húsdarabként, érezte, hogy jobb kapitánnyá válik. Végre ő határozhatta meg az öltöző és a kispad hangulatát. Amikor egyszer meghallotta, hogy Oulette azt mondta a Bruins újonc támadójának, miután megütötte a botjával, hogy meccs után még húsz ilyet fog adni neki paskolóval, ha nem fogja be a kurva száját, Sid ott helyben, mindenki előtt kapta le a tíz körméről. 

– Ide hallgass, faszfej! Mi! Nem! Csinálunk! Ilyet! – üvöltötte. – Kurva szar, hogy ötvenszer végig kell hallgatnom ugyanezt a szemetet egy meccs alatt. Mi ennél jobbak vagyunk! Kezdj is el úgy viselkedni!

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Oulette-nek nem tetszett a dolog, de még mennyire, hogy nem, de meccs végéig befogta a száját. Tisztelte annyira Sidet, hogyha összeszorított foggal is, de betartsa a kapitánya utasítását. Utána az öltözőben Sid megragadta az alkalmat, hogy a többieknek is megtanítsa, milyen elvárásoknak kell megfelelniük a csapatában.

– Jobbá kell válnunk! – mondta nekik, és sorban mindegyikükkel szembe nézett. – Ha be akarsz szólni egy szubnak a meccs alatt, hát rajta, de a dinamikáját hagyd ki a dologból. Kibaszott szívás ezt hallgatni játék közben, és a mi játékunkban ennek nincs helye. A pingvinek nem így csinálják!

Ijesztő volt a saját dinamikájára irányítani a csapattársai figyelmét, de végül megérte. Néhányan morgolódtak ugyan, de nyíltan senki nem ellenkezett, és voltak többen is, akik egyetértően bólogattak. Jó érzés volt. Valami elindult. Végre úgy érezte eljuthatnak valahová.

*****

Ahogy közeledett a rájátszás, a riporterek egyre többet kérdezték az Art Rossról, ahol jó esélyei voltak a győzelemre. Amikor Geno meghallotta a kérdést, hihetetlenül izgatott lett, és folyamatosan azzal nyaggatta Sidet, hogy vallja be, ő is izgul a jelölés miatt. Geno nem tartotta furcsának, hogy Sid a Stanley-kupán kívül más kupa miatt is lelkes lehet, és azzal sem értett egyet, hogy Sidnek csak a Stanleyre kellene koncentrálnia, ami Sid általános válasza volt, ha a témáról kérdezték. Szinte kibújt a bőréből a buszon, miközben a montreáli hoteljük felé robogtak.

– Hogyne lenne izgatott – mondta bizonyossággal. – Ki ne lenne izgatott, megnyerni kupa, amit olyan sok nagy játékos megnyer korábban? Lemieux, Gretzky, Jagr…

– Aha, király lenne – válaszolta Sid mosolyogva. – Tudod, ráadásul ez az egyetlen kupa, amit megnyerhetek, úgyhogy nem szeretném elmulasztani.

Geno összezavarodottan hallgatta.

– Hogy ért, egyetlen kupa, amit megnyerhet? Sid fog nyerni idén Hart, Pearson… Richard idén nem, de talán jövőre…

Genót hallgatva kis fájdalom nyilallt a mellkasába. Amilyen finoman csak tudta, azt mondta neki:

– Geno, én nem fogom megnyerni a Hartot, vagy a Pearsont. Az idén biztosan nem, és valószínűleg máskor sem.

Geno értetlenkedve pislogott.

– Sid… te legjobb. Persze, hogy fogsz nyerni. Idén talán nem, mert emberek gondol Sid túl fiatal, de később… Sid biztos fog nyerni.

A szívszorító érzés tovább fokozódott. Szerette volna megdörzsölni a mellkasát, de visszafogta magát. A fájdalma nem volt valóságos. Kicsit úgy érezte magát, mintha egy gyereknek kellene elmondania, hogy a Télapó nem létezik.

– G, soha egyetlen szub sem nyerte még meg a Hartot, a Pearsont, a Norrist vagy a Selket. Azok a kupák domoknak vannak, nagy ritkán esetleg adinamikusoknak – tette hozzá, mert Haseknek párszor sikerült megnyernie a Pearsont.

Kicsit meglepetten konstatálta, hogy Geno erről nem tudott eddig, de talán nem kellett volna. A dominánsok sosem csodálkoztak el a nyertesek listáját nézegetve, és sosem kérdezték meg, hol vannak a szubmisszívek közülük. Az agyuk egyszerűen nem így működött. A hiány, ami Sid szemében hatalmas űrnek látszott, számukra láthatatlan maradt. _Könnyű volt nekik,_ gondolta.

Geno tehetetlenül tátogott egy darabig, aztán makacsul megkeményítette az állát.

– Szub nem nyer korábban, de nem jelent, hogy Sid nem nyer. Más szub korábban csak nem elég jó…

A keménység Sid tekintetében azonnal elárulta Genónak, hogy hatalmasat hibázott. Hangja elhalt, szája hirtelen összecsattant.

– A szubok csak nem voltak elég jók, mi? – kérdezte keményen. – Kilencven kibaszott éven keresztül nem volt egy szub a ligában, aki elég jó lett volna? Még azok sem, akik megnyerték a Vezinát? Azok sem, akik megnyerték az Art Rosst, vagy a Rocket Richardot? Ja, biztos erről van szó – mondta, miközben a busz megállt a hoteljük előtt. – A szubok csak bénák. Miért nem gondoltam erre korábban?

Mielőtt a busz ajtaja kinyílt volna, felugrott az ülésből, felkapta a táskáját, és a kijárathoz sietett, nehogy Geno követni tudja. Persze az, hogy a buszon beszéltek erről, azt is jelentette, hogy három méteres körzetben mindenki hallotta őket, és láthatóan meg is volt a véleményük. Ostoba, szerencsétlen Jordy elkapta Sid csuklóját – _már rosszul kezdte_ – és azt mondta neki:

– Ugyan, Sid, tudod, hogy te más vagy. Nem olyan vagy, mint azok a szubok voltak.

Sid teljes mozdulatlanságba dermedt, tekintete Jordy kezére meredt, és addig bámult rá, míg Jordy reszketve vissza nem húzta.

– Tudod, Jordy, ez a legundorítóbb dolog, amit valaha mondtál nekem.

Nem próbálták többé megállítani; hagyták, hogy elsőként szállhasson le. Egyenesen a szobájába ment, és azon morfondírozott érdemes lenne-e felhívni Jacket, csak azért, hogy elmondja neki, a domoknál nincs undorítóbb lény a világon. Valószínűleg nem. Ezzel Jack is tökéletesen tisztában volt.

_Pedig már kezdett jobb lenni,_ gondolta az ágy végébe huppanva. Szemét szúrták a kikívánkozó könnycseppek. _Ugyan már, hiszen jobb. Ez csak egy kis apróság. Kezdetben, amikor még mind térdre akartak kényszeríteni, ez fel sem tűnt volna._

Tudta, hogy ez igaz, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ahhoz képest ahonnan indultak, nagyon sokat haladtak előre, ami a dom csapattársai fafejűségét illeti, de furcsa mód ettől a ténytől nem érezte jobban magát, és nem fájt kevésbé a tapintatlanságuk. A változásokkal az ő fájdalomtűrése is átalakult, de az is lehet, hogy ahogy idősödött, és újra és újra megsebezték, a páncélja elöregedett, elhasználódott, és most minden ütés gyenge, érzékeny bőrre hullt. _Muszáj lesz valahogy visszaépítenem, vagy huszonöt éves koromra egy csupasz, fájdalmas ideg leszek._

Nem hagyták magára sokáig. Még alig ült le, amikor kopogtak a szobája ajtaján. Sid sóhajtva állt fel, hogy megnézze, ki az. Remélte, hogy Flower lesz, de mikor kinézett a kukucskálón, látta, hogy Geno áll ott, mint egy halálraítélt. Amint kinyitotta az ajtót, G belekezdett:

– Én hülye. Én hülye, és bocsánat. Mondok hülyeség, mert nem gondolkoz. – Aztán felemelt egy… DVD-t? Igen, egy DVD volt az. – Tudom, Sid szeret legyőzni Flyers, ezért hozni DVD, Rangers kiver Flyers, hogy legyen Sid boldog, és kérjek bocsánat.

Mindegy milyen fáradt és dühös volt, nem tudott nem nevetni.

– Köszi – mondta elfogadva a DVD-t. – Szeretnél bejönni?

Geno becsoszogott, és Sid résnyire nyitva hagyta maga után az ajtót. Zárt ajtó mögött kettesben maradni egy dom csapattársával a hotelszobájában több okból is veszélyes volt, és bár eléggé bízott Genóban, hogy az első miatt ne kelljen aggódnia, a botrány esélyét semmiféle bizalom nem tudta elfeledtetni. Intett Genónak, hogy üljön a fotelbe, ő pedig visszahuppant a helyére az ágy végében.

Geno leült, majd idegesen babrálni kezdte az asztalon talált tollat.

– Szeretnék megmagyaráz, bocsánatot kér, de ha Sid nem akar meghallgat, rendben van.

– Meghallgatlak. – Bár nem különösebben fűlt hozzá a foga, de kedvelte Genót, és bízott benne. Mindenki beszélt már meggondolatlanul. Ha Sid lett volna a helyében, ő is szerette volna, ha esélyt kap rá, hogy megmagyarázhassa.

– Köszönöm – bólintott Geno. – Amit korábban gondol buszon, ez: szub nem nyer korábban, igen. De egy szub sem olyan jó, mint Gretzky, és Sid olyan jó, mint Gretzky…

Sid arca elpirult, és erőtlen tiltakozásba kezdette, de Geno fejcsóválva leállította.

– Igaz. Amit én gondol, még ha szub nem is nyer korábban, Sid fog nyerni, mert Sid különleges. Más szint. Nem tudom, hogy mondani. Gretzky, Lemieux, Jagr szint. És Sid ott van, más szub nem, még nem.

Sid már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy kiemelje a mondandója logikai buktatóit, de Geno megint megelőzte.

– Probléma az – folytatta –, dom nem kell, olyan jó legyen, mint Gretzky, hogy nyerni kupa. Dom nem ezen szint nyer Hart, nyer Pearson. És ez szar. Ha szub nem olyan jó, mint Gretzky nem nyer, de dom nyer. Nem igazság.

Sid remegően felsóhajtott.

– Igen, teljesen igazságtalan.

Geno elégedetten bólintott.

– Ha van idő gondolkodni, jól tudok gondolni – mondta magának. – De angol még nagyon nehéz, és ha nem, mondok butaság – mondta újra Sidre koncentrálva. – Azt hiszem értem ez a rész, de nem ért minden. Nem ért, miért? Miért szub nem nyer Hart és Pearson? Miért nem Norris, Selke, Calder, de Vezina, Lord Byng, Richard, Art Ross igen?

Sid felsóhajtott.

– Most azt kérdezed, hogy a gyakorlatban miért így működik? Hogy mi miatt ilyen a szavazás?

– Igen, Sid.

Sid hátradőlve a kezére támaszkodott, amíg összeszedte a gondolatait.

– Szóval a Richard és az Art Ross, azok a kupák egyszerű számolás alapján dőlnek el. Ha egy szub szerzi a legtöbb pontot a szezonban, övé az Art Ross, ha egy szub lövi a legtöbb gólt, övé a Rocket Richard. Ennyi. Mindegy hogy a média, vagy a játékosok azt gondolják, hogy a szubok bénák, nincs mit tenni, ha övék a legtöbb pont vagy gól, övék a trófea, és kész. De a többi kupa szubjektív szavazáson dől el. A Hart emlékkupáról az újságírók, a Pearsonról a játékosok szavaznak. A személyes vélemény számít. Hogy nyersz-e, nem rajtad múlik, hanem azon, hogy mások mit gondolnak rólad. És a legjobb szub is csak annyi, a legjobb szub. Igazán nagyszerű tehetség… egy szubhoz képest. Az emberek legtöbbször így gondolják. Szerintem talán észre sem veszik, hogy ezt csinálják, de akkor is szívás.

Geno röviden elmélázott, majd kedvetlenül annyit mondott:

– Vezina…

– Az csak kapusoknak jár, és teljesen helyénvaló, hogy egy szub kapus legyen. Ezt mindenki tudja.

– Lord Byng…

Sid megvetően felhorkant.

– Egy szub után nevezték el, gondolhatod mennyit ér. Az a csont, amit nekünk hajítanak, ha rendes kis szubmisszívek vagyunk a jégen.

Geno zaklatottan dőlt előre a székében, és Sid hagyta, hogy megrágja magában a hallottakat. 

– Martin St. Louis – suttogta halkan Geno.

– Pontosan – válaszolta Sid, és még mindig frissen lüktetett a régi csalódás a szívében.

– Nyer Art Ross, legjobb 2004/2005 szezon – sütötte le Geno szomorúan a tekintetét –, de nem nyer Hart, nem nyer Pearson.

– Nem, nem nyert. – Sid oldalra dőlt az ágyon, míg elnyújtózva szembe nem nézett Genóval. – Ez leszek én az idén, G, ha megnyerem az Art Rosst. – Bár próbált beletörődő és filozofikus lenni, a szavaiból tisztán kivehető volt a csalódottság.

Geno feldúltan vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Nem – erősködött. – Szavazás nem tisztességes, igen, már érteni. De te jó vagy, még seggfej is Sidre szavaz, Sid olyan jó. Sid legyőz igazságtalan szavazás. Én tudni.

A résnyire nyitott ajtón keresztül behallatszott, ahogy Jordy azt kiabálja:

– Én is ugyanezt akartam mondani korábban, csak nagyon bénán sikerült. Flower már elmagyarázta, miért, és nagyon-nagyon sajnálom, de Genónak igaza van.

– Óh, istenem! – nyögött fel Sid szégyenkezve, majd visszakiabált. – Hát semmit sem jelent nektek a magánélet, ti őrültek? Tudom, hogy nem egyedül vagy odakint, Jordy.

Valójában nem volt biztos benne, de ismerte a csapatát, és tudta, micsoda minden lében kanál társaság voltak. Nem is kellett csalódnia, mikor meghallotta a folyosóról beszűrődő mormogást:

– Mégis honnan tudja?

Aztán padlónyikorgás, és jövés menés zaja hallatszott. Mivel nem fognak sokáig távol maradni – pocsék volt az önuralmuk – ideje volt véget vetni a beszélgetésnek. Sid a könyökére támaszkodva Geno szemébe nézett.

– Komolyan így gondolod? – Sid soha egy pillanatra sem gondolta így, de édesnek találta, hogy Geno, vele ellentétben igen.

– Nem gondol – javította ki határozottan. – Én tud.

Sid rámosolygott, és lágyan azt mondta:

– Remélem, igazad lesz!

– Meg kell köszönni nekem beszédben – követelte Sidtől kaján vigyorral.

– Még szép – ígérte Sid visszamosolyogva.

Ebből később problémája is kerekedett, amikor elérkezett a díjátadó ünnepség ideje. Sidet jelölték mind a Hartra, mind a Pearsonra, de mivel tudta, hogy úgysem nyeri meg egyiket sem, az egyetlen beszéd, amivel az Art Ross beszédén kívül készült egy apró kis papírfecni volt, amire annyit írt: _Sid beszéde: Szeretném megköszönni Geno Malkinnak._ A cédulát magával vitte a díjátadóra, és Genónak is megmutatta, hogy egy jót nevessenek.

A helyzet azonban koránt sem volt vicces, amikor a saját nevét hallotta a Pearson nyerteseként, és ott állt a pódiumon beszéd nélkül, kezében a _szeretném megköszönni Geno Malkinnak cédulával._ Felolvashatta volna az Art Ross beszédét, de az unalmas lett volna, és nem vette volna különösebben jól ki magát. A francba! Megköszörülte a torkát.

– Szeretném megköszönni Geno Malkinnak – kezdte, és imádkozott, hogy bekattanjon valami az évek alatt magára szedett média-ismereteiből. – Köszönöm, hogy hitt bennem, amikor olyan nehéz volt hinnem – mindannyiótokban, gondolta, de helyette azt mondta – saját magamban. – Mivel nem beszélhetett csak Genóról anélkül, hogy azt ne hinnék, van köztük valami, Flowerre tért át. A köszönete szívből jött, hisz valószínűleg megőrült volna Flower nélkül ebben az évben. – Emellett szeretném megköszönni minden csapattársamnak is azt a sok támogatást, amit tőlük kaptam… – Ez minden apró botlásuk ellenére is nagyjából igaz volt. Néha voltak apróságok, amik felett nem lehetett csak úgy elsiklani, mégis nagyszerű érzés volt, hogy a csapattársai hajlandóak a fejlődésre, hajlandóak a változásra. Koránt sem értékelte eléggé a törekvésüket egészen eddig a pillanatig.

Eddig a pillanatig…

Volt valami különös ebben a pillanatban, és ez volt a magja az elkövetkezőknek. A legutolsó dolognak, amit el kellett mondani. Mert Sid, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, most esélyt kapott, hogy egy kicsit történelmet írjon. Minden idegszála tiltakozott elenne, hogy felhívja rá a figyelmet, minden ösztöne, az egész rövid karrierje, amiben csak azért harcolt, hogy ne a dinamikája alapján definiálják, de amikor Taylorra gondolt, és a szomorúságára, hogy a dom osztálytársai nem akarnak többé a szubmisszívekkel barátkozni, hiába voltak még gyerekek, vagy, hogy a kortársai hogyan bántak vele kiskorában, arra gondolt, _ezért kell megtennem._ A torka papírszáraz volt, szíve hevesen dobogott.

– Ahogy most itt állok önök előtt, nem feledkezhetünk el róla – megerősítette magát, nehogy összeránduljon –, hogy én vagyok az első szubmisszív, aki valaha elnyerte ezt a trófeát. – A tömeg erre felmorajlott, ami azért is vicces volt, mert mindenki tudta, hogy Sid szubmisszív. Ha valaki mégse tudta volna a szavazás előtt, a bemutató cikkek kivétel nélkül megemlítették. A moraj így inkább annak szólhatott, hogy elég merész volt megemlíteni. – Szeretném most elmondani mindenkinek, aki nézi ezt a díjátadót, de különösen a gyerekeknek, hogyha valaki valaha azt mondja majd nektek, hogy nem juthattok messzire ebben a sportban, mert azok vagytok akik, ne higgyetek neki! Nekem is ezt mondták, és mégis itt vagyok. Bármit elérhettek, ha keményen dolgoztok, és nem adjátok fel a reményt! Soha ne adjátok fel a reményt! – _Higgyetek, míg bele nem szakad a szívetek,_ gondolta. – Ennyi! Ezt szerettem volna mondani.

Nagyszerű érzés volt, amikor a tömeg hangos éljenzésbe kezdett. Egy kicsit még aggódott is, mi lesz, ha újabb beszéddel kell előrukkolnia a Hart-emlékkupáért, de a Jégkorong Szakírók Társaságának tagjaiban nem kellett csalódnia; hiába választották a vetélytársai Sidet az év legértékesebb játékosnak, a sajtó képtelen volt elismerni ugyanezt. Valójában pont erre számított tőlük.

A díjátadó utáni partin Geno szinte ledöntötte a lábáról örömében.

– Én mond, Sid! Én mond! – ölelte át Sidet hevesen.

– Félig igazad volt – válaszolta Sid fülig vigyorral. – És ahogy megígértem, meg is köszöntem.

– Sid ezért is legjobb – jelentette ki Geno. Mosolya vetekedett Sidével.

Geno dicsérete túláradó melegséggel töltötte el.

– Azért neked is jó estéd volt, nem? Gratulálok – bólintott a Geno kezében lévő Calder-kupa felé, amit valaki engedett magával cipelnie. A boldogság csak úgy sugárzott belőle.

– Nem legjobb kupa – mondta szerényen, de a szeme csillogott –, mert egy Ovecskin nevű fickótól kapni, és van fura szaga, de azért egész jó, igen.

– Óh, istenem! – nevetett Sidney. – Komolyan… tényleg büdös?

Szerencsére Geno tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Csak vicc – majd sokkal komolyabban hozzátette. – Nem legjobb kupa, mert legjobb kupa Sidé. – Tekintete végtelenül gyengéd volt. – Olyan büszke lenni, Sid. Legbüszkébb.

A férfi elismerő szavaitól szinte forrt a vére. Melegség árasztotta el, mintha egy egész üveg pezsgőt megivott volna. Eszébe jutott az az éjszaka, amikor Geno utána ment a parkolóba, hogy megvédje; amikor Flower hazakísérte, és ő arra gondolt, milyen jó lenne, ha lenne valakije, aki büszke rá. Nagy levegőt véve összeszedte magát. Geno nem tudhatta, hogy a szavai milyen mélyen megérintették Sidet, és Sidnek szerencsére komoly tapasztalata volt az érzései elnyomásában ahhoz, hogy ez így is maradjon. Sok dolog volt, ami jó lett volna – még néhány szub csapattárs, bejutni a főcsoportdöntőbe, több időt tölteni a testvérével, megnyerni a kibaszott Hart-emlékkupát – de kibírta nélkülük eddig is, és halvány kételye sem lehetett afelől, hogy ki fogja bírni most is. Nem volt más választása.

– Én is büszke vagyok rád, G. – És magára is az volt, amiért a hangja nem remegett. – A Calder komoly megtiszteltetés.

Geno mosolya még szélesebb lett, majd halkan megjegyezte:

– Jövő év nyerni több nagy díj.

Sid pontosan értette, miről beszélt.

– Ne, mondd ki! Balszerencsét hoz – szisszent fel, majd lágyabban hozzátette. – Csak reménykedhetünk, oké?

– Remény, igen. És győzelem.

– Erre igyunk – vett fel egy pohár pezsgőt Sid, és a magasba emelte. – A reményre és a győzelemre

– Da – értett egyet Geno, és koccintottak. Jó kis befejezése lett a szezonnak.

*****

Sid nyugtalanul várta az új szezont, és vele együtt az új csapattársakat, akiknek fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy Sid nem akar térdelni senkinek, nem értékeli a sértő vicceket és ugratásokat – gyakorlatilag semmiféle megjegyzést a dinamikájáról – de végül feleslegesnek bizonyult az aggodalma. Egyik új játékostársa sem ajánlkozott fel, hogy a domja legyen, ami rohadt jó érzéssel töltötte el, és bár az edzőtáborban még előfordult néhány illetlen megjegyzés, mire elérkezett az előszezon, írmagjuk sem maradt. Sid bevetette a nyár folyamán Taylortól tanult metsző pillantását, és az is segített, hogy Gonch elbeszélgetett az újoncokkal, amikor a szükség úgy kívánta.

Ilyen körülmények között a csapatkapitányság is egészen más élmény volt, mint korábban. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy az idei újoncok sosem látták Sidet más pozícióban, mint a megbecsült feljebbvaló, és nem emlékezhettek azokra is időkre sem, amikor az öltözőben elhangzó bántó és lealacsonyító megjegyzéseket némán, zokszó nélkül viselte. Egyiküknek sem voltak zavaró emlékei a szégyenlős, újonc szubmisszívről, csupán az újonnan felépített csapatkapitány képét ismerték. Miután Sid és szövetségesei megadták az öltöző alaphangját, az újoncoknak nem volt okuk, hogy megkérdőjelezzék azt. Sid biztos volt benne, hogy nem ehhez szoktak hozzá – isten látta lelkét, ő sem találkozott korábban olyan öltözővel, ahol ne a szemét sztereotípiák és kommentárok uralkodtak volna – de nem tudták, hogy a különbség Sidnek köszönhető. Számukra ez csak egy NHL öltöző volt a sok közül, épp, mint a többi, és ez a gondolat örömmel töltötte el. 

A szezon másik nagy változását Vero nyár végi Pittsburghbe költözése jelentette, és hogy végleg összeköltöztek Flowerrel. Bár a csapat néha viccelődött vele, hogy összeálltak, mint lovak a kánikulában, és mikor lesz végre eljegyzés, de mindez jó humorral történt, és amint megszokták a helyzetet, el is csendesedtek. Flower már a draft idején is Vero nyakörvét viselte, így nem volt meglepő a dolgok ilyetén alakulása. Flower ráadásul túl boldog volt, és a csapat is kedvelte Verót, hogy komolyabban ugrassák miatta. Bár Flower és Vero készültek egy széleskörű házavatóra, amint a szezon beindul, de Sidet már az előszezon alatt meghívták vacsorára.

– Ki tudtam volna várni a házavatót – ellenkezett Sid, amint az ajtó felé sétáltak egy délutáni meccs után, de Flower horkantva leintette.

– A házavató a csapatnak van. Nem akartam olyan sokáig várni, hogy meghívjam a legjobb barátomat.

Sid meglepetten pislogott. Flower szavai melegséggel töltötték el, és észrevette, hogy a férfi is zavarban van.

– Mintha eddig nem tudtad volna – morogta halkan.

– Nekem is te vagy a legjobb barátom – válaszolta Sid, amint kicsit összeszedte magát.

– Ez csak természetes – nevetett Flower elpirulva.

Miután beléptek a házba, és levették a cipőjüket, Flower a padlóra térdelt és lehajtott fejjel várt. Sid zavartan ácsorgott mellette. Mit kellene tennie? Le kellene térdelnie? Ha Flower azért térdelt le, mert szubmisszív, az feltehetően azt jelenti, hogy Sidnek is le kellene – amihez nem fűlött különösebben a foga – de ha azért, mert Veróhoz tartozik, akkor szörnyen zavarbaejtő lenne Sid térdelése… Végül úgy döntött az a helyesebb, ha állva marad.

– Sid – hallotta meg a nevét az alaksorból, majd Vero lépteit, ahogy felfelé siet a lépcsőn. Felérve széles mosollyal köszöntötte őket. – Helló, Sid, légy üdvözölve! – mondta majd ölelésre tárta a karját, amit Sid szívesen viszonzott.

Amint elengedte Sidet, Flowerhöz lépett, és finoman meghúzta az arany rózsákkal és bourbon liliomokkal díszített fekete bőr nyakörvét. Flower továbbra is a föld felé fordította a tekintetét. Aztán Vero egy sor francia kedveskedésbe kezdett, amiből Sid néha kivett egy-két szót – gyönyörű emberem – és bár a többségét nem értette, afelől nem volt kétsége, hogy azok is hasonlóan hóbortosak lehettek. Aztán Vero az álla alá helyezett két ujjával felemelte Flower fejét, és megcsókolta. A csók szolid és visszafogott volt, és Sidnek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy csak az ő kedvéért viselkednek így. Aztán Vero felegyenesedett, és tapsolt egyet.

– Kész a vacsora – jelentette be büszkén. – Mivel Marc-Andrénak meccse volt, én pedig nem tudok főzni, szusit rendeltem. Ugye, szereted a szusit?

– Imádom – mondta lenyűgözve a nő lelkesedésétől. Többször is találkozott már Veróval korábban, de ma este különösen elemében volt. Még sosem látta ilyennek. Később meg is kérdezte Flowert, aki erre hangosan nevetett.

– Dominánsok – mondta gyengéden. – Hihetetlenül territoriálisak tudnak lenni. Apám mondta, hogy kivirágoznak, ha lesz saját háztartásuk, ahol ők a ház ura; ha van egy hely, ahol ők hozhatják a szabályokat, és határozhatják meg, mi a dolgok rendje. Egész eddig azt hittem, hogy túloz, de rá kellett jönnöm… – Flower újra felnevetett, bár kicsit halkabban. – Azt hiszem, minden reggel, amikor felébredünk, és rájön, hogy az ő házában lakunk, ragyogóbb lesz számára a nap. Nagyon cuki.

Sid az ajkába harapott. Furcsa volt hallani, hogy Flower úgy beszélt a domokról, mintha hóbortos, bűbájos kis teremtések lettek volna, amikor a férfi pontosan tisztában volt vele, milyen szemetek tudtak lenni. Elégszer hallotta, hogy Flowert erről beszél. _Pedig legtöbbször azzal sincsenek tisztában, mi az, ami belefér, és ami az, ami nem._ Rá kellett azonban jönnie, hogy a Veróval való együttélés új perspektívát nyitott számára, amit Sid sosem látott. Domokkal az apja és a kvázi nevelőapja kivételével kizárólag a munkáján keresztül érintkezett, és Sid, ahhoz hogy kezelni tudja őket, megpróbálta különválasztani a domot a dominanciájától. Sid szívesen érintkezett dominánsokkal, mint emberekkel, pontosabban hajlandó volt rá; de ha egy domináns dominánsként közeledett hozzá, és domináns dolgokat művelt, az általában rosszat jelentett. Térdelésre próbálták kényszeríteni, pedig Sid nem ajánlkozott, vagy nem kívánt helyzetekben szexuálisan közeledtek hozzá.

Volt azonban a dominánsoknak egy egészen más oldala is, amit Sid legtöbbször figyelmen kívül hagyott, már csak azért is, mert olyan ritkán találkozott vele. A dominancia több volt, mint Ott próbálkozásai, hogy flörtölésnek álcázza a jégen Sid ellen elkövetett szabálytalanságait, hogy így ússza meg a büntetést, vagy Brooksie makacs próbálkozásai. Dominancia volt Mario figyelmes útmutatása, és Geno oltalmazása, amikor megvédte Sidet a csapattársaiktól azon az emlékezetes éjszakán. Nehéz volt észrevenni ezt az oldalt, mert nem élt kapcsolatban, mint Vero és Flower, ahol helyénvaló volt, hogy a domináns domináns legyen, és szubmisszívként kezeljen. Kapcsolatban, ahol lehetőséget adhatott volna egy domnak, hogy uralkodjon rajta úgy, ahogyan Sid szeretné. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy hiányolta ezt. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy talán többet veszített, mint korábban gondolta.

_A dominanciát csak a legrosszabb formájában ismerem,_ gondolta, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy kellene éreznie. Jelenlegi helyzetében változtatásra nem volt lehetősége. Vagy ezer oka volt, miért is elérhetetlen számára egy romantikus kapcsolat, de arra gondolt, talán az emlékezetébe véshetné, hogy a jövőben változtathasson rajta. Fogadalma tudatában azt mondta:

– Tényleg cuki, és nagyszerű, hogy ezt megadhatod számára… hogy a háztartása része légy.

Flower arca ellágyult.

– Tényleg az. – Kezét Sid válla köré fonta, és magához húzta egy féloldalas ölelésre. – Szerencsés vagyok az emberekben, akik szeretnek – suttogta.

– Én is – válaszolta Sid, és bár néha úgy érezte egyedül kell szembenéznie az egész világgal, ezt jobbára a dramatikus tinédzser énje mondatta vele, hisz valójában rengeteg ember volt, akiért hálás lehetett. _Ez megint csak olyasmi, amire megpróbálhatnék emlékezni._

*****

Szóval, ahogy Flower is mondta, Sid szerencsés volt az emberekben, akik szerették, de jó isten, milyen sokan voltak, akik gyűlölték. A csapattársai körében megtapasztalt elfogadás és biztonság fényében a különbség csak még élesebbé vált, amint kilépett a jégre, és szembenézett a liga többi részével. Rengeteg játékos lenézte, és akik esetleg mégsem, azok is eljátszották, hogy állandó nyomás alatt tartsák játék közben.

Egy ideje azokat bánta a legkevésbé, akik nyíltan gyűlölték. Ők legalább egyenesek voltak. Bár a megvetésük fájt, hamar el is múlt. Mint egy kézre mért ütés; az egyik pillanatban még ott van, a következőben már nincs. Kicsit sajog ugyan, de szinte minden meccsen előfordult, és megtanulta lerázni magáról.

Akik a zaklatást és mocskolódást előjátékként kezelték, akik megvetése beteges szexuális vággyal keveredett, és nem tudták megkülönböztetni a játék durvaságát a fantáziájuk erőszakosságától, na, ők voltak a legrosszabbak.

A szezon első meccse Dallasban különösen ébresztő hatású volt. Nem Ribeiro volt az egyetlen köztük, aki hivatásának tartotta Sid életének megkeserítését, de ő volt az egyetlen, aki beteges élvezetet lelt benne. Nem elég, hogy folyamatosan ütögette Sidet a botjával, és anélkül, hogy a bírók egyszer is fújtak volna, hátulról a palánknak lökdöste, miközben válogatott nevekkel illette, de amikor Sid nem hagyta magát, és visszatámadt, a szemében furcsa fény gyúlt, amit Sid azonnal megértett. A pillantása azt mondta: _Már a gondolata is felizgat, hogy addig támadjalak, amíg teljesen el nem taposom a szánalmas, undorító kis lényedet._ Bár elégszer látta ahhoz, hogy felismerje, Sid számára teljesen felfoghatatlan volt ez a fajta mentalitás. Nem tudta megérteni, hogy akarhatnak ezek az emberek olyas valakit, akit annyira sem tartottak, mint az útszéli szemetet. Beteges volt. Már a pillantásától mocskosnak és megalázottnak érezte magát, de elviselte, ha a kérdéses dom legalább nem vágta nyíltan a képébe a véleményét. Dallasban nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Miután Ribeiro teljes sebességgel a palánknak lökte, Sid nyomába szegődött a sípszó után, majd beelőzte, mielőtt Sid eljuthatott volna a cserepadig.

– Szívesen – bólintott Ribeiro Sid bal oldala felé, melyet teljes erejéből a palánknak préselt. Sid elképedt pillantására gúnyos mosollyal válaszolt, majd halkan, hogy más ne hallja, odasuttogta. – Szerencsésnek kellene érezned magad, szuka. A szubjaimnak könyörögniük kell az ilyen zúzódásokért.

Sid döbbenten hátrahőkölt, mire Ribeiro gonoszul felnevetett.

– Hálás lehetnél! – mondta, majd hirtelen megállt, pontosan Sid előtt, aki alig tudta elkerülni, hogy neki ütközzön. – Meccs után nálam. Van ott még, ahonnan ez jött. Tudom, hogy élvezted…

Sid oldalra vetődött, és amilyen gyorsan tudott eliramodott, imádkozva, hogy Ribeiro nehogy utána nyúljon. A megfutamodás talán gyávaság, de ez volt az egyedüli megoldás, ha nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet. Tudta, ha elveszíti a türelmét, és nekimegy, csak lehetőséget ad Ribeirónak, hogy megtapogassa, és az volt az utolsó, amire vágyott. Hallotta maga mögül Ribeiro gúnyos nevetését, de nem törődött vele. Amikor a kispadhoz ért, Army aggódva fixírozta.

– Ribeiro rád szállt?

– Próbálkozik, de nem hagyom – vont vállat. Bár ez volt az egyetlen értelmes reakció Ribeiro viselkedésére, a háta akkor is beleborsózott. 

Meccs után, amint visszaért a hotelbe, extra hosszú zuhanyt vett, hogy megpróbálja lemosni magáról a mocskot, hiába tudta, hogy az érzés csak a fejében létezik. Már épp törölközött, mikor valaki kopogott.

– Egy pillanat, öltözöm! – kiabálta.

– Már mindent láttam, te is tudod – kiáltott vissza Army, és bár Sid tudta, hogy semmi rossz szándék nem volt a szavai mögött, a mai meccs után mégis érzékenyen érintették.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, magára kapkodta a ruháit, és résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Nem vágyom társaságra – dugta ki a fejét. Sid általában vegyes érzelmekkel viseltetett a csapat azon irányelvét illetően, hogy mindig egyedül szállásolják el, de ilyen estéken kifejezetten örült, hogy nem kellett egy szobatárssal osztoznia.

– Szar ügy – mondta Army vidáman. – Szeretnék valakivel Kingdom Heartsot játszani, és te vagy az egyetlen, aki nem nevet ki miatta – lökte meg az ajtót, hogy beférjen Sidney mellett. Jobb napokon ez az Armyra olyannyira jellemző viselkedés nem is zavarta volna, de most a hideg is kirázta tőle. Kitartóan megtámasztotta az ajtót a lábával, és azt mondta:

– Mondtam, hogy nem vágyom társaságra, Army!

Lehetett valami a hangsúlyában, vagy a tartásában, mert Army meglepett pislogás közepette visszalépett.

– Nem… nem kell, hogy Kingdom Heartsot játszunk – mondta bizonytalanul, és az ajkába harapva, nyugtalanul méregette Sidet; mint egy kiskutya, aki nem tudja, miért is szidták meg. Megbántódás helyett azonban aggodalom csillant a tekintetében, sőt, talán egy kis félelem is.

– Bántott valaki, Sid?

A fenébe! Sid elég tévéfilmet látott hozzá, hogy tudhassa, Army mire gondol.

– Nem úgy, ahogy képzeled – rázta meg a fejét, de Armyt láthatóan nem győzte meg.

– Ha azt remélted, ettől jobban érzem magam, nem jött be.

Sid sóhajtva az ajtófélfának dőlt.

– Kemény meccs volt, és amiket hallottam… eléggé szarul esett. Most kicsit inkább hanyagolnám a dominánsokat. Egy jó kis alvás, és rendben leszek. – Maga is mindig meglepődött, hogy egy kiadós alvás után mennyivel könnyebb volt elviselnie a dinamikájával kapcsolatos bántásokat.

Army ismét az ajkába harapott.

– Oké – válaszolta kissé bizonytalanul. – Nem kellene valakivel beszélned róla?

– Hogy egy másik játékos szemét volt velem? – Majdnem elnevette magát, de nem lett volna tisztességes Armyval szemben. Honnan is tudhatná? Vele nem történtek ilyesmik. – Kinek mondhatnám el? Úgysem csinálna senki semmit.

– Mi tehetnénk valamit. A csapattársaid… – mondta mogorva tekintettel, és az álla megfeszült. 

– Semmi haszna, ha értelmetlenül verekedést provokáltok. Csak emberhátrányba kerülünk miatta – mondta határozottan, immár ezredik alkalommal. Sid sosem engedte, hogy a csapattársai verekedjenek miatta. Soha. Tudott vigyázni magára. – Tényleg rendben leszek, Army. Csak egy kiadós alvásra van szükségem. Ígérem.

Army láthatóan nem volt elragadtatva, de elfogadta Sid döntését. Sid sóhajtva magára zárta az ajtót, és már épp lefeküdni készült, amikor pár perccel később ismét kopogott valaki. Sid lendületesen kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy melegebb éghajlatra küldje Armyt, amiért ennyire túlaggódja a helyzetet, de Army helyett Flowerrel találta szembe magát, aki utazótáskával a kezében várakozott, és láthatóan nála szándékozta tölteni az éjszakát.

– Uh! – intett Flower csomagja felé.

– Army azt monda, hogy szub társaságra van szükséged, és természetesen én vagyok a legjobb barátod – válaszolta Sid ki nem mondott kérdésre.

Sid szemforgatva félreállt az útból, hogy Flower bemehessen.

– Semmi ilyesmit nem mondtam neki – mormogta. – Azt mondtam, nem akarok dom társaságot, de nyilvánvalóan Army képtelen elhinni, hogy az ember néha csak szeretne egyedül lenni.

– Hát, Army már csak ilyen – értett egyet Flower. – Szeretnél egyedül lenni?

Sid elgondolkodott.

– Nem – vallotta be rövid tépelődés után –, de beszélgetni sem szeretnék.

– Megegyeztünk – bólintott Flower.

Miközben elhelyezkedtek az egyik ágyon, Flower röviden felnevetett.

– Vero írt – nyújtotta Sid felé a telefonját. Bár Sid franciája nem volt az igazi, emennyire le tudta fordítani, az üzenet a következőt mondta: _Az ajánlatom áll, behúzok bárkinek, ha szeretnéd._

Sid elnevette magát.

– Mondd meg, hogy köszönöm! – adta vissza a telefont, majd ásítva elheveredett. 

– Jó éjt, Sid!

– Jó éjt, Flower!

Hamarosan álomtalan mély álomba merült.

*****

Csak egy szabadnapjuk volt otthon a dallasi út után, mielőtt továbbindultak Washingtonba. A meccs előtti sajtótájékoztatón minden kérdés Ovecskinről szólt, aki egy héttel korábban húzta fel a kapitányi gyűrűt. A média valószínűleg azt feltételezte, ettől még inkább felerősödik majd a kitalált rivalizálásuk. Sid legszívesebben a fejét csóválta volna egész interjú alatt, de nem tehette. Még mindig osonó ösvényen volt a sajtó elől a _minden kérdést az azt megillető tisztelettel kezelek_ megjegyzése miatt

A dallasi katasztrófa után nem vágyott több domináns szemétkedésre, de a hosszú évek tapasztalata megtanította rá, hogy az élet sosem vette figyelembe a kívánságait. Zeek Smith, a Capitals egyik újonca, feltehetően azt gondolta, ha elégszer nekimegy Sidnek, az emberek nem azzal foglalkoznak majd, milyen ostoba neve van.

Sid az évek alatt olyannyira hozzászokott, hogy rendszeresen támadják, sokszor akkor is, ha félpályára volt a pakktól, és gyakran a sípszó után sem hagyták abba, hogy fel sem vette Smith szemétkedéseit. Smith azonban egyre frusztráltabb és alattomosabb lett emiatt. Amikor aztán Sid egy hirtelen manőverrel kikerülte, és közvetlen közelről a kapura lőtt, Smith teljesen begőzölt. Miközben Sid a kispad felé korcsolyázott, hogy cserélhessenek, hátulról egy kesztyűs kéz elkapta a nyakát a fejvédője alatt, és teljes erőből meglökte. Sid nem tudta elkerülni a zuhanást. Földet érve Smith állt fölötte, és villámló tekintettel üvöltötte:

– Itt a helyed. Itt a kibaszott helyed, a kibaszott térdeden, te kibaszott…

Smith eddig jutott a kiabálásban, amikor valaki keményen odébb taszította. Métereket csúszott a fenékre esve, majd egy nyikkanással elterült a jégen. Sid felnézve, azt várva, hogy egy csapattársa áll majd felette, de ehelyett a piros és kék mezbe öltözött Ovecskin volt az. Ovecskin felé nyújtotta a kezét, de Sidnek nem volt szüksége rá. Magától is képes felállni, és különben sem szeretett domoktól segítséget elfogadni. Miközben felkecmergett, és próbálta összekapni magát, Ovecskin halkan megszólalt:

– Sajnálom, Crosby!

– Nem te voltál – válaszolt Sid röviden, bár értékelte a bocsánatkérést. Azt holt biztos, hogy Smith-től nem számíthatott rá.

Ovecskin azonban ennyivel nem fejezte be.

– Az én felelősségem. Kapitány… a csapat domja. Te is tudod – biccentet a Sid ruhájára varrt „C” felé. – Amikor valaki a csapatomból hülyeséget csinál, az én felelősségem. Az én hibám, hogy nem tanítottam meg Smith-nek, hogyan illik errefelé viselkedni. Az én csapatomban a dominánsok tisztelettel bánnak a szubokkal – nézett állhatatosan Sid szemébe.

Sid bólintott. Kapkodó légzése hamar megnyugodott. Úgy tűnt az, hogy egy dom professzionális környezetben tisztelettel viselkedett vele, sokat javított a hangulatán. Hihetetlen, hogy mennyire embernek érezte magát attól, hogy emberként kezelték.

– Az enyémben is – bólintott.

– Igen, hallottam – mondta Ovecskin helyeselve.

A kispad felé indulva Sid észrevette, hogy Smith-t közben két percre büntették. Mielőtt még odaérhetett volna, Ovecskin mellé szegődve hozzátette:

– Ha bárki szemétkedik veled, szólj, és elintézem, oké?

– Tudok vigyázni magamra – mondta Sid, és próbált közömbösnek látszani. Bár kedves ajánlat volt, az évek folyamán megtanulta, hogy ne fogadjon el domoktól szívességet. Sosem volt jó vége, ha azt hitték, Sid tartozik nekik valamivel.

Ovecskin bólintott, láthatóan nem zavarta Sid vonakodása.

– Tudsz, tisztában vagyok vele. De ahogy mondtam, ez a kötelességem. Ez az én csapatom, az én istállóm, az én jegem. Szeretném, ha a szubok biztonságban lennének nálunk.

Mielőtt Sid válaszolhatott volna, Tanger közéjük siklott.

– Zavar téged? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.

– Nem – intette le Sid azonnal.

– Mert, ha igen, akkor…

– Mondtam, hogy nem – ismételte. – Minden rendben. Gyerünk, emberelőnyben vagyunk, menj a jégre!

Sid tudta, azzal, hogy Therrien a második számú emberelőnyös csapatukat küldte ki először, időt próbált adni Sidnek, hogy összeszedhesse magát. Sid a kezdetektől nehezményezte ezt a fajta bánásmódot – tökéletesen képes volt ellátni a feladatát, és mindennél jobban esett volna, ha Smith támadására egy góllal válaszolhat – de tudta, a média szétszedte volna Therrient, ha nem viselkedik oltalmazóan Siddel az előbbi eset után. Nem csak a szubokat kötötték az ostoba viselkedési előírások.

Már visszaértek Pittsburghbe, mikor a meccs után felhívták a szülei. _Jó, hogy apa nem volt ott ma este,_ gondolta bánatosan, _vagy a Verizon Center lett volna a következő jégcsarnok, ahonnan kitiltják._

– Szia, apa! – köszöntötte, és felkészült az NHL karrierje óta kissé megritkult szülői védelmezés áradatára.

Nem kellett csalódnia.

– Két perc? Két perc hátulról lökésért? – Az apja olyan hangosan kiabált, hogy el kellett tartania a fülétől a telefont. – Két perc? Hátulról lökésért?

– Örülhetek, hogy ennyit is kapott – vallotta be Sid. – Sok játékvezető gratulált volna neki.

Ezt talán tanácsosabb lett volna megtartani magának, mert az apja dühkitörése szintet lépett, de valahogy mégsem bánta igazán. Jól esett, hogy az apja – egyike azon kevés domoknak, akikben Sid őszintén megbízott – ennyire meg akarta védeni. Minél tovább hallgatta, annál inkább biztonságban érezte magát, ami már önmagában döbbenetes volt, tekintve, hogy milyen kevéssé érezte magát biztonságban a mérkőzés alatt. Kicsit furcsállta is, hogy egy dom dühöngését hallgatni ennyire megnyugtató a számára – nem az ellenkezőjét kellett volna éreznie? – de az apja kirohanásai régi jó ismerősei voltak. Otthonosságuk elringatta, és ilyenkor mindennél bizonyosabban érezte, hogy értékelik, és törődnek vele. Miután a férfi lassan lenyugodott, szégyenkezve kért bocsánatot.

– Sajnálom, Sid! Tudom, hogy felnőtt ember vagy, és nincs rá szükséged, hogy apád ilyen csinnadrattába kezdjen.

Sid, bár az apja nem láthatta, megrázta a fejét.

– De… szükségem van rá – vallotta be. Hangja halk volt, mintha attól félt volna, valaki meghallhatja, pedig senki nem volt a közelében. – Igazából… aranyos.

A kijelentését pár másodperces döbbent csönd követte a vonal túlsó végén.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte elégedetten az apja.

Sid az ajkát harapdálva próbált rendet tenni a gondolatai közt. Az ágy végébe ült, a telefont óvatosan tartva a füléhez.

– A csapat szeretne megvédeni, de tudod, muszáj leállítanom őket. Mindegy, hogy milyen jól esne, csak ostoba szabálytalanságokba keverednének, ha hagynám, és annak mindig kiállítás a vége. Szóval, igen, jó érzést, hogy ezt mondod, és jó érzés, hogy dühös vagy, és kikelsz értem, mert téged nem kell leállítanom, csak… – elhallgatott.

– Csak hagynod, hogy átmosson rajtad, mi? – fejezte be helyette az apja.

– Pontosan.

– Hát, ha bármikor szükséged van rá, hogy fölbosszantsam magam, és üvöltözni kezdjek – mondta a hangjában jól hallható mosollyal –, itt vagyok, kölyök. Jó sok gyakorlatom van benne.

Sid felnevetett.

– De még mennyi! – mondta szeretetteljesen.

Miután elköszöntek, az anyja vette át a telefont, aki bár a meccset nem említette, de felvetette Sidnek, hogy Taylor már elég idős hozzá, hogy egyedül meglátogassa, ha belefér Sid idejébe még a szezon vége előtt. Az anyja nem volt egy kiabálós típus, de mint vérbeli problémamegoldó jól tudta, semmi sem okozott Sidnek nagyobb boldogságot, mint együtt lenni a testvérével.

– Nagyon örülnék neki, anya – mondta gondolatban már a találkozást tervezve.

Szóval a meccs rohadt szar volt, de mire este a párnájára hajtotta a fejét, már egészen jól érezte magát.

*****

Sid ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a reptéren várja Taylort, mikor az végre megérkezett. Amint a lány átért a kapun, Sid magához ölelte, és nevetve körbeforgatta a levegőben. Az emberek megbámulták őket, de kivételesen ez most egy cseppet sem zavarta.

– Hiányoztál – mondta neki, majd felkapta a csomagjait, hogy az autóhoz indulhassanak, miközben a lány eredménytelenül próbálta kibirkózni Sid kezéből legalább az egyik táskáját.

– Te is hiányoztál nekem, Sid.

– Mit szeretnél csinálni, amíg itt vagy? – kérdezte Sid már a kocsiban ülve.

– Veled lenni – mondta egyszerűen Taylor. – Nincs semmi más tervem.

Sid nyelt egyet, hogy eltűnjön a gombóc a torkából.

– Nekem sincs – mondta halkan.

Sid azonban tudta, hogyha az egész hétvégét a házban töltik, mindketten megbolondulnak, így amint Taylor feltöltődött egy kiadós ebéd és egy kis pihenés után, kirándulni vitte a madárházba. Taylor azonnal a pingvinek felé vette az irányt, de szomorúságára azok mind a kifutó túlsó felén gyülekeztek, vagy az árnyékba félrevonulva aludtak. Kis várakozás után Sidhez fordult.

– Mond meg a pingvineknek, hogy jöjjenek ide! – kérte a testvérét.

– Miért?

– Mert látni szeretném őket.

– Nem úgy értettem. Miért én beszéljek a pingvinekkel? – kérdezte Sid, de a lány csak nevetett. Sid végül halálosan komoly arccal a kifutót elválasztó plexi felé fordult, és megszólalt. – Kérlek, totyogjatok ide, a húgom látni szeretne benneteket!

A madarak érthető módon meg sem mozdultak.

– Szemtelenek – mondta nekik Taylor. – Ő a kapitányotok, illene szót fogadnotok.

Sid mosolyogva az ajkába harapott.

– Taylor, én nem ezeknek a pingvineknek vagyok a… – kezdte mondani, de a lány azonnal lepisszegte.

– Csss! Nagyon pici az agyuk, ha nem mondod el nekik, nem jönnek rá.

Ezt már egyikük sem bírta tovább nevetés nélkül. Sid magához ölelte a lányt. Szinte nem is emlékezett, mikor volt utoljára ilyen felhőtlenül boldog.

– Szeretlek – suttogta a hajába. – Gyere, nézzük meg a többi madarat is. Ha még sokáig ácsorgunk itt, előbb-utóbb valaki felismer.

Taylor szipogott egy kicsit, majd szó nélkül követte.

– Remélem a te pingvinjeid ennél tisztelettudóbbak.

– Nem igazán – mosolygott Sid –, de hamarosan te magad is meglátod. Arra gondoltam, holnap bejöhetnél edzésre.

Miután a csapat megesküdött, hogy előveszik a legjobb modorukat, Sid megígérte nekik, hogy magával viszi Taylort edzésre. A lány ragyogó tekintettel kapaszkodott Sid karjába.

– Komoly? Sid, az nagyszerű lenne!

Taylor lelkesedése másnap reggelre sem csitult, és nem ő érzett így egyedül. A srácok alig várták, hogy találkozhassanak. Barátságosan köszöntötték, majd lelkesen kérdezgetni kezdték a hoki tanulmányairól, és hogy Sid gyerekkorában is ilyen bogaras volt-e. A hangzavarban Jordy, akinek szuperképessége volt, hogy hülyeségeket mondjon, megkérdezte Taylortól:

– Akkor most, hogy dom vagy, kicsit kordában tartod a bátyádat?

Bár a hangja játékos volt, és nyilvánvalóan valamiféle szubmisszívek dom testvérei bajtársiassággal próbálkozott, sikerült iszonyúan mellé lőnie. Sid elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy egyáltalán állva maradt Taylor metsző pillantása alatt.

– Ha egy kicsit is ismernéd a bátyámat, tudnád, hogy nincs szüksége senkire, hogy kordában tartsa – mondta Taylor jéghidegen, és kihúzta magát, bár még így is vagy harminc centivel alacsonyabb volt Jordynál. – Sajnálatos, hogy ezt te nem mondhatod el saját magadról.

Az öltözőt füttyögetés és kurjongatás zaja töltötte be. Ki mondta, hogy a hokijátékosok nem lelhettek élvezetet egy-egy ingyenes színielőadásban? Mielőtt Sid kitalálhatta volna, hogyan tompítsa a helyzet élét, Aggie előrelépett, és vállon veregette Taylort. Szavaiban humor és helyeslés keveredett.

– Hát, a védelmezőösztönöd nyilvánvalóan a helyén van.

A srácok hangosan éljenezték a piruló lányt, Jordy pedig, aki mindennek ellenére nem volt rossz gyerek, ünnepélyesen meghajolt előtte, amire a többiek hangosan nevettek. Sid, olyan hálás volt, hogy legszívesebben megcsókolta volna Aggie-t. Másnap nem mulasztotta el, hogy külön megköszönje.

– Hihetetlen jó érzéked van hozzá – mondta később, amikor az edzőterem egyik végében nyújtottak. – Mármint, hogy hogyan simítsd el a kedélyeket két kakaskodó dom között anélkül, hogy valaki megbántódna.

Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy felfigyelt erre egy domban, de minden ismerőse közül magasan Aggie volt a legsikeresebb. Senki sem tudott úgy kibékíteni két domot, mint ő, főként ezért is javasolta Sid a kapitány-helyettesi posztra.

Aggie bár vállvonogatva fogadta a dicséretet, mégis elégedettnek tűnt. Aztán valami furcsa elgondolkodó kifejezés suhant végig az arcán, amit a szája sarkában felvillanó keménység követett. Gyorsan körülnézett, mintha azt figyelné, nincs e valaki hallótávolságon belül.

– A férjem… domináns, szóval muszáj jónak lennem benne. Ha nem lenne hozzá érzékem, már rég elváltunk volna – mondta röviden Sidre pillantva, majd a matrac felé fordította a tekintetét.

Sidnek a szája is tátva maradt a csodálkozástól. Zavarba ejtően hosszan bámult a nőre. Tudta, hogy bárki folytathat szexuális kapcsolatot a saját dinamikájával – az ő szexuális élete is nagyrészt ilyen élményekből állt – és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy léteztek dom-switch és szub-switch párok, sőt, az egyik fél akár adinamikus is lehetett, de soha nem gondolt rá, hogy a kettőt összerakja. Nagy nehezen felkaparta az állát a padlóról, és megkérdezte az első értelmesnek tűnő kérdését.

– Ezért… ezért nem hozod el soha a családi összejövetelekre?

– Igen – vonta meg a vállát újra Aggie.

– Mi meg azt gondoltuk, hogy nem engeded emberek közé, esetleg a párod ennyire szégyenlős. Vagy mindkettő. – A csapat dom tagjai legalábbis ezt sejtették, de Sidben mindig élt a gyanú, hogy másról lehet szó. Tapasztalatai szerint azok közt a domok közt, akik olyan régimódiak voltak, hogy sosem engedték társaságba a szubjaikat, Sid mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de Aggie-vel szemben sosem érezte a legkisebb kellemetlenséget sem.

– Ha megkérdezik, nem szoktam hazudni – mondta csendesen –, de általában nem szokták. Az emberek ragaszkodnak a saját elképzeléseikhez. Ettől könnyebb nekik.

– Gondolod, hogy… – _az emberek szemetek lennének miatta,_ kérdezte meg majdnem, aztán mégsem tette. Tudta, milyen bántó megjegyzésekkel kell szembenézni annak, aki képtelen beilleszkedni a dinamikája skatulyájába, így inkább azt mondta. – Nem hagynám. Úgy értem, ha nem akarod, nem kell elhoznod, beszélnünk sem kell róla, de ha szeretnéd, támogatlak. Ha bárki bunkózik emiatt, nyugodtan hozzám küldheted.

Aggie hosszú másodpercekig nézett rá; arca furcsán kiszolgáltatottnak tűnt.

– Megtennéd? – kérdezte olyan halkan, hogy Sid szinte alig hallotta. – Mindaz után a sok szar után, amit a dominánsok nap nap után rád zúdítanak, te kiállnál egy dom mellett?

Sidnek eszébe sem jutott volna, hogy ne segítene bárkinek, akivel igaztalanul bánnak, mindegy mi a dinamikája.

– Ez nem domokról és szubokról szól – csóválta meg a fejét, de Aggie kétkedő pillantással méregette, mire Sid felhorkant. – Figyelj, mindenkinek úgy kellene élnie, ahogy akar, és azzal kellene lennie, akivel akar, még akkor is, ha mások azt gondolják, nem illik a dinamikájához. Ha ez igaz rám, akkor igaz rád is. Ez így igazságos.

Ám Aggie továbbra is konokul rázta a fejét.

– Nem vagyok vak. Tudom, mennyivel könnyebb dolgom van, mint neked, vagy Flowernek…

– Nem hasonlíthatod össze a kettőnk helyzetét. Mindkettőnknek nehéz, nincs értelme méregetni, hogy kinek a nehezebb – mondta Sid kertelés nélkül. – Ez szimplán az igazságról szól. Arról, hogy mások basztatnak, mert nem illesz bele az ostoba prekoncepcióikba, és ez nem helyes. Sosem lehet az.

Aggie összeszorította az ajkát, majd kissé szabadkozva elmosolyodott.

– Hát, ha így nézzük a dolgot…

Sid örült, hogy sikerült megértetnie vele, mit is akart mondani.

– Úgyhogy, ha bármikor szeretnéd magaddal hozni, melletted állok.

– Jó ember vagy, Sid. Igazán értékelem – válaszolta Aggie, és bár nem mondta, hogy megteszi, Sidet ez nem zavarta. A lényeg, hogy a nő most már tudta, ha szeretné, megteheti; Sid mellette áll.

– Kösz, kapitány – tette még hozzá, és mielőtt felállt volna, hogy a biciklikhez induljon, vállon veregette Sidet. Az érintésére kellemes melegség töltötte el. A legtöbb csapattársa félt megérinteni, nehogy tolakodónak gondolja őket. Ez jobb volt, mint amikor korábban kéretlenül megtapogatták, de még jobb lett volna, ha találnak valami arany középutat. Boldog volt, hogy Aggie-nek láthatóan sikerült.

*****

Amikor a szezon végén bejutottak a rájátszásba, erősen bekezdtek. Pittsburgh városán kívül senki nem számított rá, hogy sikeresek lehetnek. Nem voltak rosszak, de a csapat nagyon fiatal volt; alig három éve kezdtek csak talpra állni. A rajongóiknak már az hatalmas öröm volt, hogy bejutottak, de Sid ennél többet remélt.

– Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy asszisztáljunk – mondta az Ottawa elleni meccs előtt. Rászánta az időt, hogy minden egyes csapattársával szembenézzen egy pillanatra. – Nem a Prince of Wales-trófeáért jöttünk. Nem is azért, hogy öregkorunkban legyen egy jó sztorink az unokáinknak. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megnyerjük a kibaszott Stanley-kupát. Megvan hozzá a tehetségünk. Az egyetlen kérdés az, hogy van-e elég elhivatottságunk.

A csapat üvöltött. Sid vére forrongva száguldott az ereiben. Lesöpörték Ottawát, és Sid csak mosolygott a beszólásokra és megjegyzésekre a kézfogás alatti sorban. Lényegtelenek voltak. A tekintete sokkal messzebbre nézett, az álmai sokkal nagyobb álmok voltak.

Aztán majdnem kisöpörték a Rangerst is, és ő már szinte érezte a gyomrában az izgatott várakozás szikráit. Komolyan gondolta, amit a rájátszás elején mondott, de ez akkor is teljesen más kategória volt. A helyzetük minden körrel nehezebb lett, és a négy között a Flyersszel kell játszaniuk. Végül őket is megsemmisítették, ráadásul Pittsburghben.

– Megvertük a Flyerst! – üvöltötte, amikor a megkönnyebbüléstől és fáradtságtól kába kézfogások után visszamentek az öltözőjükbe. – Szent szar! Hazaküldtük a seggfejeket!

– Megvertük Flyerst! – kiabálta Geno is érdes hangon, miközben gyermeki lelkesedéssel ugráltak körbe az öltözőben. A veteránok azonban hamar megunták a kimeríthetetlennek tűnő lendületüket, és leállították őket. Hát nem fogták fel, hogy ez a rájátszás, és fáradtnak kellene lenniük?

Sid, aki szinte soha nem engedte el magát eléggé ahhoz, hogy berúgjon, hihetetlenül leitta magát aznap eset. Flower azonban vigyázott rá, és folyamatosan vízzel itatta, így amikor másnap reggel leült a Lemieux-k konyhaasztalához, szinte alig volt másnapos. Az örömét azonban elrontotta a sportrovat aznapi főcíme. A PENGIUNS A RED WINGSSZEL MECCSEL A STANLEY-KUPÁÉRT; A CSAPATVEZETÉS FEHÉR FOLTJAI – MI LESZ A MEGOLDÁS? A cím alatti képen Lidström teljes felszerelésben korcsolyázott, a mellette lévőn Sid alsóruházatban ült az öltözőben. A képet felülről lőtték, így még kisebbnek, fiatalabbnak és szubmisszívebbnek tűnt rajta. Minden képen annak látszott.

Nathalie észrevehette a fájdalmas arckifejezését, mert elkapta előle az újságot, miközben franciául káromkodott az orra alatt, de a baj már megtörtént. Ha a főcímeket nem is látta volna, a füle akkor is működött. Tudta, hogyan értelmezze a riporterek kérdéseit, és tudták mások is. A csapatot egyfolytában Sid vezetési képességeinek a hiányáról faggatták, de egyikük sem ült fel neki, amitől Sid magabiztossága lassan kezdett visszatérni. Bármi is volt a csapattársai véleménye, rendíthetetlenül támogatták Sidet a riporterekkel szemben, és ettől Sidben még inkább nőtt az elhatározás. Minden erejével meg akart felelni ennek a bizalomnak.

Mikor az első meccset négy nullára elbukták, szívás volt. Mikor a másodikat is, a kritikák felerősödtek. A sajtó szinte teljesen leírta őket, de Sid képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ennyi volt.

– Amíg hazai jégen nem kapunk ki, nincs baj – emlékeztette a csapattársait, miközben elhagyták a Red Wings stadionját –, és mi nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy a saját otthonunkban győzzenek le bennünket. Tudom. Nem fogjuk cserbenhagyni Pittsburghöt és a szurkolóinkat.

Aztán mégis megtették.

Nem a harmadik meccsen. Azt megnyerték. Örömmel és megkönnyebbüléssel a szívükben kapaszkodtak össze, de a negyedik meccsen megint nem jött ki a lépés. Bár nagyon szoros volt, mégis vesztettek, és egy szalmaszálon függött a további bennmaradásuk. Senki nem mondta ki, amire mindannyian gondoltak. _Most hármat kell nyernünk egymás után, vagy mindennek vége._

– Ez szívás – mondta Sid köntörfalazás nélkül a meccs után. – Szorult helyzetben vagyunk, de minden meccsel jobbak lettünk. Minden meccsen pontosabban passzolunk, tisztábbak a lövéseink, több támadást blokkolunk, és jobban védekezünk. Most megmutathatjuk a világnak, milyen csapat is vagyunk. Most, hogy mindent egy lapra tettünk fel, mutassuk meg nekik!

Ezzel a szemlélettel mentek neki az ötödiknek, és megcsinálták. Sid sosem volt büszkébb a csapatára, mint amikor kiharcolták a győzelmet a harmadik hosszabbításban. Mindannyian hullafáradtak voltak, még a beszéd is nehezükre esett, de nem adták fel. Pedig sokkal könnyebb lett volna lefeküdni, és nem küzdeni tovább, de ők mindent beleadtak. Sid bármit megtett volna értük. Bármit. Aznap este, amikor olyan fáradt volt, hogy a fejét alig bírta megemelni, megfogadta, ha kell, a hátán cipeli őket a Stanley-kupáig. De nem tudta betartani a fogadalmát.

Sid fásultan nézte, ahogy a Red Wings tagjai egymást ölelgették örömükben. Nevettek és hangosan kiabáltak az ő jegén, az ő otthonában, miközben a csapattársai vert seregként vonultak az öltözőbe, vagy arcukat a kezükbe temetve ültek a kispadon. Üresnek érezte magát. Olyan keményen küzdött, mindent beleadott, de ez sem volt elég. Soha nem volt elég. Hány embert cserbenhagyott, a szüleitől egész Pittsburgh városáig. A csalódásuk ólomsúlyként nehezedett a szívére.

Élőhalottként végezte el a meccs utáni teendőit. Később egy szóra sem emlékezett, mit mondott az újságíróknak, vagy mivel próbálta bíztatni a csapattársait, hogy tartsa bennük a lelket, és bizakodva vághassanak neki a következő szezonnak.

Flowert is elkerülte. Úgy érezte nem érdemli meg, hogy akár egy kicsit is jobban érezze magát. Visszatérve a Lemieux házban lévő hálószobájába, hanyatt feküdt az ágyon, és csak bámult bele a sötétségbe. Minden kihagyott lehetőség, minden elvétett lövés, minden elrontott passz, minden védelmi hiba végigpörgött a fejében, mint egy kísérteties összefoglaló, itt-ott megszakítva a kegyetlen újságcím villanásával: A CSAPATVEZETÉS FEHÉR FOLTJAI – MI LESZ A MEGOLDÁS?  
 _Ez egy kalap szar,_ gondolta Sid dühösen, összeszorított ököllel markolva a lepedőt. em >Szar, szar, SZAR…

Ám a gondolat, hogy egyesek elhiszik, hogy talán vannak a saját csapatában is, akik elhiszik, mélyen megsebezte. Még inkább fájt, hogy tudta, a kritikusainak bizonyos szempontból igazuk van. Abban biztos volt, hogy a csapatkapitányi hiányosságai nem a szubmisszivitásából fakadnak, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy egyáltalán ne léteztek volna. A vezetői képességei messze voltak a tökéletestől. Sok hibát vétett. Néha maga sem vette észre, pedig változtathatott volna rajtuk.

_Azt gondoltam, a hátamon viszem majd célba őket,_ emlékezett, és elsírta magát. Ostobaságnak tűnt, hogy valaha is ezt gondolta; hogy valaha is képesnek gondolta magát erre. Mégis mit képzelt magáról? _Azt hiszem azt, hogy egy szuperhős vagyok,_ futott végig a fejében gúnyosan. De nem volt az. Csak egy hokijátékos, aki vesztett, holott szentül hitte, hogy győzni fog. Labdává gömbölyödött, és azt kívánta bár ne kerülte volna el Flowert. _Talán még felhívhatnám,_ de aztán elvetette az ötletet. _Flower most biztosan Veróval van. Vero talán épp átöleli,_ gondolta sóvárogva. _Talán épp azt suttogja a fülébe, hogy nem az ő hibája volt, és hogy jól játszott. Talán épp gyönyörű emberemnek szólítja._

Sid szinte soha nem sóvárgott egy dom után, de most, az ágyában fekve, a veszteség súlyától letaglózva elképzelte, hogy van mellette valaki, aki átöleli, miközben megvigasztalja, dicséreteket suttog a fülébe, és lehetőséget ad neki, hogy bizonyítson. Egy röpke pillanatra a szívét elöntötte a vágyakozás. Szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és azt gondolta, _kérlek, kérlek, kérlek…_

Képzeletében a domja azt suttogta:

_– Minden rendben. Jó voltál, olyan nagyon jó voltál. Nagyon keményen küzdöttél!_

_– Nem így érzem – buggyantak fel belőle a szavak. – Egyáltalán nem így érzek…_

_– Pedig ez az igazság – mondta a dom határozottan. – De semmi baj, mindig van másik lehetőség. Most is bizonyíthatsz. Jó leszel? Szeretnéd?_

_– Kérlek! – suttogta Sid, a dom térdéhez szorítva az arcát. – Kérlek, kérlek!_

_A dom mély hangon hümmögött, majd előre hajolt, és megcsókolta Sid feje búbját._

_– Jól van, akkor mondom, mit kell tenned. Gyere, térdelj ide mellém a kanapéra!_

_Sid felmászott a kanapéra és letérdelt. Fejét lehajtotta, kezeit lazán összefűzte az ölében._

_– Jó fiú – dicsérte mega dom. – Olyan gyönyörű vagy, ahogy itt térdelsz mellettem. – Sid megremegett a méltató szavak hallatán. Úgy érezte szinte elolvad tőlük. Aztán a dom kicsit erélyesebb hangon szólalt meg. – Két dolgot kell tenned! Csak kettőt, de nem lesz egyszerű._

_– Kérlek… – suttogta Sid ismételten. Miközben a dom utasítására várt, lehunyta a szemét. Bármit is fog kérni, még ha nehéz is lesz, nem lesz több annál, mint amire képes. Ebben biztos volt. Ez a dom ismerte Sidet és a korlátait, Sid pedig bízott benne, hogy nem fogja átlépni őket._

_A dom végül felállt, és a kezébe fogta Sid arcát._

_– Teljesen mozdulatlannak és szótlannak kell maradnod! Sem egy apró rándulás, sem egy apró pisszenés! Ez – tette a kezét Sid lassan emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasára –, rendben van, de semmi több. Se egy szó, se egy mozdulat! Lekötözhetnélek, és kipeckelhetném a szádat, de azt akarom, hogy megdolgozz érte. Azt akarom, hogy büszkévé tegyél, és szerintem te is épp ezt szeretnéd, ugye?_

_Sid majdnem igennel válaszolt, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy csendben kell maradnia._

_– Válaszolhatsz – mondta a dom lágyan._

_– Igen, ezt akarom – mondta hálásan. Épp ezt akarta, és a mellkasát melegséggel töltötte el, hogy a másik ilyen jól ismeri, és tudja, hogyan gondoskodjon róla._

_– Akkor tudod, mit kell tenned. Mostantól csend és mozdulatlanság._

_Csend és mozdulatlanság, mondta magának Sid gondolatban. Lassú, mély levegőt vett, hogy megfelelő lelkiállapotba kerüljön. Eleinte idegességet érzett a gyomrában, de aztán megnyugodott, hisz bízott a domban. Ez a dom, az ő domja, sosem állítaná Sidet lehetetlen feladat elé. Ha a domja megparancsolt valamit, arról tudta, hogy Sid képes rá, és ettől a gondolattól Sid hihetetlenül erősnek érezte magát; mintha bármire képes lenne. Jó lesz, és megcsinálja. Nem fog csalódást okozni._

_A dom finoman végigsimított Sid hátán, a nyakától a fenekéig. A teste megremegett volna, de Sid nem engedte._

_– Jó fiú – mormolta a fülébe. – Szép és rezzenéstelen. – A dicséret legalább olyan hatással volt rá, mint a dom kezei, de Sid nem mozdult egy millimétert sem. A simogatások folytatódtak, le a gerince mentén, majd újra fel, de Sid lecsendesedett, és tökéletes mozdulatlanságban tartotta a testét._

_Miután Sid hozzászokott az érintésekhez, és már könnyű volt nem reagálnia, a dom felállt és a kanapé másik oldalára lépett Siddel szemben._

_– El ne felejtsed! – emlékeztette. – Nem mozdulhatsz! – Azzal megfogta Sid alkarját, és hirtelen megpróbálta felemelni._

_A mozdulat sokként hatott Sidre. Nem egyszerűen váltani a kellett egyik pillanatról a másikra, és a teljes lazaság után megfeszítenie az izmait, hanem ellen kellett állnia annak a mélyről jövő ösztönnek is, hogy engedelmeskedjen a domjának, és meghajoljon a keze alatt. Választania kellett; a parancsának vagy a kezeinek engedelmeskedik-e. Úgy érezte, mintha a dilemma szinte szétszakítaná._

_Egy pillanatra pánikba esett. Mit tegyek? Mit kellene tennem? Ám akkor meghallotta a fejében a férfi szavaim, olyan tisztán, mintha csak kimondta volna őket: Teljesen mozdulatlannak és szótlannak kell maradod! A csontja velejében érezte, ez a parancs mindenek felett áll. A dom utasításának emléke megnyugtatta, és erőt adott, hogy ellenálljon a felfelé irányuló húzásnak. Azt tette, amit mondtak neki, és teljesen mozdulatlan maradt. Megfeszítette a karját, épp eléggé, hogy a karja pont ott maradjon, ahol van. Mikor a dom elengedte, Sidnek vissza kellett fogni az arcára kikívánkozó mosolyt. Egyszerre érzett elégedettséget, hogy kiállta a próbát, és megkönnyebbülést, hogy sikerült elkerülnie a kudarcot. Semmi más nem számított, csak az, hogy sikerült. Emlékezett és engedelmeskedett, még ha a saját ösztöneivel kellett is szembeszállnia._

_A dom végigsimított az arcán, majd az ajkain._

_– Nézd csak! – suttogta szeretetteljesen. – Szinte ragyogsz. Micsoda édes fiú. – A dom röviden megcsókolta, épp csak annyira, hogy Sid érezhesse az ajkaira kiülő mosolyt. Sid feje beleszédült. Részegnek érezte magát a tudattól, hogy a dom, az ő domja elégedett vele. A dom halkan a fülébe súgta – Látom, élvezed. Élvezed, hogy engedelmeskedhetsz nekem._

_Igen, élvezem, gondolta Sidney, de nem mondta ki, hisz csendben kellett maradnia. Majd megpróbál emlékezni rá, és elmondani, ha vége a szeánsznak. Élvezem. Szeretem._

_Mikor egy másodperc múlva a domja keze Sid férfiasságára siklott, Sid kifejezetten hálás volt érte, hogy felelevenítette a parancsokat. A torkából kikívánkozott a nyögés, a csípője ösztönösen mozdult volna előre, de az utolsó pillanatban sikerült mindkettőnek ellenállnia. Szíve hevesebben dobogott a vérében felgyülemlő adrenalintól. Megúszta._

_– Jó fiú – érkezett az újabb dicséret, majd a dom épp olyan hirtelen, ahogy megragadta, elengedte Sidet. A hiányra ismét csak szeretett volna felnyögni, de megint elhallgattatta magát._

_Minden idegszálával belekapaszkodott a domja szavainak az emlékébe – a dicséretekbe és az utasításokba – ahogy a dom kíméletlenül játszott tovább Sid férfiasságával; a kínzó, hirtelen érintések mintha a semmiből jöttek volna, majd épp oly váratlanul véget is értek. Az utasítás erőt adott számára, ám annál is többet merített a dicséretekből. Ha most engedetlen lenne, a tudat, hogy nem érdemelte ki őket, csak bemocskolná az emléküket, és ennek már a gondolata is elviselhetetlen volt._

_A stimuláció és Sid ellenállása csak felerősítették egymást, amitől Sid úgy érezte, hogy lángba borul az egész teste. Légzése egyenetlennél vált, a feje pedig kóválygott. Legszívesebben elsírta volna magát, megszegve egyszerre mindkét szabályt, de abban a pillanatban, amikor úgy érezte nem bírja tovább, és a zokogás kérlelhetetlenül próbált utat törni magának, a dom gyengéden megfogta az arcát, és ezt mondta:_

_– Ügyes voltál. Nagyon-nagyon ügyes voltál. Most már vége. Mozoghatsz és beszélhetsz. Nagyon büszke vagyok rád._

_Sid a kanapé háttámlájának dőlt, és felzokogott, végre kiengedve a felgyülemlett feszültséget. Érezte, ahogy a domja a haját simogatta, miközben Sid összefüggéstelenül habogott._

_– Köszönöm! Köszönöm… Szükségem volt… Kérlek, kérlek, hadd köszönjem meg! Kérlek, hadd tegyek valamit…_

_Fogalma sem volt róla, mennyire érthető a mondanivalója – a szavak hüppögéssel keveredve dőltek belőle – de mindenképpen ki kellett őket mondania. Muszáj volt elmondani a domjának, hogy milyen hálás volt érte, hogy lehetőséget kapott rá, hogy jó legyen. Úgy érezte, helyre billent a világ, és ő a porból, újra felemelkedett, mint egy főnixmadár._

_A dom pillekönnyű érintésekkel kényeztette Sid ajkait._

_– Szeretnéd megköszönni?_

_– Igen – mondta Sid hangosan, miközben hevesen bólogatott. Sejtette, mi következik, és olyan nagyon vágyott rá. Ha kell, akár könyörögni is fog érte._

_– Nagyon édes vagy – mondta a dom. Sid megkockáztatott egy óvatos pillantást, és látta, hogy a férfi megértően mosolyog rá. – Azt hiszem, tudom, mit szeretnél – simogatta meg Sid ajkait. – És mivel ilyen jó voltál…_

_– Kérlek – mondta Sid kétségbeesetten. – Kérlek, úgy szeretném… Köszönöm! – A szavak sietve követték egymást._

_A dom Sid hajába fúrta az ujjait, és finoman a lábai közé húzta Sid fejét. Sid önkívületben hunyta le a szemét, miközben csókolt, nyalt és szopott. Néha még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, annyira belemélyedt a feladatába. Mámorban úszott, hogy kielégítheti a domját, hogy viszonozhatja a kedvességét. Amikor a dom ujjai fájdalmasan a hajába markoltak, és hangja rekedtessé vált a gyönyörtől, Sid teljes, tökéletes elégedettséget érzett. Semmi másra nem vágyott a világon._

_Ám a domja olyan jó volt hozzá, olyan nagylelkű és odaadó, hogy nem elégedett meg ennyivel. Hanyatt fektette Sidet a kanapén, és miközben halkan, szinte áhítatosan suttogott a fülébe, a kezébe vette Sid férfiasságát, és amikor Sid úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább, azt mondta:_

_– Gyere! Élvezz el, gyönyörűm. Igazán kiérdemelted. – Sid remegve engedelmeskedett._

Mikor a fantázia véget ért, Sid elégedetten sóhajtva ült fel az ágyban. Bár csak a képzelete volt, mégis erőt merített belőle. Jobban érezte magát. Lehetek jó, gondolta sóvárogva, majd nevetve megrázta a fejét.

Még mindig fájdalmasan lüktetett szívében a vereség emléke – volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy talán sosem fog elmúlni igazán – de legalább ma eset képes lesz elaludni. Ásítozva a zuhanyzóba vánszorgott, majd félig-meddig megtörölközött, mielőtt a takaró alácsúszott volna. Amint a feje a párnára ért, már aludt is.

*****

Másnap szakított rá időt, hogy külön-külön találkozzon minden csapattársával; hogy elmondhassa nekik, milyen jól teljesítettek a szezon alatt, és megköszönhesse az egész éves kemény munkájukat. Meghatódva tapasztalta, hogy milyen sokan viszonozták felé ugyanezt a kedvességet. Dicsérték a játékát, megköszönték az elhivatottságát, és azzal nyugtatták, hogy ennél többet senki nem tehetett volna.

– Ahogy te is mondtad – ismételte Jordy teljes meggyőződéssel –, a következő, a mi évünk lesz. Most már tudjuk, mi kell a győzelemhez.

Sid próbált nem mosolyogni a közhelyes bátorításon. Helyette komolyan bólintott, és azt mondta:

– Így igaz. Ne felejtsd el!

Genót legutoljára hagyta. Egyrészt, így alakult, másrészt mert Geno különösen ramatyul nézett ki előző este, és Sid biztosra akart menni, hogy senki és semmi ne zavarja meg őket. Maga után húzta Genót ez egyik edzői irodába, és lelkesen belekezdett Geno játékának méltatásába, de a másik a fejét rázva azonnal le is állította.

– Nem elég jó – mondta lágyan, és Sid hirtelen nem tudta magáról, vagy Sidről beszél.

– Geno, ismerlek – tartotta magát a terveihez. – Mindent beleadtál, amid csak volt. Ebben egészen biztos vagyok.

Geno újra megrázta a fejét. Előre dőlt, és mozdulatlannál dermedt, mint akinek komoly fájdalmai vannak.

– Nem elég jó hozzád, Sid!

Sid meglepetten hőkölt hátra.

– Tettem bármit, hogy így érzel? Geno, nagyszerű voltál. Mindig is úgy gondoltam, nagyszerű vagy. Ha mondtam, vagy tettem bármit, ami miatt az ellenkezőjét érzed…

– Te nem mondtál – szakította félbe Geno, és összeszorította a szemét. – Mások. Újságok, mindenki… mondják, elveszik kapitányságot Sidtől. – Ahogy Sidre nézett, csak úgy áradt belőle a szomorúság. – Mondják, Sid nem pingvinek kapitánya többé, mert vesztettünk. Én hibám… Nem elég jó, hogy te kapitány…

– Óh, Geno! – Sid finoman a férfi karjára tette a kezét, és mindennél jobban kívánta, bár megölelhetné, de nem volt biztonságos. Bárki megláthatta őket, és több sem kellett a pletykához. – Senki nem fogja visszavenni a kapitányi kinevezésemet. Ha Shero és Therrien olyan ember lenne, aki hallgat erre a sok szubmisszív ellenes baromságra, eleve ki sem neveztek volna. Rendben?

– De újságok?

– Geno, ne olvasd azt a sok szart! Az a munkájuk, hogy minél éktelenebb hülyeségeket találjanak ki, amivel felbosszanthatják az embereket, és akkor mindenki az ő cikkeikről beszél majd. Nem ők irányítják ezt a csapatot, ezt te is tudod. 

– Oké – mormogta Geno hüppögve, Sid pedig nekiállt, hogy keressen egy doboz zsebkendőt. Miközben a szekrényekben kutakodott, Geno így folytatta. – Mégsem voltam elég jó. Ha nyerünk, az emberek nem mondják, Sid nem lehet kapitány…

– Geno, kurvára nem érdekel, mit gondolnak az újságírók a vezetői képességeimről – mondta nyersen. Közben sikerült megtalálnia a zsepis dobozt, ám amikor Geno kezébe nyomta, a másik kételkedve nézett rá. – Komolyan nem érdekel. Különben is, mindegy hány gólt lősz, mindegy, hogy nyerünk, vagy veszítünk, akkor is lesznek, akik megkérdőjelezik a kapitányságomat, pusztán azért, mert szub vagyok. Nekik nem számítanak a tények. Nekik nem számít az igazság. Épp, mint a díjak esetében. Emlékszel, mit mondtam, amikor tavaly erről beszéltünk?

– Igen, emlékszem – mondta, és hangos trombitálásba kezdett. Mikor végzett röstelkedve nézett fel.

– Nem számít, milyen jó vagyok, nem számít, hányszor nyerem meg ezzel a csapattal a Stanley-kupát; mert mérget vehetsz rá, hogy meg fogjuk nyerni. – Sid félredobva minden babonát mondta ezt, mert őszintén hitt benne, és azt akarta, hogy Geno is higgyen. – Ezek az emberek mindig gyengének, tehetségtelennek és szerencsétlennek fognak látni, mert minden szubról ugyanezt gondolják

– Hülyeség – dörmögte Geno.

– Igen, azt. – Sid várt egy kicsit, míg Geno felemelte a fejét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – És mi vagy te, ha egy rakás ostoba, korlátolt ember véleménye miatt gyötrődsz, és kínzod magad?  
Geno morcosan összevonta a szemöldökét, de pár pillanat múlva az arca kisimult, szája szögletében szomorkás mosoly villant.

– Dom – mondta kissé bánatosan. – Dom mindig azt hiszi, mindent irányíthat. Azt hiszem, ha jobban játszom, elhallgattathatom ostoba embereket. De ostobaság. Sid tudja, mert Sid a legokosabb.

Sid elpirult.

– Nem szeretem, ha rosszul érzed magad. Pláne nem ilyen ostobaságok miatt, ugye tudod?  
Geno felsóhajtott.

– Igen. De te sem érzed rosszul magad, ugye? – nézett Sidre állhatatosan. – Te… nem okolod magad, mert nem nyertük meg Stanley-kupát, mert legjobban játszottál, és mindent megtettél. Mindent. Mindig te vagy legjobb.

Hát ettől sem múlt el a pirulása; sőt, még rosszabb lett.

– Nem fogom – ígérte. – Mármint, persze szarul vagyok, amiért vesztettünk, és még sokáig gondolni fogok rá, de nem hiszem, hogy ez én hibám lenne. Ha csapatként győzünk, csapatként is veszítünk. Próbálok emlékezni rá.

– Én is – mosolygott Geno. Tekintete ellágyult, hangja még inkább elhalkult. – Köszi, Sid! Jobban is vagyok.

– Szívesen – válaszolta, és Geno olyan szeretettel nézett rá, a szeme pedig még mindig kissé vörös volt a korábbi sírástól, hogy Sid képtelen volt annyiban hagyni. _Valami ostobaságot fogok most elkövetni,_ gondolta lemondóan, de az igazság az volt, hogy különösebben nem bánta.

Lassan, mert tudta, hogy Geno nem számít rá, Sid közelebb lépett, és kitárta a karjait; Geno, akit láthatóan megérintette a gesztus, hamar átvágta a maradék távolságot, és átölelte Sidet.

Sid számára azonnal nyilvánvalóvá vált, mekkora ostobaságot követett el. Hatalmas, eddig ismeretlen információáradatként zúdult rá, hogy milyen jó is Geno illata, milyen tökéletesen illeszkedik össze a testük, és ilyen jó érzés, ahogy Geno hatalmas kezei átfogják a derekát. Megbánni azonban mégsem tudta. Rengeteg tapasztalata volt, hogyan zárja el a hasonló gondolatokat a fejében, és épp ezt fogja tenni. Működni fog. Geno és ő jó barátok és kollégák maradnak, semmi több. De még nem. Egy kicsit még nem.

Hamarabb, mint szíve szerint tette volna, hátralépett. Nyitva hagyta a helyiség ajtaját, hogy a lehetséges botrányt elkerülje, de az egésznek nem lesz semmi értelme, ha valaki meglátja őket, amint ölelkeznek.

– Legyen szép nyarad, G! – mondta a kelleténél valamivel hangosabban. Hirtelen nehezére esett emlékezni, hogyan is működik a hangja.

– Neked is – válaszolta Geno lágyan.

Aznap este, amíg el nem aludt, Geno karjának szorítását érezte a teste körül, reggel azonban bedobozolta az emlékeket, és már csak az új szezon járt a fejében.

*****

A nyár egy pillanat alatt elrohant, kivéve azt az időt, amit a családjával töltött. Nem mintha az előző két nyár céltalan lett volna, de idén valahogy minden más volt. Tisztább és élesebb; mintha egy láthatatlan ösztöke bökdöste volna, ha túl sokáig egy helyben maradt. Megígérte a pingvinjeinek, hogy ez az év, az ő évük lesz, és nem akarta cserbenhagyni őket. Már a lehetőség gondolata is megrémítette.

Ismerős érzés volt visszatérni az edzőtáborba. Üdvözölte a visszatérő, régi arcokat, és köszöntötte az újakat. Geno, Flower, Tanger, Gonch, Aggie és Duper mind maradtak a csapatban. Mosolygósak voltak, és csatára készek. Nyilvánvalóan maguk mögött hagyták a tavaszi, elkeserítő vereség emlékét. A legtöbb újoncot ugyan leküldték a Wilkes-Barre-hez – remélhetőleg azért, hogy magukra szedjenek egy kis jó modort a szubmisszívekkel való kommunikációról – de Michelle Karvinennek, Aggie nagy örömére, sikerült maradnia.

– Srácok, nagyszerűek vagytok. Komolyan, szeretlek benneteket – mondta Sidnek, miközben a riporterekre vártak –, de semmit nem értek, ha néha kölcsön kell kérnem egy tampont.

– Durva – mormolta Sid nevetve.

– Kibírod – vágott vissza a nő. – Ráadásul nagyon élvezem, hogy nem én vagyok többé a legalacsonyabb a csapatban.

Sid, aki Aggie érkezéséig maga volt a legalacsonyabb, megértően bólogatott. Aggie, anélkül, hogy a szemébe nézett volna, azt mondta:

– Figyelj, arra gondoltam, hogy meghívnám Karvinent vacsorára, hogy köszöntsem a csapatban. Lenne kedved eljönni?

Sid hallotta a ki nem mondott kérdést a szavai mögött. Szeretnél megismerkedni a férjemmel? Kissé meghatódva a nő bizalmától, azonnal elfogadta a meghívást.

A vacsora nagyszerűen sikerült. Sid mindig is jól kijött Aggie-vel, és nem meglepő módon a férje is nagyon kiegyensúlyozott személyiség volt. Karvinenről pedig kiderült, hogy Flowerhez hasonlóan megingathatatlanul vidám természettel áldotta meg a sors.

– Tudom, hogy előbb-utóbb leküldenek – mondta vidáman –, valószínűleg a szezon nagy részére, de olyan csodálatos lehetőség számomra, hogy itt lehetek, és a Penguinsnél játszhatok, Sidney Crosby kapitánnyal.

Sid legszívesebben az asztal alá bújt volna – az ilyen szintű lelkesedés mindig zavarba ejtő volt számára. Biztos volt benne, hogy az arca legalább olyan vörös, mint a felszolgált bor.

– Annyira azért nem vagyok különleges…

– Ugyan, kapitány, ne mond ezt! – nézett rá Aggie vigyorogva, és magasba emelte a poharát. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te vagy Karver példaképe.

Sid morcosan meredt rá, Karver pedig sajnálkozó képet vágott.

– Selanne az, mert ő finn, de tudod, te is nagyon nagyszerű vagy.

– Hát, Selannéval nem versenyezhetek – értett egyet Sid.

Hazafelé indulóban, mikor már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, megköszönte Aggie-nek.

– Nagyon jól éreztem magam. Köszönöm, hogy meghívtál!

Az egész este nagyszerű hangulatban telt, bár mérföldekre volt mindattól, amihez Sid életében hozzászokott. Talán épp ezért élvezte annyira. Ez volt élete első vacsorája valaki otthonába úgy, hogy mindenki saját tányérból evett. Még a haladó gondolkodású párok is, mint Sid szülei, akiknél nem volt szokás a körülményes kézből etetés, a dom partner tányérján osztoztak. Kissé furcsa volt egy olyan párt látni, akik nyilvánvalóan intim kapcsolatban álltak, de egyikük sem viselt nyakörvet, sőt mindketten dom gyűrűt hordtak, amit egymástól kaptak ajándékba. Ezt a furcsaság azonban nagyon is tetszett neki. Ahogy nézte Aggie-t és a férjét, amint megosztották a házimunkát, és egymás szavába vágva beszéltek, egy aprócska hang szólalt meg Sid fejében. _Ilyen lehetne a te életed is…_ Vagy mégsem. Egy dom végül is mégsem várhatta el egy másik domtól, hogy kiszolgálja, de Siddel más lett volna a helyzet. Ebben biztos volt.

– Ugye, Karver áradozása nem vette el az étvágyadat? – kérdezte Aggie egy ártatlannak szánt pillantással. 

– Nem, de nem rajtad múlt – válaszolt Sid hasonlóan.

A nő felnevetett.

– Szerintem is jó eset volt. Talán megismételhetnénk valamikor.

– Örülnék neki – válaszolta Sid. Szeretett volna még mondani valamit, de elbizonytalanodott, jó ötlet e. – Azt hiszem, talán másokat is meghívhatnál a csapatból, ha szeretnéd – mondta végül mégis.

Aggie jobbra-balra ingatta a fejét, amiről Sid már megfigyelte, hogy akkor csinálja, ha abszolút sületlenségnek tartotta valaki mondanivalóját.

– Nem hiszem, hogy a fiúk gúnyolódnának – felelte diplomatikusan –, de nem szeretném, ha a csapattársaim arról faggatnának, hogyan szexelek a férjemmel, vagy megpróbálnának összehozni egy ismerős szubmisszívvel.

– Összehozni – kérdezte Sid felháborodottan –, hisz házasok vagytok?

– Igen, de ez nem egy igazi kapcsolat – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal, miközben az emeleti konyha felé mutogatott, ahol a férje valószínűleg épp a mosogatógépet pakolta. – Egy nap valamelyikünk megismerkedik majd egy kedves szubbal. Most lehet, hogy komolynak tűnik – tette hozzá keserűen –, de ha megtalálja valamelyikünk az igazi szubot, látni fogjuk a különbséget.

Sid elgondolkozva hallgatta, de bárhogy is próbálta megérteni ezt a fajta gondolkodásmódot, képtelen volt rá. Aggie egy felnőtt nő, és ráadásul rohadt okos is. Hogy gondolhatta bárki, hogy jobban tudja, mire van szüksége, mint saját maga?

– Ez rohadt nagy tiszteletlenség. Feléd, a házasságod felé…

– Igen – értett egyet Aggie, majd az ajkát harapdálva, mintegy magyarázatként hozzátette. – Kedvelem a csapattársainkat, Sid. Szeretném, ha ez így is maradna.

Sid ezt pontosan meg tudta érteni. Neki is rengeteg titka volt, amiről nem beszélt ugyanezen okokból.

– Tudom, hogy megérted – mosolygott rá a nő. – Jó éjt, Sid! Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél!

– Én köszönöm!

Sid sokat gondolkozott a Lemieux ház felé tartva a hallottakon, és mindig ugyanoda jutott, hogy az emberek valószínűleg azt feltételezték, Aggie és a férje kapcsolata nem lehet igazán komoly, hisz mindketten dominánsok voltak. És bármennyire is bosszantotta, volt itt még más is. Magában is felismerte ugyanezt a korlátolt gondolkodásmódot. Nem konkrétan Aggie-ről volt ez a véleménye. Nem tudna így gondolni senkire, aki elszánta magát a házasságra, de néha, azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor összejött valakivel – egy szubbal, vagy egy adinamikussal – Sidnek meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy elkérhetné a számukat, esetleg újra találkozhatnának. _Nem, mert nyilvánvalóan úgysem lehetett volna köztünk több alkalmi kalandnál,_ gondolta komoran, felismerve magában az Aggie által leírt mentalitást. _Sosem gondoltam rá, hogy bármi esélye lehetne egy ilyen kapcsolatnak._

Persze Sidnek millió más oka is volt rá, hogy ne kezdjen kapcsolatba, de amilyen nyilvánvaló módon utasította el még a lehetőségét is… Hát, ez igazán nem volt szép tőle. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy óvatos volt-e, és mindig tökéletesen nyilvánvalóvá tette-e, hogy csak szexet akar, vagy feltételezte, hogy tudják, hisz a dinamikája majd beszél helyette.

Hazaérve, ahogy volt, ruhástól az ágyra huppant, és felnyögött. _Valószínűleg egy csomószor seggfej voltam._ Ezen már nem tudott változtatni, de megfogadta, a jövőben óvatosabb lesz. Csak nem lesz olyan nehéz feladat. Pár percig fekhetett csak, amikor megzizzent a zsebében a telefonja. Flower írt. Sid nevetve olvasta az üzenetet. _Mondtam Verónak, hogy Aggie-nél vacsoráztál, és most féltékeny._

_Rám, vagy Aggie-re?_

Pár másodperc múlva érkezett is a válasz. _Tudni akarja, hogy Aggie vacsorája jobb volt-e, mint a miénk?_

– Istenem – dörmögte Sid szemforgatva. Tudta, hogy a domok képesek voltak extrém módon rivalizálni, de ez azért kicsit már túlzás.

_Ugyanolyan jó volt._

Hosszabb szünet következett, elég hosszú ahhoz, hogy Sid aggódni kezdjen, hogy megsértette Verót, aztán üzenetet kapott egy ismeretlen számról. _Helló, Sid! Vero vagyok. Ha holnap ráérsz, kérlek, gyere el vacsorára. MA a kedvenc ételedet fogja készíteni._

Vero üzenetét azonnal egy újabb követte Flowertől. _Holnap edzés után média szarság lesz, nem főzök neked semmit._

Aztán megint Vero írt. _Javítás. A kedvencedet rendelem._ És rögtön rá. _Sajnálom._ Majd. _MA rettenetes szub, haha._

Bár Sid látta a „hahát”, nem bízott benne teljesen. Gyűlölte a gondolatot, hogy Vero miatta csalódott Flowerben. Küldött is egy üzenetet a férfinak. _Mondd meg Verónak, a steak a kedvencem, és edzés után csak feldobod a grillre._

Flower hamarosan válaszolt is. _Megmondtam. Hős vagy._ Majd nem sokkal később küldött még egy üzenetet. _Nem kérlek, hogy szóld le Aggie-t, de ha mondanád, hogy az én steakem jobb, egy csomó dom őrülettől mentenél meg mindkettőnket._

Sid nevetve írt vissza. _Majd gondolkodom rajta._ Aztán kikapcsolta a telefonját, és aludni tért.

*****

Másnap, mikor az egész csapat a videó-szobában gyülekezett, Flower megragadta az alkalmat, hogy bejelentse, Veróval házavató partit tartanak három hét múlva, amire mindenkit szívesen látnak.

– Egy éve beköltöztetek – mondta Duper közönyösen, majd további csipkelődésekkel szekálta Flowert, de az nem vette magára.

– Hát, legtöbben még mindig nem láttátok, úgyhogy nem vagyunk elkésve. És Vero vendéglátó üzemmódba kapcsolt – tette hozzá egy Sidnek címzett pajkos pillantással.

Sid az ajkába harapva próbált nem nevetni. Edzés után követte Flowert kocsival, és mint általában, amikor beléptek, Flower most is a földre térdelt a bejáratban. Vero forgószélként köszöntötte őket. Először Sidet, majd Flowert, akinek édes szavak és forró csókok is jutottak. Mikor belelesve Flower bevásárlótáskájába meglátta a puccos, házi tenyésztésű marhából készült steaket, amit úton hazafelé vettek, egy extra hosszú csók volt a jutalma. Aztán egy pajkos seggrecsapással a hátsó teraszra küldte Flowert, ahol a grill is volt. Miután Flower kiment, gyászosan Sidre pillantott.

– Tudom, hogy tegnap eset őrülten viselkedtem – vallotta be. – Tudom, de képtelen voltam leállni. Aztán elragadtattam magam, és kitaláltam ezt az egész házavatósdit, amit totál egyedül kell megterveznem, mert Marc-Andrénak pont idegenben lesz meccse… Szóval most büntiben vagyok az ostobaságom miatt – sóhajtotta drámaian, és a falnak támasztotta a fejét.

– Szerintem jó ötlet, hogy partit tartatok – mondta Sid diplomatikusan. – Jó lesz kicsit kötetlenül együtt lenni a szezon előtt, és az új csapattagokkal is megismerhetjük egymást.

– És rendelhetem is az ételt…

– Rendelheted – értett egyet Sid.

Vero összekulcsolt kézzel kihúzta magát.

– Szuper lesz – mondta, majd egy lakat a számon mozdulattal hozzátette –, és megígérem, egy kérdésem sem lesz Agosta tegnap esti partijáról. Egyetlen egy sem. Nem tartozik rám.

Sid megkönnyebbülten bólintott. Nem lett volna illő Aggie férjéről beszélnie, de nem tudta volna, hogyan mondjon nemet, ha Vero faggatni kezdi vacsora közben. Végül követte Verót fel a lépcsőn a konyhába, ahol a nő egy üveg bort bontott a vacsorához, de a gondolatai mindig visszatértek a közelgő házavatóhoz. Őszintén beszélt, amikor azt mondta jó ötletnek tartja, de a gondolat, hogy a csapat és a családjaik itt lássák, ezen a helyen, ahol mindig felszabadult lehetett, és nem kellett a dinamikájához kapcsolódó társadalmi elvárások miatt aggódnia, emlékeztette arra, ami már tavaly is aggasztotta, és amit még a parti előtt tisztázni akart.

– Vero?

– Igen, Sidney?

– Mikor eljövünk a házavatóra… Le kellene… le kellene térdelnem, mint Flowernek?

Vero elgondolkodva oldalra döntötte a fejét.

– Kényelmesebben éreznéd magad térdelve, mint állva? – kérdezte.

Sid meglepetten pislogott. Nem erre a válaszra számított. 

– Nem igazán – mondta bizonytalanul.

– Akkor nem kellene letérdelned – mosolygott rá Vero.

– Óh! – Sid értékelte a gesztust, de nem igazán erre volt kíváncsi. – Nem… én… Mindenki itt lesz, és ha… ha az az elvárás…

– Óh! – mondta Vero döbbenettől kerek szemekkel. – Nem, nem várom el a szubmisszív vendégeimtől, hogy letérdeljenek. Néhányan, akik nagyon tradicionális családban nőttek fel, nyilvánvalóan le fognak, de senki nem fogja udvariatlannak tartani, ha te nem teszed.

Sid megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Sid – kezdte Vero, és meglepően bizonytalannak látszott. Sid szinte sosem látta ilyennek, de a bizonytalanság hamar el is szállt, és eltökéltség vette át a helyét. – Sid, te nagyon udvarias vagy – mondta. – Ahogy velem viselkedsz, meg Marc-Andréval, vagy a csapat többi tagjával, a szurkolóitokkal… az mindig nagyon illedelmes, nagyon jó. Ha valaha aggódtál emiatt – nagyon finom megfogalmazás volt a részéről, tekintve, hogy Sidről csak úgy sütött az aggodalom –, tudd, hogy feleslegesen teszed. Te mindig illedelmes vagy – ismételte meg újra, mélyen Sid szemébe nézve, amíg az el nem kapta a pillantását. Próbált semleges arcot vágni, de Vero dicsérete úgy melegítette fel a testét, mint egy pohár erős alkohol.

– Köszönöm – mondta neki. Hangja alig volt több egy suttogásnál. Ha a nő már úgyis tudta, nem vált nehezére bevallani. – Néha aggódom… emiatt. Hogy mit gondolnak a viselkedésemről. – Jó érzés volt beszélni erről, még ha kissé furcsa is. Sid maga sem tudta, miért.

– Hát – mondta Vero gyengéden –, ha valaha kétségeid lennének, engem mindig kérdezhetsz. Vagy ha nincsenek kétségeid, de szeretnéd hallani, hogy jól csinálod. – A tekintetében volt valami vesébe látó; mintha Sid reakciója átlátszóbb lett volna, mint gondolta.

– Nem kell, hogy ezt tedd! – ellenkezett erőtlenül, de Vero egy kézmozdulattal leintette. 

– Hát persze, hogy nem kell.

Sid elpirult.

– Persze, tudom… Csak… nem akarlak erre kérni – harapott az ajkába. – Nem kérhetlek, hogy ilyet tegyél… hogy kedves legyél hozzám, anélkül hogy… a többi dolog nélkül…

Sid azt próbált akadozva kifejezni, hogy nem akart Verótól ilyesmit kérni viszonzás nélkül, de Vero úgy tűnt, kissé máshogy értelmezte a szavait. Szemöldöke töprengően összehúzódott.

– Ez egy érdekes kérdés – mondta halkan –, de azt gondolom, ebben a helyzetben nincs igazad. Egy kapcsolatban a szubmisszívemmel igazad lenne, egy baráttal szemben nem. – Vero elgondolkodva bólintott, de Sid nem értette, hogy mire gondol, így nem viszonozta. Az arcára kiülő tanácstalanság láttán a nő megmagyarázta. – Marc-Andréval, tudod, néha nagyon puszi-puszi vagyok, és kedveskedek, de ez nem minden – Vero halkan, röviden felnevetett –, mert néha nagyon komisz is tudok lenni szegény Marc-Andréhoz – mondta ellágyuló tekintettel. Sid ebben egy percig sem kételkedett, elégszer látta a csíkokat, égéseket és zúzódásokat Flowerön az öltözőben. – Amiket ő persze szeret, és jót is tesz neki, én pedig nem lennék elégedett csak az egyikkel, vagy a másikkal. Mindkettőre szükségem van. Szóval igen, egy kapcsolatban a csókok és a kedveskedések sosem lennének elegendőek. Egy baráttal azonban más a helyzet…

Sid dadogva szakította félbe.

– Igen, persze, igazad van! – Tudta, hogy udvariatlanság a másik szavába vágni, de bármit megtett volna, hogy megállítsa a Veróból ömlő sértő és fájdalmas szóáradatot. – Persze, ezek a finom, puha dolgok nem elegendőek, hogy is lehetnének azok…

Vero szemöldöke újra összeszaladt.

– Számomra nem – mondta –, de Sid, nem minden dom…

Ebben a pillanatban azonban Flower vágtatott be az ajtón, kezében egy tál steaket egyensúlyozva.

– Kész a vacsora – jelentette be ragyogva.

Sid soha életében nem volt még ilyen hálás Flower jelenlétéért, és ez sokat elmondott a helyzetről. Valószínűleg szörnyű vendég volt aznap este. Hiába próbálta tartani magát, és nevetni, amikor valami vicceset mondtak, minden szava erőltetetten hangzott. Felesleges volt ennyire kiborulnia. Vero semmi olyat nem mondott, amit ne tudott volna már magától is. Tudta, amiket ő szeretett, egyszerű ostobaságok voltak. Furcsa abnormalitás. Tisztában volt vele. Tudta, soha egyetlen dom sem akarná azt, amit Sid. Soha egyetlen domnak sem lenne ennyi elég. Nem volt ebben semmi meglepő.

Maga sem értetet, miért dúlták fel ennyire Vero szavai, és csak akkor jött rá, amikor már hazaérkezett, és az ágyban hánykódott álmatlanul. Olyan sok szabályt áthágott, olyan sok mindent megtett, amit szubmisszíveknek nem kellene megtenni, és világ mégsem dőlt össze tőle. Nem dőlt össze, és ez nagyszerű volt. Nagyszerű, de veszélyes is, hisz túlzó optimizmust ébresztett benne. Sid elkezdett azon tűnődni, hogy a dinamikus szerepekkel szembeni kritikus szemléletét talán kiterjeszthetné az élete más aspektusaira is; arra, melyet egy szeretővel oszthatna meg. Egy társsal. A szabályok, hogy egy szubmisszívnek hogyan illik viselkedni, milyennek kell lenni, csak szokások voltak végül is, legyen szó szexről, vagy munkáról. Sidney pedig saját tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a szubokkal kapcsolatos szokások nagy része tiszta hülyeség. Ám ha Vero – egy jó és kedves dom, aki kifejezetten szeretette a gyengéd csókokat és becézgetéseket – ha még ő sem választana egy szubot, aki mindig csak erre vágyik…

_Akkor egy ostoba barom voltam, aki csak áltatta magát,_ gondolta Sidney, és még gondolatban sem volt hajlandó finomabban fogalmazni. Az isten szerelmére, minden alkalommal, amikor meglátogatta őket, ott volt az orra előtt a bizonyíték. Vero mindig hagyta, hogy Sid állva maradjon, ha belép az ajtón, és saját tányérból egyen, de Flowertől, a szubtól, akit szeretett és magáénak akart, tőle mindig elvárta a tradicionális viselkedést: a kézből evést, az ajtóban letérdelést, vagy azt, hogy vacsora után, amikor a nappaliban beszélgettek, a lába mellett térdeljen. Épp, ahogy Sidnek is mondta; egy szubbal, aki a barátod, nem számít, de ha a saját szubodról van szó, az teljesen más. Egyre több módja volt, hogyan lehetett valaki szubmisszív a nyilvánosság előtt, és egyre kevésbé számított, hogy a domoknak tetszik-e vagy sem, de otthon, az élet legprivátabb szférájában csak egyféle lehettél, ha azt akartad, hogy valaki téged válasszon.

Kimászott az ágyból, felkapta a párnáját, és a kanapéhoz ment. Néha itt aludt, amikor különösen elkeseredett volt. Megvigasztalódott, ha becsapva a testét elképzelte, hogy hátulról valaki átöleli.

– Semmi baj – suttogta magának, miközben magára húzott egy takarót. – Jobb is így. – Racionális énje szentül hitte, hogy jobb, ha nem kínozza magát egy társ ábrándjával, de ahogy a kanapén feküdt az álom és ébrenlét határán, szíve egy gyenge, vágyakozó kis szeglete hevesen sajgott, és nem volt olyan racionális érv, ami ezt a fájdalmat enyhíthette volna.

*****

A házavató buli nagyszerűen sikerült, de Sid ebben nem is kételkedett. Vero elemében volt; parti közben félrehúzta Sidet, és örömködve a fülébe suttogta:

– Ez a sok ember mind az én házamban van, és megmondhatom nekik, mit tegyenek, mert ez az én házam! Jaj!

Sidnek sikerült visszafognia a nevetését, amíg a nő tovalibbent, hogy a következő vendéggel foglalkozzon. Sid visszagondolva a beszélgetésükre rájött, hogy Verónak igaza volt. Igaz, hogy néhány szubmisszív térdelve köszöntötte, mint például Duper barátnője és Gonch felesége, de a többség csak illedelmesen lehajtotta a fejét, és lesütötte a szemét. A tradicionálisabb párok a nappaliban gyülekeztek, ahol alacsony kis asztalkákat állítottak fel, hogy a szubok letérdelhettek étkezés közben, míg a kevésbé formálisak az étkező hatalmas asztala köré, ahol kényelmesen egymás mellé ülhettek. Az egyedülállóak a konyhában csoportosultak a konyhapult körül, ami egyszerre bárként is funkcionált. 

Aggie udvariasan visszautasította a meghívást – nehéz lett volna megmagyaráznia, miért hagyta otthon a párját – rajta kívül azonban az újoncoktól a veteránokig mindenki megjelent. Flowert lefoglalták a házigazdai teendői, így Sid ideje nagy részét Karverrel és Genóval töltötte. Karver rajongva kérdezgette a tapasztalatairól, Sid pedig türelmesen válaszolgatott, és lehetőséget kerített, hogy a nő válthasson pár szót a csapat veteránjaival is, miközben Geno, aki Aggie-től hallott Karver Sid iránti rajongásáról, kíméletlenül cikizte miatta.

Sidnek jó érzése volt az idei csapatról. Természetesen miden évben ezt mondta, de most igazán komolyan is gondolta. A vezetőségen kívül sem a nézők, sem a szakma nem várt tőlük sokat. Hosszú évek óta nem sikerült egyetlen csapatnak sem megnyerni a Stanley-kupát azután, hogy előző évben elveszítette a döntőt. Átvészelték az októbert komolyabb vereség nélkül, és volt néhány különösen szép győzelmük is, és a november is hasonló mederben csordogált; játszottak és tanulták egymást. A december hozott néhány durva, idegenbeli vereséget – a Leafs elleni nem különösebben zavarta, a Flyerstől elszenvedet azonban annál inkább – de ismét csak összehoztak pár hihetetlen győzelmet, ahonnan kiemelkedett az Islanders elleni kiütéses győzelmük.

A Flyers meccs után Sid az öltöző melletti egyik mellékfolyósán talált rá a zokogó Karverre. A szíve összefacsarodott a látványtól. Bármilyen felelőtlen ötletnek is tűnt atkarolni egy switch csapattársat ott, ahol bárki megláthatta, Sid nem törődve semmivel, a nő válla köré fonta a karját.

– Veszíteni mindig szívás, és különösen szar kikapni az ősellenségedtől, de…

– Nem ez zavar. A vereségtől nem dőlök össze – mondta, és könnyes szemekkel, hitetlenkedve Sidre nézett. – Két évig a profi ligában játszottam Finnországban, mielőtt ide jöttem. Képviseltem az országomat világbajnokságon, tudom, milyen veszíteni.

– Akkor mi a baj? – kérdezte Sid.

Karver arca fájdalmasan összerándult.

– Az, amiket mondanak – nyögte ki a zokogással küzdve. – Olyan… szörnyűségeket…

Sidben elemi erűvel támadt fel a gyűlölet, és erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy a keze ökölbe nem szoruljanak a nő válla körül.

– A Flyers a legrosszabb – mondta halkan. – Sajnálom, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek, hogy milyenek a szurkolóik. Mindenkinek megtalálják a gyenge pontját, és olyanok, mint az éhes cápák, azonnal lecsapnak. Mivel switch vagy, rajtad különösen könnyű fogást találniuk. Lefogadom, hogy…

– Nem érdekel, mit mondanak rólam – mondta szinte kiabálva az idegességtől. – Rosszat mondanak róla, megbaszhatják. Ostoba tuskók. Otthon tiszteljük a switcheket, tudom, hogy hülyeséget beszélnek.

– Akkor mi a baj?

– Mégis, hogy beszélnek rólad? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés. Elveszett és csalódott hangja Sid szívébe hatolt. – Hallottam, hogy az NHL-ben nagyon csúnyán tudnak bánni a szubokkal, azt hittem, felkészültem, de nem. Te… te Sidney Crosby vagy – suttogta, mint valami titkot. – A legjobb a világon. Hogy tehetik? – Várakozóan Sidre nézett, remélve, hogy Sid majd megmagyarázza; hogy valahogy értelmet ad a történteknek, és ahogy felé fordította a tekintetét, végtelenül fiatalnak tűnt. Végtelenül fiatal is volt.

– Sajnálom, Karver – mondta fájó szívvel. Nem igazán tudta elképzelni, milyen érzés lehet látni, hogy egy játékost, akire felnéz, leszóljanak és ledegradáljanak a szeme előtt; hogy valakivel, akit tisztel, úgy bánjanak, mint a szeméttel. – Karver… Michelle – javította ki magát. Ha valamikor, most itt volt a helye a keresztnévnek. – Szívás. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen. – Tudta, hogy a mondandója szégyentelenül elégtelen volt.   
A nő az oldalának dőlt.

– Mindig az NHL-ről álmodtam.

Sid álma is ez volt, de Karverrel ellentétben ő mindig tudta, hogy az álma rengeteg fájdalommal jár majd.

– Bár olyan lehetne, emilyennek megálmodtad.

– Én is.

Karver megfordult a karja alatt, és szorosan megölelte Sidet, majd hátra lépett. Az elveszett pillantást elhatározottság váltotta fel a szemében.

– Egy nap jobb lesz majd – mondta, és látszott, hogy nem csak azért mondja, hogy Sid jobban érezze magát, hanem őszintén komolyan gondolja. – Egy nap – folytatta –, minden csapatnak olyan kapitánya lesz, mint Sidney Crosby, aki megtanítja nekik, hogy becsüljék a szubokat. – Mikor ezt mondat, mosolygott, mintha már a szebb jövő reménye elég lenne a jókedvéhez.

Sid minden reménytelensége ellenére arra készült, hogy egy gyenge talánnal megnyugtassa Karvert, de akkor eszébe jutott Ovecskin. Ovecskin kiállt mellette tavaly. _Az én csapatomban a dominánsok tisztelettel bánnak a szubokkal._ Aztán a játékostársaira gondolt, akik a szezon végén más csapatokhoz igazoltak, és arra, milyen attitűdöt vittek magukkal. Sidet úgy elkeserítette a folyamatos, reménytelennek érzett küzdelem, hogy nem mert már bízni benne, hogy jobb lesz, de ha végiggondolta az elmúlt pár évet, be kellett látnia, hogy a helyzet mégis csak javult. Ha a javulás lassú is volt, már megkezdődött. Talán Karvernek igaza lesz, és a folyamat nem áll meg. Talán ez csak a kezdet. Így a talán helyett azt válaszolta:

– Őszintén remélem. – És elmosolyodott.

*****

Aznap késő éjjel értek haza Phillyből, és az NHL óriási bölcsességről tanúbizonyságot téve másnap estére is beütemezett számukra egy mérkőzést a Canucks ellen, brutálisan rövid regenerálódási idővel, ami szinte garantálta, hogy hullafáradtan érkezzenek az olimpiára. Már eleve nyűgösen mentek ki a jégre, és ott sem javult a hangulat. A helyzetre rátett még egy lapáttal, hogy Burrows ütője úgy tapadt Sid kezéhez és fejéhez, mintha két mágnes lettek volna. Meg akarta félemlíteni, ha az nem sikerül, legalább felbosszantani.

– Hé, ugye tudod, hogy a korongot kéne eltalálnod? – csattant rá Sid, miután Borrows egy különösen pofátlant csapott a kezére.

– A pakk nem olyan csinos, mint te, aranyom – vágta rá Burrows félvállról, és szemtelenül vigyorgott.

– Baszódj meg! – köpte Sid, és a bedobókörbe lépett.

Az utolsó harmadra Burrows már a látszatát sem próbálta kelteni annak, hogy gólt szeretne lőni. Miért is tette volna? A játékvezetők nem állították meg, Sid pedig mostanra nagy nehezen beleverte a csapattársai fejébe, hogy ne keveredjenek értelmetlen verekedésbe az ellenféllel akkor sem, ha Sid volt, akit támadtak.

Épp a Canucks védekezőharmadában voltak, és miután Sid lepasszolta a pakkot, érezte, hogy valaki brutális erővel beleszáll hátulról. Az ellenfele az ütőjével erősen rávágott a sisakjára, amitől a feje a palánknak ütődött. Miután sikerült lábra állnia, és meglátta, hogy Burrows hátat fordítva épp úgy tesz, mintha semmit nem követett volna el, Sid agyát elöntötte a vörös köd. Két kézbe fogta a botját, és hátulról megtaszította a férfit a kapu felé. A játékvezető persze azonnal sípolt, egyikük pedig Sidre mutatva kiabálta:

– Bottal lökés, két perc!

Sid idegesen üvölteni kezdett.

– Hátulról fejbe vág, és nekilök a palánknak, amire én meglököm a hátát, és engem állítanak ki? Mégis mit képzel…

A bíró azonban a szemébe röhögött.

– A domodnak lehet, hogy bejön ez a fajta viselkedés, mikor büntetést kapsz, cukorfalat – mondta rosszindulatú vigyorral –, de tőlem toporzékolhatsz, amennyit akarsz, én elvárom a szubjaimtól, hogy befogják a pofájukat és engedelmeskedjenek. 

Sid vöröset látott az idegességtől. Forrt a vére, és úgy érezte, egy rossz levegővétel és hamuvá válik.

– Nem… vagyok… a szubod! – vicsorogta.

– Akarsz még két percet sportszerűtlen magatartásért? – kérdezte a bíró kérdőn felemelve a szemöldökét.

Mielőtt Sid előállhatott volna egy megfelelő válasszal, Burrows közbeszólt.

– Úgy tűnik, Super Mario igen engedékeny lett öregkorára. Megnevelhette volna a kis ölebét, mi?

– Ámen – szólt a bíró szemforgatva. – Rohadtul nem érdekel, Lemieux mitől indul be, az én jegemen nincs visszabeszélés.

Mielőtt végiggondolhatta volna, Sid ökle Burrows arcába csapódott. Muszáj volt valahogy kiadni magából a feszültségét, mind Mario, mind saját maga miatt, és a maradék önuralma csak annyira volt elég, hogy ne a játékvezetőnek mosson be egy isteneset. A harc koránt sem volt méltóságteljes; Sid soha nem verekedett korábban, és túl ideges volt hozzá, hogy józanul tudjon gondolkodni, így fél perc sem kellett hozzá, hogy legyűrjék, de nem bánta meg. Nem bánta meg egészen addig, míg Burrow rá nem kacsintott a büntetőpad felé tartva.

– Nem tudtam, hogy így érzel irántam, aranyom? Neked is olyan jó volt, mint nekem?

_Ja,_ gondolta Sid, és a vörös köd helyét átvette a szégyen, _ezért nem szoktam verekedni. Hülye, ostoba, Sid! Mi a kurva életet gondoltál?_

Valójában azonban pontosan tudta, mit gondolt. Mindig tudta, hogy mennyire óvatosnak kell lennie, ha Marióról van szó; hogy egyetlen félreértett ölelésre, egyetlen kelleténél barátságosabb mosolyra volt a botránytól. Az emberek többségében tisztelettudóak voltak, hisz az újoncok befogadásának tradíciója, hogy a veteránok otthont adjanak nekik távol a családjuktól, szinte egy idős volt a jégkorong történetével, de Sid már betöltötte a huszonegyet, nem volt újonc többé. A csapatban betöltött szerepe megváltozott, de ami ennél is fontosabb, megváltozott a teste is. Ha az emberek rá néztek, már nem egy gyermek arcát látták. És ha Sidben nem a gyereket vették észre, akkor Marióban sem az apa figurát. Egy fiatal, elkötelezetlen szubmisszívet láttak, és egy idősebb férfit, akit nyilvánvalóan mélyen tisztel, ebből következően, biztos, hogy…

_Öleb,_ visszhangzott Sid fülében, és a tehetetlen düh és szégyen orkánként tombolt benne, míg nem úgy érezte, elhányja magát ott helyben a büntetőpadon. 

Mire hazaért remegett. Mindennél jobban szeretett volna letérdelni, de soha nem kérte Nathalie-től, ha Mario és a gyerekek otthon tartózkodtak. Most sem szabadna, de…

Mario és Nathalie a nappaliban olvastak; Mario a kedvenc foteljébe, Nathalie mellette térdelve.

– Bocsánat, hogy zavarok – mondta, és a hangja alig volt erősebb suttogásnál.

Mario intett, hogy semmi baj, de a tekintete aggódó volt.

– Sid, mi történt ma este?

Hát persze, hogy látták. Sid arca szégyentől piroslott. Remélte, hogy egyetlen kamera sem vette őket elég közelről ahhoz, hogy Burrows szájáról olvasni lehessen.

– A szokásos – mondta a padlót fixírozva. – Mikor végeztetek, Nathalie fel tudna jönni hozzám pár percre? Nem baj, ha nem értek rá.

– Azonnal ott leszek – válaszolta a nő, aki láthatóan még Mariónál is jobban aggódott.

– Köszönöm – motyogta Sid, és az emeleti lakrésze felé vette az irányt. Alig kellett várnia, Nathalie már kopogott is.

– Szabad! – mondta.

Sid a kanapé mellett állt, és egy párnát szorított a mellkasához. 

– Mit szeretnél, Sid? – kérdezte a nő, amint becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Sid próbált levegőt venni, hogy válaszolhasson, de nem sikerült. Olyan közel volt, csak kérnie kellene, de teljesen ledermedt. Ostobaság ezt tennie, mikor nincsenek egyedül a házban. Mégis mi az ördögöt képzel? Így csak állt némán. Nathalie azonban nem volt ostoba, látta Sid kezében a párnát, és azonnal megértette.

– Sid – mondta megkönnyebbülten –, gyere ide. Kérned sem kell.

A nő a kanapéra ült, és a földre mutatott a lába mellett.

– Köszönöm! – nyögte Sid, és már a földön is volt. Letérdelt, és várta, hogy elárassza a jól ismert nyugalom, de bárhogy várta, nem érkezett. Csupán kéretlen tisztánlátás jutott neki, ahogy az este történései újra és újra leperegtek a szeme előtt. A Burrows-zal való verekedéstmost félretette, és azzal sem foglalkozott, hogy meccs után a csapattársai úgy kezelték, mint aki átmeneti elmezavarban szenved. A valódi probléma az volt, ami a verekedés előtt történt; az a nemtörődöm tiszteletlenség, ahogy Burrows és a bíró Marióról beszéltek. De lehet, hogy még ez sem! Az egész három évvel baj volt. Sid, fejét a homokba dugva belekapaszkodott abba a biztonságba, amit ez a család és ez a ház nyújtott, és nem törődött vele, mit gondol minderről a külvilág.

Ha az emberek úgy tudják, hogy Marióhoz tartozik – öleb, hallotta újra, és megborzongott – akkor Sid és Pat óvatos kampánya, hogy Sid szubmisszivitását pusztán egy ignorálható, lényegtelen címkeként prezentálják a hoki világ elé, sosem lehet sikeres, akkor pedig Sid egész életében egy tárgy marad csupán, egy újabb trófea Le Magnifique gyűjteményében. A Marióra gyakorolt hatása azonban ennél is rosszabb lesz. A nagylelkű kapitányt és bölcs mentort egy sugar daddyvé alacsonyítja, aki önös érdekből tartja maga mellett Sidneyt. Ha pedig így gondolják, játszotta vissza a fejében Burrows szavait – _úgy tűnik, Super Mario igen engedékeny lett öregkorára_ – minden egyes tette, amikor nem felel meg a jó szub mintaképének, Mario hibája lesz. Egy gyengekezű domnak tartják majd, aki nem képes kordában tartani a szubmisszívjét.

Aztán eszébe jutott, amire tegnap gondolt, miközben a karjaiban tartva próbálta megvigasztalni Karvert Philadelphiában. Most úgy tűnt, mintha évek múltak volna el azóta. _El sem tudom képzelni, milyen lehet látni, amikor valakivel, akit tisztelek, úgy bánnak, mint a szeméttel._ Már nem kellett elképzelnie, pontosan tudta, milyen érzés. Szégyent és dühöt érzett, de emellett a magánélete gyomorforgató meggyalázást is; mintha hazatérve Cole Harbourba szétdúlva és felforgatva találná a gyerekkori hálószobáját.

– El kell költöznöm – bökte ki hirtelen, és maga sem értette miért csak most jött rá.

– Sidney! – ellenkezett Nathalie.

Sid feltápászkodott, de nem nézett a nő szemébe.

– Szerettem itt lakni…

– Akkor miért költözöl el? – vágott közbe Nathalie, és finoman Sid karjára tette a kezét.

Sid azonban elhúzódott.

– Mert illetlen – mondta szilárdan, de továbbra sem nézett fel.

Nathalie felszisszent.

– Mondott valaki valamit? – kérdezte dühösen.

– Nem számít. – Aztán erőt vett magán, felemelte a tekintetét, és a lehető leghatározottabban azt mondta. – Már nem vagyok gyerek. Már nem. Nem illő, hogy Mario fedele alatt éljek

– Sid, mindig lesznek, akik csúnya dolgokat mondanak majd – rázta a fejét a nő.

– Tudom, és nem akarok rátenni még egy lapáttal.

A legjobb pókerarcát felvéve tartotta a szemkontaktust, így nem mulasztotta el a nő tekintetében felvillanó bosszúság apró szikráit. Nem engedte, hogy az arca bármit is eláruljon. Mikor Nathalie nem mondott semmit, Sid mély levegőt véve szólalt meg:

– Elköltözöm. – Döntése véglegesen hangzott, és úgy is gondolta, de tudta, milyen gyenge volt az elhatározása. Ha a nő megkérdőjelezné, Sidney biztos volt benne, hogy beadná a derekát. Visszatartott lélegzettel várta, mit fog reagálni.

– Sidney… – Nathalie összeszorította az ajkát. A tekintetében csillogó könnyektől Sidneyben eszelős bűntudat ébredt. Már rég el kellett volna mennie, még azelőtt, hogy ragaszkodni kezdtek egymáshoz. Így most sokkal jobban fáj.

Bár tisztességtelen volt, de megkérdezte:

– Segítesz házat keresni? – Nem tudta, ki mástól kérhetne segítséget.

Nathalie hosszan nézett rá, mint aki tökéletesen az emlékezetébe próbálja vésni, hogy nézett ki Sidney ott, abban a pillanatban. Mikor végzett szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Hát persze. Holnap neki is láthatunk. – Aztán homlokon csókolta Sidet, ahogy a saját anyja tette volna. – Jó éjt, Sid!

Miután Sid egyedül maradt, újra a párnára térdelt, de semmit sem érzett. Minden üres volt, még a korábbi tisztánlátás is szertefoszlott. Arcát a kanapé puha anyagának nyomta, és reszkető, mély lélegzetet vett. Nem sírt, felnőtt férfi volt. Épp ez volt a probléma. Aztán felállt, hogy levelet írjon a vagyonkezelőjének.

*****

Miután megvásárolta a kinézett házat, az anyja Pittsburghbe utazott, hogy segítsen a berendezkedésben. Bár Sid erősködött, hogy egyedül is menni fog, nem szükséges Sid miatt ennyit utaznia, hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, miket beszél. Hálás volt, amiért az anyja nem hallgatott rá. Sid gyakorlatilag soha nem élt egyedül. Sosem kellett a saját csekkjeit fizetni, bevásárolni, vagy gondoskodni a ház körüli tennivalókról. Mikor a Targetbe lépve folyosónyi hosszan sorakoztak előtte a különböző márkájú, minőségű és kiszerelésű toalettpapírok, mondhatni pánikrohamot kapott. Az anyja nevetve nézte a tanácstalanságát, majd nekiállt elmagyarázni, mit kell a választásnál megfontolnia.

– Nem választhatnál te helyettem? – könyörgött.

– Megtehetném – mondta –, de ha egyszer épp nem lesz az a fajta, te ugyanígy fogsz állni a WC papír sorban, és ugyanígy nem fogod tudni, mit tegyél.

Sid szeretett volna megsértődni, de a nőnek igaza volt. Sóhajtott, és felkészült, hogy a délelőttöt a különböző háztartási kiegészítők tanulmányozásának szentelje. Most, hogy a saját bőrén tapasztalta meg, mit jelent saját háztartást vezetni, tisztelete még tovább nőt az anyja, Nathalie és minden szub iránt, akik légies könnyedséggel tudták ez megtenni.

_Sosem leszek képes rá,_ gondolta sötéten. _Sosem leszek képes rá, hogy valaki mást kiszolgáljak. Nem elég jól, hogy büszke lehessen rám._ Hirtelen eszébe jutott, amikor gyerekkorában egy éjjel a konyhába ment, hogy igyon egy pohár vizet, és az anyját nagy munkában találta. Az teraszajtót suvickolta ecettel és újságpapírral. Mikor megkérdezte, miért dolgozik késő éjszaka, elmondta, hogy az apja munkatársait várják másnap vendégségbe. Az ajtóra mutatott, ami Sid és Taylor kéznyomaival volt tele.

– Ez olyan, mint a Windex reklám, kicsim. A tiszta üveg a domod tükörképe – magyarázta fáradt mosollyal. – Apád főnöke így tudni fogja, hogy apádnak olyan családja van, akikre büszke lehet.

Sid őrült lelkiismeret furdalást érzett, amiért az anyjának miatta kell éjszaka takarítani, és attól kezdve különösen figyelt rá, hogy soha ne érintse meg koszos kézzel az üveget. 

Az életüket általában azért nem az éjszakai takarítások, hanem az egyszerű, mindennapi apróságok jellemezték, de Sid figyelmét ezek is elkerülték. Más szubokkal ellentétben ő edzésre járt;arról nem beszélve, hogy gyakran nem is otthon lakott, így sosem tanulta meg őket. Biztos volt benne, hogy az anyja segítségével, és egy megfelelő takarítószolgálattal képes lesz elkerülni, hogy disznóólban kelljen élnie, de a jó szubmisszívek számára zökkenőmentes házimunka mesterfogásai kívül estek a képességein. Nem mintha eddig nem tudta volna, hogy egy selejtes szubmisszív minden tekintetben, mégis fájt szembenézni vele. Szerette azt mondani magának, hogy nem érdekelte, hogy képtelen megfelelni a jó szub eszményének, őszinte pillanataiban azonban tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Az a kitartóan vágyakozó része, amely tenni akarta, amit elvártak tőle; amely az akart lenni, amit a társadalom megkövetelt, a lénye alapját képezte. Gyökerei a szíve mélyéig furakodtak, ágai pedig elértek az élete minden egyes területére, kezdve a játékával. Ha kivágta volna, önmagát pusztította volna el, így hozzá kellett szoknia a fájdalomhoz. Nem volt más választása.

– Sid? – szólt rá az anyja aggódva. A bútor osztály közepén álltak, és az anyja épp a folttaszító kárpitok előnyeit ecsetelte, Sid azonban teljesen elmerült a saját belső világában.

– Bocs, anya, csak elgondolkoztam, de már figyelek – mondta erőltetett mosollyal.

Az anyja bólintott, és folytatta, de Sid látta rajta, hogy aggódik. Aznap este, mikor Sid új konyhaasztalánál ültek, és az új tányérjairól, az új villáival ették az étteremből rendelt vacsorát, az anyja óvatosan azt mondta:

– Úgy tűnt, boldog vagy Lemieux-éknél.

– Az voltam – mondta, és a szíve összefacsarodott a gondolatra, hogy nem mehet haza többé, nem élvezheti a gyerekek zsibongását, Mario jó tanácsait, vagy Nathalie kedvességét és erejét.

Az anyja tétován bólintott.

– Meglepődtem, mikor mondtad, hogy elköltözöl, pláne ilyen hirtelen, a szezon közepén. Azt hittem, szeretsz náluk lakni

– Szerettem – mondta kitérően. Nem akarta elmondani a szüleinek a játékvezetővel való összetűzését. Valójában senkivel nem akart erről beszélni, túlzottan megalázó volt.

Az asszony mély levegőt vett.

– Ha Mr. Lemieux tett valamit, ami miatt kellemetlenül érezted magad…

– Anya! – ugrott fel Sidney a székből. – Az kurva életbe, mindenki azt hiszi, hogy a szeretője vagyok? – kérdezte haragtól és szégyentől hangosan.

Anyja zavartan állt a kirohanása előtt; szívszorítóan óvatosan nyúlt Sid felé, amire Sid haragja azonnal elpárolgott.

– Istenem, anya, nagyon sajnálom!

Sid mellé lépett, és lehajolva átölelte. Szörnyen szégyellte magát a kiabálás miatt. Az anyja nem tudhatta mi történt. Hogy is tudta volna, amikor Sid mindent megtett, hogy ne kelljen elmagyaráznia. Az asszony erősen viszonozta az ölelését.

– Csak nem akarom, hogy bajod essék – suttogta. – Sokszor aggódom miattad, Sid. Tudom, hogy felnőtt ember vagy, de mindig az én kisfiam maradsz – mondta megilletődötten.

– Jól vagyok – válaszolta Sid viszonylag őszintén. – Jól vagyok. Csak voltak emberek, akik rengeteg ronda pletykát terjesztettek rólunk, így nem maradhattam. Még most is rosszul esik, ha rá gondolok, ezért reagáltam így. Sajnálom, anya.

– Semmi baj, fiam – mondta határozottan, és hátradőlve Sid szemébe nézett. – Jól vagyok, de ettől nem aggódom kevésbé. Milyen emberek, Sid? És mit mondtak?

Sid visszaült a székbe, és lehajtott fejjel az egész történetet elmesélte az elejétől a végéig. Nem bírt az anyja szemébe nézni. Amikor befejezte, az anyja az asztalon pihenő keze után nyúlt.

– Úgy sajnálom, kicsim – szólt csendesen.

– Semmi… – _Semmi baj,_ akarta mondani, de hazugság lett volna. – Tényleg boldog voltam náluk – suttogta könnyekkel küszködve.

– Óh, Sid! – szorította meg a kezét az asszony. – Most is ott vannak. – De amikor Sid a szemébe nézett, látta, hogy az anyja is tudja, már semmi nem lesz a régi. – Bármikor meglátogathatod őket. Biztos örülnének neki. Nézd meg, milyen közel laktok. – Hiába volt igaz, mégsem érezte magát jobban tőle.

*****

Az anyja távozásával a ház minden meglévő melegségét és otthonosságát elveszítette, így amikor csak tehette máshol töltötte az idejét. Tudta, hogy ez ostobaság, és előbb-utóbb hozzá kell szoknia, de mielőtt rákényszerült volna, elérkezett a rájátszás, ami megfelelő kibúvót biztosított.  
Az első körben természetesen pont a Flyerst kapták, és bár senki nem mondta, a csapat nagy része rossz előjelként tekintett rá. Sid számára épp az ellenkezőjét jelentette.

– Tavaly már hazaküldtük ezeket a seggfejeket – emlékeztette a csapattársait az első mérkőzés előtt. – Utána az öltözőben táncoltunk örömünkben, ittunk, és össze-vissza ugráltunk. Hihetetlen volt, nem igaz? – Azok, akik tavaly vele együtt élték át, elmosolyodtak, és egyetértően bólogattak. – Hát emlékezzetek! – mondta nekik, átadva magát az emléknek. – Ez vár ránk a kör végén. Ez az érzés. Menjetek, és vegyétek el!

Sid nem gondolta, hogy egyedül az ő érdeme lenne, de a csapat hozzáállása sokat javult azután. Természetesen utáltak Philadelphiában játszani, de megverni a Flyerst annál jobban szerették, és ha Sid csak egy kicsit is segíthetett nekik, hogy jobban koncentráljanak, már annak is nagyon örült. A végső győzelmüket az ellenfél stadionjában szerezték meg, a győztes gólt pedig Karver lőtte, aki tavaly még nem játszott a csapatban. A nő rendíthetetlen hidegvérrel, csókokat dobálva korcsolyázott körbe a pályán.

– Ezt kapjátok ki birkabaszók! – kiabálta élvezettel. – A switchek tenyerest és fonákot is tudnak ütni. El ne feledjétek!

Sid megpróbált szigorú pillantást vetni Talbóra, hisz tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, ki tanította a nőt káromkodni, de túlzottan örült ahhoz, hogy a próbálkozása eredményes legyen.

– Igazad volt, Sid – mondat Talbo ártatlanul mosolyogva. – Kurva jó érzés.

A következő körben a Washington volt az ellenfelük, és Sidnek meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy őket is olyan könnyen elintézhetik, mint a philadelphiaiakat. A Capitals fegyelmezett, sok gólt lövő csapat volt, kiváló kapussal, és minden szempontból túltettek az egész alapszakaszban gyengélkedő Flyersen. Igazán kemény ellenfél voltak, de valahol a kör felénél Sidnek rá kellett döbbennie, hogy úgy élvezi a játékot, ahogy soha korábban. Ovecskin úgy tűnt betartotta az ígéretét, és fegyelmet tartott a játékosai közt, aminek köszönhetően a Washington és a pingvinek két-két otthoni győzelme a leghosszabb sorozat lett az NHL-es pályafutása alatt, amikor Sidet nem zaklatták a dinamikája miatt, ez pedig hihetetlenül felszabadítóan hatott rá. Nem kellett degradáló megjegyzésektől és tapogató kezektől rettegnie a jégen; végre igazán élvezhette a játékot, amit meg is tett. Nem foglalkozott a sajtó narratívájával a rivalizálásukról, hanem átadta magát a hokinak. Mesterhármast lőtt a második meccsen, amit Ovecskin természetesen azonnal megismételt, mert miért is ne. Sid pedig azon kapta magát, hogy nevet. Nevetett a kispadon, és nevetett a jégen, beleadva mindent ebbe az őszinte, tiszta küzdelembe egy igazán méltó ellenféllel szemben. Úgy élvezte ismét a játékot, ahogy nagyon régóta nem tudta. Talán azóta nem, amióta gyerekként az utcán, és a házuk körüli befagyott tavakon ütötték a korongot, és senki nem tudta, hogy mi lesz a dinamikája. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki újra szerelembe esett.

Az utolsó mérkőzés utáni kézfogás sorban, amikor a Washington darabjaira hullott, Sid elégedetten csapott Ovecskin tenyerébe, és pillanatnyi elmezavarnak köszönhetően kibökte:

– Jövőre csináljuk ugyanezt! 

Amint kimondta, azonnal elpirult a nyilvánvaló hülyeségétől. Ovecskin feltehetően mindenre vágyott, csak arra nem, hogy megismételjék, amint a csapata teljesen szétesik az ellenfél támadásai alatt, de Sid legnagyobb meglepetésére hátravetette a fejét, és hangosan felnevetett. Amikor Sidre nézett, a fáradtság és a csalódottság mögött ott csillogott a szemében a küzdelem tiszta öröme, amit Sid azonnal felismert, hisz ő is ugyanezt érezte.

– Jövőre, de más vége lesz – mondta Ovecskin mély, komoly hangon.

– Majd meglátjuk – válaszolta Sid, és féloldalasan elmosolyodott. Aztán halkan még hozzátette. – Köszönöm!

– Ha meg akarod köszönni, nyerd meg a kupát – mondata a másik hasonlóan halk hangon.

Sid bólintott, és továbblépett a következő játékoshoz.

Ha a Capitals ellen Sid tündökölt, a keleti főcsoportdöntő Carolina ellen Geno ideje volt. Az első négy meccsre bekapcsolta az ősállat énjét; egymás után vágta a gólokat, és adta az asszisztokat, mintha az egész világgal haragban lenne. Sid azonban látta, milyen Geno, ha dühösen játszik, és ez nem az volt. Mikor a harmadik meccs után megkérdezte, Geno rövid gondolkodás után azt felelte:

– Nagyon… elevennek érzem magam? – Sidre nézett. – Jól mondom?

– Igen.

– Eleven vagyok – ismételte mosolyogva. – Miattad. Előző körben te, gondoltam itt van idő, hogy én is.

– És mi lesz a következő körben? – kérdezte Sid. A babonás szíve pedig őrült mód szidni kezdte, hogy elkiabálja az esélyüket, amikor még meg sem nyerték a főcsoportdöntőt.

– Következő kör mindenki köre – mondta Geno kijózanodva. Tekintet sötét volt, mint aki a jövőbe tekintett. – Következő körben, mindenkinek elevennek kell lenni, hogy nyerjünk kupát – nézett Sidre mosolyogva. – De kapitány majd segít, és menni fog.

Sid melegséggel a szívében visszamosolygott.

– Köszi, G!

Aztán jött a déjà vu. Újra Detroitban voltak, és a címlapok ismét Sidneyvel foglalkoztak. Minden újság arról cikkezett, hogy hiába vezette el a csapatát kétszer is a Stanley-kupa döntőbe, nyilvánvalóan egy üres papírzacskóból sem volt képes kinavigálni őket. Tavaly a szalagcímek fájtak, az idén erőt és motivációt nyújtottak. Az idén be fogja bizonyítani, hogy tévednek. Sid ebbe a bizonyosságba kapaszkodott a detroiti két vereség után, és ez a bizonyosság segítette őket a két otthoni győzelemben is. Védőpajzsként használta az ötödik meccsen elszenvedett, megsemmisítő vereségük fájdalma ellen, és ez tüzelte, hogy átverekedjék magukat a hatodikon. Mire elérkezett a hetedik meccs, Sid úgy érezte, mint aki víz alatt jár. Minden lelassult és nehézkes lett, minden szó tompán és érthetetlenül csengett.

– Most azt gondoljátok, idáig egyszer már is eljutottunk – mondta halkan, de magabiztosan az öltözőben –, de ez nem igaz. Tavaly nem jutottunk el a hetedik meccsig, és minden mérkőzés más. Mindegyik egy új esély, hogy bizonyítsuk a rátermettségünket. A tudásunkat, a szívünket, a fegyelmünket és a csapatszellemünket. Senki nem tudja, hogyan végződik ez a történet, mert még senki nem írta meg. Mi fogjuk megírni.

Szünetet tartott. Mondhatta volna azt, hogy egyedül rajtuk múlik, mi lesz a vége, hogy az irányítás kizárólag az ő kezükben van. Egy dom csapatkapitány ezt mondta volna, de Sid nem egy dom kapitány volt.

– Lesznek a meccsnek olyan aspektusai, amiket nem irányíthatunk – mondta, és látta, hogy ez többeket aggodalommal tölt el, de nem fog hazudni nekik. Nem most. – Nem befolyásolhatjuk, mit tesz az ellenfél. Nem befolyásolhatjuk a játékvezetőket, hogy milyen lesz a jég minősége, vagy milyen hangosan üvölt a közönség, de ezt már megszokhattuk. Nem az a lényeg, mit tudunk irányítani, és mit nem, hanem az, hogy bizonyítani akarunk. Hogy van egy célunk. A lényeg az, mit vagyunk hajlandók megtenni azért, hogy elérjük. Én hajlandó vagyok mindent beleadni? És ti?

Mennydörgő ordítást kapott a válaszul.

Sid beleadott mindent, amíg a palánknak nem lökték, és a térde fel nem mondta a szolgálatot. Max beleadott mindent, felfedezve egy olyan új szerepet magának, amit soha nem játszott korábban, de most megtette, mert szükségük volt rá. Flower mindent beleadott, egészen az utolsó csodaszámba menő mentésig két másodperccel a vége előtt. Mindannyian mindent beleadtak, és nyertek. Nyertek! A francba is, nyertek!

– Nyertünk, basszus, nyertünk! – ordította Sid Flower fülébe, és túlzottan örült ahhoz, hogy megpróbáljon egy fikarcnyival is méltóságteljesebben viselkedni. Ebben a pillanatban semmi más nem számított. Flower hasonló volumennel kiabált vissza:

– Bassza meg, nyertünk! – Karjaival Sidet ölelte, hogy a sisakját hol hagyta el, fogalma sem volt róla. Az egész csapat körülvette őket, és egy pillanatra helyreállt a világbéke.

Onnantól aztán minden összeolvadt; a kupa bemutatása, Geno Conn Smythe-ja, a kézfogás. Legélesebben a kupa meglepő súlyára emlékezett, mikor először a feje fölé emelte, és Flower karjának hihetetlen melegségére, amikor átölelte az öltözőben, és eszelősen azt ismételgette: 

– Basszák meg a gyűlölködők, basszák meg! Megcsináltuk! Megcsináltuk!

– Basszák meg! – suttogta Sid is, elmerülve ebben a kettejük alkotta kis buborékban, mielőtt a riporterek beléptek volna. – Basszák meg, megmutattuk nekik! Flower, megmutattuk!

Aztán megérkezett a sajtó, de velük együtt az alkohol is, úgyhogy magasról ejtettek rájuk. Volt pezsgő, sör, vodka és gin is.

– Mi az istenért van itt gin? – kérdezte Sid zavartan.

– Detroit rohadt furcsa hely – jelentette ki Tanger. – Gyerünk, vedeljünk gint! – mondta, majd még hozzátett pár lelkes francia trágárságot, amivel továbbra sem magyarázta meg Sid kérdését, de lehet, hogy mégis.

Végül Jen magához hívta Sidet és Genót a fényképezkedésre, hogy megörökíthessék őket a Stanley-kupával és a Con Smythe-tal.

– Jen, részeg vagyok – mondta neki Sid, mire a nő felnevetett.

– Igen, feltételezem – válaszolta vidáman –, de ne aggódj miatta, csak állj a kupa mellé és próbálj kapitányi képet vágni.

A Jen iránti tisztelet kötelezte rá, hogy figyelmeztesse.

– Lehet, hogy túl részeg vagyok, hogy kapitányosan nézzek ki… Bocsánat!

Bár már jócskán a pohár fenekére nézett, annyira még nem volt részeg, de épp mielőtt kihívták, döntött le három pohár vodkát, amiről tudta, előbb-utóbb megteszi majd a hatását.

Jen sóhajtott, de egyáltalán nem tűnt mérgesnek. Inkább kedves volt.

– Sidney, biztos vagyok benn, hogy a legtöbb kapitány, akit lefényképeztek a kupagyőzelem estéjén, csont részeg volt. Rendben leszel.

_Jennek valószínűleg igaza van,_ gondolta Sid. _Jen végül is nagyon okos._ Szerencsére kiderült, hogy Sid akkor is elő tudta venni a kapitányi arcát, amikor a sárga földig leitta magát. Geno féloldalas pillantásokkal méregette, és megpróbálta utánozni az arckifejezését, ami úgy három másodpercig működött is, de eztán mindketten röhögő görcsöt kaptak. Sidnek valahányszor sikerült lenyugodni, Geno újra rákezdte, amivel Sidet is megnevettette, amikor pedig Genónak sikerült megkomolyodni, Sid volt, aki nem tudta visszafogni magát. Jen próbált megrovóan nézni rájuk, de Sid látta, hogy komoly erőfeszítésébe kerül.

Hamar rá kellett azonban jönnie, hogy egyre bizonytalanabb lesz körülötte a világ, és ha azt akarja, hogy egyenesen álljon a fotón, minél előbb be kell fejezniük. Így aztán szomorú történeteket kezdett Genónak mesélni a Flyers elleni vereségeikről, mígnem Genónak sikerült abbahagynia a nevetést, és mindketten képesek voltak elég ideig egy helyben maradni, hogy lefényképezhessék őket.

Miután a fényképész elment, és előrelátóan a Stanely-kupát és a Conn Smyth-kupát is elvitték a közelükből, Sid felmérte az állapotát, és aggódva kellett konstatálnia, hogy nem valószínű, hogy képes lesz megmozdulni baleset nélkül.

– Olyan… ingatagnak érzem magam – fordult Genóhoz. –Átölelhetnél.

– Sid… – nézett rá Geno ijedten.

– Hogy nehogy elessek – tett hozzá sietve. Az istenit, jó sok pezsgőt ivott. Meg sört, meg vodkát. – Átölelhetnél, nehogy elessek. G, úgy érzem, mindjárt elesek.

Geno bizonytalanul Sid dereka köré fonta a karját, és halkan azt mondta:

– Nem hagyom, hogy eless.

Sid bólintott, de nem volt jó ötlet, mert a világ még gyorsabban kezdett forogni körülötte.

– Tudom, hogy nem hagyod – mondta Sid. – Erős vagy. Erős kezeid vannak. És jó vagy – nézett Genóra, aki valamiért most magasabbnak tűnt, mint valaha. – Jó vagy hozzám.

– Sid… – Geno hangja keservesen csendült, mint akinek komoly fájdalmai vannak, és ennek már a gondolata is rettenetes volt. Néha mind játszottak sérülésekkel, de Genónak nem szabadna. Neki nem.

– Nem fáj semmid, ugye? – kérdezte Sid aggódva. – Sosem szabadna, hogy bármi is fájjon neked. Te… olyan fontos vagy. És olyan jó.

– Nem, nem fáj semmi, Sid – ígérte meg, és bár mosolygott, a mosolya nem a jól ismert ragyogó, széles vigyor volt. Ez a mosoly csendes időkhöz illett, talán csak egyetlen emberhez, és épp Sid volt az az ember. Geno Sidet választotta. Olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy Sid érezte a lélegzetvételeit. Egyedül voltak, Geno rá nézett, mintha… Sid úgy érezte forog körülötte a világ, de nem pusztán az alkohol miatt. _Valami történik,_ gondolta, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi. A hangja halk suttogás volt csupán. 

– Úgy nézel rám, mint aki… akar valamit. Hm. Nem tudom, mit akarsz.

Geno mosolya szomorú volt.

– Szerintem, nem akarod tudni – mondta olyan halkan, hogy Sid alig hallotta, mit beszél.

– Hogy érted…– nézett Genóra értetlenül, de választ nem kapott, mert megzavarták őket.

– Itt a kapitányunk! – kiabálta Tanger az ajtóból, kezében egy megbontott pezsgősüveggel integetve. – És a mi Genónk!

Duper is bebotladozott mellette a helyiségbe, és egy-egy sört nyomott mindkettőjük kezébe.

– Piára van szükségetek – mondta a részeg ember megingathatatlan bizonyosságával.

– Sid már eleget ivott – nézett Geno Duperre megrovóan. – Összeesik, ha többet iszik. Rossz, Pascal.

Ezen Duper láthatóan komolyan elgondolkozott.

– Több jut nekem – vonta le a végkövetkeztetést, és nekiállt Sid sörének.

Geno a teljes ünnepség alatt Sid mellett maradt, csak akkor hagyta magára, amikor felszálltak a hazafelé tartó repülőgépre, és leültette Sidet a Flower melletti szokásos helyére. Pittsburghben aztán újabb ünnepség várta őket, és a parádé, amit még több pezsgő, és vodka követett, bár Sid megesküdött, hogy az utóbbiból soha többé egy kortyot sem iszik életében. Együtt ünnepelt a családjával, Taylorral, a csapatával. Úgy érezte, soha életében nem volt még ilyen boldog. Aztán egyik nap, mikor a csapattal Mario medencéje mellett heverésztek, megcsörrent a telefonja.

Bár a vonal túlsó végén megszólaló hang nem volt ismerős, a nevet felismerte, és torkában dobogó szívvel hallgatta a mondanivalóját. Mikor rájött, mi is történik, azonnal igent mondott.

– Igen, igen, ott leszek. Hatalmas megtiszteltetés lenne. Én… Igen, igen.

A hívás végeztével meredten bámult a telefonjára. Anélkül, hogy a szemét levette volna a készülékről, egyik kezével megragadta Geno bokáját.

– G – mondta suttogva, mint aki attól tart, ha túl hangosan beszél, a pillanat szertefoszlik.

Geno mellé guggolt.

– Sid, jól vagy?

Sid a telefonját a mellkasához szorítva lassan, nagyon lassan azt mondta:

– Geno, épp ez előbb hívtak meg a Vancouveri Olimpia válogatótáborában.

– Legjobb! – kiáltotta Geno, és olyan erővel rántotta magához Sidet, hogy a telefon kiesett a kezéből. Folyamatosan azt ismételgette, hogy legjobb, legjobb, legjobb, miközben egyik lábáról a másikra ugrált, szinte összeroppantva Sidneyt örömében. Sid elképzelni sem tudta, ilyen illetlenül mutathattak, de rohadtul nem érdekelte, mert mint kiderült, korábban tévedett.

Most volt életében a legboldogabb.


	2. Második fejezet

**Második rész**

Sid félelemmel vegyes izgalommal várta az olimpiai válogatótábort. Néhány játékost ugyan ismert a junior világbajnokságról, vagy egy-egy nagyobb volumenű médiaeseményről, mint például Tazert, de legtöbbjüket csak a bedobókör másik oldaláról látta. Szerencsére azonban mindenki a lehető legjobb formáját hozta, és mind Siddel, mind St. Louisszal, a csapat másik nem kapus szubmisszív tagjával udvariasan viselkedtek.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy ott leszel a csapatban – mondta Aggie, amikor egy alkalommal sikerült úgy időzítenie az ebédszünetét a nők válogatótáborában, hogy együtt ehetett Siddel és Flowerrel. – A srácok tudják, hogyha nem képesek kijönni veled, azzal csak a saját esélyüket rontják.

– Egy egyáltalán nem nyilvánvaló – mormogta Sid felhevült arccal.

Aggie hangosan felhorkant.

– Te vagy a világ legjobb jégkorongozója, kapitány. Mindenki közül te vagy az utolsó, akit itthon hagynának. Bocsi, Flower! – tette még hozzá.

– Semmi baj – mondta Flower, de a mosolya visszafogottabb volt a szokásosnál. Pár napja bevallotta Sidnek, hogy mennyire meglepődött, amikor meghívták a válogatóra, tekintve, milyen sok tehetséges kapus közül választhatott Kanada, és állandó nyomás alatt volt, hogy bizonyítson.

Sid csak remélni tudta, hogy Aggie-nek igaza van. Rengeteget jelentett volna a számára, ha bejuthat az olimpiai csapatba. Képviselte már az országát világeseményen a juniorok között, de ez lehetne az első komoly felnőtt lehetősége. Ráadásul rögtön az olimpián.

Sid nem szégyellte bevallani, hogy szeretett volna egy olyan trófeagyűjteményt, mint a legnagyobbak, és a nemzetközi sikerek ennek komoly részét képezték. Emellett egyszerűen csak szerette az országát. Bár sok honfitársa seggfej volt, de a világon mindenhol éltek seggfejek. Kanada azonban lehetőséget adott Sidnek, hogy sikeres lehessen. Kanada törvényei kötelezték a junior hoki ligákat, hogy megnyissák kapuikat a szubmisszív játékosok előtt, és Kanada törvényei kötelezték ugyanerre az NHL-t is, évekkel azelőtt, hogy az USA hasonló törvényt hozott volna. Kanada nem védhette meg az ellenfelei dühös szüleitől, vagy attól, hogy a dom játékostársai kiközösítsék, de Kanada biztosította számára a lehetőséget a játékra, és ha Sidney számára volt hely a jégen, a többit egyedül is megoldotta.

A remény folyamatosan ott motoszkált a szívében a szezon első felében. Kanada mindig utolsóként jelentette be a játékoskeretét, így Sidnek maradt az izgatott várakozás, miközben Geno és Gonch helyet kapott az orosz válogatottban, Karver a finn női válogatottban, és Brooksie az amerikai férfiak között. A két kanadai csapat keretkihirdetésére majd csak december 30-án kerül sor, de Sid úgy hallotta, hogy akik ott voltak a válogatótáborba, már egy nappal korábban számíthatnak a telefonhívásra.

December 29-én a Montreal Canadiens otthonában játszottak, és Sid még soha életében nem volt ilyen hálás a meccs előtti szigorú rutinjáért, ami koncentrációra késztette, és nem engedte, hogy egyfolytában a telefonját lesse. Lépésről lépésre elvégezte a szokásos mérkőzés előtti feladatait; megcsinálta a szendvicsét, focizott a srácokkal, és mire elérkezett a jégre lépés ideje, már teljes figyelmével a meccsre koncentrált. Sikerült győzniük, de ez jobbára az ellenfél kapusának, Wardnak, semmint a pingvinek játékának volt köszönhető. 

Meccs után Sid észrevette, hogy Ward Flowerhöz korcsolyázott, és váltottak pár mondatot. Mikor Sid az öltözőben megkérdezte, miről volt szó, Flower halkan azt mondta:

– Szólt, hogy felhívták ma, hogy nem került be.

Sid tekintete elkerekedett. Nagyon rendes volt Wardtól, hogy saját csalódottságával mit sem törődve, vette a fáradtságot, hogy jó hírt vigyen Flowernek.

– Gratulált, de azért mert őt nem választották ki, még nem jelenti, hogy… – folytatta izgatottan, ám abban a pillanatban megcsörrent a telefonja.

– Vedd fel! – nógatta Sid a hirtelen beállt csendben.

Flower felvette. Rövid hallgatás és bólogatás után az arca felderült, szája széles mosolyra szaladt, ami mindennél jobban megválaszolta csapattársai néma kérdését. A többiek már kezdték volna az éljenzést, de Sid csendre intette őket, hogy Flower befejezhesse a beszélgetést. Mikor letette, Sid megszólalt:

– Most éljenezhettek!

Meg is tették. Mindenki Flower körül tolongott, hogy gratulálhasson, amikor egyszerre Sid és Aggie telefonja is csörögni kezdett. Sid a készülék után vetődött, és látta, hogy Aggie ugyanígy tesz. Torkában dobogó szívvel fogadta a hívást. Mikor végzett, Aggie tekintetét kereste a tömegen át. Sid vigyorgott, mint a holdvilág, de Aggie szeméből semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni. Sid gyomra összerándult. _Óh, bassza meg, én ünneplek, ő meg…_ Aztán Aggie továbbra is szemkontaktust tartva mély levegőt vett, és nekikezdett:

– Ó Kanada…

Sid nem hitte, hogy tud szélesebben mosolyogni, de nyilvánvalóan tévedett. 

– Otthonunk és hazánk… – csatlakozott Aggie-hez, mire hátravetett fejjel Flower is beszállt az éneklésbe.

– A hű honszeretet…

A hangjukat – valószínűleg mindenki hallásának érdekében – elnyomta a gratulációk és örömkiáltások zaja. Eközben Brooksie egy székre pattant, és az amerikai himnuszt kezdte énekelni, míg Karver feltehetően a finn himnuszt adta elő őszinte lelkesedéssel. A hangzavar közepette Dan lépett az öltözőbe, hirtelen megállt, majd látva a zajos őrületet inkább megfordult, és kiment az ajtón.

Sid talán szégyellhette volna magát, hogy ilyen eszelősen viselkedik a csapata, de képtelen volt rá. Túl izgatott volt. Ott lehet az olimpián!

Csak másnap, miután a teljes keretet áttanulmányozta jött rá, hogy St. Louis nem került be a csapatba, és csak egy nappal később, miután a sajtó is megemésztette a hírt, hallotta meg, hogy egyes újságírók St. Louis kihagyását félvállról, mint evidenciát kommentálták; hogy is lehetett volna a keretben egynél több hely a szubok számára.

Flower próbálta lebeszélnie Sidet, hogy felhívja St. Louis-t, és bocsánatot kérjen, amiért elfoglalta a helyét, de amikor látta, hogy nem sikerül, megelégelve Sid makacs ostobaságát, hívta a nehéztüzérséget.

– Sid, nem vetted el Marty helyét – mondta Mario finoman. – És biztos vagyok benne, hogy a lelked mélyén ezt te is tudod.

– Akkor sem igazságos – mondta, és legszívesebben felpofozta volna magát, amiért ilyen gyerekesen viselkedett. 

Mario elgondolkozott, majd rövid csend után megszólalt.

– Nem, nem tisztességes, hogy egyesek téged hibáztatnak, amiért Marty nem került be a keretbe, és az sem tisztességes, hogy azt mondják, azért, mert szubmisszív, ennek ellenére azonban nem hiszem, hogy a kihagyása tisztességtelen lenne.

Sid felháborodottan a férfire nézett, de Mario nem hátrált meg.

– Sid, ennyi hely van, és Kanada dúskál a tehetségesebbnél tehetségesebb játékosokban. Kit cserélnél le a keretből Martyra? Ki nem érdemli meg, hogy ott legyen?

Sid végigfuttatta a fejében a listát. Valóban, egyetlen név sem lógott ki a sorból, senki nem volt nyilvánvalóan rosszabb választás, de voltak többen is, akik nem tűntek semmivel jobbnak sem.

– Tényleg komolyan gondolod, hogy a szubmisszivitásának semmi, de semmi köze nincs a döntéshez? – kérdezte csendesen.

Mario erre felsóhajtott, és a foteljébe süppedt.

– Nem tudom, Sid. – A hangja fáradtnak tűnt. – Kedvelem Steve-et. – Sid egy másodpercre összezavarodott, aztán eszébe jutott. _Persze, Steve Yzerman._ – Steve a barátom. Szeretném hinni, hogy ez meg sem fordult a fejében sem neki, sem azoknak, akiket az edzői stábjába beválasztott.

_Arra mérget vennék,_ gondolta Sid, de nem mondta ki. Mario nagyon fontos szerepet töltött be az életében, és Sid tisztelete már-már a hódolat határait súrolta. Sosem érzett magában elég magabiztosságot, hogy szembesítse a férfit a karrierje elején a szubokról mondott sértő nyilatkozataival, vagy azzal, hogy domsoviniszta politikusokat támogatott, miközben Sid a fedele alatt élt. A barátságuk, vagy mentor-tanítvány kapcsolatuk, vagy bárhogy is nevezzük, az óvatos navigáción alapult, és ez volt a túlélésének záloga is. Olyan volt, mint egy veszélyes sziklák közt úszó hajó.

– Bárhogy is történt – folytatta Mario kissé magabiztosabban –, ha Marty valóban igazságtalanul maradt ki a csapatból, akkor sem te vagy a gyenge láncszem, a kihagyható játékos, aki elvette a helyét. Az isten szerelmére, Bergeront majdhogynem csak azért választották, mert jól mutatott az oldaladon a junior vébén.

– Ezt nem tudtam – hajtotta le a fejét Sid.

– Én viszont tudom – mondta határozottan. – Úgyhogy kérlek, ne hívd fel Martyt, akire szintén barátomként tekintek, és ne hozd kellemetlen helyzetbe, hogy még neki kelljen megvigasztalni téged, amiért kimaradt a csapatból – kérte sóhajtva.

– Kezdhetted volna ezzel – morogta Sid elpirulva, amire Mario felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Kezdhettem volna, de fontos volt, hogy erről beszéljünk. Ha nem gondolod végig, úgy mész Vancouverbe, hogy neheztelsz az edzőidre, mert nem választották Martyt, és neheztelsz a csapattársaidra is, mert egyikük sem Marty.

_Lehet, hogy ennek ellenére is így fogok,_ gondolta, de ezt is megtartotta magának. Mariónak igaza volt. Sid is látta, milyen káros tud lenni ez a fajta gondolkodás, úgyhogy bólintott.

– Van bármi más tanácsod?

Mario elmosolyodott, de aztán egy furcsa, meglepően sóvárgó kifejezés jelent meg az arcán.

– Csak egy olimpián voltam ott – mondta halkan –, és közben olyan nagyon a győzelemre és a sajtó reakcióira koncentrálta, hogy nem maradt semmi időm, hogy… nem is tudom, hogy emlékeket gyűjtsek. Nem sok dolgot bántam meg a karrierem alatt, de ez ilyen volt.

– Nem tudtam – mondta Sid óvatosan. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi nem sok emberrel osztotta meg ezeket az érzéseket, és ez őszintén megérintette.

Mario újra elmosolyodott, aztán óvatosan az asztalra csapott.

– Élvezd – mondta Sidnek. – Ez a legjobb tanács, amit adhatok. Érezd jól magad, nézz meg más eseményeket, ismerkedj más atlétákkal! Csinálj bolondos képeket!

– És tegyem büszkévé Kanadát? – kérdezte félig viccelődve.

Mario megrázta a fejét.

– Tudom, hogy neked ezt soha nem kell mondanom.

A szavak meleg takaróként borultak köré a hazaúton.

*****

Sid feltételezte, hogy az olimpia alatt Flower lesz a szobatársa, így amikor megkapta a szobabeosztást meglepetten kellett konstatálnia, hogy Shea Weberrel együtt szállásolták el. Sid nem talált semmi különösebb kivetnivalót Weberben, de nem volt dom szobatársa junior kora óta. Pedig gondolhatott volna erre; három szub volt a férfi csapatban, valakinek csak dom szobatárs juthatott, és logikus volt, hogy a két szub kapust egy szobában helyezzék el. Nyugalomra lenne szüksége, hogy a játékra koncentrálhasson, de ez nem lesz könnyű, ha az estéit Weber kéretlen közeledéseinek az elhárításával kell töltenie.

– Shea rendes gyerek – mondta Lu, a csapat első számú kapusa, mikor Sid meglátogatta Flowert. – Ismerem egy kicsit, és ismerek másokat, akik ismerik. Nem hiszem, hogy gond lenne vele. – A férfi végig kézállásban állt, míg ezt mondta, de tőle megszokottak voltak a hasonló furcsaságok.

Úgy tűnt, Flower is egyet ért vele.

– Igaza van, Sid. Eddig csak jókat hallottam Weberről. Minden rendben lesz – húzta az oldalához Sidet egy ölelésre.

Sid kicsit jobban érezte magát Flower és Lu szavaitól, már csak azért is, mert amit mondtak, alátámasztani látszott Sid tapasztalatait is arról a néhány eseményről, amikor gyerekként Weberrel játszott.

– Ha mégis zargatna – tette hozzá Lu, miközben egy kézállásból indított bukfenccel felállt –, csak szólj nekem, oké? Nem kell elviselned senki zaklatását.

Sid bár értékelte az ajánlatot, üres szavaknak tartotta csupán.

– És mégis mit tudsz tenni? – kérdezte keserűen. Hiába volt Lu idősebb, ő is csak szub volt. Ha szembemenne Weberrel, Siden és Floweren kívül senki nem fogná a pártját.

– Ne már! – mondta szelíden, és az ágyon ücsörgő Sidhez és Flowerhez lépett, és a lábujjával óvatosan megbökte Sid bokáját.

– Bocsánat! – mormolta Sid.

– Öreg vagyok és agyafúrt – mondta Lu meglepő komolysággal –, nem is beszélve a különleges, őrült kapusképességeimről. Ne becsülj le, Siddo!

– Ne hívj Siddónak! – morogta, de akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

– Meglepődnél, ha tudnád, mennyi hatalmat ad az, ha te vagy a kezdőkapus a csapatban – folytatta, miközben egy nyújtógyakorlatba kezdett. – Szükségük van rám, és ez máris komoly lehetőségeket rejt magában. Ráadásul egy kapussal nem tehetik meg, hogy kiküldik a jégre szar lelkiállapotban, és a legjobbat várják tőle, mint tőletek támadóktól. Ha azt mondom, Weber zavar a koncentrációmban, és öltözzön a folyosón, hogy ne kelljen a képét bámulnom, akkor mérget vehetsz rá, hogy a folyosón fog öltözni. Flower meg támogatna.

– Ez a cserekapus dolga – viccelődött Flower, majd komolyra váltott. – Igaz, én nem mondanám senkinek, hogy öltözzön a folyosón. Túlzottan tartok attól, hogy akkor rögtön én lennék a problémás gyerek.

– Ebben van valami – hagyta rá Lu. – Mindenki más.

– De Lu totál megcsinálná – mondta Flower vállat vonva. – Kurva ijesztő tud lenni, és ezt most jó értelemben mondom.

– Én meg jól fogom fel – válaszolta Lu vigyorogva.

– Egyébként – folytatta Flower –, azt hiszem, ha muszáj lenne, képes lennék többet kiharcolni. És érted Sid – nézett eltökélten Sid szemébe –, érted megtenném.

Sid pirulva kapta el a pillantását.

– Köszönöm! – suttogta. Igazán jól esett a barátja támogatása.

– Na, gyerünk, Sid-o-rama – hessegette a két fiatalabb férfit Lu az ágyra –, ideje egy kis szub összebújásnak. Túl sok komoly dologról beszéltünk mára, az elmúlt fél órában csak domokról volt szó. Elég, szükségem van egy kiadós ölelésre.

Ez Sid számára is nagyszerűen hangzott. Ahogy ott feküdt az ágyon – Flower szakálla a nyakát csiklandozta, és az arca alatt érezte Lu meglepően izmos mellkasának melegét – az ismeretlen helyzet miatt kelt aggodalma lassan elcsendesedett. Hagyta, hogy félálomba merüljön, és csak élvezte Flower csípőjéhez nyomódó combját, és Lu kezének súlyát a vállán. A nyugalom hullámai elringatták. Itt, emellett a két ember mellett biztonságban volt; egyikük sem akart Sidtől többet, mint egy baráti ölelés. Valahol a tudata szélén felvillant egy gondolat. _Sosem volt domom, de bármilyen is legyen, ennél az sem lehet jobb. Kizárt, hogy jobb legyen._

*****

Shea végül egész jó szobatársnak bizonyult. Már a bemutatkozása jól sikerült, ugyanis udvariasan megkérdezte, Sid melyik ágyat szeretné. Óvatosságból természetesen az ajtóhoz közelebbit választotta. 

– Szóval, van valami, amihez ragaszkodnék… – kezdte Shea, mire Sid gyomra összerándult. Végül azonban kiderült, hogy nem tud lámpafénynél aludni, és csupán annyit kért, hogy Sid időben kapcsolja le a villanyt.

– Óh, ezzel én is így vagyok – válaszolta Sid megkönnyebbülten. – Nem nagy ügy.

– Kösz! – mondta mosolyogva, és nekiállt kipakolni a ruháját a bőröndjéből. – És… a családod végig itt lesz?

Sid bólintott.

– Igen, szerencsére a szüleim mindketten kaptak szabadságot. Tök örültem neki. És a tieid?

– Ja, az teljes Weber klán eljön – mondta sóhajtozva –, úgyhogy ha meglátsz egy csoport óriást a hatos kanadai mezben, ők lesznek azok.

– Akkor az egész családod ilyen…? – kérdezte Sid nevetve, és Shea feje fölé intett.

– Ja, kicsit magasabbak, mint a Crosby méret – mondta csillogó szemmel.

– Hé!

Szóval minden renden ment. Sid bár eleinte aggódott, hogy magányosan fogja érezni magát a játékok alatt egy idegennel egy szobában, és idegenekkel a csapatban, akik jórészt azzal töltötték a szezont, hogy Sid életét megkeserítsék, kiderült, hogy a félelmei alaptalanok voltak. Flower amikor tehette vele töltötte az idejét, aztán ott volt Aggie a női válogatottban és Shea is boldogan követte, bármilyen eseményre akart ellátogatni. Sid nem kereste a többi pingvint, vagy más barátait, mint például Jack, akik más országok zászlaja alatt játszottak, de mindig örült, ha látta őket, vagy összefutottak az étkezőben, és váltottak pár szót.

Az azonban, hogy Sidney nem kereste a pingvineket, nem jelentette azt, hogy ők sem keresték Sidneyt. A játékok elején, az egyik edzés végén visszatérve a kispadra, Genót látta a bejáratban állni. Messziről kitűnt a piros fehér melegítőjével, és a lelkes és idióta integetésével.

– Huh, kíváncsi vagyok, vajon kihez jött – hülyéskedett Iggy.

– Istenem! – nyögte Sidney, de a zavara ellenére is elégedettséget érzett.

Sid csatlakozott Genóhoz az alagútban. Geno szerette volna megölelni, de Sid a fejét rázva elutasította, ami láthatóan nem esett jól neki, de rögtön megértette mi történik, amikor észrevette a vaku villanását.

– Szívás – motyogta, de aztán ragyogó tekintettel Sidre nézett, és láthatóan el is felejtette a korábbi bosszúságát. – Sid, nagyon jól játszottál – dicsérte.

– Kösz, G! – mondta és melegség öntötte el a szívét a szavak hallatán. – Neked is nagyon jól megy.

Geno elégedettnek tűnt.

– Nézted meccseimet?

– Persze, hogy néztem. Mit képzeltél?

– Hogy kielemezhesd – nevetett rá Geno –, mert Oroszország legnagyobb riválisotok.

– Bizony – szállt be a játékba Sid –, de azért is, mert szeretem nézni, ahogy játszol.

Geno arcán halvány pír tűnt fel.

– Nagyon kedves, Sid – mormolta. – Lassan menni kell, mi edzésünk jön, de mindenképpen akartam elmondani, milyen jól játszol, és szólni – hangját lehalkította, és közelebb is hajolt –, hogy hallottam Weber lett szobatársad. Ha bármi gond lenne, tudod… – tette hozzá suttogva.

– Nincs vele semmi gond – nyugtatta meg Genót, de örült a férfi figyelmességének.

Geno az ajkát harapdálta.

– Ígéred? Aggódom, Weber talán okoz neked gondot, és te nem szólsz, mert csapattag, de mindennél fontosabb, hogy biztonságban legyél, Sid.

– Megígérem – mondta Sid határozottan. – Shea jó dom. Majdnem olyan, mintha veled lennék egy szobában. Csak nem annyira vicces. – Shea valóban sok mindenben Genóra emlékeztette. Az alkata, a magassága, a keze mozgékonysága, de a lezser természete is, ami mögül néha előbukkant a szenvedélyes vetélytárs. Valószínűleg ezért volt viszonylag könnyű bízni benne.

Geno orcája még jobban kipirult. Ha Sid nem ismerte volna eléggé minden bájos önhittségével együtt, azt mondta volna, hogy zavarban van. 

– Jó domnak tartasz? – kérdezte halkan Sidtől.

– Hát persze – pislogott Sid. – Mindig tisztelettudó vagy, és kiállsz mellettem. A jégen talán kicsit túlzásba is viszed – tette hozzá morcosan. Ekkor azonban a folyosó végéről egy orosz kiáltás félbeszakította őket, de Geno nem törődött vele, így Sid nem zavartatva magát folytatta. – Nem úgy érsz hozzám, mint egy húsdarabhoz, és sosem beszélsz rólam úgy, mintha ott sem lennék.

Az illető újra kiabálni kezdett, és ez alkalommal Geno fintorogva visszakiáltott valamit az anyanyelvén.

– Mennem kell – mondta sajnálkozva –, de köszönöm, hogy mondod. Sokat jelent, hogy ezt gondolod rólam. – Aztán előre hajolt, mintha meg akarná ölelni Sidneyt, de visszafogta magát, és a fotósok állványa felé morgott. – Adok láthatatlan ölelés – mondta hátralépve, és a két mutatóujjával apró ölelő mozdulatot tett. Hihetetlenül cuki volt.

– Én is megölellek láthatatlanul – mondta Sid mosolyogva, és leutánozta Geno kézmozdulatát.

– Szia, Sid! – köszönt el G, majd megfordult és lassú ügetésbe kezdett.

– Szia, Geno! – suttogta Sidney, és arra gondolt, hogy talán nem kell majd Oroszország ellen játszania. Valahogy sokkal könnyebb volt elképzelnie, hogy egy napra Brooksie ellenfele legyen, mint Genóé.

*****

Nem lett szerencséje. Mégis kellett az oroszokkal játszaniuk, és a meccs nem úgy végződött, ahogy Sid szerette volna. Mindenképpen nyerni akart, de Geno kedvéért azt kívánta, bár szorosabb lett volna a végeredmény. Ezek után Geno biztos nem fogja meglátogatni az edzéseken; nem mintha még olyan sok lenne vissza.

Az utolsó előtti napon aztán kaptak egy szabadnapot, így megnézhették a nők döntőjét az amerikaiak ellen. Néhányaknak a csapatból megoszlott a hűsége. Hallotta, ahogy mögötte Getzlaf és Perry arról tanácskozott, vajon szabad-e ünnepelniük, ha Knighter gólt lő az amerikaiaknak. Mivel azonban Sid egyetlen csapattársa Aggie volt, úgy érezte szabadon és tiszta szívvel fujjolhatja az ellenfelet.

A meccs épp olyan bámulatos volt, mint ahogyan Sid elképzelte. Most, hogy nem kellett terebélyes óriások közt küszködniük, a nők a saját játékukat játszhatták, felhívva a figyelmet az ütőkezelésükre és a korcsolyatudásukra. A játék erőteljes, pontos, precíz passzai szebbek voltak, mint bármi, amit a férfiak másnapi döntőjén láthatnak majd a nézők, a korcsolyázás minősége pedig egyszerűen fenomenális volt. A nők pillanatok alatt képesek voltak fordulni, a bokájuk szinte elérte a jeget, a sebességüket pedig bármelyik NHL korcsolya edző zokogva csodálhatta. Ezen a szinten és ennél a stílusnál elmosódtak a határok a támadók és a védők közt. Mind az öt játékos egyformán jól korcsolyázott előre és hátra, és bármelyikük képes volt részt venni a támadásépítésben. A játékukat nézve Sid szíve vágyakozóan megsajdult. Egy része szerette és élvezte az NHL erősen fizikai stílusát, de látva ezt a meccset úgy érezte, hogy a felesleges erőszak csak elvonja a figyelmet a valódi játékról. Amit Sid most látott, az a hoki kvintesszenciája volt. A sportáguk a legtisztább formájában tudta megmutatni magát. Korcsolyázás, passzolás, lövés; mindegyik alapvető képesség a saját nagyszerűségében ragyoghatott. Sid nem bánta, hogy Kanada nyert, de azt annál jobban, hogy a meccs véget ért.

A srácokkal megvárták az eredményhirdetést, és kezüket a szívükre téve álltak, míg a kanadai himnuszt játszották. Látta, ahogy Aggie lelkesen énekel, és mikor Flowerre nézett, tudta, mindkettejüknek az öltözőbeli ünneplés járt a fejében.

A döntő után még volt egy videó elemzésük. Együtt indultak el, és Iggy hitetlenkedve ismételgette:

– Tizenhat, tizenhat. – _Biztosan Poulinról beszél._ – Bassza meg, nem tudom elhinni, hogy még csak tizenhat éves.

– Én meg azt, baszd meg, hogy szub – mondta Getzlaf hasonló hitetlenkedéssel.

Sid megbotlott, mintha a lába nem kapott volna egyértelmű utasításokat az agyától, és nem tudta volna, hogy megálljon, vagy tovább menjen. Az ösztönei két év kapitányság után azt diktálták volna, hogy a sárga földig lehordja Getzlafot az ostoba és illetlen megjegyzése miatt, de itt nem ő volt a kapitány, még csak a kapitányhelyettes sem. Ez nem az ő csapata volt, így nem volt joga megszabni az alaphangot. Sid, mint aki szakadék szélén táncol, az ajkába harapott, ám Iggy akkor Getzlafhoz fordulva azt mondta:

– Ez rohadt nagy baromság volt tőled. – Szavai durvák voltak, de a hangszíne természetes, mindenféle él nélküli.

Getzlaf meglepetten tátogott, majd hirtelen becsukta a száját, és körbenézve Sidre pillantott. Sid követte Iggy példáját. Nem bámult rá dühösen, csak nézte közönyösen.

Getzlaf elképedve szorította össze az ajkait, mint akinek szüksége van az emlékeztetőre, nehogy kinyissa az ostoba pofáját, aztán elindult. Nem kért bocsánatot, de többet nem mondott semmi sértőt. Az eredmény nem volt tökéletes, de Sid elfogadta.

Később, amikor már az ágyában feküdt jött csak rá, hogy a csapatból senki nem sietett Getzlaf segítségére; senki nem fogta a pártját. Lehet, hogy ez csupán Iggy miatt volt, vagy azért mert Sid is ott állt, mégis örült neki. Erőt adott neki a másnapi meccshez. Könnyebb volt úgy jégre lépni, hogy bízhatott benne, a csapattársai mögötte állnak.

*****

A döntő napja sistergő idegességben telt. Sid gyomra folyamatosan kavargott, és komoly erőfeszítésébe telt, hogy bárkivel is beszéljen. Az értelmetlen csevegés az idegeire ment. Mikor végre elkezdhette a meccs előtti szokásos rutinját, sírni tudott volna a megkönnyebbüléstől.

Ha Sid másféle játékos, másféle ember lett volna, talán képes lenyugodni. Csak egy ember volt a keretből, még csak nem is csapatkapitány. Senki nem várta el, hogy a hátán vigye a csapatot. Senki nem várt tőle többet, mint hogy a szokásos formáját hozza. De Sid nem ilyen ember volt. Mindegy, mások mit vártak tőle, ő győzelmet várt saját magától, és hogy ebben komoly része legyen. Tudta, hogy képes rá. Kevesebb nem volt elég.

Senkinek nem kellett mondani, hogy az egész ország győzelmet vár tőlük. A hangulat az olimpiai faluban, aztán az arénában őrületes volt, mint egy hatalmas piros fehér tenger. Aggie és a csajok tegnap megtették a magukét, most rajtuk volt a sor. A kanadai szurkolók nem elégedtek meg az ezüsttel. Csak az arany elégítette ki őket. Ha nem sikerül, az egész vancouveri olimpiát sikertelennek fogják elkönyvelni.

Mikor vége volt, Sid csak villanásokra emlékezett; a feszült várakozás, ahogy a jég felé mentek az alagútban; a rövid fellélegzés, amikor megszerezték a vezetést; majd Parise utolsó percben lőtt egyenlítő góljának kijózanító hidegzuhanya, ami hosszabbításba küldte a meccset, mikor már szentül hitték, a kezükben a győzelem. A totális nyugalom az öltözőben az utolsó szünetben, amit nem az arrogancia szült, hanem a tudás, hogy nincs más lehetőségük, mint hogy győzzenek; aztán a pillanat, mikor rájött, hogy teljesen egyedül maradt Millerrel szemben; az első lövés; a második; a góljelző hangja; a tömeg őrjöngő üvöltése.

Sid csak később, a képeken látta, hogy teljesen elveszítette az eszét a gól után, de semmire nem emlékezett. Arra, amikor belőtte, arra igen, de aztán képszakadás. Az öröm érzése minden mást felülírt. A következő, tiszta pillanata akkor jött el, amikor már a pódiumon állt nyakában az aranyéremmel, miközben a kanadai zászló lassan a magasba emelkedett. Izzó büszkeséget és izgalmat érzett. Megcsinálták. Megérte a küzdelem, és Sid nem egyszerűen a részese lehetett, ő volt a mérleg nyelve. Ez lesz az öröksége.

Érezte, nem látta, így talán még pontosabb volt. Szinte a szeme előtt látta a fotót, amit egyszer majd kiállítanak róla a Jégkorong Hírességek Csarnokában, amit az NHL majd a karrierje összegzésének szán, és tudta, ez lesz az. Az aranygól. Az az aprócska kép, amit felülről lőttek, amin kicsinek és elesettnek látszott, amit az újságok a Lidströmmel való összehasonlításhoz használtak, sikerült eltörölnie. Az a kép nem tudta már megmutatni Sidney Crosbyt. Ez, ez igen. Már nem kezdhetik úgy az újságcikkeket, hogy Sidney Crosby, akinek sikerült legyőznie a dinamikájából fakadó hátrányos helyzetét. Sidney gondoskodott róla. Elérte, hogy elsősorban hokijátékosként tekintsenek rá. Sidney Crosby, az aranygól szerzője a vancouveri téli olimpia férfi jégkorong döntőjében.

Ráadásul még a Stanley-kupát is megnyerte, emlékeztette magát. Az a kép is be fog kerülni a jégkorong történetébe. Sid szeretett volna így maradni egész este, elveszni a saját fejében a jövőről álmodozva, de akkor eszébe jutott Mario tanácsa. _Élvezd! Érezd jól magad!_ Mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. Lesz még ideje a komoly dolgokon agyalni később is. Ma győzött, ma olimpiai bajnok volt, itt volt az ideje, hogy ünnepeljen.

A meccset délután tartották, és mivel a csapattársai nagy része idősebb, családos ember volt, így az ünneplés sem volt túl féktelen. Közös vacsorát tartottak, amire minden családtag meghívást kapott. Taylor őrült mód szorította magához, az anyja és apja ölelése azonban szerencsére visszafogottabb volt. Bár bőségesen folyt a pezsgő, a sok kisgyerek kedvéért a hangulat szolid és családbarát maradt. Sid számára ez volt a tökéletes ünneplés.

Ahogy elérkezett a gyerekek lefekvésének ideje, úgy ürült ki a terem, és az egyedülálló fiatalok egy klub felé vették az irányt. Sid elbúcsúzott a szüleitől és Taylortól, akik még aznap este haza repültek. Miután taxiba ültek, Sid zsebre vágta a kezét, és visszaindult az olimpiai faluba. Bárkivel találkozott mindenki mosolygott, és ettől Sidnek is mosolyognia kellett. Ma igazán boldoggá tette az országát, és ez hatalmas teljesítmény.

Visszatérve a szobájába meglepve tapasztalta, hogy Shea már ott van. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi a többiekkel tart a klubba. Shea arcáról leolvashatta, hogy a másik, valószínűleg hasonló okokból, épp annyira meglepődött Sidney megjelenésén.

– Ne már! – mondta Sid vidáman. – A világ minden hokirajongója tudja, mennyire unalmas vagyok. A kérdés, hogy te mit csinálsz itt.

Shea nevetve tiltakozott.

– Nem vagy unalmas. – Hanyatt dőlve az ágyán felsóhajtott. – Tudod, nem akartam holnap másnaposan repülőre szállni. És… amikor bulizni megyek… általában ismerősökkel szoktam. A csapattársakkal, vagy az otthoni barátaimmal, nem… – Vállvonogatva nézett Sidre.

_Idegenekkel, akiket jobbára csak ellenfélként ismerek,_ fejezte be Sid gondolatban.

– Én… én is hasonlóan vagyok. Alkalomadtán elmegyek bulizni a pingvinekkel, de a klubok alapból nem az én világom. – A bárok még csak hagyján, de egy klubban matató kezekkel, megbabrált italokkal és ajánlatnak álcázott fenyegetésekkel találkozott. Nehéz volt ellenséges területen elengednie magát.

Shea felkelt az ágyról, és nekiállt összeszedni a földön szanaszét hagyott ruháit.

– Kicsit most azért bánom, hogy nem mentem velük. Fel vagyok pörögve… Nem hiszem, hogy el tudnék aludni, de olvasni sincs türelmem. Érted ezt?

– Értem – válaszolta Sid. Kihúzta az aranyérmet a pólója alól; bedugta alá a hazaútra; majd levette a nyakából. – A mai nap különleges volt – mondta lágyan. – Szeretném… Azt kívánom, bár lenne valami mód, hogy ezt az érzést becsomagolhassam későbbre. Annyi érzelem kavarog benne, és nem akar leállni. Mintha buborékokkal lennék tele. – Elpirult, amikor észrevette, hogy csacsog. Egy halk koccanással az éjjeli szekrényre tette az érmet.

Mikor Sheára nézett, látta, hogy a férfi megértően mosolyog.

– Szerinted én nem ezt érzem? – kérdezte, majd a homloka felszaladt, mint akinek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Hé, miért nem mész, és keresel egy domot éjszakára.

– Te is elmehetnél, hogy keress egy szubot – hárította el Sid a kérdést.

– Épp azon gondolkozom – vallotta be Shea. Összefűzte az ujjait, és nagyot nyújtózott. – Túl sok bennem a felesleges energia. Mehetnénk együtt, ha van kedved.

Sid azonban automatikusan mondta a jól megszokott válaszát.

– Nem, azt hiszem, inkább maradok, de azért, köszi!

Shea érdeklődve nézett Sidre, mire Sid lehajtotta a fejét, remélve, hogy megunja a bámulást.

– Tudom, hogy nem tartozik rám, de megkérdezhetem, miért?

– Miért nem akarok kimenni, és felszedni egy domot? – Sid vállat vonva a földre nézett. Mondhatta volna, hogy nem tartozik rá, de kedvelte Sheát, és szeretett volna beszélni vele. Szerette volna, ha a férfi megérti.

– Mert túl magas a tét – mondta halkan, kerülve Shea tekintetét. – Tudom, hogy minden szub számára az; hagyod, hogy egy dom kikötözzön, aztán ha kiderül, hogy nem tartja tiszteletben a jelszódat, már nem tudsz tenni semmit. De számomra… Tudod, hogy számomra milyen, Shea. – Sid idegesen simogatta a poliészter ágytakarót. – Valaki nagyon sok pénzt kereshetne vele, hogy elmondja egy riporternek, milyen vagyok a térdemen, ne adj isten, még egy képet is csatolna hozzá. – Megrázta a fejét. – Túl veszélyes.

– Szent szar, Sid! – monda a férfi együttérzően. – Mégis, hogy ismerkedsz így?

– Nem ismerkedem. Legalábbis nem domokkal. – Most Shea visszamehet Nashville-be, és elmondhatja, hogy Sid épp olyan frigid, mint mondják.

– Te… soha? Nincs nyakörved… Van valakid Pittsburghben, aki…

– Nem. Én… én soha – mondta ismét csak vállat vonva.

– Soha? Egyáltalán? – kérdezte Shea hitetlenkedve.

– Szexelni szexeltem – mondta védekezve, és mogorva pillantással Sheára nézett. – Más szubokkal, adinamikusokkal, de soha…

– Soha nem domokkal – fejezte be Shea gyengéden, sokkal kevésbé elborzadva, mint Sid feltételezte.

Sid megrázta fejét. Mikor Shea nem szálalt meg, Sid megpróbálta megmagyarázni.

– A karrierem elején nem kockáztathattam. Nem adhattam okot a vezetőségnek, hogy megszabaduljanak tőlem.

Na, most, Shea tényleg elborzadt.

– Sid, a pingvinek sose cseréltek volna el senkire!

– Ezt akartam – mutatott körbe a szobában, mintha nem is hallotta volna a másik felhördülését. – Olyan nagyon akartam. Tudtam, ha az emberek úgy látnak, ha a képükbe nyomom a szubmisszivitásomat, akkor semmi esélyem. Az égvilágon semmi esélyem.

– De most már elérted – mondta Shea halkan. – Sid, itt állsz a világ tetején. Ezt neked is tudnod kell.

Sid elpirult.

– Én… köszönöm! – mondta kissé felszabadultabban. Tudta, hogy illene szerénynek lennie, és ellenkeznie, de ha Shea mondta, biztos nem fogja megszólni Sidneyt, amiért egyetért vele. Legalábbis remélte.

Lehajtott fejjel folytatta.

– Ez… ez sem segít. Úgy értem, mégis kit kérhetnék meg? Kinek mondhatnám, hogy figyelj, sosem hódoltam be senkinek korábban, biztos pocsék leszek benne, és különben is, senkinek nem beszélhetsz róla? – Felsóhajtott. – Csapatkapitány vagyok, a csapatból nem lehet, és rajtuk kívül nincs más, akiben bízhatnék, hogy… – hogy nem pletykálja el az egész ligának, hogy sosem voltam dommal, vagy azt, hogyan nézek ki a térdemen, vagy ami még ennél is rosszabb, hogy mire vágyom, és hogy igazuk van…

– Hát – mondta Shea lassan –, ha csak a csapattársaidban bízol, holnapig még a csapattársad vagyok, és nem te vagy a kapitány. 

Sid döbbenten kapta fel a fejét. Shea nem úgy tűnt, mint aki csak viccel.

– Nem akarlak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, vagy megijeszteni – mondta félszegen. – Ha nem érdekel, nem erőltetem, és ha nem bízol bennem, azt is megértem, de… – Széttárta a kezét. – Úgy neveltek, hogy egy szub első behódolása megtiszteltetés kell, hogy legyen egy dom számára. És te, Sid… tudnod kell, milyen jól nézel ki. Lehet, hogy most azt hiszed, csak sajnálatból ajánlottam, de nem. Tényleg, tényleg nem – mondta bánatosan.

Sid Sheára meredt. Úgy érezte magát, mintha épp kilépne a jégre, és felnézne a stadion vakító fényeire. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nemet kellene mondania. Tényleg nem szabadna, de bízott Sheában, és… és kívánta is. Ha visszagondolt, bele sem kezdett volna ebbe a beszélgetésbe, de legalábbis nem engedte volna, hogy így alakuljon, ha valahol mélyen egy kis része, nem pont erre az ajánlatra várt volna. Shea hatalmas volt, hihetetlenül jó játékos, és mindig kedves volt hozzá, anélkül, hogy leereszkedő vagy furcsa lett volna. Shea tulajdonképpen tökéletes volt. Megbízható, és nem állt Sid kapitánysága alatt.

_Nem szabad,_ emlékeztette magát. _Az okok, most is ugyanúgy megvannak…_ Az igazság azonban az volt, hogy Sidnek elege volt ezekből az okokból.

Mindez talán igaz volt, mikor Sid fiatalabb volt, de mára elért valamit. Komoly sikereket tudott felmutatni. Az eredményeivel hatalom is járt, talán elég ahhoz, hogy megszegje a szabályokat. Bejutott az NHL-be, kapitány lett, megnyerte a Stanley-kupát, kijutott az olimpiára, aranyat szerzett, ő lőtte az aranygólt, megnyerte a Pearsont és az Art Ross-t, és mindezek felett volt egy csapata, akiket szeretett, és akikben bízott. Ha holnapután egy dom nyomaival a testén jelenik meg az öltözőben, lehet, hogy lesznek páran, akik csodálkozni fognak, de ettől még nem fognak bedilizni, és máshogy kezelni, mint korábban. És biztos, hogy nem fognak a médiához rohanni. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy a helyzet ne lett volna rizikós. Koránt sem, de a kockázat nem volt olyan nagy és ijesztő, mint korábban. Bár most több volt a vesztenivalója, a pozíciója is erősebb volt, hogy megvédelmezze.

A tény az volt, hogy Sid akarta, és ha most nem érdemelte meg, amit akar, mégis mikor? A teste és az agya legalább annyira erre született, mint arra, hogy jégkorongozzon, és meg akarta tudni, mégis milyen lehet. Kipróbálni, ha csak egyetlen egy alkalommal is.

Továbbra sem lehetett domja egynél több éjszakára – továbbra sem akart nyakörvet hordani, vagy nyilvánosan térdelni, miközben megetették – Shea épp ezért volt tökéletes választás. Nem azt ajánlotta, hogy Sid domja lesz, csak annyit, hogy vele töltsön egyetlen éjszakát. Sid persze abszolúte nem mondhatta el Sheának, hogy mi az, amire igazán vágyik, de ez most nem számított. Shea jó dom, Sid kívánta és tisztelte, és hagyni fogja, hogy azt tegyen vele, amit csak akar. Ha kiderül, hogy Sidnek ez sem elég, akkor legalább megkapja a válaszait, hogy tényleg rossz szub, és nem is érdemes próbálkoznia. Már az is elégedettséggel töltené el. Legalább végre tudná.

_És talán,_ gondolta Sid, _talán tévedek. Talán a dolgok, amikről a fejemben azt képzelem, hogy akarok mások, mint a dolgok, amiket akkor kívánok, ha egy igazi dommal vagyok együtt. Talán ma este megtanulok magamról valamit._

Sid úgy érezte, mintha órák óta gondolkodott volna, de Shea türelmesen ült a másik ágyon, és egyáltalán nem sürgette.

– Igen – mondta, és a világ megfordult körülötte. – Igen, szeretném. – Úgy érezte, illene a helyzethez egy hangos mennydörgés, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

– Nagyszerű – mosolygott rá Shea.

Egy ideig egyikük sem mozdult, csak ültek ott, és idiótán vigyorogtak egymásra, aztán Shea megszólalt.

– Akkor, nekikezdünk?

Sid bólintott. Felállt, Shea ágyához lépett, és már épp letérdelt volna, mikor a másik halk kuncogással megállította.

– Még nem, Sid!

– Sajnálom – mondta égő arccal.

– Ugyan, ne sajnáld! – nyugtatta meg Shea. – Először meg kell beszélnünk a részleteket, és ezt mindenképpen egyenlő felekként kell megtennünk.

– Rendben – mondta továbbra is szégyenkezve, majd Shea mellé ült az ágyra.

Sid elképzelte, amint azt mondja, _nem akarom, hogy bánts, nem akarom, hogy fájdalmat okozz. Azt szeretném, ha lefognál, és gyengéden megérintenél. Szeretnék csókolózni veled, és szeretném, ha azt mondanád, jó vagyok, és engednéd, hogy elélvezzek, és egyáltalán nem akarom azt csinálni, amit egy szubnak kellene, kivéve a térdelést, és hogy követem az utasításaidat,_ de ehelyett azt hazudta:

– Nem igazán tudom. Még sosem csináltam ilyet korábban.

– Mire gondolsz, miközben maszturbálsz?

Sid gyorsan azt válaszolta:

– Csak általános dolgokra. – Ez végül is igaz volt. – Hogy térdelek, hogy valaki megmondja, hogy mit csináljak, mikor élvezhetek el. Általában próbálok nem túl konkrét lenni, nem szeretnék olyasvalakire gondolni, akire inkább nem kéne.

– Értem. Akkor mi lenne, ha kipróbálnánk néhány dolgot, amiket én szeretek, és ha bejön, legközelebb gondolhatsz rám – kacsintott Sidre, amin Sidnek muszáj volt mosolyognia. – Van valami, amit biztosan nem szeretnél?

Sid az ajkát harapdálta. Tudta, hogy a túl sok korlátozástól a domoknak elmegy a kedve a szeánsztól, és nem akarta Shea kedvét elvenni még azelőtt, hogy belekezdtek volna, de arra gondolt, hogy mivel még kezdő, talán megengedett, hogy legyenek határai. A legvisszautasíthatatlanabbal kezdte.

– Holnapután edzésem van, szóval…

Shea egyetértően bólintott.

– Rendben. Semmi, ami akadályozhatna a korcsolyázásban. Még mi?

A még mi azt sejtette, hogy még legalább egy dolgot mondhat, így végiggondolta a pornóélményei alapján, hogy mi az, ami igazán felzaklatta, és döntött.

– Ne próbálj meg etetni!

– Nem, persze, hogy nem. Az nagyon intim dolog, hogy olyasvalakivel csináld, akivel nem vagy komoly kapcsolatban – mondta Shea, mintha ez lenne a probléma, és lehet, hogy az is volt.

Shea nem kérdezgette harmadik limitről, így Sid véve a lapot, gyorsan azt mondta:

– Ennyi. Más azt hiszem, nem jut az eszembe.

– Nagyszerű. – Shea hangja bíztatóan csengett. – Ma este, ha kérdezek tőled valamit, csak válaszolj, nem kell semmiféle konkrét megszólítást használnod, elég, ha igent vagy nemet mondasz, vagy bármi mást. Rendben?

– Rendben – bólintott Sid. Nem tudta, hogy meg kellene-e várni, amíg Shea hozza fel, de jobb a biztonság, így előhozakodott vele. – Biztonsági jelszó?

Shea bátorító mosollyal bólintott.

– Igen, az tényleg nagyon-nagyon fontos része a megbeszélésnek. Én általában a jelzőlámpa rendszert használom, Piros, ha meg akarsz állni, sárga, ha lassítani szeretnél, és zöld, ha minden rendben. Megfelel ez így?

– Igen, jó lesz – mondta megkönnyebbülten. A jelzőlámpa rendszert jól ismerte még a Jackkel való játékaikból, és az egészségügyi órán is ezt tanították Shattuckban.

– Jó. Van még valami, amit el szeretnék mondani a biztonsági jelszókról – nézett Sid szemébe Shea komolyan. – A jelszód nem azért van, hogy én, vagy bármely más dom jobban érezze magát tőle. Azért van, hogy használd, ha szükséged van rá. A te védelmedet szolgálja. Szeretném, ha élveznéd, amit csinálunk, úgyhogy ha bármi rosszul esik, tudni akarom. Muszáj tudnom. A jelszó használata nem kudarc, vagy panaszkodás, hanem ésszerűség, és odafigyelés önmagadra. Ráadásul nekem is segítesz vele, hogy figyelhessek rád. Néha majd megkérdezem, hogy mi a színed, és szeretném, ha átgondolt, őszinte választ adnál, nem azt mondanád, amit szerinted hallani akarok. Rendben?

Sid bólintott.

– Rendben. – Kellemesen meglepődött Shea figyelmességén. A férfi a tapasztalatlansága miatt nyilvánvalóan több szabadságot adott Sidnek a jelszó használatánál, mint egy tapasztalt szubnak járna, de Sid már tudta, hogy mindent meg fog tenni, hogy ne éljen vissza ezzel a figyelemmel. Mindenesetre jólesett, hogy Shea legalább felajánlotta.

– Jó – nézett rá Shea melegen – Most letérdelhetsz.

Sid lelkesen, de kissé ügyetlenül térdelt a férfi lába elé.

– Jó fiú – mondta Shea, és Sid mellkasában nyíló virágként bontotta szirmait az öröm, felfutva egészen a nyakáig. Shea a tarkójára tette a kezét, ahonnan a melegség is indult, és nem mozdult.  
Jó érzés volt térdelni, bizonyos szempontból hasonlított ahhoz, amikor Nathalie előtt térdelt, mégis nagyon más volt. Ismerős nyugalmat és biztonságot érzett, mint Nathalie-val, de belülről vágyakozás feszítette. Ez a vágyakozás és a szexuális vonzódás teljesen új élmény volt számára.

Shea hagyta, hogy egy ideig nyugodtan térdeljen, miközben Sid haját simogatta; várta, hogy Sid hozzászokjon a gondolathoz, hamarosan ennél többet is kérni fog tőle. Pár perc múlva Shea széttárta a lábát Sid körül, és egyik kezével a combjára húzta Sid fejét, míg a másikat a nadrággombjára tette, és halnak megkérdezte:

– Szín, Sid?

Sid pillanatnyi zavarodottság után rájött, hogy Shea azt kérdezi, rendben van-e, hogy leszopja, amire a válasz száz százalékos igen volt. Sid sietve válaszolta, hogy zöld. Észrevette, hogy izgatottan szorította a saját combját. Volt némi tapasztalata az orális szex terén a szubokkal és adinamikusokkal való együttléteiből, és eddig még mind azt mondták, hogy nagyon jó benne. A lehetőség, hogy örömet okozzon Sheának, jó érzéssel töltötte el. A tény, hogy a kedvére tehetett, elég volt, hogy megborzongjon, annyira akarta.

Shea elővette a farkát, ami máris keményedni kezdett, és a továbbra is a tarkóján pihenő kezével maga felé húzta Sidet.

– Szopj le! – utasította halkan, és Sid engedelmeskedett, elmerülve a fejében kavargó érzésekben.  
Shea nem volt hangos, de túl csendes sem, és a nyögéseit itt-ott megszakította egy-egy jó fiú, vagy egy, nagyon jó, Sid. A dicséretektől Sid szinte ragyogott. Tudta, hogy Shea élvezte, amit a szájával művel, és Sid ettől végtelenül hálásnak érezte magát. Hálás volt, hogy esélyt kapott, hogy a férfi kedvére tegyen, aki jó volt hozzá, és igazán tisztelte őt. Sid mindent megtett, hogy ezt meg is mutassa; még keményebben dolgozott, hogy örömet okozzon neki, amennyire bírta visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és próbált még kreatívabb lenni a nyelvével. Olyan nagyon jó akart lenni, és remélte, hogy most végre sikerülhet.

Egy idő után – Sid teljesen elveszítette az időérzékét, ami miatt lehet, hogy aggódnia kellett volna, de nem tette – Shea elhúzta Sid fejét, és hátratolta Sidet, hogy a sarkára üljön. Sid képtelen volt visszatartani az aggodalma hangjait, de Shea ujjával az arcát simogatva megnyugtatta.

– Semmi rosszat nem tettél – mondta neki. – Nagyon ügyes voltál. – Sidnek őszintén nehezére esett visszafognia a nyögéseit. – Szeretném, ha most kipróbálnánk valami újat.

Shea lehúzta Sidről az ingét, és hátrafelé egy fakeretes székre ültette, majd utasította, hogy tegye keresztbe a karjait, és támaszkodjon a szék támlájára. Sid szorosan megmarkolta a könyökét, és várakozás közben próbálta lenyugtatni ziháló lélegzését. A háta mögül hangokat hallott, néhány fémes csattanást, majd ruhák suhogását, aztán Shea szólalt meg.

– Most meg foglak ütni. Vegyél nagy levegőt, Sid!

Sid automatikusan engedelmeskedett, de még nem sikerült teljesen felfogni Shea szavainak értelmét, amikor az első ütés eltalálta a vállát. Fájt, mint a… Nem! Valami Sid elméjében egy szilárd, nyomatékos nemmel ösztönösen elutasította a fájdalmat. A fájdalom szörnyű volt, és semmi korábbi tapasztalatához nem hasonlított. Más volt, mint egy hoki sérülés, de koránt sem ez volt a legerősebb fájdalom, amit valaha érzett. Valami más volt a probléma. Valami más miatt volt képtelen elfogadni. _Nem vagyok hozzászokva,_ mondta magának. _Csak meglepetésként ért. A következőre majd készen állok. A következőt élvezni fogom._

Shea újra megütötte; feltehetően a nadrágszíját használta. Sid érezte a fájdalmat – de még mennyire, hogy érezte, a bőre mintha lángolt volna – de gyönyör most sem érkezett vele. _Még mindig nem szoktam meg,_ mondta magának kétségbeesetten, és próbálta elcsendesíteni a fejében őrült mód ellenkező hangokat. _Élvezni fogom. Élvezni fogom. Muszáj._ A háta közepére érkező harmadik ütés épp úgy fájt, mint az előzőek, és ugyanazt a mélységes elutasítást váltotta ki. ROSSZ, mondta a hang. ÁLLJ!

– Szín, Sid? – kérdezte Shea, mire Sid pánikolni kezdett. 

_Mi a fenét tegyek?_ Hogy időt nyerjen, kibökte: 

– Sárga.

– Jól vagy? – lépett közelebb Shea. Hangjába aggodalom vegyült, kezét gyengéden Sid tarkójára tette. – Valami baj van?

– Nem – mondta, és minden erejével próbálta elhinni a hazugságát. – Csak egy kis időre van szükségem.

– Persze, persze – válaszolta Shea mély, megnyugtató hangon. – Amennyit csak akarsz. Csak mond, hogy zöld, ha folytathatjuk. Vagy piros – tette hozzá –, ha szeretnél megállni.

Sid mély levegőt vett, és gondolkozni próbált. A háta lüktetett. Ha hagyja, hogy Shea folytassa, csak rosszabb lesz. Sokkal rosszabb lesz. Már háromszor megütötte, és Sid még mindig nem élvezte, még mindig nem tudott semmi örömet találni benne. A térdelés alatt érzett melegségnek és békének híre-hamva sem volt sehol, és Sid mindennél jobban vissza szerette volna kapni, de már azzal is megelégedett volna, ha nem égeti nagyon le magát. Shea fájdalmat akart okozni neki, ezt várta el tőle, és Sid egy kibaszott hoki játékos volt. Sose volt egy puhány alak. Komoly fájdalmat is képes volt elviselni. Talán csak rosszul csinál valamit, de ha képes kivárni, előbb-utóbb rájön a csínjára. Az nem lehet, hogy rögtön az első szeánszát feladja. Shea nem kért tőle semmi extrém dolgot, semmi furcsát. Ez normális. Shea normális. És ha Sid nem volt az, csak egyféleképpen bizonyosodhatott meg róla, ha folytatja.

– Zöld – mondta ignorálva a gyomrában érzett rosszullétet.

– Jól van – mondta Shea, és az ujjaival végigsimított Sid bal vállán. – Köszönöm, hogy használtad a jelszódat! Büszke vagyok rád, hogy segítettél, hogy vigyázhassak rád. Büszke vagyok rád, hogy segítesz, hogy azt adhassam neked, amire szükséged van.

Sid szemébe könnyek gyűltek, és szorosan keresztbe font karjainak szorította az arcát anélkül, hogy bármit is mondott volna. Shea olyan kedves volt, és olyan jó dom. Kedves lenne akkor is, ha Sid pirosat mond. Talán még ezek után is kielégítené, ha Sid szeretné, de Sid nem tehette.

Amikor az ütések újra elkezdődtek, Sid hagyta, hogy távol űzzék a testétől, el a történésektől. Nem volt egyszerű, hisz Sid mindig is nagyon komoly figyelmet fordított a saját testére, de még mindig jobb volt, mint újra és újra a hátán érezni az öv csapásait. A legrosszabb az volt, amikor olyan helyen ütötte meg, ahol már korábban is eltalálta. A meneküléstől azonban csak rosszabbul érezte magát. Vereségként élte meg. Ez volt az első szeánsza egy dommal, talán az egyetlen. Valami élvezetet mégis csak találnia kellene benne. Muszáj rájönnie. _Gondolkozz, Sid!_ Aztán eszébe jutottak Shea szavai – _Kipróbálunk néhány dolgot, amit szeretek._ – és az, milyen eufóriát okozott, amikor a szájával örömöt okozott neki. Sid szeretett örömöt szerezni Sheának. Ha így nézi a dolgokat, a fájdalmat is meg kell szeretnie. Visszatért a testébe, és megpróbált a fájdalom felé közeledni, nem elmenekülni előle. Remélte, hogy így majd sikerül visszatérnie arra a meleg és biztonságos helyre, ahol semmi más nem számított csak Shea gyönyöre és dicséretei, de… nem ment. Minden hiába.

_Nagyszerű, Sid,_ mondta magának dühösen. _Nagyszerű szub vagy. Szeretsz élvezetet okozni egy domnak, ha te is élvezed, de amint azt kéri, hogy lépj ki a komfortzónádból, hogy dolgozz érte, máris megfutamodsz. Mi a kibaszott baj veled?_

A teste remegett, mintha lázas lenne, és a háta felső fele egy összefüggő, lüktető fájdalom volt csupán, és nem akart véget érni. Miért nincs már vége? A mélyről jövő ösztönös elutasítás, a hang, ami azt mondta ROSSZ és ÁLLJ, egy pillanatra sem halkult el. A kívánt gyönyör soha nem érkezett meg, egy idő után pedig már nem is várta. A remény végleges elvesztése valamit összetört benne.

_Törött vagyok,_ gondolta tompán. _Selejtes, hibás. Azt hittem, tudni akarom. Azt hittem, jobb lesz, ha nem kell tovább bizonytalanságban élnem, de tévedtem. Óh, bárcsak soha nem mondtam volna Sheának semmit! Bárcsak hagytam volna, hogy elmenjen, és felszedjen valakit, aki nem olyan selejtes darab, mint én; valakit, aki nem egy gyenge, önző, elkényeztetett kis nyápic._

Sid disszociációja a saját testétől olyan jól sikerült, hogy először észre sem vette, hogy Shea megállt. Shea a haját simogatta, és dicséretekkel halmozta el, miközben arról beszélt, mennyire élvezte, és Sid milyen nagyszerű volt, de Sid az elégedettség helyett, hogy képes volt örömet okozni egy domnak, akit tisztel, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy istennek hála, végre vége van.

Mint kiderült, Sid sírni kezdett, mikor rájött, hogy milyen selejtes, amiben nem volt semmi meglepő, és Shea ezt jelnek vette, hogy az szeánsz verés részét talán ideje lenne berekeszteni. Sid csak tudni szerette volna, mennyire rossz a helyzet. Mikor Shea az ölébe vette, Sid suttogva megkérdezte:

– Megnézhetem?

Shea megremegett.

– Látni akarod a nyomaimat a hátadon? – Sid érezte a homlokán, hogy a másik mosolyog, miközben a fürdőszobába indultak. – Hadd mondjam meg, nincs dom, aki egy ilyen kérést visszautasítana.

A fürdőben Sid kitekert nyakkal hátranézett a válla felett, amitől a sérült bőr csak még jobban húzódott, olyannyira, hogy felszisszent, de minden gondolata elröppent, amikor végül megpillantotta.

– Szent szar! – kapott levegő után. A háta egy katasztrófa volt. A vállait és a háta teljes felső felét cikkcakkos ütésnyomok borították, a bőre ijesztően lila volt, és valamilyen ismeretlen okból nedves is. Az első reakciója a totális horror volt, de aztán félretolta. Meredten bámulta a ronda sebet, amivé a háta vált, és arra gondolt, hogy ez nem egy játékszeánsz volt nyúlszőr ostorral, ez valódi verés, és Sid… Sid kibírta. Gyűlölte, de kibírta, és két nap múlva az öltözőben mindenki látni fogja. Ezek nem egy gyenge szub jelei voltak. Most már tudta, hogy egy selejt, biztos volt benne, de ezekkel a jelekkel, senki más nem fogja megtudni. Ezeket a jeleket látva, senki nem fogja gyanítani. Összetört és sérült volt, mindene fájt, és soha életében nem csalódott ennél nagyobbat magában, de biztonságban volt. Jézus, Mária, biztonságban volt! Soha nem tudta korábban elképzelni, milyen megnyugtató érzés is ez.

– Köszönöm! – dadogta, és csókokkal borította Sheát, ahol csak érte, míg a férfi továbbra is a karjaiban tartotta. – Köszönöm, köszönöm!

– Tökéletes vagy, annyira szexi, mint egy álom – mormolta Shea a fülébe. Szörnyen édes volt, bármekkorát is tévedett. Nyilvánvalóan egy pillanatra sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy Sid csak megjátssza magát, és Sid olyan hálás volt ezért, hogy levegőt venni is alig bírt tőle. Shea nem tudta megjavítani Sidneyt, mégis megtalálta a módot, hogy azt adja neki, amire Sidnek a legnagyobb szüksége volt, anélkül, hogy akár csak egyszer is kérnie kellett volna. Amennyire Sid meg tudta állapítani, Shea egy isten volt. Shea volt a legjobb dom a világon.

Sid hadarva el is mondta ezt neki, vagy legalábbis megpróbálta, kihagyva természetesen a saját töröttségét a dologból.

– Épp erre volt szükségen – lihegte a tükörre meredt szemmel. – Ezekre a nyomokra. Szükségem volt rájuk… Nagyszerű voltál…

– Sid, ha nem mehetek el két percen belül, azt hiszem meg fogok halni, annyira szexi vagy.

Sid pedig ugrott a lehetőségre.

– Kérlek, engedd, hogy megint leszopjalak! Szeretném, olyan jó volt…

Shea felnyögött és szomjazva megcsókolta.

– Bassza meg, amikor már azt hiszem, hogy ennél nem is lehetsz tökéletesebb… Jézus, Sid! – Botladozva a fürdőkád szélére ült, Sid pedig, amilyen gyorsan csak bírt a lábai közé esett. A térde fájdalmasan csattan a kemény kövön.

Miközben fel-le dolgozott a férfi farkán, alig bírta elhinni, milyen hihetetlenül elevenek érezte magát. Elég jó fájdalomcsillapítót kapott életében, hogy tudja, milyen érzés a repülés, és ez most színtiszta repülés volt. Visszatért a korábban érzett mély, forró megelégedettség, hogy örömet szerezhet Sheának, de most sokkal felfokozottabban. Mint a különbség egy bor és egy erős vodka közt. Először nem jött rá, mi is történik, aztán megértette. A fájdalom miatt a testét elöntötte az adrenalin és endorfin, amitől minden érzése felerősödött.

Miután Shea a szájába élvezett, Sid hagyta, hogy a feje a combjára bukjon, hogy az elhalt remény szikrái, újra feltámadnak benne. Halovány volt ez a remény, de a semminél mégis több. _Talán ezért,_ gondolta csodálkozva. _Talán ezért viselik el a szubok a fájdalmat. Ezért szeretik. Nem magát a fájdalmat szeretik, hanem azt, ami utána jön. Lehet, hogy vannak, akik mindkettőt élvezik, de… Legalább erre képes vagyok. Képes vagyok átélni. Nem sok, de mégis valami. Talán nem vagyok teljesen törött. Talán valahol mélyen mégiscsak igazi szub vagyok._

– Nézd ezt a mosolyt – mondta Shea halkan, ujjaival végigkövetve Sid ajkának vonalát. – Valódi bűntény, hogy eddig senki nem érintett meg. Nézd, hogy élvezed! Óh, Sid, tudod egyáltalán, milyen kibaszott szerencsés vagyok ma este?

Sid nem tudta, de nem is kellett tudnia. Csak mosolygott. Itt, Shea combjainak menedékében térdelve, miközben magába szívta a férfi dicséreteit, a háta lüktető fájdalma lényegtelen aprósággá zsugorodott. Bezárta az elméjét, és meg is feledkezett róla. Nem volt más, csak egy jelentéktelen semmiség. A fájdalom megszűnt. Csak a pillanat számított. Mindennek ellenére, az ostoba gondolatai ellenére, egy dolgot jól csinált ma este. Örömet szerzett Sheának. Jó volt. Shea is megmondta, hogy Sid milyen jó volt, milyen engedelmes, milyen gyönyörű. Semmi más, ami ma este történt, semmi más, ami még történi fog, semmi, amit az emberek mondanak neki a jövőben nem fog számítani semmit. Amit ma kapott, senki nem veheti el tőle.

Shea segített neki talpra állni, és miután levette Sid maradék ruháit, az ágyra fektette. Sid az oldalára fordult, és megpróbált nem törődni az újra felerősödő fájdalommal. Halk, csilingelő hangot hallott, majd a bőrhöz érő bőr siklását. Az öv! Mielőtt még rájött volna, mit tesz, ijedtében ösztönösen mászott át az ágyon, el Sheától.

Shea a szíjat a kezében tartva meglepetten nézett rá.

– Sid? Mi a baj?

_Ne gyere a közelembe még egyszer azzal a kibaszott szíjjal,_ gondolta, de visszafogta magát. A fogai szinte remegtek az adrenalintól.

– Sajnálom, Shea – nyögte ki. – Nem hiszem, hogy ma este még több verést el bírnék viselni. Most biztosan nem… – Ha valahogy időt tudna nyerni, kitalálhatná, hogyan meneküljön meg innen. Talán eljátszhatná, hogy sürgős üzenetet kapott, vagy…

– Jaj, nem, Sid! – mondta Shea megnyugtatónak szánt hangon. – Bocsánat, megmagyarázhattam volna. Nem ütlek meg többet. Akkor sem tenném, ha kérnéd. Csak arra gondoltam… a kikötözést még egyáltalán nem próbáltuk. Mi lenne, ha összekötném ezzel a kezed, miközben kiverem neked? – kérdezet felmutatva az övet.

– Óh! – Ostobán érezte magát, de abban továbbra is biztos volt, hogy nem akarta, hogy az öv hozzá érjen. Megerőltette az agyát, hogy kitalálja, mit mondhatna. Ha megkéri Sheát, hogy valami mást használjon, akkor akadályozza a dominanciájában, lentről próbál irányítani. Senki nem szerette a válogatós szubokat. El kell dönteni, mi zavarná kevésbe; a rossz szub reputációja rögtön az első szeánsza után, vagy a szíj újbóli érintése a bőrén. Nem volt könnyű választás.

– Jól vagy, Sid? – nézett rá Shea alaposabban, kissé aggódva. – Mondd a színed!

– Sárga – nyögte. Időt kell nyerned, időt kell nyerned!

Shea bólintott.

– Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Mi a gond, Sid?

Sid az egyetlen olyan dologba kapaszkodott, ami miatt válogatós lehetett, ami miatt szinte elvárták, hogy válogatós legyen.

– Hoki – mondta esetlenül. – A kezeim… aggódom miattuk…

Shea nem tűnt sem idegesnek, sem türelmetlennek. Letette az övet, az ágy Sid felőli oldalához ment, és a kezébe vette Sid kezeit.

– Ezek a kezek valóban nagyon fontosak – mondta komolyan, majd elmosolyodott. – Végül is aranyat érnek.

Sid elpirult, mire Shea még szélesebben mosolygott, majd lehajolt hozzá, hogy megcsókolja, amit Sid végre igazán élvezett. Mikor elhúzódott, Sid akaratlanul is utána mozdult.

– Tudod, mit? – mondta Shea halkan – Ha nem szeretnéd, hogy kikötözzelek, semmi gond, nem teszem, de ha mégis kipróbálnád, használhatom a nyakkendőmet. Az sokkal puhább. Elől kötném meg a kezeidet, így végig látnád, hogy mit csinálok. Szeretnéd kipróbálni?

Sid bólintott. Nem a kikötözés, hanem az öv zavarta.

– Nagyszerű – csókolta homlokon Shea. – Még valami, amiről beszélnünk kellene?

– Nincsen – válaszolt Sid.

– Akkor térdelj le! Ide elém!

Sid a szőnyegre térdelt az ággyal szembe. Shea, miután megtalálta a nyakkendőjét, Sid elé ült az ágyra, és közrefogva a térdeivel. Sid amint megérezte Shea melegét az oldalán és a karjain, megnyugodott. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a kikötözéssel nem lesz problémája – mindig szívesen gondolt rá, amikor egyedül volt –, de sokat segített, hogy Shea lábai a teste köré fonódtak, és szorosan tartották. Sid stabilitást talált közöttük.

Shea utasítására, Sid behajlította a karjait, és a csuklóját a mellkasához emelte. Összerezzent, mikor Shea nyakkendője először hozzá ért.

– Hideg – motyogta zavarban, de Shea minél többször tekerte körbe a nyakkendőt a karja körül, annál könnyebb volt mozdulatlannak maradnia.

A háta lüktető fájdalma is enyhült, és a helyiség egyszerre tűnt homályosabbnak és élesebbnek. A légzése megnyugodott, és végre az elméje is elcsendesedett. Ezt érezte korábban is, amikor Shea előtt térdelt, miközben a férfi dicséreteket mormolt, és elszántan hajszolta a kielégülést Sid ajkai között. El akart merülni ebben az érzésben, amíg minden sejtjét át nem mossa, ha el nem is űzve, de legalább egy időre elfeledtetve a fájdalmat és a kudarc keltette csalódottságot.

Mire Shea végzett a karjai összekötözésével, és megkötötte a nyakkendő végét, Sid feje Shea combjára bukott, szemei lecsukódtak. Shea megérezhetett valamit Sid hangulatából, mert halkan, szinte suttogva kérdezte meg:

– Szín, Sid?

Sid anélkül, hogy a szemét akár kinyitotta volna válaszolta, hogy zöld. Erre Shea meleg, nehéz kezét Sid tarkója köré fonta, amire Sid felnyögött.

– Olyan jó vagy – mondta Shea halkan. – Gyere ide az ölembe!

Sid csak annyi időre nyitotta ki a szemét, míg Shea ölébe mászott. A combjait szétnyitotta a férfi csípője körül. Mikor elhelyezkedett, Shea ismét a tarkójára fogott, és Sid elégedett sóhajjal dőlt a testének. Shea félretolta Sid összekötözött karjait, és szabad kezével megmarkolta Sid farkát. Miközben ütemes mozdulatokkal simogatta, azt mondta neki:

– Bármikor elélvezhetsz, Sid! Megérdemelted.

Sid mellkasát melegség árasztotta el a szavak hallatán. _Megérdemlem,_ mondta magában, beleburkolózva a szavakba, mint egy meleg takaróba. _Megérdemlem, mert jó voltam._ A nyakkendő biztonságot adó szorítása, és Shea bőrének melege a teste körül megrészegítette Sidet. Csípője esetlenül feszült Shea kezének, de nem a simogatás, hanem az utolsó dicsérő szavak nyitották meg az öröm számára, ahol már nem volt hová bújni, ahol már nem volt menekvés, és ő sírva adta át magát neki, arcát Shea vállának feszítve. A távolból hallotta, hogy Shea kedves szavakat mormol a fülébe, miközben egyik hatalmas kezével a haját simogatta. De mindez, csak távoli suttogásként jutott el hozzá, mert Sid egy meleg tóban lebegett, és minden oldalról gyengéd hullámok párnázták.

Miközben Shea mindkettőjüket letörölgette a lepedő sarkával, és elkezdte kioldani Sid kezeit, a lebegő nyugalom is oszlani kezdett. Nehéz volt fenntartani a kellemes bágyadtságot, amikor az izmai megfeszülve, eredménytelenül próbálták elhárítani a hátába nyilalló fájdalmat, és érzelmileg is megviselte a kudarcra és szégyenre emlékeztető lüktetés. Sid legszívesebben elsírta volna magát a veszteségtől. Olyan jó volt, olyan tökéletes, és most vége. Miért nem tartott tovább? Hát nem érdemelné meg ezt is?

Shea felsegítette Sidneyt, hogy a zuhanyzóba induljanak, de Sid lábai úgy elgyengültek, hogy a derekát átfogva tudta csak kitámogatni.

– Bocsánat! – mondta Sid elvörösödve, de Shea megrázta a fejét.

– Teljesen normális – mondta magabiztosan. – Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned.

A fürdőben aztán Shea magához ragadta az irányítást, amiért Sidney őszintén hálás volt. Valószínűleg képes lett volna felemelni a kezét, hogy hajat mosson, de biztos volt benne, hogy egyáltalán nem élvezte volna. A zuhany végeztével Shea maga felé fordította.

– Jól van, Sid! Nagy levegő, le fogom mosni a hátadat.

Sid úgy is tett, majd összeszorított ajakkal várt a fájdalomra. Basszus, gondolta összeszorított szemekkel. Basszus, és kurvára fáj. A fájdalomtól nem érzett elégedettséget, nem érezte a jól végzett munka örömét, mint ahogy kellett volna, egyszerűen csak rosszul volt tőle.

Ez akkor sem változott, mikor Shea visszavezette a szobába, és kenőccsel kente be az ütésnyomokat, miközben Sid megivott egy üveg gatorade-et, majd még egyet. Nem érzett kielégülést, csak érzelmi és fizikai rosszullétet, ami enyhe émelygéssel párosult, de lehet, hogy az csak a dehidratáltságtól volt. Miután Shea végzett a kenőccsel, a minibárból ételt vitt Sidnek, és ő is megivott egy üveg innivalót.

– Hé! – mosolygott Sidre két korty között. – Hogy érzed magad?

Jól, akarat mondani, de a szája úgy tűnt önálló életre kelt.

– Nem tudom, hogy érezzek.

_Huh, a szeánsz utáni fura elmeéllapot tényleg nem vicc._ Aggódva Sheára nézett, de a férfit láthatóan nem zavarta Sid őszintesége.

– Azt hiszem, ez normális – mondta. – Emlékszem, az első szeánszom után, és is nagyon furcsán éreztem magam. De jól kellene érezned magad, Sid. Jól kellene.

_Tudom, hogy jól kellene éreznem magam,_ gondolta Sid, ez alkalommal sikeresen a fejébe tartva a gondolatait, _de nem érzem, és fogalmam sincs, mit kellene tennem ez ellen._

Shea miután megitta az italát, félretette az üveget, és a szájához vonta Sid csuklóját. Sid lélegzete elakadt, ahogy felismerte a rituális mozdulatot. Shea gyengéden megcsókolta Sid csuklójának puha, belső felét, és mondani kezdte a szertartásos szavakat:

– Megtisztelsz a behódolásoddal. – Aztán Sid szemébe nézve hozzátette. – Csodálatos szeánsz volt, Sid, és igazán büszke lehetsz magadra. Én nagyon büszke vagyok rád. Igazán, igazán megtisztelő, hogy részese lehettem az első alkalmadnak.

Sid érezte, hogy a szemébe könnyek gyűlnek, de gyorsan kipislogta őket, nehogy szégyenkeznie kelljen miattuk. A szokás és ezek a szavak bár nem érték meglepetésként – csak egy régi tradíció a szeánsz lezárására, hogy mindkét fél tudja, vége van – Sid mindig is képtelen volt megilletődöttség nélkül fogadni a dicséretet azoktól, akiket tisztelt.

Szerencsére kívülről tudta a választ, egészségügyi órán rengeteget gyakorolták, így a tapasztalatlansága ezúttal nem jelentett hátrányt. Előrehajolt, hogy megcsókolja Shea még mindig a csuklója köré fonódó kezét, és válaszolt:

– Megtisztelsz az elfogadásoddal. – Mivel Shea mondott még pár kedvességet, Sid úgy gondolta, neki is illene kitalálni valamit. – Éppen… erre volt szükségem – mondta, remélve, hogy nem hangzik túl ostobának. – És nagyon kedves voltál. Köszönöm!

Shea mosolyogva vonta magához egy csókra.

– Nagyon édes vagy.

Sid aznap este Shea mellkasára hajtott fejjel tért nyugovóra. Az agya még mindig tompa volt, így szerencsére képtelen volt az alapos gondolkodásra. Örült neki, és amint lefeküdtek, el is aludt. Éjszaka azonban többször is felébredt, mikor megpróbált hanyatt fordulni, és a hátába belenyilallt a fájdalom. Reggel Shea rázogatására ébredt.

– Bocsánat, hogy felébresztelek. Lemegyek reggelizni a srácokkal, aztán indulok a reptérre, de nem akartam, hogy egyedül ébredj.

Sidney álmosan pislogott rá.

– Oké! – mondta ásítozva.

– Vigyázz a hátadra, hogy folyamatosan hidratáld, akkor nem húzódik annyira, és könnyebben mozogsz majd – utasította Shea. – Ha úgy éreznéd subdrop kerülget, hívjál, rendben? Egész reggel a repülőn leszek, de ha leszálltam, azonnal visszahívlak.

– Oké! – válaszolta Sid. Félig még aludt, de nagyjából megjegyezte a hallottakat.

Shea még egyszer megcsókolta a homlokát, majd felvette a táskáját, és átvetette a vállán.

– Egy hónap múlva találkozunk, Sid – kacsintott rá az ajtóból.

– Egy hónap múlva – ismételte Sid, és amint Shea kilépett, aludt is tovább.

*****

Mikor Sid az első edzés alkalmával levetkőzött az öltözőben az olimpia után, a helyiségre teljes némaság borult, mintha valaki kihúzott volna egy magnót a konnektorból. Sid hátranézett a válla felett, és valóban, az egész csapat a hátát bámulta. Geno aggódva, Aggie lenyűgözötten, Flower majdhogynem irigyen. Tanger megköszörülte a torkát, mire Sid megmerevedett, de aztán mégsem tudta, mit is kellene mondani, így a csend tovább nyúlt. Sid sokat gondolkozott a repülőn, hogy mit mondjon majd, így amilyen lezserül csak tudta, anélkül, hogy bárki szemébe belenézett volna, megszólalt.

– Most mi van? Nekem nem jár meg egy kis ünneplés? Aranyérmet nyertem.

És épp ahogy remélte, a csapattársai gratuláló hujjogatásba és kiabálásba kezdtek, majd minden visszaállt a rendes kerékvágásba. Sid is nekiállt a szokásos bemelegítő gyakorlatainak, bár kicsit több figyelmet fordított a háta és a válla nyújtására, hogy ellensúlyozza sajgó feszültséget. Még mindig fájdalomnyilallt belé, ha a hátát megmozdította, hiába miden nyújtás és lazítás, de nem törődött vele. Kibírta, és egyedül ez számított. A csapattársai reakciói önmagukért beszéltek.

Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy újra megpróbálná. A csapat hagyján. Sid rájött, hogy értelmetlen és felesleges minden próbálkozása, hogy elérje, ne szubként tekintsenek rá. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nagyon is szubnak látják. A miatta vállalt ostoba büntetések, és hogy önkéntelenül is ki akarták fizetni a számláját az étteremben, holott Sid szinte mindegyiküknél többet keresett, önmagáért beszélt. A média, a liga és a rajongók azonban egészen más tészta volt. A lényeg továbbra sem változott; Sid érdeke azt kívánta, hogy továbbra is fenntartsa azt az udvarias fikciót, hogy a dinamikája nem több puszta címkénél. Hiába volt ezúttal szerencséje, és a sajtó nem neszelt meg semmit, az okok, miért nem szabad behódolnia egy domnak sem, továbbra is fennálltak. Ráadásul azt is tudta, hogy úgyis csak csalódást okozna. Lehet, hogy ezúttal sikerült megjátszania az igazi szubot, a jó szubot – Sheával végül is elhitette – de előbb-utóbb törvényszerű, hogy lebukjon. Valószínűleg előbb. Szóval nem érte meg. Örült, hogy kipróbálta, de nem fogja megismételni.

*****

Sid arra számított, hogy a csapattársai majd vallatás elé állítják, miután egy dom nyomaitól díszítve jelent meg az öltözőben, de végül egyedül Geno volt az, aki a szeánszról kérdezte. Egy kettesben töltött ebédnél, Geno a saját háta felé mutatott, és óvatosan megkérdezte.

– Szeánsz rendben ment? Jó érzed magad?

Sid ezt is gyakorolta a repülőgépen.

– Persze. Miért ne lennék rendben?

Geno az ajkát harapdálva rövid időre elhallgatott.

– Mert mondtad nekem, nem akarsz domot, és most… – Újra a hátára mutatott, majd aggódva Sidre nézett.

Már a nyelvén volt, hogy azt mondja neki, nem a te dolgod, hogy mit akarok, mikor Geno folytatta.

– Tudom, milyen ünneplés… Sok ital, sok ember, akiket nem is mersz…

Sid meglepődött, mikor rájött, mi miatt aggódik Geno. Ezt a kérdést nem söpörhette csak úgy félre.

– Nem voltam részeg – kezdte határozottan –, és senki nem kényszerített.

Geno bólintott, de látszott, hogy maradtak kételyei.

– És… most sem akarsz domot?

Sid felkészült, hogy elmondja Genónak az igazságot. _Először nem akartam domot, és most sem akarok, de akkor nyertem meg a kibaszott olimpiai aranyat, és akkor akartam egyet, és úgy éreztem legalább most az egyszer megérdemlem._ Rájött azonban, hogy ezzel azt is bevallaná neki, hogy ez volt élete első szeánsza, azt pedig nem tehette.

– Mikor azt mondtam, igaz volt – vágott bele akadozva, míg a gondolatait kereste –, és nagyjából most is igaz… csak néha nem egészen.

Nem ez volt Sid legartikuláltabb pillanata, de Geno bólintott, és a homlokán is kisimultak a ráncok.

– Oké, Sid – mondta lehajtott fejjel. – Bocsánat, hogy zavarlak ilyennel, tudom, nem én dolgom, de tudod, aggódom…

– Jól esik, hogy aggódsz miattam – mondta, mire Geno elpirult. Talán furcsa volt ilyet mondani, de nem fogja visszaszívni. – Jól esik, hogy odafigyelsz rám, G. Nagyszerű barát vagy.

Geno melegen rápillantott, vagy csak Sid érzett melegséget a pillantására; lehet, hogy nem is volt különbség.

*****

Mire a pingvinek először repültek Washingtonba az olimpia után, hogy a Capitalsszal játszanak a Shea hagyta nyomok eltűntek, helyüket a szokásos sportsérülések vették át, amik minden játékost tetőtől talpig beborítottak.

Az első váltástól kezdve, a Capitals a harmadik sorát küldte ki Sidney ellen, a center poszton egy farmcsapatból behívott játékossal, akivel Sid soha nem találkozott korábban. Valószínűleg nem is fog, mert a pasas egyedül a szája jártatásához értett, de abban sem volt különösebben kreatív. Mégis bosszantó volt, hogy folyamatosan Sidet piszkálta. Sid általában szívesen játszott a washingtoniak ellen, hisz a csapatvezetés nem engedte az ilyen fajta szemétkedést. Régen legalábbis így volt. _Valami megváltozott,_ gondolta Sidney, és Ovecskin szavaira gondolt. _Ha bárki szemétkedik veled, szólj, és elintézem, oké?_ A domok azonban sok mindent mondtak, és Sid megtanulta, hogy ne higgyen el nekik bármit. Különben is, a legutóbbi alkalommal fizikai bántalmazásig fajult a helyzet. Smith gyakorlatilag Ovecskin előtt támadt Sidneyre. A férfi talán ezért lépett közbe. Ezek azonban csak szavak voltak, hasonlóak, mint amit szinte minden NHL meccsen hallott. Nem volt bennük semmi különös. Megszokta őket.

A második harmad vége felé, mikor a washingtoniakat megintették indokolatlan fagyasztásért, a bedobásnál Ovecskin a Sidet folyamatosan zaklató center jobbjára állt. Míg a bedobásra vártak, a férfi újra belekezdett: beképzelt szukának nevezte Sidet, aki nem tudja, hol a helye. Ám ekkor, mint derült égből a villámcsapás, Ovecskin a botjával a center hátsójára sózott. Mindkét csapat játékosai döbbenten meredtek rá, mire Ovecskin csak vállat vont.

– Huh, ez jól megcsúszott! A sok beszédtől nem tudok koncentrálni. – Az utolsó mondatot már konkrétan a centerének címezte.

Sidet annyira meglepték a törtétek, hogy majdnem elbukta a bedobást. Mikor a játékot legközelebb megállították, Kuni magához intette, és a kivetítőre mutatott.

– Ovecskin a keresztvizet is leszedi róla. Élvezed?

Az óriás kivetítő valóban a cserepadon ülő Ovecskint mutatta, aki épp a nagypofájú centert tanította móresre.

– Igen, élvezem – mondta, és próbált nem mosolyogni.

Nem lepődött meg különösebben, amikor meccs után Gonch félrehívta.

– Egy idióta kint arra vár, hogy veled beszélhessen. Egy jólelkű idióta – suttogta a fülébe.

– Ez elég sok emberre illik – válaszolta Sid viccelődve.

– Aha, a mi csapatunk nagy részére is, tisztában vagyok vele – mondta Gonch szemforgatva –, de azt hiszem, tudod, kiről van szó.

– Nagyon valószínű – hagyta rá Sid, és a Gonch által mutatott ajtó felé indult. Az ajtó egy kicsi, de nyitott térbe vezetett. A helyiség falait és padlóját Capitals emléktárgyak és egyéb kacatok borították. Alex Ovecskin a legközelebbi sarokban állt a falnak támaszkodva.

– Sidney Crosby – köszönt Ovecskin megrovóan –, kértem, hogy szólj, ha valakivel a csapatból problémád akad!

– Nem kell azt tennem, amit mondasz – szólt Sid magabiztosan, de amint kimondta, azonnal összerezzent. Az edzőin kívül senki más utasításait nem kell követnie soha, de tudta, hogy a domok ezt nem szívesen hallják.

Ovecskin azonban nem tűnt megbántottnak, furcsa mód inkább elmosolyodott.

– Nem, tényleg nem kell – értett egyet Siddel –, de talán mégis megkérlek rá, Sidney Crosby. Megkérlek, hogy segíts ebben; segíts, hogy jobb kapitány lehessek. Jobb dom. – Továbbra is Sidney szemébe nézett, amitől Sid… hát, összezavarodott.

Érezte, hogy elpirul, de nem bírt félrenézni. Ovecskin nem állt túl közel, nem tett semmiféle szexuális utalást, de Sidnek mégis volt egy olyan érzése, hogy flörtöl vele. Hogy érdeklődött iránta, és ezt valami furcsa, nonverbális módon ki is fejezte. Érthetetlen volt. Sid hozzászokott, hogy a domok, ha felfigyeltek rá, leereszkedőek, fenyegetőek vagy illetlenek voltak, így fogalma sem volt, hogyan kellene reagálnia Ovecskin finom és tiszteletteljes közeledésére, de minél tovább állt ott elpirulva, a levegő annál forróbb lett körülöttük, és ő egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem olvassa rosszul a jeleket.

Ovecskin kért tőle valamit. Nem követelt, nem elvárt, de a lehetőségei ugyanazok maradtak; behódolni, vagy ellenállni. Megadni Ovecskinnek, amit akar, vagy visszautasítani. A felszínen Ovecskin csupán annyit kért, hogy szóljon, ha valamelyik Capitals játékos illetlenül viselkedik, de a kérés lényege valójában az volt: engedd, hogy vigyázzak rád, engedd, hogy felelősséget vállalhassak érted! Csupa olyan dolog, amit egy dom tesz a szubjáért. Csupa olyan dolog, amire Sid is vágyott, amit Sid is szeretett volna. A kérés elvette a lélegzetét, és a gyomra bizseregni kezdett tőle. Nem tudta, hogyan értékelje a saját teste reakcióit, hisz annyira különböztek attól, ahogy egy dom általában hatott rá.

Miközben Sid csak állt ott bizonytalanul és izgatottan, Ovecskin mosolya elhalványult, és egy majdhogynem gyengéd pillantás vette át a helyét.

– Nem a te feladatod, hogy jobb csapatkapitányt varázsolj belőlem – mondta belátóan. – Az én feladatom, hogy tudjam, mikor mit csinálnak, és hogyan tartsam kordában őket. Rendben van, ha nem akarsz szólni. Nem volt jogom erősködni.

– Csak duma volt. Nem szeretek panaszkodni – mondta Sid. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy csalódottságot érzett, amiért Ovecskin ilyen könnyen visszavonulót fújt. Most, hogy elmúlt, már hiányolta a bizsergő, ficergő érzést a gyomrában.

– Panaszkodni? – nézett rá Ovecskin furcsán. – Nem, a panaszkodást tényleg senki nem szereti. Igazad van. De mi a helyzet a kommunikációval? A kommunikáció jó dolog, nem? Néha talán kommunikálhatnánk egymással, hogy tudjam, jó úton járok. Mit szólsz hozzá?

– Óh! – Sid elpirult. Talán ostobaság volt, de ettől az egy szónyi különbségtől egészen máshogy érezte magát. – Oké, azt megtehetjük – mondta csendesen.

– Köszönöm, Sidney Crosby! – mondta komolyan. – És egy nap, talán, ha majd jobban bízol bennem, elmondod, ki volt az a dom, aki azt tanította neked, hogy a kommunikáció panaszkodás. Azt hiszem, lenne hozzá pár keresetlen szavam.

Sidnek erre szerencsére nem kellett válaszolnia, mert váratlanul Geno dugta be a fejét az ajtón, amelyen Sid is belépett. Mikor meglátta Sidet Ovecskinnel, hirtelen megállt, aztán félig komolyan, félig viccelve rámordult

– Ne próbáld ellopni legjobb centert! Sid pingvineké, keress magadnak mást!

– Nem lopok el senkit – tiltakozott Ovecskin. – Ha Sidney Crosby látja, hogy a Capitals a legjobb csapat, és csatlakozni akar, az nem az én hibán.

– Nem jövök át a Capitalshöz – mondta Sid szemforgatva. Örült, hogy félbeszakították őket. Ha Geno nem bukkant volna fel éppen akkor, bármi megtörténhetett volna, bár a legnagyobb valószínűség szerint csak saját magát járatta volna le. – Gyerünk! – szólt Genónak, és megköszörülte a torkát. – A busz valószínűleg csak ránk vár.

Ahogy elindultak, Ovecskin utánuk szólt, és mondott valamit Genónak oroszul, amitől Geno szinte kővé dermedt. Az arcán egy fájdalmas, kissé szomorú fintor futott végig, aminek Sid a legkevésbé sem örült, de mire megfejthette volna a valódi jelentését, már el is tűnt. Geno mély, egyenletes hangon szintén oroszul válaszolt. Aztán visszafordult Sidhez, és rámosolygott, de a mosolya nem a szokásos, ragyogó mosoly volt. 

– Menjük, Sid, oké?

– Rendben – válaszolt Sid bizonytalanul, és amint hallótávolságon kívülre értek, megkérdezte. – Ovecskin valami rosszat mondott? Nem szabadna…

– Nem, nem rossz – sóhajtott Geno, és fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint általában meccsek után. – Csak mondta, tegyek meg valamit, de nem ő dolga, és meg is mondtam neki. Szása minden lében kanál – vonta le a következtetést, de a hangjába a bosszúság mellé melegség is vegyült. Talán Sidnek mégsem kell haragudnia Ovecskinre.

A fiatalabb csapattagok szórakozni indultak aznap este, és magát is meglepve, Sid velük tartott. Még mindig ott kavargott benne az az Ovecskin keltette bizsergő érzés, és ettől mennie kellett, emberek közt lenni, hogy végre érezzen valamit. Ha elmentek valahová, Sid sosem szűkölködött ajánlatokban, de ma különösen rájuk hangolódott, mintha egy eddig nem ismert antennát fedezett volna fel saját magában. Korábban ösztönösen, mint a levegővétel utasította el a flörtölést és a közeledéseket, most azon kapta magát, hogy meghallja, amit a domok mondanak, ő pedig mustrálja, és felméri őket, épp ahogy azok tették vele. Furcsa volt. A nyugtalan vágyakozás még mindig perzselte a bensőjét, amikor a bárpultnál egy dom megszólította.

– Kibaszott jól nézel ki, ugye tudod?

A fickó hihetetlenül jóképű volt, épp Sid típusa, és bár Sid megesküdött, hogy soha, soha többé, már tudta, milyen érzés. Lehet, hogy egy része szörnyű volt, de a többi csodálatos, és már felkészültebben vág bele. Tudta, mire számítson, és talán azok a részek, amik rettenetesek voltak, egy másik dommal máshogy esnek majd. Valakivel, akinek más az ízlése. _Ennek így volt értelme, nem?_

Igazolásnak bármelyik megfelelt, de ennél is többet vetett a latba, hogy Sid hosszú éveken át megtagadta magától, amire vágyott, és most Ovecskin elérte, hogy akarja, elérte, hogy sutba dobja a korábbi megfontolásait. Ahhoz volt elég esze, hogy ne egy ellenfelével kezdjen ki, de ahhoz már nem, hogy visszamenjen a hotelbe, ahogy kellett volna. Évekig azon küzdött, hogy a domok ne vegyék észre, ne akarják megérinteni, de ma eset a teste érintés után sóvárgott.

_Ostoba vagy,_ szidta az agya racionálisan működő része, miközben szemezni kezdett a bárnál ülő dommal, aki gyönyörűnek nevezte. _Több eszed lehetne. Egy idegen. Eladhatja a sztorit a Deadspinnek. Kikötözhet és eltördelheti az ujjaidat, nem tudsz róla semmit, és azt sem tudhatod, ő mit tud rólad. Tönkreteszel mindent egy olyan álomképért, AMIT NEM IS SZERETSZ!_

De minden kiabálás értelmetlen volt. Mindegy, hogy az alkohol, vagy Alexander Ovecskin perzselő tekintete, vagy a reménytelen optimizmus miatt, hogy ezúttal az elejétől a végéig csak jó lesz, Sid visszamosolygott, hagyta, hogy a dom megérintse, és a kezénél fogva behúzza maga után egy taxiba, anélkül, hogy akár csak a nevét is megkérdezte volna. A rövid beszélgetésük alatt a taxiban sikerült meglehetősen nagy bizonyossággal kiderítenie, hogy a férfit egyáltalán nem érdekli a jéghoki, vagy az, hogy kicsoda Sidney Crosby, és ennyi Sidnek épp elég volt. Az ereiben mintha lávaként fortyogott volna a vére, és semmi más ötlete nem volt, hogyan tudná kioltani.

Az autóban alig beszéltek; Sid túl ideges volt, a dom pedig láthatóan teljesen elmerült Sid fizikai paramétereiben, de Sidet ez nem különösebben zavarta, túl mámorítóan hatott rá. Miután beléptek a lakásba, mintha gyökeret vetek volna, megálltak mindketten a nappaliban pár lépésre a bejárattól. Sidnek fogalma sem volt, merre tovább, sem átvitt, sem szó szerinti értelemben, így csak állt mozdulatlanul, és nézte a domot, amint az őt nézte. A tekintete éhes volt, és bár imponált Sidnek, kicsit ideges is volt tőle. Próbált visszaemlékezni, hogyan kezdték a megbeszélést Sheával.

– Akkor… most mondjam el, mit szeretek, vagy…

A dom megrázta a fejét, és mosolyogva végigsimította az ujjait Sid állán.

– Pontosan látom, mit szeretsz – mondta, és mielőtt Sid rájöhetett volna, hogy mire gondol, a dom ököllel állon vágta.

Fájt, és mivel nem számított rá, talán még jobban, mint egyébként fájt volna. Mielőtt esélye lett volna, hogy felocsúdjon a sokkból és a fájdalomból, a dom újra megütötte, ezúttal az arcát, amitől a feje hátratántorodott.

– Nem bírtam elhinni, mikor megláttalak a bárban – mondta a dom, és vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét. Sid megrökönyödésében szóhoz sem jutott; _ez egyáltalán nem olyan, mint Sheával._ A dom folytatta. – Azok a zúzódások az arcodon. Nem sok ilyen helyes szub van, aki hagyja, hogy egy dom így összeverje. Reméltem, hogy szerencsém lesz ma este, de nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire – mondta, aztán hátrahúzta a kezét, és újra arcon csapta Sidneyt.

A gondolat, hogy mit fog szólni a média, ha Sid a szemei alatt hatalmas monoklikkal jelenik meg, végül felrázta a dermedtségéből. _Biztonsági szó,_ gondolta, _használnom kellene a biztonsági szavam…_ De nem beszéltek meg biztonsági szót, jött rá Sid rémülten, így fogalma sem volt, hogyan állíthatná meg a férfit. Mikor látta, hogy a dom újra ütésre emeli a kezét, más megoldás nem lévén, Sid felkiáltott.

– Ne üsd meg az arcom! – Aztán összerezzenve a szókimondása miatt hozzátette. – Kérlek! Többet ne!

Ha a dom Shea lett volna, azonnal megérti, hogy Sid komolyan gondolja; hogy tényleg nem akarja, de ha Shea lett volna, megbeszéltek volna legalább egy biztonsági jelszót. A dom közelebb lépett, és végighúzta az ujjait a Sid arccsontját díszítő zöldes zúzódáson.

– Más domnak bezzeg hagytad, hogy arcon üssön – mondta a szemöldökét ráncolva. – Ugyan, ez nem igazságos!

Sid lelkiismeret-furdalástól sújtva harapdálta az ajkát. Nem a dom hibája volt, hogy egy hoki sérülést összetévesztett egy másik domtól szerzett szuvenírrel.

– Ühm, igazából ez egy sportsérülés – magyarázta bocsánatkérőn. – Sajnálom, ha félreértetted.

Valószínűleg ezért maradt el a tárgyalás is, gondolta Sid kissé megenyhülten; tényleg azt hitte, hogy tudja, Sid mit szeretne. Ilyen tévedés megeshet akárkivel, nem igaz?

– Hát, ez szívás – mondta a pasas nyilvánvaló csalódottsággal. Hátralépett egy lépést, és alaposan megnézte magának Sid testét, mint aki felméri, folytassa-e, vagy inkább hazavigye Sidet.

Sid szörnyen érezte magát. Még öt perce sem kezdték el a szeánszot, és máris hibázott.

– Elmenjek? – kérdezte gyenge hangon.

A dom még egyszer végigmérte.

– Vedd le az inged!

Sid értetlenül pislogott. Akkor ez most azt jelenti, hogy marad? A parancsot azonban rögtön felismerte, amint meghallotta, így hát engedelmesen áthúzta a fején a pólóját.

– Hm, egész jó – szemrevételezte a férfi Sid mellkasát. – Maradhatsz. Ez az arc dolog szívás, de kiengesztelhetsz.

– O… oké! – mondta Sid bizonytalanul. A fejében egy aprócska hang agitálva kiabálta, hogy nem kell kiengesztelned, mert semmi rosszat nem tettél, de Sid elhallgattatta. _A tévedés érthető volt,_ emlékeztette magát. Ráadásul erre vágyott: egy lehetőségre, hogy jó lehessen, hogy a kedvére tegyen valakinek, és egy mélyebb, az elsőnél jóval ösztönösebb hang azt duruzsolta állhatatosan, hogy kérlek, kérlek, ne okozz csalódást még egy domnak! Kérlek, ezúttal csináld jól! Kérlek!

Mint kiderült, a kiengesztelés azt jelentette, hogy a dom ismét ököllel esett Sidneynek, de az arca helyett ezúttal a felsőtestének. A helyzetben Sid nem talált semmi szexit, vagy behódoláshoz hasonlót, de összeszorította a fogát, és azt mondta magának: _Csalódást okoztam, cserben hagytam, és most így tehetem jóvá. Ha kibírom, újra elégedett lesz velem._ És valami jó azért mégiscsak volt benne. A csapat látta, hogy egy dommal távozott a bárból, ha friss sérülések nélkül érkezik vissza, gyengének tűnne, azt hinnék, hogy elkényeztetett és puhány.

Egy idő után a dom abbahagyta Sid ütlegelését, hátralépett, és lehúzta a cipzárját

– Sikerült… sikerült kiengesztelnem? – kérdezte Sid félénken, mindennél jobban vágyva a megerősítésre. Szüksége lett volna rá. Bizonytalan volt; az egész helyzetet nem ilyennek képzelte.

– Mi? – nézett a dom Sidre, mintha őrült lenne.

Sid idegesen megnyalta az ajkát, és rekedten megismételte.

– Sikerült kiengesz…

– Ja, igen – válaszolt a másik hányavetien. – Sikerült. És most szopj le!

Sid térdre ereszkedett, de az agya zsongott, mint egy méhkas. _Nem is érdekelte,_ gondolta zsibbadtan. _Nem is emlékezett rá, miért csináltam. Nem is…_

A dom legalább figyelmes volt, és a lökései lassúak és felületesek maradtak. Sid mindig szerette az orális szexet, és most is megpróbált a lehető legjobb lenni, de az irányítás a domnál volt. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy figyelt a légzésére, és hagyta megtörténni; így aztán kikapcsolta az agyát, és hagyta, hogy elvesszen a feladat fizikalitásában. Miután a dom Sid szájába élvezett, hátralépett és közömbösen megkérdezte.

– Szeretnél elmenni?

Sid gondolkodás nélkül bólintott. Kemény volt, hát persze, hogy el akart élvezni. De amikor a dom elsétált, és otthagyta Sidet a földön összeverve és fázva, mindenféle instrukció nélkül, az eddig szigorúan kordában tartott gondolatok visszatértek.

_Nem értem, mi történik,_ gondolta kétségbeesetten. _Én azt hittem, azt szeretné, hogy jó legyek, de egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Én… én tényleg komolyan hittem, hogy a biztonsági szó és a megbeszélés nagyon is fontos. Shea azt mondta, hogy fontosak, de ez a dom úgy viselkedik, mintha semmit nem számítana. Én rontottam el valamit?_

– Állj fel, és vedd elő a farkad! – mondta ekkor a dom.

Sid, kizökkenve a gondolataiból, ösztönösen engedelmeskedett. Talpra kecmergett, és letolta a nadrágját a csípőjéről. A dom a tenyerébe köpött, és Sid farka után nyúlt. 

– Lehetne, hogy…? – bökte ki Sid gondolkodás nélkül.

– Mit? – kérdezte a férfi szemforgatva.

Sid elvörösödött. Még maga sem tudta, mit fog kérni. Azzal tisztában volt, mit szeretett volna – _Mondanád nekem, hogy jó voltam?_ – de elképzelni sem tudta, hogy erre kérjen egy domot, ezt meg különösen nem. Már a gondolat is gyomorforgató volt, hogy így kitárulkozzon.

– Semmi, nem számít – suttogta.

A dom nyűgösen sóhajtott.

– Jaj, nem vagyok seggfej! Mire van szükséged?

_Ez vitatható,_ szólalt meg újra a hangocska, de Sid megbotránkozva elhallgattatta. _Itt van, és felajánlotta, hogy a kedvemben jár,_ utasította rendre magát. _Ne légy szemtelen!_ Arra gondolt, mennyire élvezte Sheával, mikor a férfi a lábai közé szorította, melegségbe burkolva és mozdulatlanságra kényszerítve, és azt mondta:

– Lehetne, hogy… mögém… És mindkét kezeddel… megfognál, hogy leszorítsd a karjaimat. Jó lenne… Nem muszáj, csak… – Tudta, hogy legjobb lett volna semmit sem kérni, most a férfi biztos követelőzőnek gondolja, de egyre rosszabbul érezte magát, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy el tud majd menni egy kis extra segítség nélkül.

– Huh, ez aztán részletes volt – nézett rá a dom felvont szemöldökkel. – Hirtelen te lettél a főnök?

Sid valami hasonló reakcióra számított, de sokkal mélyebben érintette, mint képzelte. Ügyetlenül próbálta begombolni a nadrágját.

– Saj… sajnálom! – dadogta. – Tényleg nem kell… én… elmegyek…

_Te kérdezted,_ gondolta tehetetlenül. _Ha megkérdezted, miért cikizel miatta?_ Tudta, hogy mi a válasz. A férfi nem gondolta komolyan a kérdést, csak tesztelni akarta, hogy Sid utasítgatja-e, de valamiért akkor is tisztességtelennek tűnt ez a fajta viselkedés.

– Mindegy, csak gyere ide! – sóhajtott a dom. Megfordította Sidneyt, míg mögé nem került, majd hátulról átfogva Sid farka után nyúlt. Sid, köszönhetően a hidegnek és a szégyennek, nem volt teljesen merev, de a dom keze meleg volt, és épp megfelelően szorította.

– Bármikor elmehetsz – mondta Sidnek.

Sid behunyta a szemét, és próbált valami izgatót keresni a helyzetben, hogy el tudjon élvezni. Az, hogy a férfi leszorította a kezét, sokat segített, és bár nem volt köztük semmi harmónia, attól, ahogyan lefogta, mégis csak sikerült felizgulnia. Mikor Sid elélvezett, a dom a hasába törölte a kezét, majd ellépett tőle.

– Na, ez jó volt! Jól éreztem magam.

– Én is – hazudta Sid szemrebbenés nélkül. Nem akart durva lenni. Tudta, hogy feltehetően az ő hibája volt, hogy nem tárgyaltak többet az elején. Amilyen hamar csak tudta, összeszedte magát, felhúzta a nadrágját, és visszavette a pólóját. A cipőjét még csak le sem vette.

– Hé, itt maradsz valami utógondoskodásra? – kérdezte a dom figyelmetlenül, anélkül, hogy Sidre nézett volna. – A March Madness van a TV-ben, belenézhetnénk.

– Nem, köszi! – mondta Sid. Tudta, hogy rossz ötlet kihagyni az utógondoskodást egy szeánsz után, de egy perccel sem akart tovább maradni, mint szükséges. – Mennem kell. A barátaim már biztos aggódnak, hol vagyok.

– Jó? Hívsz magadnak taxit?

– Igen, majd leintek egyet. Köszi!

A dom elégedetten intett egyet, miközben az ajtó bezárult, és Sid nem látta többé.

Amint a taxi elindult a hotel felé, Sid szidni kezdte magát, amiért visszautasította az utógondoskodást, de nem bírta elképzelni, hogy a kanapén üljön azzal a dommal, miközben kosárlabdát néznek. Ramatyul érezte magát, és bár ő is tehetett róla, úgy gondolta, ezúttal nem teljesen a saját hibája volt. Minden egyes perccel biztosabb lett benne.

A hotelhez érve észrevétlenül átjutott az előtéren, fel a lifttel az emeletre, és már majdnem a szobájához ért, amikor pechjére belefutott egy csapattársába. Szerencse a szerencsétlenségben, hogy Flower volt az. Sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna. Flowerben bennakadt a levegő, amikor meglátta.

– Mi az isten történt veled? – kérdezte suttogva.

– Semmi, jól vagyok – ellenkezett Sid, de valójában egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát. Bár nem ivott, mégis mintha másnapos lett volna. A helyzetet tetőzte, hogy érzelmileg teljesen kicsavarták, és ez főként az utógondoskodás hiányának volt betudható.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint akit verekedett.

– Nem verekedtem – sütötte le a szemét Sid.

– Sid, egy dom tette ezt veled?

– Egy szeánsz volt. Én is akartam – erősködött Sid.

– Engedted, hogy képen vágjon?

– Megállt, mikor kértem.

Csend borult rájuk. Szavak nélkül is tisztán hallotta Flower véleményét. 

– Szarul nézel ki – mondta végül a férfi.

– Köszi, Flower! Mindig olyan kedves vagy hozzám –próbált szarkasztikus lenni, de a mondanivalója kifejezetten őszintére sikerült. 

Sid a szobája felé indult. Nem akart ilyen védtelennek mutatkozni egyetlen csapattársa előtt sem.

– Az utógondoskodásra legalább figyelt ez a „dom”? – Flower hangja megtévesztően kedves volt.  
Sid hezitált.

– Nem – mondta végül. _Eljöttem, mielőtt megtehette volna,_ akarta mondani, de volt benne biztos, hogy Flower megértené.

– Seggfej – sziszegte Flower, és egyik karjával átölelte Sid vállát, hogy a folyosó vége felé irányítsa. Hihetetlen, hogy már ez az aprócska érintés mennyit segített.

Flower bekopogott egy ajtón. Geno nyitotta ki. Amint meglátta Sidet, rémülten suttogta:

– Sid, mi történt?

A reakciója elgondolkoztatta Sidet. A helyzet talán mégis csak rosszabb volt, mint képzelte. Az emberek általában nem riadtak el, ha meglátták az arcát. Nyomorultul érezte magát. Fájt a feje és a gyomra, szóval úgy összességében pocsékul volt.

– Sid felszedett egy domot – mondta Flower Genónak –, aki képen vágta, anélkül, hogy megbeszélték volna, majd kidobta a lakásból utógondoskodás nélkül. Segíthetek neki, ha kellemetlenül érzed magad, de az gondoltam, egy domtól hatásosabb lenne.

– Persze, hogy segítek – invitálta be őket Geno.

Sid zavartan jött rá, hogy csak úgy bír talpon maradni, hogy teljes súlyával Flowerre támaszkodik.

– Segítek – mondta Geno, mire Flower a karjába tolta Sidet. Geno egyikkézzel felhajtotta az ágytakarót, míg a másikkal Sidet támogatta, majd óvatosan az ágyra fektette. – Flower, van hűtőben víz?

– Igen, már viszem.

Geno maga is az ágyra mászott, és szorosan magához húzta Sidet. Mindketten ruhában voltak, és Geno érintésében nem volt semmi szexuális töltete, mégis, az egész helyzet végtelenül intim volt. Sidet meglepetésként érte; semmi korábbi tapasztalatához nem volt hasonlítható. Sosem engedte, hogy a dom csapattársai ilyen közel kerüljenek hozzá. Valójában egyetlen domot sem engedett még ilyen közel. Szédült, de hogy ez az utógondoskodás hiánya, vagy Geno vállai közé fonódó erős, meleg keze miatt volt, nem tudta volna megmondani.

Miután Flower megérkezett a vizesüveggel, Geno elvette tőle, és Sid ajkához tartotta az üveget. Sid hátrarándult. Bármi is folyt itt, ez már túl sok volt. Gondolkodás nélkül Genóra kiabált.

– Nem vagy a domom!

Rövid csend állt be, de ahhoz épp elég, hogy Sid rosszul érezze magát, amiért így ráripakodott arra, aki épp segíteni próbált neki.

– Nem – szólt Geno nyugodtan –, de barátod vagyok, és barátok gondoskodnak egymásról. Ha szeretnéd, hogy Flower gondoskodjon, oké. Vagy Duper, vagy Tanger, az is oké. Nem kell, hogy én legyek.

– Én… – Sid szeretete volna, ha Geno az, épp ez volt a probléma. Genóra bízni magát nagyon veszélyes volt. Alig bírt uralkodni az érzésein. Geno illatától, a teste melegétől és a Sid tarkóján nyugvó hatalmas kezétől elszorult a torka, és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Amennyire tudott, próbált őszinte lenni. – Nem örülök, hogy így látsz. – A hangja halk suttogás volt csupán. Mindegy, mennyire égett a szeme, elhatározta, hogy nem fog sírni. – Biztos azt gondolod, hogy egy idióta vagyok.

– Nem gondolom – mondta lágyan Geno, miközben az ujjai fel-le simogatták Sid nyakának oldalát. Sid valami hasonlóra vágyott egész életében, de mindig elmenekült előle. – Soha nem gondolnám. Kérsz vizet? Kicsit jobban lennél.

Sid elvette tőle az üveget, és nekilátott. Eleinte lassan kortyolgatta a vizet, majd amint rájött, milyen szomjas, gyorsabban kezdte inni. Fél üveg pikk-pakk elfogyott.

– Jól van – mondta Geno, és elvette Sidtől az üveget. Sid nem tehetett róla, melegséget érzett a szívében Geno szavai hallatán.

– Sid, jól leszel itt? – kérdezte Flower. – Visszajöhetsz velem a szobámba, ha szeretnéd.

Sid máris jobban érezte magát. Valószínűleg visszamehetett volna Flowerrel, hogy egy ágyban aludjanak, de Genónak igaza volt, nem? A barátok azért voltak, hogy vigyázzanak egymásra. Egyszer az életben Sid is megengedhette magának, még ha egy dom barátjáról is van szó. Még ha épp Genóról is van szó. Ráadásul nem sok kedve volt megmozdulni.

– Maradok. Köszi, Flower!

Flower már indult volna, de Geno megállította, hogy várjon még egy kicsit. Aztán felemelte Sid állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

– Dom arcon ütött. Bántott máshol is?

– Mindenhol – mondta Sid.

– Bekente valamivel zúzódásaidat? Kenőcs, jég?

Sid megrázta a fejét, mire Geno elkomorodott.

– Flower, van krémed, amit kölcsönkérhetek?

– Aha. Előkeresem, és már hozom is. És kérek pár hűtőpárnát is az edzőktől.

Sid inkább hallotta, mint látta Flower távozását. Szeme lecsukódott, és elégedetten adta át magát Geo haját simogató kezeinek. Amikor Geno beszélt, érezte a mellkasa rezgését az arca alatt.

– Jó, ha én kenlek be? – kérdezte kissé idegesen. – Le kell venned ruhákat, hogy… Lehet, hogy túl sok lenne, talán jobban szeretnéd, ha Flower…

– Jó lesz, Geno – válaszolta anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét. – Bízom benned. 

Hallotta, amint Geno éles levegőt vesz, de hang nem követte. A férfi keze egy pillanatra megállt Sid hajában, majd újra simogatni kezdte. Körülbelül egy perc elteltével Geno óvatosan megvakargatta Sid fejbőrét, aztán elengedte.

– Maradj itt! – nyomta Sidet az ágyra óvatosan a vállánál fogva. – Mindjárt jövök vissza. Hozok krém, ruha…

– Oké! – Sid lehunyta a szemét, miközben Geno az álláig húzta a takarót. Hallotta, hogy Geno vizet enged a fürdőszobában, majd Flower hangját az ajtóból. Valószínűleg a krémet hozta. Mikor Geno visszatért, felültette Sidet, és további vízivásra buzdította, amit Sid meg is tett.

– Ideje krémnek, oké, Sid? – kérdezte Geno.

– Oké. – Geno noszogatására Sid felemelte a kezét, és hagyta, hogy Geno lehúzza az ingét. Geno meglepett hangot hallatott, majd nekiállt, hogy egy meleg, nyirkos törölközővel letisztítsa Sid hasát. Sid nem értette, mi történik, míg le nem nézett, és meglátta a bőrén a fehéres maszatot. A gyomra összerándult. Teljesen elfelejtette, hogy a dom milyen mocskot hagyott maga után.

– Ne, ne! – tiltakozott eltolva Geno kezét. – Majd én… engedj felkelni! Megyek, megtisztálkodom, utána…

– Semmi baj, Sid – mondta Geno higgadtan. – Ez része utógondoskodásnak. Normális.

Sid szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a legtöbb dom, aki valaha azon kapta magát, hogy száraz spermát mos egy szubról, legalább egy orgazmust kapott érte cserébe, de el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ilyet mondjon. Úgy tűnne, mint aki ajánlatot tesz.

– Nem kellene, hogy te… – tiltakozott erőtlenül, miközben Geno arcát fürkészte az undor, vagy bosszúság nyomai után kutatva.

Sid elhallgatott. Geno Sid hasához emelte a törölközőt, de mivel nem tiltakozott tovább, nekiállt letörölgeti. Sid arca vöröslött a szégyentől, de nem tagadhatta, milyen jól esett ez a fajta gondoskodás: hogy Geno képes volt ilyen bensőséges dologra, mindenféle ellenszolgáltatás nélkül.

– Nem zavar, Sid – mondta Geno csendesen, elmerülve a munkájába. – Mármint zavar, mert megérdemelnél kedves, jó domot, és jó dom nem hagyja szubját ilyen állapotban. De igazat megvallva, örülök, hogy látom.

– Örülsz? – kérdezte Sid ostobán.

– Örülök, hogy seggfej dom legalább hagyott elmenni. Ha már úgy bánt veled, mint szeméttel, és még elmenni sem enged, akkor duplán seggfej – vont vállat Geno. Miután végzett, a törölközőt a fürdőbe hajította, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. – Szép tiszta. Most megnézem sérüléseket, jó? Hogy tudjam, hová kell jég, hová elég krém.

– Rendben.

Sid mozdulatlanul tűrte, míg Geno tekintete végigpásztázta a mellkasát. Mikor végzett, Sid mellé ült az ágyra, és gyengéden előre nyomta a vállánál fogva. Sid ösztönösen előre hajolt, megmutatva a hátát Genónak. Geno, amint meglátta, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Sid kérdő hümmögésére megmagyarázta:

– Faszfej dom, aggódtam itt is megütött – tette a kezét Sid derekára. – Itt sosem szabad, mert itt van vese, de látom, itt nem bántott. Jó.

– Óh, azt senkinek nem hagynám – válaszolta megilletődve Geno aggodalmától. Valóban nem engedte volna; bár nem szerette, ha válogatósnak vagy engedetlennek gondolták, de az egészsége mindennél többet jelentett.

– Jól van, Sid. Helyes, nem engednéd. – És Geno kifejezetten elégedettnek tűnt, mint aki büszke Sidre. Sid elpirult, és melegség öntötte el, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, miért. Geno szerencsére nem látta az arcát. – Jó, hogy ezt mondod – tette még hozzá G, elismerően megpaskolva Sid derekát.

Sid farka megrándult. _Állj,_ mondta magában. _Hol voltál, amikor korábban elvertek? Nem azt kellett volna élvezned?_

Miután Geno végzett Sid szemrevételezésével, óvatosan az oldalára fordította Sidet.

– Megütötte lábaidat, fenekedet is? – kérdezte, mire Sid tagadóan rázta a fejét. – Jó, akkor nadrág maradhat.

Az illetlenül viselkedő farka miatt Sid őszintén hálás volt. Geno két jégpárnát Sid bal oldala alá tett, majd egy másikat az arca bal felére. Aztán Sid jobb bordáira is rakott egyet, fölé helyezve Sid karját, hogy a helyén tartsa. Végül az utolsó jégpárnát Sid állának jobb oldalára fektette, mellé igazítva Sid bal kezét, hogy el ne mozduljon.

– Jó – jelentette ki elégedetten. – Akkor… kenőcs, vagy krém? – tanulmányozta a Flower által hozott üveg címkéjét. – Krém. Rendben. Hátaddal kezdem, aztán mellkasod jön. Ha bárhol szúró fájdalmat érzel, vagy bármit, ami nem normális zúzódásnál, azonnal szólj, Sid!

– Szólni fogok – ígérte meg.

Hogy a jégpárna el ne mozduljon, Sid nem mozdíthatta meg a fejét, így nem látott sokat, de hallotta, amikor Geno kinyitotta a tubust, majd érezte, hogy az ágy besüpped, mikor Geno előrehajolt, hogy elérje a hátát. Felkészült rá, hogy fájni fog – a gyógyulása érdekében Genónak mégiscsak a friss sérüléseibe kell masszírozni a krémet – végül mégsem volt annyira kellemetlen, mint gondolta. Sőt, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, tulajdonképpen még jól is esett. Nagyon is jól. Geno érintése gyengéd volt, a krém pedig kellemesen hűtötte a bőrét.

Sid biztos volt benne, hogy a fájdalom majd teljesen elnyomja a gyönyört, de ehelyett felerősítette. A fájdalom már eléggé enyhült ahhoz, hogy ahelyett, hogy kioltotta volna, összefonódjon a többi érzéssel: a jég hidegével a testén, Geno testének hőjével és a gondoskodás biztonságával. Ezek mellett a fájdalom is bensőséges maradt, személyes; valakinek a puszta keze okozta, aki elég közel volt, hogy Sid megérinthesse. Sid nem tudta, miért számított mindez, de számított. A melegség és a közelség úgy csapott át rajta, mint a hullámverés; a Geno keze keltette fájdalom, pedig úgy váltakozott, mint az apály és a dagály. Sid érezte, hogy elragadja, és vinné magával arra a nyugodt, csendes helyre, de ellenállt. Nem volt helyénvaló. Ez utógondoskodás volt, nem pedig szeánsz, és Geno nem egyezett bele, hogy ilyet tegyen Sidneyvel, vagy Siddel foglalkozzon, ha Sid ilyesmit érez. Így Sid erősen pislogni kezdett, míg elnehezedő szemhéja újra megelevenedett, és próbált valami másra koncentrálni

A krém kellemes illatú volt, friss és gyógynövényes. Más volt, mint amit Shea kent a hátára, ami inkább fertőtlenítő szagú volt, így kíváncsian megkérdezte:

– Mire való ez a krém? – Amint a kérdés elhagyta a száját, aggódva elpirult, hogy talán túl sokat fedett fel a tapasztalatlanságából, de Geno a meglepődésnek semmiféle jelét nem adta, inkább nyugodtan válaszolt.

– Attól függ. Nem vagyok szadista, így annyira nem tudom, de elmondhatom, mit tanultam iskolában és otthon mamától. Először is, ha bőr felsérült, vagy égett, fertőtleníti. – Ezt ezek szerint Sid is jól gondolta. – Zúzódásokra, mint tieid, más. Sok dom azt hiszi, krém zúzódásokra orvosság, zúzódás gyorsabban gyógyul, mert… Nem tudom, hogy mondjam… benne lévő növényektől?

– Gyógynövényektől – segítette ki Sid.

– Igen. – Geno megállt, hogy gyengéden megpaskolhassa Sid oldalát. – Köszönöm! – Visszatérve az eredeti elfoglaltságához, folytatta. – De mama azt mondja, zúzódásra nem hat semmit. Nincs gyógyszer, csak jég, és mama okos, legjobb dom, szóval talán igaza van.

– Óh! – Sid lebegő, lelassult állapotában nem igazén aggódott a hallottak miatt, de azért megkérdezte. – Akkor miért csinálod, ha nem hiszed, hogy használ?

– Nem csak orvosi segítség létezik – elmélkedett Geno. – Bekenni krémmel azt jelenti, dom megérint minden sérülést, érzi törött csont, felhasadt bőr, rossz duzzanat. De megmutatja szubnak azt is, dom látja, szub milyen sokat elvisel érte, szub milyen sokat ad neki, szub milyen jó. Erre is jó, de én nem igazán tudom. – A susogó hangból Sid azt feltételezte, Geno vállat vont. – Mama mond valamit, más jó dom, okos dom mondja gyógynövény és vitamin sokat segít, jó kipróbálni. – Geno felemelte a kezét Sid hátáról, és Sid hallotta, hogy krémet nyom a tubusból. – Jó érzés, Sid?

– Igen – suttogta. – Nagyon jó.

– Akkor… legjobb indok, hogy csináljuk – mondta Geno egyszerűen.

Kellemes csend borult rájuk, és Sid végre hagyta, hogy a szemei lecsukódjanak, Geno légzése és finom érintése elringassa. A nyugalma azonban nem tartott sokáig; a gyomra hangosan korogni kezdett. 

– Bocsánat… – kezdte szégyenkezve, de Geno félbeszakította.

– Ne kérj bocsánatot! – szólt rá határozottan. – Étel utógondoskodás része. Máris hozatok fel valamit szobaszervizzel.

Sid érezte, hogy Geno feláll az ágyról, majd hirtelen megáll.

– Még nem fejeztem be krémet – mondta Sidnek. – Majdnem kész, de még nem egészen. Maradj így, ahogy most vagy, míg vissza nem jövök. Betakarlak, meg ne fázz – mondta, és óvatosan Sid vállaira terített egy takarót, majd végleg felállt.

Agya egy kis részével Sid hallotta, ahogy Geno ételt rendel.

– Lazac, igen, és steak, zöldbab. És sajttorta. Van csokoládés sajttorta? Nincs? – Geno elégedetlenül mormogott az orra alatt valamit az olcsó hotelekről, majd folytatta a rendelést. – Oké, sima sajttorta és csokitorta is.

Az agykapacitása legnagyobb részét azonban az kötötte le, hogy mozdulatlan maradjon, épp ahogy Geno hagyta. Valamiért fontosnak tűnt – nagyon fontosnak – még ha Sid nem is tudta, hogy miért. Ráadásul jól érezte magát tőle, mintha minden egyes ízületének, és a teste minden egyes ágyhoz érő négyzetcentiméterének terve és célja lett volna. Geno volt, aki így fektette le, és Geno akarta, hogy így maradjon. Sid pedig meg akarta tenni ezt a számára. Hát… Sid éveket töltött el azzal, hogy ne gondoljon mindarra a rengeteg dologra, amit meg akart tenni a férfinek, de ennyi belefért, nem? Ennyit igazán megtehetett. Nincs azzal semmi baj, ha most becsukja a szemét, és minden idegszálával a testére koncentrál, hogy minden egyes porcikája tökéletesen mozdulatlan maradjon.

– Hé, Sid! – mondta Geno halkan, mikor visszaült az ágyra. Hátrahúzta a takarót, amire Sidnek újabb furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan gondolata támadt. Mindennél jobban vágyott rá, hogy Geno észrevegye, hogy Sid nem mozdult, hogy Sid engedelmeskedett. És Geno észrevette.

– Egy picit sem mozdultál – mondta melegen, és Sid hajába borzolt. – Nagyon ügyes. Akkor, amíg ételre várunk, befejezem krémet, oké?

Sid egyetértően hümmögött. Úgy érezte, mintha a szíve valahol a levegőben lebegne; Geno szavaitól és dicséretétől egyenesen szárnyakat kapott. Geno észrevette, gondolta Sid homályosan, de örömmel. _Mondta, és megérintett, és örült, hogy jó voltam._ Ez volt az egyik legjobb érzés a világon.

Sid beleburkolózott ebbe az érzésbe, és hagyta, hogy elfújja az este minden korábbi nyomorát, mint egy üdítő, cirógató fuvallat. A sikertelen szeánsz miatti minden szégyene és bűntudata a háttérbe szorult, meghajolva a Genóból áradó meleg és fény előtt. Hiába mondta egy hang a fejében az ellenkezőjét: _Nevetséges vagy. Nem tettél mást, mint mozdulatlan maradtál harminc másodpercre. Hogy lehetne erre bárki is büszke?_ De Sid azonnal elengedte a füle mellett. Geno büszke volt, emlékeztette magát, és jóleső elégedettséget érzett. Lehet, hogy nem volt valami nehéz feladat, de akkor is megcsináltam, ő pedig észrevette, és elégedett volt. Ennyi.

Sid ábrándozásának egy hangos kopogás vetett véget. Geno felállt, hogy válaszoljon, de miközben az ajtó felé sétált, Sid logikus gondolkodása is új erőre kapott, és rájött, milyen rossz ötlet is kinyitni azt az ajtót.

– Geno! – sziszegte.

Geno megfordult. Meglátva Sid izgatottságát, szórakozottan azt mondta:

– Ez csak étel lesz, Sid.

– Nem fekhetek félmeztelenül az ágyadon, mikor az az ajtó kinyílik!

Geno tekintete elkerekedett.

– Basszus! – mormolta. – Basszus! Ostoba… Oké, Sid, rád dobok egy takarót…

Sid majdnem elnevette magát.

– Ja, mert azt majd nem veszik észre.

– Jó – mondta savanyú ábrázattal –, elbújtatlak földön, ágy mögött. Nem örülök neki, Sid, földön nem jó hely neked…

Ekkor Sid gyomra hangosan korogni kezdett, határozottan kifejezve a hajlandóságát a földön fekvésre, ha ezt azt jelenti, végre eledelhez juthat. Geno komorságát halvány mosoly váltotta fel.

– Oké, Sid, oké! – mormogta, és sietve kis fészket rakott az ablak és az ágy között a takarókból. Lesegítette Sidet az ágyról, és csak azután indult ajtót nyitni.

Sidnek le kellett tennie a jégpárnákat, hogy ehessen, de megérte. Tényleg nagy szüksége volt rá. Azon az elven, hogy a hokijátékosok mindig éhesek voltak, sikerült rávennie Genót, hogy ő is egyen valamit. Geno végül beadta a derekát, amikor Sid azzal érvelt, hogy az edzőik nagyon dühösek lesznek, ha mindkét desszertet egyedül eszi meg. Mikor végeztek, Geno összeszedte a tányérokat.

– Ülnél, vagy inkább lefeküdnél? – kérdezte Sidtől.

– Lefeküdnék – döntött Sid.

Geno feltornyozta a párnákat, és csatlakozott Sidhez az ágyon, egyik kezével biztonságot adóan átölelve Sid derekát. Geno válla fölött átnézve Sid egy lefelé fordított könyvet vett észre az éjjeliszekrényen, amit láthatóan sebtében tettek le. Felmerült benne, hogy Genónak valószínűleg más tervei voltak az estéjével, mint hogy egy idegen dom mocskát takarítsa. Zavartan, lelkiismeret-furdalástól gyötrődve fúrta a fejét a párnába, amiért gondot okozott a másiknak. _Ráadásul még rá is kiabáltam,_ emlékezett rá felindultan.

– Én… köszönöm, hogy segítettél – mondta elkerülve Geno tekintetét.

– Szívesen, Sid! – vágta rá azonnal, majd kicsit halkabban folytatta. – Fontos. Aggódtam, mikor Flower ide hozott. Te nagyon…

Elhallgatott, de az aggodalma az arcára volt írva.

– Hát, tényleg szarul voltam – vallotta be Sid. Hangja erőtlenül csengett.

– Nem értem, hogy tehette – mondta Geno egyszerre dühösen és értetlenkedve. – Hogy lehet, hogy… bízol benne, megérint, elviseled fájdalmat érte, odaadod magad, aztán semmi. Csak… csak kirúg utógondoskodás nélkül, minden nélkül. Szarkupac.

– Igazából… – Sidnek nem volt könnyű beismerni, főként mert nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy Geno megérti-e, de meg akarta tenni. – Felajánlotta az utógondoskodást, de… nem fogadtam el.

Geno kicsit meglepetten, de nem túl megdöbbenten emésztette a hallottakat.

– Mert rosszul bánt veled? – kérdezte. – Mert megütött megbeszélés nélkül?

– Igen – válaszolta Sid megkönnyebbülten, amiért Geno megértette. – Mire a szeánsznak vége volt lett, nem akartam többet vele lenni. Nem akartam, hogy újra hozzám érjen.

– Érthető – bólintott Geno.

– Én nem… – Sid megpróbálta szavakba önteni azt az ösztönös elutasítást, amit akkor érzett, mikor a dom felajánlotta, hogy maradjon a szeánsz után. – Azt hiszem, nem bíztam benne, hogy a gondomat viselné. – Csak amikor kimondta jött rá, milyen igazak voltak ezek a szavak.

Geno lassan, remegően felsóhajtott, de mikor Sid felnézett rá, meglepetten vette észre, hogy mosolyog.

– Utógondoskodást csak olyanra szabad bízni, akiben bízol – mondta halkan. – Okos, hogy ezt tudod.

Sid pirulva vállat vont.

– Nem tudom, hogy okosság volt-e. – Ha valóban olyan okos lett volna, el sem ment volna azzal az alakkal. – Csak… az ösztöneim azt súgták, hogy nem valami rendes ember. És domnak sem volt valami nagyszerű dom, hogy finoman fogalmazzak.

– Nem jó – ráncolta a homlokát Geno. – Te vagy legjobb… legjobb ember, legjobb szub. Legjobb dom járna neked.

– És mégis ki az? – A mellkasa közepébe nyilalló fájdalomtól nehezen préselte ki a szavakat. Egy őrült pillanatra elképzelte, hogy Geno azt monda, én, én vagyok számodra a legjobb dom, de persze nem tette. 

Geno pár másodpercre elhallgatott, mint aki elgondolkozott, hogy megkeresse a megfelelő angol szavakat, hogy később a rendelkezésére álljanak, majd megszólalt:

– Legjobb dom számodra, aki vigyáz rád, gondoskodik rólad, megvéd, de nem kezel úgy, mint… kisbabát, aki nem tud menni, vagy egyedül enni. Érted? Legjobb dom tisztel téged. Legjobb dom számodra, aki úgy bánik veled, mint valami nagyon különlegessel. Legkülönlegesebbel. Sok dom elvárja, mindig ők elsők, nem szeretik, ha szub bármire gondol előttük. Legjobb dom tudja, neked hoki az első. Szereti, hogy neked hoki az első. Büszke rád – mondta lágyan. – Büszke, hogy ilyen erős, jó szub őt választotta.

Sid mellkasa úgy összeszorult, hogy levegőt is alig bírt venni. Igen, ez tényleg jól hangzott. Mikor a tekintete Geno arcára tévedt, és Geno visszanézett rá, Sid úgy érezte csapdába esett. Mintha Geno a velejéig belelátott volna, és tökéletesen értette volna, mennyire vágyik Sid egy ilyen domra, még akkor is, ha tudja, hogy nem kaphatja meg. Némán néztek egymás szemébe. Geno légzése lelassult, és a kezét még szorosabban nyomta Sid derekára, mintha magához akarta volna húzni. A keze véletlenül az egyik zúzódáshoz ért, mire Sid halkan felszisszent, megtörve a rájuk borult csendes varázst. Geno megköszörülte a torkát, elkapta a pillantását, majd óvatosan folytatta.

– Te szereted fájdalmat is. Ütéseket, nyomokat… ezért legjobb dom számodra szadista, aki szereti fájdalmat, tudja, hogyan bántson biztonságosan. Legjobb domnak van sok tapasztalata, ismeri legjobb eszközöket, tudja, hogyan használja őket. – Geno hangjába volt valami furcsa, talán szemrehányó él, és amikor Sid az arcára nézett, tekintete fókuszálatlan volt, szinte mintha saját magához beszélne. – Nem legjobb dom számodra, ha nem tudja megadni, amire szükséged van, ezért… nagyon fontos, hogy ilyen legyen. Ilyen legjobb dom számodra – fejezte be határozottan.

Mégis mit lehetett ehhez hozzátenni? Mondta volna azt, hogy nem, nem ezt akarom. A domok a többi csapatban, akik azt mondják, gyenge vagyok, kényes és önző… igazuk van. Nem tudok kielégíteni egy igazi domot. Azt szeretném, hogy kényeztessenek és babusgassanak. Nem, ezt Sid soha nem vallotta be senkinek, még Flowernek, vagy Taylornak sem, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem Genóval fogja elkezdeni, akinek a véleménye mindig sokat számított, de valami különös okból, most fontosabb volt, mint valaha, így hát vallomás helyett azt mondta:

– Igen. Igazad van. – Ha a hangja bizonytalanul csengett, az a száraz torka miatt volt. Igen, valószínűleg ez volt az oka.

Sid nem alhatott el Genónál. Az is bőven elég volt, hogy egy dom csapattársa szobájában töltötte az idejét zárt ajtók mögött, így nehézkesen, de kibújt Geno karjai közül, és nekiállt felöltözni. Genónak nem különösebben tetszett az ötlet, de megértette milyen fontos, hogy nehogy valaki meglássa Sidet, amint reggel hagyja el Geno szobáját.

– Ugye, most Flowerhez mész? – kérdezte idegesen. – Nem szabadna egyedül lenned, Sid. Kell még víz, kell…

– Flowerhöz megyek – ígérte meg, majd írt is neki egy SMS-t, hogy álljon őrt a folyosón, míg Sid a szobájába nem ér. – És vizet is iszok még, ne aggódj!

– És tegyél jeget az arcodra – erősködött Geno, miközben a Sid arcának nyomott hűtőpárnákat igazgatta.

– Lejegelem az arcom – mondta, és próbált nem mosolyogni Geno aggodalmaskodásán. Nem akarta, hogy Geno azt gondolja, kineveti.

– Oké! – ölelte át Sidet gyengéden, gondosan figyelve a sérüléseire. A figyelmességére Sid torka elszorult. – Jó éjt, Sid!

– Jó éjt, Geno!

Miután sikerült észrevétlenül Flower szobájába lopakodni, megivott egy újabb üveg vizet, és gondosan lejegelte az arcát. Megmagyarázhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy megírja Genónak, de valószínűleg az lett volna a világtörténelem legunalmasabb üzenete. Mikor végre kész volt, hogy aludni térjen, Flower hátulról átölelte. Sid erőtlenül tiltakozott, de nem tagadhatta le, milyen jól esett az ölelése. Flower lassú, nyugodt légzését hallgatva pillanatok alatt álomba merült.

*****

Másnap reggel, mielőtt felszálltak a buszra, Geno mellé szegődött.

– Jól vagy, Sid? – kérdezte halkan.

– Én… igen? – Sid zavarodottan bólintott. – Jól vagyok. Persze, hogy jól vagyok.

Geno hitetlenkedő pillantást vette rá, amitől Sid hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint az egyszeri kvízműsor szereplő, aki elvétette a legegyértelműbb kérdést is.

– Nincs „persze, hogy jól vagyok” – sziszegte Geno összevont szemöldökkel. – Tegnapi rossz szeánsz volt, előfordulhat, hogy rosszul érzed magad másnap, vagy több napig is.

Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Jól vagyok – ismételte kis mosollyal. – Miattad. Nagyon figyelmes voltál az utógondoskodásnál – tette hozzá, bár nem volt biztos, hogy ezt el kellene mondania.

Geno azonban nem tűnt megbántottnak, inkább jól estek neki a szavak; kicsit még ki is húzta magát.

– Köszönöm, Sid! – mondta, és szinte ragyogott.

A reakciójától Sidben megmozdult valami, és csak akadozva sikerült kinyögnie, hogy szívesen. A félresikerült szánsz következményei azonban Genónak köszönhetően tökéletesek voltak. Az arcán lévő zúzódások eléggé lelohadtak ahhoz, hogy Jen a média elé engedje, de a testén lévők elég élénkek maradtak, hogy elismerő pillantásokat vonjanak magukra az öltözőben. Sid úgy tett, mint akit nem érdekel különösebben a dolog, de nem tagadhatta, milyen jó érzés fogta el a csapattársai reakcióitól. _Most azt gondolják, jó szub vagyok,_ mondta magának, és remegő izgalom futott át rajta. _Egyikük sem hiszi, hogy gyenge lennék._ És mivel Geno és Flower tartotta a száját, senki nem tudta meg, hogy a nyomokat egy őstapló hagyta maga után, akivel jobb lett volna nem elmenni. Az övé volt a tisztelet, ami a zúzódásokkal járt, anélkül, hogy bárki megismerte volna a szégyenteljes részleteket.

Természetesen a tény, hogy ez alkalommal minden jól sült el, köszönhetően annak, hogy Sid a legcsekélyebb ellenszolgáltatás nélkül, tisztességtelenül kihasználta Geno segítőkészségét, nem jelentette azt, hogy újra meg kellene tennie. Sőt, egyenesen az ellenkező lett volna a helyes. Semmi biztosíték nem volt rá, hogy Geno legközelebb is a rendelkezésére állna, ha szüksége van rá, és a gondolat, hogy egy másik dom csapattársát kérje meg, mondjuk Aggie-t, vagy Dupert, szinte elképzelhetetlen volt. Nagyon bensőséges volt, emlékezett Sid elpirulva. 

Ugyanakkor azzal is szembe kellett néznie, hogy ugyanezt már a legutóbb is, az olimpia után is megfogadta, és múlt éjjel, mégis megszegte a fogadalmát. _Emlékszel, milyen szarul érezted magad utána, feddte meg magát szigorúan. Képzeld el, hogy így érzed magad egész nap, sőt még holnap is. Ezt akarod? Nem. Ráadásul egy rossz szeánsz utáni subdrop az egyik legjobb lehetőség. Megerőszakolhatott volna. Hazudhatott volna róla, hogy nem tudja, ki vagy, és most tele lehetne a net a képeiddel…_

Nem, többet nem szedhet fel senkit. Ezúttal tényleg komolyan gondolta. Valami más megoldást kell találnia, hogy kiélhesse az újonnan feltámadt, éhes behódolás igényét. Amint végigfutott a fejében a gondolat, Dan elővette az elkövetkező hetek beosztását, és Sid meghallotta: Nashville. Megborzongott. _Itt a megoldás,_ mondta egy áruló kis hang, és Sidnek nehezére esett visszafogni magát, nehogy a falba verje a fejét. _Fogd be,_ mondta magának, _ezzel nem segítesz._

Három nappal később azonban üzenetet kapott Sheától. Sid gyomra izgatottan remegett, bár az SMS mindössze annyit mondott: _Van kedved együtt lógni jövő héten meccs után?_ A szíve mégis hevesebben dobogott. Nagy levegőt vett, és próbált reálisan gondolkodni. Talán Shea tényleg csak egy italra gondolt, és meg sem fordult a fejében egy újabb szeánsz. _De lehet, hogy mégis,_ gondolta Sid, és az ostoba szíve újra nekikezdett. _Gondolkozz, ha Shea tényleg szeánszot akar, valóban szeretnéd? És ha nem akar, akkor mi van?_ A második kérdés viszonylag egyszerű volt. Sid igazán kedvelte Sheát. Ha a férfi csak inni és beszélgetni szeretne, Sidnek akkor is lenne egy kellemes estéje. Az első kérdés már nehezebb volt. Egy része, hangosan és határozottan mondta, hogy igen. Shea termetes volt, jóképű és hokijátékosnak sem utolsó. A legfontosabb pedig, hogy szavahihető volt. Valójában ő volt a világon az egyetlen olyan dom, akinek a diszkréciójában Sid megbízott, nem beszélve azokról, akikkel eszébe sem jutna lefeküdni, mint például a csapattársai. Ha Sid szerette volna újra érezni azt az üdvözült érzést, amit a Sheával való szeánsz jó részeiben, vagy Geno utógondoskodásakor megtapasztalt, gyakorlatilag ez volt az egyetlen esélye.

A helyzet azonban nem volt ilyen egyszerű, hisz ott voltak azok a részek, amik nem estek jól, amik egyáltalán nem estek jól, és azokat… azokat Sid nem akarta újra megtenni. Nem, ha valahogy elkerülhette. A baj csak az volt, hogy Sid biztos volt benne, hogy egyedül úgy kerülheti el őket, ha egyáltalán nem bocsátkozik szeánszba senkivel, és amíg ez korábban egyszerű volt, mostanában egyre nehezebbé vált. Most, hogy már tudta, mit hagyott ki eddig, egyre erősebben akarta. _És ha akarod a jót, el kell fogadni a vele járó kellemetlenséget is. Ez így igazságos._

Sid mérlegelte a fájdalommal járó veszteséget, és az első szeánsza nyújtotta lehetséges nyereséget: a még napokig érzett megkönnyebbülést; a meleg, lebegő érzést, amit az utógondoskodás adott; a dicséretek keltette mély, erotikus izgalmat, amiért kielégítette a partnerét; a biztonságot, amit a térdelés és Shea bondázsa okozott; és a tudatot, hogy Shea gondoskodni fog róla. Ha ezekre gondolt, úgy érezte, őszintén megérte, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ezek a gondolatok sokkal inkább táplálkoznak az egyre erősödő vágyódásából, mint racionális gondolkodásból. Csak még egyszer utoljára. Ha ezúttal is több lesz a rossz, ekkor legközelebb okosabb leszek, és nem teszem soha többé.

Miután elhatározásra jutott, újabb problémával találta szembe magát, mégpedig azzal, hogy mit is válaszoljon Sheának. Valahogy diszkréten jeleznie kellene, hogy sem a baráti beszélgetés, sem egy lehetséges szeánsz nincs ellenére. Valami olyat kell írnia, ami elég ártatlanul hangzik, ha valamelyikük telefonját meghekkelnék, ellopnák, vagy egy kíváncsi csapattárs belenézne.

Először egy egyszerű igenre gondolt, de végül túl személytelennek tartotta. Aztán végigfutott pár ostoba ötlet is a fején, mint az aha, a bizony, vagy a mérget vehetsz rá, de hogy ezek honnan jöttek, maga sem tudta pontosan. A jól hangzik túl semmitmondó, a nagyszerű lenne túl erőteljes volt. Végül annyit írt, hogy _szívesen találkoznék._ Ezt kicsit ugyan formálisnak találta, de legalább válaszolt valamit. A feladat elvileg nehezebb része, az utalás arra, hogy bármire vevő lenne úgy, hogy egyedül Shea értse meg, érdekes módon sokkal könnyebbnek bizonyult. _Egy bárban találkozzunk, vagy inkább nálam, és majd ott eldöntjük, merre tovább?_

Ezután már csak a választ kellett kivárnia. Rettenetes volt. Végül kénytelen volt a hotel ágya alá dugni a telefonját, és sétálni menni, mert már saját megát is megőrjítette vele, hogy állandóan azt nézegette. Visszatérve a szobájába azonban az első útja rögtön a telefonhoz vezetett. Egy új üzenet várt rá. _Találkozzunk nálad._

A lélegzete elakadt, és a gyomra izgatott remegésbe kezdett. _Egy percet sem fogok ma éjszaka aludni,_ gondolta, de nem igazán bánkódott miatta.

Sid a találkozásukat megelőző hetet izgatott készülődéssel töltötte. A takarító szolgálatnál a deluxe csomagot rendelte meg, bármit is jelentsen ez, és miután végeztek, és minden ragyogott a tisztaságtól, próbált a lehető legkevesebb időt tölteni a házban, nehogy összekoszoljon valamit. Feltöltötte a hűtőt, a fagyasztót és a bárszekrényt. A meccs előtti napon rájött, hogy valószínűleg egy teljes szekrénynyi játékszerrel kellene rendelkeznie, és őrülten ideges lett miatta, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Shea tisztában volt vele, hogy Sid abszolút kezdő, így talán nem várja el tőle, hogy ilyesmivel szolgáljon a szeánszukhoz. Sid különben sem lett volna hajlandó elmenni egy szex-shopba vásárolni, hogy bárki megláthassa, mit szeret az ágyban. Kizárt dolog.

A meccs után Sid hazavitte Sheát. Az autóban a liga ügyes-bajos dolgairól és Shea kutyáiról beszélgettek, és a beszélgetésük emlékeztette rá, miért is bízott meg a férfiben: Shea igazán rendes ember volt, aki mindig egyenlőként bánt Sidneyvel. Hazaérve, Sid megkérdezte, hogy megkínálhatja-e egy itallal, de a férfi tétovázott.

– Az attól függ. Lehet, hogy teljesen félreértem a helyzetet… de mintha szeánszra hívtál volna. Úgy értem, semmi gond, ha nem. Az is jó, ha csak beszélgetni akarsz, és iszunk egyet.

– Nem értetted félre – mondta Sid halkan. Most, hogy már tudta mi fog történni, a vére izgatott lüktetésbe kezdett. – Én is azt szeretném – tette hozzá, és mivel igazán bátornak érezte magát, még azt is mondta – Nagyon kívánlak.

Shea tekintete elsötétedett.

– Én is… én is kívánlak.

Bár legalább egy méterre álltak egymástól, Sid szinte érezte a Shea testéből áradó meleget.

– Akkor, ezek szerint nem kérsz inni.

Shea mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, valami másért jöttem.

– Jó… Megmutathatom a hálószobát?

Hamarosan Sid ágyán találták magukat, szorosan egymás mellett ülve, mint az első alkalommal a hotelszobában. A combjuk összeért, és Shea izgatóan fölé tornyosult. Tekintetét mintha képtelen lett volna elvonni Sid ajkairól.

– Mindjárt tárgyalunk, nem akarom semmiképpen elmismásolni, ígérem, de kurvára szeretnélek megcsókolni, Sid.

– Kérlek! – mormolta Sid. A vér szinte forrt, mikor Shea keményen megcsókolta, és csak akkor engedte el, mikor Sid kábultan kapott levegő után.

– Oké – mondta Shea rekedten. – Istenem, de jó volt, de akkor is muszáj beszélnünk. Azt hiszem, nagyjából tudom, hogy mit élvezel, már amiatt is, amit múltkor csináltunk, de van bármi konkrét, amit szeretnél kipróbálni, vagy bármi, amit biztosan nem? Ez nagyon fontos, Sid – mondta határozottan.

_A szarba,_ gondolta Sid dermedten. _Shea most biztosan az övről beszél._ Hogyne beszélne, hisz amennyire ő tudta, Sid nagyon is élvezte a dolgot. Sid soha nem javította ki a tévedését – sőt, inkább megerősítette a hitében – és most Shea valószínűleg ugyanazt szeretné csinálni, pedig az volt a legutolsó dolog, amire Sid vágyott. Sid a legjobb pókerarcát felvéve próbálta kitalálni a megfelelő stratégiát. Nem mondhatta azt, hogy nem élvezte, amikor Shea a szíjjal ütötte meg; megvetette az ágyát, muszáj volt belefeküdnie; de Shea azt is kérdezte, van-e bármi, amit biztosan ki szeretne próbálni. Talán vezethetné Sheát ebbe az irányba. Ajánlhatna egy alternatívát az öv helyett. Óvatosnak kell lennie, nehogy túl parancsolgatósnak, vagy válogatósnak tűnjön. Az a múltkori komment – _Hirtelen te lettél a főnök?_ – még mindig fájdalmasan lüktetett, de jobb tervel nem tudott előállni.

– Kutakodtam egy kicsit – mondta Sid megnyalva az ajkát. – Mármint a múltkori szeánszunk óta, és arra… arra gondoltam, azt hiszem, nagyon élvezném, ha a puszta kezedet használnád. Ühm, nem baj, ha nem akarod. – Még azt is könnyebben tolerálta, amikor a bárban felszedett dom ököllel megütötte, mint Shea nadrágszíját.

– Tetszik az ötlet – bólintott Shea –, és legalább nem kell a lakásodat felkutatnunk, hogy megfelelő eszközt keressünk.

– Igen, teljesen igazad van – értett egyet Sid. Elképesztő, hogy milyen könnyen ment. – Nagyszerű. – Sikerült elérnie, amit akart, így várakozóan Sheára tekintette, hogy a férfi visszavehesse az irányítást, de Shea tovább kérdezgette.

– Még mi?

– Még mit élveztem? – kérdezte értetlenül.

– Aha.

Az előbb Shea azt mondta, nagyjából tudja, Sid mit szeret. Most szórakozik vele?

– Én… emlékszel, mikor múltkor összekötötted a kezeimet? – kezdte puhatolózva.

– Emlékszem – mosolygott rá melegen Shea, mire Sid is elmosolyodott.

Az emlék még most is kellemesen megbizsergette.

– Az… az nagyon sokat jelentett nekem – mondta elpirulva. _Hogy tudsz ilyen ostobaságokat mondani, Sidney Crosby?_

Ám Shea láthatóan nem tartotta ostobaságnak. Hozzá hajolt, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

– Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad, Sid! – suttogta, miután elhúzódott.

– Te kérdezted, hogy mit élveztem különösen – dadogta tovább növekvő zavarodottsággal.

– És nagyon tetszik a válaszod – nyugtatta meg Shea, megcirógatva az arcát. – Mondj még valamit, ami különösen tetszett, Sid! Bármit, amit igazán élvezel.

Sid ezen elgondolkozott. Leginkább a dicséreteket szerette, de ezt ilyen konkrétan nem mondhatta el Sheának. Zavarba ejtő volt, és Shea csak elkényeztetettnek gondolná miatta; milyen dolog, hogy Sid már a dicséretről beszél, amikor még nem tett semmit, amivel kiérdemelte volna. Lassan, megfontoltan kereste a megfelelő szavakat.

– Te is látod, hogy mennyire új ez az egész helyzet nekem… Nehéz… sokat aggódom, hogy… hogy elrontok valamit, vagy valamit nem veszek észre. Ha a szeánsz közben bármiféle megnyugtatást… vagy kritikát tudnál mondani… csak, hogy tudjam, jól csinálom-e.

– Persze, mindenképpen – ragadta meg Shea Sid kezét, és bátorítóan megszorította. – Mindent megteszek. Tudom, nem vagyok épp a legbeszédesebb dom, de őszintén, gondolhattam volna erre korábban. Köszönöm, hogy mondtad. – Egy újabb gyors csók után megkérdezte. – Bármi új korlát azóta, vagy maradt az, amiről múltkor beszéltünk.

Sid tétovázott. Rengeteg dolog volt, amiről nem beszéltek, és Sid pontosan tudta, hogy egy csomó dolgot nem is akarna kipróbálni soha közülük, mint például a maradandó sebek, a fojtogatás, vagy a véres játékok, de már így is túl sok mindent mondott, és nem akarta, hogy a szeánsz csak róla szóljon. Ha tovább folytatja, mindent elronthat vele. Kitörölhetetlenül éltek az emlékezetében, a középiskolai egészségtan tanárának a szavai: _egy szubmisszív üres vászon kell legyen, hogy a domja festhessen rá. Egy művész sem szereti, ha előírják neki, hogy csak kékkel vagy pirossal festhet._ Ezért aztán gyorsan csak annyit mondott:

– Ha… ha lehetne, hogy az arcomon ne látszódjon semmi… A PR szakértőnk megölne. – Kicsit rosszul érezte magát, hogy Jenre kente az egészet, de Shea így azt gondolhatta, nem Sid akar megtiltani már megint egy újabb dolgot. Ráadásul Jen biztos, hogy valóban kiakadna.

– Persze – válaszolt Shea látszólag zavartalanul, és Sid megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Innentől a megbeszélés többi része viszonylag gyorsan haladt. Megállapodtak a piros, sárga, zöld biztonsági jelszóban, és Shea megkérdezte, hogy Sidnek nem lenne-e ellenére, ha a végén anális szexszel fejeznék be, amibe Sid lelkesen beleegyezett.

– De, már rég volt, hogy… – suttogta elnyújtva.

– Majd lassan csináljuk, rendben? – bólintott Shea. – Latex gumi oké?

– Igen.

Miután mindent megbeszéltek, Shea felmérve Sid hálószobáját megállapította, hogy a berendezés kisebb módosításokra szorul, így a földszintre ment, és a nappaliból egy puffot vigyen a hálószobába. Miközben várakozott, Sid megszabadult a ruháitól, és az ágy végébe térdelt. Enyhe borzongás futott végig rajta, de ez jobbára a bensőjében izgatottan pezsgő várakozás, semmint a hideg miatt volt. Shea visszatérve a szoba közepére tette a puffot.

– Hozz két nyakkendőt, amit nem sajnálsz, ha tönkre megy, aztán térdelj ide! – utasította a puffra mutatva.

Sid magasról tett rá, mi lesz a nyakkendőivel, így találomra kikapott két darabot, és sietve Shea elé térdelt.

– Jó fiú! – mormolta Shea, és Sid újra megborzongott, ezúttal az élvezettől.

Amint Shea az egyik nyakkendőt a bokája köré tekerte, és erősen megszorította, Sid feje előrehanyatlott, a vállai ellazultak. Minden idegszálával a háta mögött ténykedő Sheára, és a kötelékek pompás szorítására koncentrált, ahogy körbefonták és mozdulatlanságra kényszerítették. Amikor Shea hátralépett, hogy megcsodálja a munkáját, Sid óvatosan előre dőlt, hogy tesztelhesse a kikötözés erősségét. Shea a jobb kezét a jobb, a bal kezét a bal lábához kötötte. Sid elégedetten sóhajtott fel, mikor a kötelek biztonságosan megtartották.

– Olyan szép vagy így, Sid – mondta Shea. – Csodálatos. Látom összeszedtél pár igazán impresszív zúzódást. Ezeket játék közben szerezted?

– Igen – válaszolta Sid.

Shea halkan hümmögött. Az ujjait leheletfinoman végighúzta Sid testén: végig a vállain, a felkarján, a combjain és a fenekén. _Helyek, amiket biztonságosan megüthet,_ gondolta Sid nyugtalanul, de szerencsére ott még nem tartottak. Most még minden szép volt. Csupa gyengéd, jóleső érintés, melyektől libabőröztek a tagjai.

– Bemelegítésként kicsit eljátszok ezekkel, aztán kapsz melléjük pár újat is – mondta Shea.

– Jó – bólintott Sid alig észrevehetően. Sokkal kevésbé volt ideges, mint először képzelte. A bondázs sokat segített; megnyugtatta, ahogy a térdelés is: mindkettő kézzelfogható bizonyíték, hogy valaki más kezében van. Ha Shea így kötözte ki, azt azért tette, mert azt akarta, hogy így legyen, és ettől biztonságban érezte magát.

Amikor Shea először megnyomta az egyik zúzódást, Sid ösztönösen Genóra gondolt. Geno kölnijének az illatát lélegezte be, és az ő mélyen zengő, akcentusos hangját hallotta. Ám a gondolat amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is szállt. Egy álnok kis része azt kívánta, bár ne így történt volna, a józan esze azonban tudta, hogy nem lenne tisztességes sem Genóval, sem Sheával szemben. Shea volt most vele, és megérdemelte, hogy Sid rá gondoljon. Nem fog még egyszer elkalandozni.

A Shea kezei okozta fájdalom jelentősen különbözött attól, mint amikor a szíjával ütötte meg, vagy a másik dom az öklével. Ez a fájdalom valahogy bensőséges volt, míg a korábbiak nem, és bár erősen sajgott, Shea érintése mégis lassú volt és gyengéd. Nem volt erőszakos, és szerencsére hiányoztak a hangos csattanások, és az ütés hirtelen ereje is.

Ahogy Shea áttért az ujjaival való finom dörzsölésről a hüvelykujjával és a tenyerével való erős, kemény nyomásra, Sid ösztönösen mozdult az érintése után: lefelé, ahol minden, ami korábban éles volt, tompává és puhává vált, és ahol az agya állandó háttérzaja teljesen elcsendesedett. Ajkán kis mosoly villant fel, miközben a szeme lecsukódott, hogy aztán úgy is maradjon. Teljesen mértékben Shea kezére, és az elégedett, helyeslő hümmögéseire koncentrált. Mikor Sid bőre elég eleven és érzékeny lett, az izmai pedig melegek és lazák, Shea halkan a fülébe suttogta:

– Most meg foglak ütni, Sid.

Ebben az állapotban Sid elméje túl lassú és túl nyugodt volt hozzá, hogy idegeskedhessen. Türelmesen várt az ütésre. Ha rossz lesz, majd akkor foglalkozik vele. Az csattanás hangjával egy időben, megérezte a combja első felén az ütés csípő erejét, amire felszisszent, de inkább meglepődést, semmint fájdalmat érzett.

– Jó – dicsérte Shea, és óvatosan megsimogatta a tenyerével, ahol korábban megütötte. – Szín, Sid?

– Zöld – válaszolt, és ez alkalommal igazán komolyan gondolta. Az ütésben nem volt semmi rossz, semmi, amit a teste, vagy az elméje elutasított volna. Tény, hogy fájt; Shea rendesen odasózott; de nem volt olyan rossz, mint az ököllel ütés, és az utána kapott dicséret és gyengéd simogatás is megkönnyítette az elfogadását.

– Jó – simogatta meg Sid haját Shea kedvesen. – Akkor folytassuk.

Újra megütötte Sidet; a felkarját, a csípőjét és a fenekét; de minden ütés után dicsérő szavakkal, puha érintésekkel és csókokkal enyhítette a csípős fájdalmat. 

Igazán… _Csodálatos érzés,_ gondolta Sid ámulattal. _Nem is tudtam. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyet érezhetek._ Aztán még jobb lett. Shea kénye-kedvére mozgatta Sidet, hogy új megütni való helyeket tárjon fel, amit Sid igazán élvezett. Mikor Shea előrehajlította, hogy jobban hozzáférjen a fenekéhez, a tudat, hogy pont ott van, ahol és ahogy Shea akarja, valami csodálatos volt. Felszabadult tőle, hogy Shea szabadon irányította a testét, hogy úgy érezte megengedheti magának, hogy a belátása szerint vezesse, ahogy csak a kedve diktálta. És amikor újra felállította, hogy széttárhassa a combjait, Sid látta a tekintetében az elismerést.

– Kérlek! – könyörgött Sid elpirulva, hisz maga sem tudta pontosan, miért könyörög egyáltalán. _Kérlek, ha valamit akarsz tőlem, vedd csak el! Kérlek, ha akarsz, vegyél el, élvezd a testem, az odaadásom!_

Shea hátralépett; mustráló tekintete alatt Sid, ha lehetséges, még inkább elpirult. A hangja karcosan szólt.

– Olyan kurva jól nézel ki, Sid. A lábaid széttárva, a bőröd mindenhol rózsaszín, és ez a tekintet. Mintha bármit megengednél nekem.

– Kérlek! – mondta egy zokogásszerű hang kíséretében Sid. A farka lüktetett, de sokkal fontosabb volt, hogy Sheaé is; a farka keményen a nadrágja anyagának feszült. _Elégedett velem, élvezi,_ gondolta Sid kábultan, szinte képtelen volt elhinni. _Élvezi, miattam._

Shea újra mellé lépett, és a kezébe fogta Sid állát.

– Mit szeretnél, Sid? – kérdezte halkan. – Szeretnéd, ha megbasználak?

_Igen, igen, igen,_ gondolta Sid, és ezúttal ki is mondta. Sheát láthatóan nem zavarta a türelmetlensége.

– Még nem végeztem veled – mondta neki Shea szenvtelenül. – Még vár rád pár dolog, mielőtt odáig érünk, de ha jó leszel, a végén megkapod, amit szeretnél. – Még szélesebbre tárta Sid combjait, míg Sid érezte az izmai húzódását. A térdei teljesen a puff szélén voltak már, amikor Shea erősen rávágott a combja belső felére. Sid felnyüszített – a fájdalom itt sokkal intenzívebb volt, köszönhetően az érzékeny területnek – de Shea utána gyengéden dörzsölgette, miközben halkan suttogott.

– Jó, fiú, Sid! – Mondhatni tökéletes volt.

Shea ütései nyomán mintha tűz gyúlt volna a combjai érzékeny, belső oldalán: a felületes szúrások szinte elkülöníthetetlenekké váltak a mélyebb fájdalomtól. Sid érezte, hogy a szeme sarkában könnyek gyűlnek; a kétségbe esett vágyakozás, amit akkor érzett, mikor Shea széttárta a combjait, semmi sem volt a mostani őrült kívánalomhoz képest. Nem tudta, hogy folytatná-e, vagy a megkönnyebbülésre vágyik jobban. Aztán Shea előretolta, szinte félbehajtva Sidet, amíg a farka a puff kárpitjának nem nyomódott, és még mielőtt erősen a feneke jobb felére vághatott volna, Sid felzokogott. Az ütés minden korábbinál erősebb volt. Ezeknek az új, kemény csapásoknak az elfogadása már koránt sem jött olyan természetesen, mint a korábbi gyengébbeké, és az erőszakosságuk egy pillanatra majdnem kirántotta Sidet a rátelepedett elégedettségből, de Shea minden ütést gyengéd simogatásokkal köszönt meg, és ajkáról folyamatosan záporoztak Sidre az édes dicséretek – Olyan jó vagy, Sid. Annyira büszke vagyok rád. Nagyon jól csinálod, gyönyörű, jó fiú! – hogy a különböző érzések összefonódtak, míg a szavak és simogatások gyönyöre teljesen átjárta az ütések fájdalmát. A fájdalom az érintés kiterjesztésévé vált; a fájdalomért járt a csók és az elismerés, így motiválva volt, hogy elfogadja őket. Nem volt könnyű, de képes volt rá. Képes volt rá.

Körülbelül fél tucat ütés után Shea megállt. Sid zokogással küzdve, lélegzet-visszafojtva várta, mi következik. Shea a tarkójára tette a kezét, és nagyon halkan azt mondta:

– Olyan ügyes voltál, Sid! Nagyon-nagyon jó. – A másik keze lecsúszott Sid gerince mentén, le egészen a fenekéig, és durván megdörzsölte a segglyukát. Sid hangosan nyögdécselt. – Nagyon jó – ismételte Shea.

Sid combja kívül-belül lüktetett, a bőre égett és bizsergett, de csak gyönyört érzett. Mikor Shea előkészítette, és ahogy ígérte, lassan, óvatosan, belé hatolt, a gyönyör megsokszorozódott a tudattól, hogy most igazán megérdemelte. Megérdemelte, hogy Shea így érjen hozzá, és hogy Shea gyönyört találjon Sid testében és behódolásában, és ettől repülni tudott volna. Mikor Shea engedélyt adott, hogy elélvezzen, az orgazmusa semmi korábbi élményhez nem volt hasonlítható. Úgy érezte az egész testét átjárja: a bőre minden négyzetcentiméterét, az izmai minden feszülő, sajgó sejtjét. Egy addig ismeretlen helyre jutott: a Sheával múltkor megtapasztalt édes, lebegő érzés egy fényesen tündöklő, eksztatikus szintre ért. Észre sem vette, hogy Shea kioldozta a köteleit, és az ágyhoz vezette, hogy megvizsgálhassa a zúzódásokat. Csak akkor tért igazán magához, amikor már Shea karjaiba kuporodva feküdt, miután a férfi lemosdatta, és egy valószínűleg magával hozott, nyugtató kenőccsel alaposan átkente az ütések nyomait.

– Velem vagy, Sid? – kérdezte Shea, mikor észrevette, hogy Sid pislogva kinyitja a szemét.

– Igen, sajnálom… – pirult el Sid.

– Ne sajnáld! – intette Shea. – Sok szub érez így egy igazán jól sikerült szeánsz után. Bóknak veszem, oké?

– Oké! – mondta óvatos mosollyal Sid.

Shea a kezébe vette Sid csuklóját, és gyengéd csókot lehelt a belső felére.

– Megtisztelsz a behódolásoddal – mondta lágyan. – Sid, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy milyen nagyszerű volt ez a szeánsz. Nagyon izgató és… nem is tudom, jelentőségteljes. Láttam, hogy a vége felé már nem volt könnyű számodra, de kitartottál és bíztál bennem, és láttam, hogy milyen keményen dolgoztál ezért, úgyhogy szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy tényleg egy megtiszteltetés volt, és nagyon büszke lehetsz magadra.

Sid az összefonódott kezük fölé hajolt, és viszonzásként megcsókolta Shea ujjait.

– Megtisztelsz az elfogadásoddal – mondta a jól ismert szavakat, de a hangja alig volt több suttogásnál; Shea szavai mélyen megérintették. Az agya még mindig nem működött teljes kapacitással, így nehéz volt összeszedni a gondolataid, de megpróbálta. – Nagyon sokat segítettél, hogy mindig mondtad, hogy állok, hogy jól csinálom-e. Olyan nagyszerű volt, hogy nem kellett… aggódnom, érted? Hogy nem kellett azon agyalnom, hogy valami ostobaságot teszek tapasztalatlanságból. Köszönöm, hogy átvállaltad, és nem kellett semmivel foglalkoznom, csak azzal, hogy érezzek. Tényleg, nagyon jó volt.

Shea végigsimított Sid haján.

– Ugye, tudod, hogy épp ez a dolgom? – csókolta meg a homlokát. – Hogy elvigyelek egy olyan helyre, ahol nem kell gondolkoznod, csak érezned. Örülök, hogy sikerült.

Sheának be kellett tartani a takaródót, így nem maradhatott Siddel egész éjszaka, de arra bőven volt ideje, hogy meggyőződjön róla, Sid evett és ivott is bőségesen.

– Hamarosan újra egymás ellen játszunk – mondta búcsúzás közben. – Nem keresek komoly kapcsolatot, de ha kedved lenne újra találkozni…

– Mindenképpen – válaszolta Sid vidáman. – Nagyszerűen hangzik. 

Sid szinte úgy repült vissza az ágyba, és amint a feje a párnára ért, már aludt is.

*****

Siddel egy héten keresztül madarat lehetett volna fogatni. A szárnyaló, emelkedett hangulat nem tűnt el, hanem hosszú napokig vele maradt. _Megcsináltam,_ jutott eszébe minden alkalommal, amikor a zúzódásaira nézett. _Végre sikerült. Mégiscsak tudok jó szub lenni._

A csapat először azt hitte megőrült, aztán valamelyik géniusznak sikerült megtalálni a kapcsolatot a zúzódások és a rejtélyes módon megszaporodott mosolyok között. Onnantól a vicces szekálásoknak se vége, se hossza nem volt.

– A mi kis Sidünk – mondta Duper, mintha a könnyeit törölgetné – Felnőtt lett, és most egy dom után sóhajtozik.

– Nem sóhajtozom, pláne nem egy dom után – forgatta a szemét Sid.

Egyszer Flower is mellé szegődött, hogy megkérdezze:

– Na, mikor találkozunk vele?

– Istenem, nincs senki, akivel találkozhatnátok, rendben? Csak egy futó kaland volt – mondta határozottan. – Nem randizunk, nem randizok senkivel, és nem is akarok.

– Egész eddig azt hittük, hogy egy édes, illedelmes kis alak vagy…

– Baszd meg!

– És most kiderül, hogy mekkora szívtipró – fejezte be Tanger élvezettel. – Hány törött szívet hagytál magad mögött, Sid?

– Egy törött szív sem volt – rikácsolta. – Egy kaland volt, és mindketten tisztában is voltunk vele. Nem vagyok…

Ekkor Geno lépett a helyiségbe, és feltartotta a kezét.

– Mindenki hagyja békén Sidet most! – mondta megfeddően. – Ha Sidnek volt jó szeánsza, örüljetek neki, hogy boldog, és ne cukkoljátok! Szörnyű barátok – morogta, majd azonnal kiment. Sid megragadta az alkalmat, hogy ő is kimeneküljön.

*****

Sid minden évben lélegzet-visszafojtva várta az átigazolási szezont, de ez alkalommal a csapat szinte teljesen érintetlen maradt. Jó úton voltak, hogy bejussanak a rájátszásba, ami ez alkalommal hozzáadást és nem kivonást jelentett, konkrétabban egy új védőt a Pantherstől.

Sid nem tervezte, hogy előzetes felvilágosítást tart a szubokkal való bánásmódról; egyszerűbb volt, ha az újak a csapat példájából okultak. Ha azonban mégis arra került a sor, hogy bevesse magát, szerette, ha a többiek számára is tanulságos módon teheti meg. Rá kellett azonban döbbennie, hogy a csapat prominensei ezt kicsit máshogy gondolták.

A Leopold érkezése utáni napon, kilépve az egyik raktárhelyiségből a saját nevére lett figyelmes. A sarkon túl valaki róla beszélt. Megállt. Elgondolkozott rajta, hogy talán tovább kellene mennie, végül a kíváncsisága mégiscsak legyőzte a jó modort. Tanger hangját hallotta meg először.

– Szóval, Sid szub.

A második hangot már nehezebb volt beazonosítani, de a tény, hogy idegen volt, rögtön meg is adta a választ.

– Igen, hallottam róla – mondta Leopold szárazon.

– Jól van. – Ez Duper volt, a hangja Tangerénél valamivel lágyabb. – Mert van pár dolog, amit tudnod kellene ezzel kapcsolatban. 

– Oké, hallgatom. – Leopold most határozottan idegesnek tűnt.

– Először is, soha nem piszkálhatod emiatt! – mondta Tanger vehemensen. – Nem hívod kölyöknek, nem várod el, hogy félrenézzen, ha hozzád beszél! Semmi ilyen szarság, vagy meghalsz, valószínűleg az én kezem által.

– Nem lesz gond – vágta rá Leopold azonnal.

– Jó. – Ez megint Tanger volt. – Másodszor, nem elég, hogy nem piszkálod miatta, soha nem kezelheted Sidet úgy, mint egy szubot! Soha, még csak kedveskedésből sem! Nem azért, mert végzek veled, hanem mert Sid teszi. Vagy ami még rosszabb, szomorú és csöndes lesz, de úgy, hogyha azt a te szuboddal tenné valaki, biztos pofán akarnád vágni. Sidnek azonban nincs domja, aki kiálljon érte, úgyhogy végül csak magadnak akarsz majd bemosni egyet. Úgyhogy inkább ne csináld!

_Ez… ez túl konkrét volt. Túl konkrét ahhoz, hogy ne személyes tapasztalatból származzon,_ gondolta Sid félúton a szórakozott és a felháborodott közt. A szomorú és csendes definícióval nem vitatkozhatott, bár eddig nem vette észre, hogy ennyire átlátszó volt.

– Én… – Leopold hangja zavarodottan szólt. – Úgy kellene kezelnem, mint egy domot?

– Nem – mondta neki Duper azonnal. – Nem arról van szó, hogy ne ismerhetnéd el, hogy szub, csak… csak nem viselkedhetsz úgy. Nem lehetsz védelmező vele, vagy nem foghatod meg a csuklóját, meg ilyesmik. És nem verekedhetsz miatta a jégen senkivel, mert ott helyben lekap a tíz körmödről, és az nem egy kellemes élmény. Óh, még valami, soha nem ajánlkozhatsz fel neki – tette hozzá Duper halálosan komolyan. – Mindegy, hogy menyire akarod. És hidd, el akarni fogod, mert Sid néha nagyon feszült tud lenni, de ugyanakkor iszonyúan édes is. Veszélyes kombináció.

_Édes?_ Sid elpirult. Nem igazán örült, hogy Duper ilyet mondott róla, de végül is nem volt leereszkedő, vagy lekicsinylő, így elnézte neki. A hangsúlya tényszerű volt, mintha nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy Sid édes, és ezt Leopold is megérti majd, amint megismeri. Ennek ellenére sem tetszett neki igazán a dolog. Nem tudta Duper azt mondani, hogy vagány? De mindegy, ha a csapat kedvesnek és figyelmesnek tartja… Hát, ennél sokkal rosszabb dolgokat is mondtak már róla.

– Igen, ezt el tudom képzelni – mondta Leopold lassan.

– Jó – folytatta Duper. – Sidnek azonban nincs szüksége domra. Nagyon jól megvan anélkül is, Érted?

– Igen, vettem. Ennyi?

– Egy utolsó dolog – mondta Tanger. – Sidnek nincs szüksége domra, de néhanapján megy, és keres magának, és utána úgy jön vissza, mint aki lenyomott három menetet egy jegesmedvével, de Sid egyszerűen csak ilyen. Nagyon hardcore – tette hozzá Tanger ámulattal, mielőtt újra komolyra váltott. – Ne légy seggfej emiatt, és meg ne forduljon a fejedben, hogy Sidnek hozzánk kellene jönnie! Semmi közünk hozzá, Sid kivel érzi jól magát. Tiszta?

– Igen, tiszta.

Amint a beszélgetés elhallgatott, Sid sietve az ellenkező irányba vette az útját. Hazafelé azon gondolkozott, hogy is érez a kihallgatott beszélgetéssel kapcsolatban. Először azt hitte, egy hogyan bánjuk szubokkal fejtágító fültanúja lesz, valami hasonlóé, amit szükség esetén maga is megtett, de ez teljesen másról szólt. Duper és Tanger semmit nem mondott arról, hogyan illik általában viselkedni egy szubmisszívvel. Ez egy egészen konkrét, Sidney Crosby gondozása előadás volt, bár a tanácsok – nevezhetsz valamit tanácsnak, ha fizikai fenyegetéssel párosul – a csapat bármely szub, vagy switch tagjára is igazak voltak. _Előfordulhat, hogy az egyáltalán nem érdekli őket,_ gondolta cinikusan. Isten tudja, volt épp elég dom, aki nyugodt lélekkel genyózott a szubokkal, de ha valaki egy rossz pillantást vetett a sajátjára, vagy egy rokonára, esetleg a kapitányára…

Bárhogy is volt, Sid nem igazán volt elragadtatva, hogy a csapattársai olyan macerásnak tartják, hogy külön figyelmeztetni kényszerülnek az újonnan érkezőket, de minden, amit Duper és Tanger mondott, igaz volt. És amikre figyelmeztették Leopoldot, tényleg csupa olyan dolog volt, ami Sidnek rosszul esett volna. Ha Leopold komolyan veszi őket, Sid élete lesz könnyebb. És valószínűleg egy domtól könnyebben elfogadták, mintha Sid maga mondta volna, arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy csomó minden az elhangzottak közül Sidnek soha nem jutott volna eszébe. Tényleg voltak olyan domok a pingvinek közt, aki megsértődött, mert Sid a csapaton kívül keresett partnert magának? Mi értelme volt ennek? És arról sem volt tudomása, hogy lenne bármi olyan a személyiségében, ami különösen kívánatossá tenné a csapattársai előtt, de úgy tűnt a kedves és feszült manapság attraktív tulajdonságnak számított. _Nem értem a domokat,_ gondolta lehangoltan.

Azt azonban jó érzés volt tudni, hogy néhány leckéjét mégiscsak megtanulták, még ha hosszú évekig tartott is, amíg a fejükbe verte, néha szó szerint. _Sidnek nincs szüksége domra,_ mondta Duper és Tanger, _nagyon jól megvan anélkül is._ Arra is figyelmeztették Leopoldot, hogy ne próbáljon meg ajánlatot tenni Sidnek. _Semmi közöd hozzá, Sid kivel érzi jól magát!_ Sid elégedetten felnevetett.

– Mégis csak nevelhetők.

Amikor pedig arra gondolt, hogy Tanger nagyon hardcorenak nevezte, a szíve izgatottan megremegett, és melegség töltötte el. A férfi mintha helyeslően mondta volna, talán kicsit lenyűgözve is. Jó érzés volt, ráadásul megerősítette Sidet, hogy helyesen gondolta, hogy milyen behódolás az, amitől egy szub jó lesz, és amit a dominánsok tisztelnek, és megerősítette abban is, hogy a csapattársai szemében Sid megütötte a mércét, és bizonyított. _Csak nem szabad elrontanom,_ vonta le a végkövetkeztetést, mellőzve a hányingerkeltő kis ijedtséget a gyomrában. _Csak annyit kell tennem, hogyha összejövök egy dommal egy szeánszra, hagyjam, hogy minél több és csúnyább sérülést hagyjon maga után._

És ha nem igazán élvezte a folyamatot, ha a mai napig összerezzent, amikor meghallotta egy övcsat csattanását, nem számított. Ez volt az elvárás, és Sid mindig magasan megfelelt az elvárásoknak.

*****

Sid próbálta leplezni az izgatottságát, amikor Nashville-be repültek a Predators elleni második meccsükre. A csapattársai nem voltak ostobák, és Sid nem akarta, hogy valamelyikük összekösse a múltkori jókedvét a mostanival, és rájöjjön, hogy a titokzatos kalandja egy Predators játékossal esett meg. Így is nehéz volt megállnia a mosolygást. Legutóbb végre jó volt, vagy Sid csinált végre jól valamit. Akárhogy is, a teste izgatottan várta, hogy újra átélhesse azt az érzést.

Shea már korábban meghívta magához a meccs után. Előre megbeszélték, pontosan hol találkozzanak, így miután Sid végzett a zuhanyzással és átöltözött, Shea keresésére indult. Shea az aréna parkolójában várt rá, és szélesen elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta az érkező Sidet.

– Mehetünk?

– Igen – válaszolta kissé szégyenkezve a hangja remegése miatt.

Sid kicsit izgult, hogy Sheával együtt látják a játékosok parkolójában, esetleg észreveszik, amint a garázsból Shea lakásába mennek, de szerencsére sem az arénában, sem Shea háztömbjében nem figyelt fel rájuk senki. A lakásba lépve Shea egy pohár vizet adott neki, és maga is megivott egyet, miközben beszélgettek. Mikor a poharaik kiürültek, Shea a tarkójára tette a kezét.

– Hálószoba?

– Hálószoba – bólintott Sidney.

Shea elegáns, szürke-kék hálószobája majdnem olyan rendezett volt, mint Sidé, ami már önmagában sokat elmondott a férfiről. Mikor Sid tekintete a sarokban álló deresre tévedt, nem tehetett róla, ösztönösen elpirult. Shea elégedetten nyugtázta a pirulását. Aztán az ágy felé terelte Sidet, és amikor Sid az ágy szélén ült, Shea szorosan a lábai közé furakodott, és magabiztosan, keményen megcsókolta, míg Sidnek levegő után nem kellett kapnia. Pislogva nézett a férfire. Kissé elszédült, ahogy az agyából minden vér az alsóbb régiói felé száguldott.

– Hé! – vigyorgott Sheára bugyután.

– Hé! – válaszolt Shea hasonlóan, majd kissé hátrébb lépett. – Vettem valami újdonságot, amit szeretnék kipróbálni veled – mondta, miközben kinyitotta az ágy lábánál álló ládát, és elővett… Sidnek fogalma sem volt, minek nevezze. Leginkább egy hosszú karmesteri pálcára hasonlított. Vékony volt, merev, egyik végén kiszélesedő markolattal. Úgy tűnt, mintha műanyagból lenne, így nem volt biztos benne, hogy pálcának számított-e egyáltalán, de közelebbi definíció nem jutott eszébe.

A pálcára nézve eszébe jutott, hogy mondta a férfinek, hogy a puszta kezeit élvezi, de nem merte megemlíteni neki. Shea túl izgatottnak tűnt, és végül is a múltkori alkalom igazán jól sült el. Sid nem akart a finnyás szub lenni, aki csak kékkel engedi festeni a domját. 

– Jól hangzik – hazudta kissé kényszeredett mosollyal.

– Nagyszerű – hajolt hozzá Shea egy csókra, aztán párszor megsuhogtatta a pálcát a levegőben. Sid idegesen nyelt egy nagyot, ahogy a pálca enyhén meghajolt Shea suhintásainak erejétől. Sid nem sok pornót látott életében – az első három videóban tapasztalt vér és kiabálás után rá kellett jönnie, hogy a műfajt nem neki találták ki – de arra tisztán emlékezett egészségügyi óráról, hogy a suhogó, rugalmas pálcák, mint Sheáé, igazán komisz jószágok tudtak lenni. Képesek voltak a bőrt is felszakítani. Sid, bármennyire is ostobaságnak tűnt, azért kinyögte:

– Még soha nem csináltam ilyet korábban, úgyhogy… 

Shea mosolya ellágyult, és gyengéden megsimogatta Sid arcát.

– Lassan kezdem – ígérte, miközben megcsókolta. – A jelszód és a határok nem változtak?

– Nem – suttogta Sid. A gyomra kavargott, de bízott Sheában, és tudta, hogy amint kikötözi, jobban fogja érezni magát. Shea bondázsa majd segít megnyugodni.

Shea azonban nem kötözte ki, vagy hagyta, hogy térdeljen egy kicsit. Úgy tűnt, alig várja, hogy kipróbálhassa az új játékszerét. Utasította Sidet, hogy vetkőzzön le, és hasaljon az ágyra. Shea aztán utána mászott, és terpeszülésben a csupasz combjaira ült. Megcsókolta Sid tarkóját, amitől Sid kissé lecsillapodott, aztán a pálca helyes végét végighúzta a hátán, mintha hurkokat és kanyarokat rajzolna vele. Sid, meglepetésére, kellemesen megborzongott. Pár perc után Shea a füléhez hajolt, és halkan megkérdezte:

– Minden rendben?

– Igen – suttogta Sid nagyot nyelve.

Mikor Shea először megütötte a hátát, Sid arra gondolt, hogy ilyen érzés lehet, ha megvágnak valakit egy korcsolyapengével. Megijedt, és pár másodpercig meg volt győződve róla, hogy vérzik. Várta, hogy az ütés után érkezzen egy biztató érintés, esetleg egy dicséret, de ehelyett Shea azonnal újra lecsapott, keresztezve a korábbi ütés nyomát. Nem mondott semmit, meg sem érintette, mint legutóbb, csak várt pár másodpercet, hogy Sid hozzászokjon a fájdalomhoz. Mintha attól majd jobban lenne, de csak rosszabb lett. Shea újabb és újabb ütést mért rá, továbbra is némán, mindenféle érintés és csók nélkül, mintha még azt sem lett volna képes nyugtázni, hogy egy élő emberi lény fekszik alatta. Sid elméje sehol nem talált menedéket a gyomorforgató fájdalom elől, ami gyomorforgató volt, és minden egyes ütéssel csak rosszabb és rosszabb lett. Épp olyan volt, mint első alkalommal a szíjjal; Sid elméje nem pusztán idegenkedett ettől a fájdalomtól, hanem szabályosan elutasította. Minden ütéssel fogyott az energiája, hogy valamiféle indokot találjon az elviselésére, hogy valamiképpen igazolja a szükségességét, vagy csak szimplán képes legyen eltávolodni tőle, hogy valahogy kibírja.

_Minden rendben,_ mondogatta magának. _Minden rendben lesz._ Shea ezt akarta, és ennek elégnek kellett volna lenni, ha Sid jó szub lett volna. Ráadásul ez biztosan hatásos nyomokat hagy majd maga után, és Sidnek szüksége volt rá, hogy megfeleljen a csapattársai elvárásainak. Szóval, minden rendben. Minden rendben.

Igaz, hogy Shea látta a múltkor, mi jött be Sidnek, és Sid is elmondta, hogy mit szeret, de mindez nem számított. A behódolás arról szólt, mit akar a dom, és bár Shea úgy tűnt élvezte a múltkori szeánszot, ráadásul mondta is, lehet, hogy mégsem jött be neki annyira. Talán csak Sid kedvében akart járni, mert tudta, hogy Sid még kezdő. Lehet, hogy Sid csak vesztegette Shea drága idejét. Sid nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy Shea most talán azért nem a kezét használja, és azért nem dicséri meg; talán így próbálta megleckéztetni Sidet, hogy megtanulja ki is irányít, és hogy ne legyen többé követelőző. Semmi gond, valószínűleg ráfért az emlékeztetés. Mégis szerette volna tudni; legalább azt mondta volna el, hogy mit rontott el, ahelyett, hogy azt várta, hogy Sid magától jöjjön rá. Ha Sid jobb szub lett volna, valószínűleg kitalálja, de nem volt az, és most Shea bántotta, és Sid még abban sem lehetett biztos, hogy a másik egyáltalán élvezi-e; hogy Shea itt akar-e lenni egyáltalán, vagy jobban örülne, ha Sid elmenne, és nem zavarná többé. Sid biztos volt benne, hogy valamit rosszul csinál, de nem tudta, hogy mit. Talán meg kellene próbálnia úgy tenni, mint aki élvezi, ahelyett, hogy a saját hülyeségein agyal. Nyöghetne, vagy fészkelődhetne… Nem, azt nem, akkor Shea azt gondolhatná, hogy nem élvezi.

Aztán hirtelen, új fájdalom csapott le rá, és Sid akarata ellenére, kénytelen volt visszatérni a saját testébe. Shea ujjai a hajába markoltak, és hátrarántották a fejét. Ez volt hát az új fájdalom forrása.

– Szín, Sid! – mondta Shea frusztráltan, mintha nem először tette volna fel a kérdést.

Sid őszintén kívánta, bár ne kérdezte volna meg. Elviselhetetlen volt a tudat, hogy megállíthatná a fájdalmat, ha nem törődne vele, Shea mit gondol róla. A csapat mit gondol róla. Ha Tanger hangja nem csengett volna most is a fülében. _Sid nagyon hardcore._ Meg kellett felelnie; ezt várták el tőle; az emberek ezt tisztelték, így nem volt más választása, és nem értette Shea miért tesz úgy, mintha lenne. Egy fél verés nem valami hardcore. 

– Zöld – válaszolta mechanikusan. A hangja fáradt és erőtlen volt. Bár Shea újra megütötte volna! Minden ütéssel közelebb kerülhetne a jó részhez, amikor Shea majd átöleli, és dicséretekkel halmozza el. Ha most feladja, soha nem jut el odáig; a fájdalmat soha nem követi a megérdemelt jutalom. Sid elképzelni sem akarta, milyen rettenetes lenne.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Shea, hiába nem akarta Sid meghallani. – Teljesen néma vagy, Sid…

_Basszus, basszus,_ gondolta Sid. Minden erejét felemésztette, hogy megfeleljen Sheának, és most kiderült, hogy még többet kell tennie.

– Sajnálom! – mondta tompán, túl kifacsartan, hogy a legkisebb szégyent is érezze Shea csalódottsága miatt. – Jobb leszek. Jobb leszek.

– Sid! – Volt valami Shea hangjában, amit Sid képtelen volt értelmezni. – Sid, élvezed egyáltalán? – követelte.

Mielőtt Sid összeszedhette volna magát, hogy kinyögjön egy gyenge igent, Shea megmarkolta a vállánál fogva, a lüktető hátára fordította, és Sid ágyékára nézett, amit Sid nem értett meg azonnal, aztán eszébe jutott. _Óh! Fel kellene, hogy izgasson. Keménynek kéne lennem._ De nem volt az.

Shea fájdalmas tekintettel nézett rá; Sid üresen bámult vissza, várva, mit reagál a férfi. Shea végül megszólalt.

– Piros – mondta, és lemászott Sidről, le az ágyról, miközben Sid döbbenten próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat.

– Mi? – Ezt biztosan nem jól hallotta. Ez valami tévedés.

– Piros – ismételte Shea. – Használom a jelszómat. A szeánsznak vége.

Mikor eljutott hozzá Shea szavainak értelme, Sid úgy érezte, elhányja magát. _Nem,_ gondolta zsibbadtan, _nem! Ennyire nem ronthattam el!_ Annyira azért csak nem volt rossz szub, hogy egy domnak a jelszavát kelljen használnia, hogy kimenekülhessen a szeánszból. De úgy tűnt, mégis az volt. Hangos zokogás tört fel a torkából. A háta iszonyúan fájt, de a fizikai fájdalom a nyomába sem ért a csalódás okozta szívszakasztó nyomorúságnak. Üresnek érezte magát, mint akiből kiszívták az utolsó cseppnyi boldogságot is. Jézus, Mária, azt hitte túl kimerült ahhoz, hogy megalázottságot érezzen, de hatalmasat tévedett.

Shea hangja, mintha kilométerekről szólna, a nevét mondta, és ez cselekvésre késztette Sidet. Szinte felugrott az ágyról, és azonnal a ruhái keresésébe fogott. _Soha többet nem fogom megpróbálni,_ gondolta zokogva, remegő gyomorral. _Soha többé nem engedem, hogy egy dom hozzám érjen. Csak csalódást okozok nekik. Mindnet elrontok, ahogy mindig is._

– Sid, neked…

– Nekem mennem kell – szakította félbe suttogva Sheát. Közben sikerült megtalálnia a nadrágját és az atlétáját, amiket kapkodva húzott magára. Az alsónadrággal és az inggel nem foglalkozott. Csak a zakóját találja meg végre. 

Shea szigorú pillantással állt meg a hálószobaajtóban.

– Sid, nem hagyhatom, hogy így menj el! Szörnyen nézel ki, szükséged van…

– Nem állíthatsz meg – mondta Sid kifejezéstelenül. Már nem sírt, de a torka úgy összeszorult, hogy alig kapott levegőt. Keze idegesen markolt a trikójába, teljesen kinyújtva az anyagot. A vékony pamut fájdalmasan dörzsölte a hátát, de most ezzel sem foglalkozott. Csak egy dolog járt a fejében, hogy minél előbb kijusson a lakásból. El innen, el Sheától, ha lehetséges lenne el önmagától. – Nem tarthatsz itt!

A szavain kívül azonban nem volt semmije. Mégis mit fog csinálni, nekimegy Sheának? Shea azonban, ha vonakodva is, de elállt az útjából, így Sid elbotladozhatott mellette.

– Sid, kérlek, maradj! – próbálkozott Shea, miközben követte Sidneyt a folyosón.

– Nem kell tennem semmit – válaszolta automatikusan. A domok folyamatosan megmondták neki, mit kellene tennie, de a szűrő, ami mindig megakadályozta, hogy őszintén elmondja a véleményét, most sehol nem volt. – Nem kell azt tennem, amit mondasz. Elutasítottad a behódolásomat, nem kell többé engedelmeskednem. – Sid soha nem tapasztalta meg korábban a rossz szubság fájdalmasan felszabadító oldalát. Ha rossz volt, ha senki nem akarta a behódolását, akkor nem kell behódolnia. Ha túl késő volt, hogy jó szub legyen, akkor azt tehetett, amit csak akart, a domok legerősebb fegyvere is hatástalan volt már ellene. Hívják csak rossznak, nagypofájúnak vagy elkényeztetettnek. Ez az igazság.

Miközben Sid a cipőjét húzta, Shea újra megpróbálkozott a marasztalásával.

– Sid, nem vagy valami jó formában…

– Gondolod, hogy nem bírom elviselni? – csattant fel Sid. Nem értette, Shea miért viselkedett így. Komolyan azt hitte, hogy Sid elfogadja tőle az utógondoskodást, miután úgy elbaszott mindent, hogy Sheának a kibaszott biztonsági szavát kellett használnia, hogy megszabadulhasson tőle? Lehet, hogy Shea meggondolta magát, de Sidnek esze ágában sem volt vele maradni azért, hogy kapjon egy lagymatag, szánakozó utógondoskodást valakitől, akit legszívesebben lehányt volna.

– Sid, a francba! – Sid nem nézett fel, de hallotta Shea hangján, milyen összetört. – Sid, ez nem arról szól, mit bírsz elviselni… 

– Elmegyek – intette le Sid, és kilépett az ajtón. Nem fog maradni, hogy azt hallgassa, milyen béna volt, mekkora csalódást okozott Sheának, hogy cserbenhagyta, és hogy undorodik tőle… Nem, ennél azért több önbecsülése volt.

Bár nem érdemelte meg, mégis szerencséje volt, és amint kilépett a lépcsőházból, azonnal sikerült taxit fognia, így nem kellett azon agyalnia, vajon Shea üldözőbe veszi-e, vagy sem. Miután beült, próbálta összeszedni magát. Nyugtató légzőgyakorlatokat végzett, és megpróbált nem a hátában lüktető fájdalomra koncentrálni. Ha a szerencséje egy kicsit még kitartana, beosonhat a szobájába anélkül, hogy bárkivel összefutna a csapatból. Ha meg mégis találkozik valakivel, majd azt mondja, hogy beteg; ez annyira nem is állt távol a valóságtól. Természetesen, ahogy belépett a szállodába, a csapatba verődött pingvinekbe futott, akik szintén rögtön észrevették őt.

– Hé, Sid! – kiabált Duper. – Nem jössz velünk a bárba? Megünnepeljük Kuni Gordie Howe-mesterhármasát.

– Nem, köszi! – mondta, és próbált normálisan mosolyogni. – Elég fáradt vagyok. Azt hiszem, lefekszem.

– Ugyan már! – próbálta rábeszélni Tanger, miközben egy pillanat alatt Sid mellett termett, és átkarolta a vállát. Sidet felkészületlenül érte a hirtelen érintés, így mindenki meglátta, hogy összerezzen.

– Sid, mi az isten? – lépett hátra Tanger.

– Semmi. Jól vagyok!

Tangert azonban nem győzte meg. A férfi felrántotta a trikót, felfedve ezzel a hátát borító ütésnyomokat. Sid soha életében nem volt még ennyire megalázott helyzetben.

– Tanger, ne! – Sid próbált ellépni, hogy valamennyire visszaszerezze a méltóságát, amikor Tanger megragadta a csuklóját. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. – Ne merj hozzám érni! – kiabálta, és elrántotta a kezét.

– Tanger, ne érj hozzá! – lépett mellé Geno védelmezően. – Mi történt? – kérdezte könyörgő tekintettel, és ez volt az utolsó dolog, amire Sidneynek szüksége volt, azon az estén: Geno közelsége, a törődése, és a tudat, hogy milyen jól gondját viselné.

– Semmi, jól vagyok!

– Dom tette? – biccentett Geno Sid háta felé.

– Hát nem is én – csattant fel Sid. – Engedj felmenni!

– Domtól kaptál rendes utógondoskodást? – kérdezte, de a hangjából nyilvánvaló volt, hogy már tudja a választ.

– Nem. Látod, a pocsék ízlésem a domok terén megint megmutatkozott – mondta Sid egy dühös vállrándítással. – Vagy ezek az egyedüliek, akik szóba állnak velem, és most már mindenki tudja – legyintett a nézőközönségük felé, ahol Tanger, Duper, Kuni és Talbo lesütött szemmel hallgatták a szóváltásukat. – Most boldogok vagytok?

– Sid, én gondoskodok rólad – mondta Geno lágyan. Tekintete olyan gyengéd volt, hogy Sid képtelen volt újra rámordulni.

– Kedves vagy, de nem szükséges. Jól vagyok. Csak… – Csak nem akart az üres szobájába menni, hogy egész éjszaka azon agyaljon, mit rontott el. – Elmegyek az edzőterembe. Ott majd jobban leszek. – Az ötlet, amint kimondta, egyre szimpatikusabbnak tűnt. – Igen, ezt teszem – határozta el, és a lift felé indult, hogy felmenjen a szobájába az edzőfelszerelésért.

– Ne! – kiáltotta Geno felindultan. – Sid, ha most tovább erőlteted magad, csak rosszabb lesz. Kell pihenés, gondoskodás…

– Mert te jobban tudod, hogy mire van szükségem, ugye? – A haragja amilyen gyorsan elmúlt, vissza is tért. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogyan vigyázzak magamra, hogyan vigyázzak a saját testemre?

– Most nem gondolkodsz tisztán, Sid – mondta óvatosa.

– Nem vagyok őrült, Geno! – köpte Sid.

– Nem mondtam. Tudom, nem vagy őrült…

– Akkor viszont tehetem azt, amit akarok, és én az edzőterembe akarok menni. – _És rohanni, amíg a lábam bírja._

– Sid, ne! – lépett Sid és a lift közé Geno. – Ha most oda mész, én…

– Te mi? – kérdezte hidegen. – Majd helyre teszel? Letérdeltetsz?

Hirtelen minden elcsendesedett. Sid magán érezte Duper és Tanger tekintetét, magán érezte mindenki más tekintetét, de ő egyedül Genóra koncentrált.

– Soha, Sid – mondta határozottan, és Sidnek el kellett fordítani a fejét; képtelen volt látni az arcán tükröződő őszinteséget. – Sid – szólt nagyon gyengéden –, utógondoskodásra van szükséged. Kell hátadnak, ha fejednek nem is.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Sid ellenkezve.

– Miért nem? – kérdezte Geno türelmesen.

– Mert… – Szerette volna elmondani Genónak az igazságot. Geno megértené. – Mert nem érdemlem meg – mondta olyan halkan, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák. – Nagyon elbasztam ma este, Geno.

A zihálása a saját füle számára is furcsán csengett. Képtelen volt Genóra nézni, félt, mit látna rajta.

– Nem érdemelsz víz? – kérdezte semlegesen, de a nyelvtani hibái egész másról árulkodtak. – Nem érdemelsz krém hátadra, hogy holnap tudj korcsolya?

– Talán igazad van – látta be Sid.

– Hát persze, hogy igazam van. Nincs mindig igazam? – Mikor Sid bátorságot merítve felnézett, látta, hogy mosolyog. Sid visszamosolygott. – Engeded, hogy felkísér Flowerhez, hogy gondoskodhasson rólad?

– Rendben. Köszönöm!

A többiek szerencsére nem mondtak semmit, miközben beszállt Genóval a liftbe. Tudta, amint a feje kitisztul egy kicsit, szörnyen szégyellni fogja magát, amiért jelenetet rendezett a fél csapat előtt, de most nem volt ereje még erre is gondolni. Elég dolog miatt érezte szarul magát így is. Geno keze tétovázva remegett a levegőben, míg Sid meg nem szólalt:

– Semmi baj. Megérinthetsz.

Geno karjai oly lágyan fonódtak Sid vállai köré, hogy szinte nem is érezte a súlyukat a sérült, lüktető bőrén. _Milyen jó illata van,_ gondolta tehetetlenül, és Geno karjának súlya alatt a levegővétel is könnyebben ment.

Kilépve a liftből Sid gyors mérlegelést tartott, hogy mit szeretne, és mit érdemel meg. Bár úgy érezte nem jár neki, mégis megkérdezte:

– Lehetne, hogy a te szobádba menjünk, ne Flowerhöz?

Geno bizonytalanul megtorpant párszor, majd továbbra is átkarolva Sid vállát megállt a folyosó közepén.

– Szeretnéd, én gondoskodjak rólad? – kérdezte halkan. Nem tolakodásból kérdezte, és nem is azért, mert visszakozott volna, csak biztos akart lenni.

– Igen – válaszolta Sid. Erre vágyott, mindennél jobban.

– Óh! – sóhajtotta, aztán újra elindult, óvatosan magával húzva Sidneyt. – Legjobban gondoskodok rólad, Sid – ígérte alig hallhatóan.

– Biztos vagyok benne. – _Jobban is, mint megérdemelném,_ gondolta.

Geno a szobába vezette Sidet, majd leültette az ágyra, aztán felbontott egy üveg vizet, és a kezébe adta, ahelyett, hogy maga próbálta volna megitatni. Sid legszívesebben elsírta volna magát figyelmességétől. Alig bírta elhinni, hogy Geno emlékezett rá.

Míg Sid ivott, Geno a szobában sürgölődött; előkészített néhány fürdőkendőt, egy puha szabadidőnadrágot és egy tubus kenőcsöt. Ahogy Sid hely után nézett, hogy az üveget letehesse, Geno már ki is vette a kezéből, és átnyújtott neki egy nadrágot.

– Gondoskodok hátadról. Vedd fel, ebben kényelmesebb lesz!

– Rendben.

Míg Sid átöltözött, Geno figyelmesen elfordult, és keresni kezdett valamit a táskájában, de Sid gyanította, ezt inkább az ő kedvéért tette. Sid grimaszolva húzta le magáról a trikót, ami minden mozdulatnál a sérült hátához ért, aztán a nadrágja következett, amit Geno melegítőjére cserélt. A nadrág épp olyan puha volt, amilyennek látszott, de a szára szinte úszott Sidney után.

– Kész vagyok.

Geno megfordult és bátorítóan Sidre mosolygott, miközben az ágy felé bólintott.

– Feküdj hasra, hogy bekenhessem hátad!

Sid hasra feküdt, fejét összekulcsolt kezére hajtotta. Érezte, ahogy a matrac besüpped Geno súlya alatt, amikor mellé ült. Hallotta, ahogy lecsavarja a kenőcsös tubus tetejét. Egyik meleg kezét támogatóan Sid vállára tette, majd nekiállt, hogy egy nedves ruhával áttörölgesse az ütések hagyta csíkoktól duzzadt bőrét. Sid próbálta visszafogni a nyögéseit, de aztán azt gondolta, minek. Mikor Geno meghallotta, aggodalmasan megállt.

– Abbahagyjam?

– Ne! – válaszolt Sid. – Mindenképpen fájni fog, de muszáj megcsinálni. Inkább… nagyon óvatos vagy. Köszönöm! – Maga sem tudta miért, a torka összeszorult az utolsó szavaknál.

– Próbálok – mondta Geno csendesen, majd újra munkához látott. Pillekönnyű érintésekkel húzta végig a kendőt Sid hátán. Amikor végzett, egy másik ruhával szárazra törölte, majd a krém következett. Az érintése hűvös volt és könnyű, körülöttük rozmaring illat terjengett a levegőben.

– Elaludtál, Sid? – kérdezte Geno suttogva.

– Nem. – Nem csodálkozott, hogy a férfi ezt gondolta. Sid légzése lelassult, egyenletessé vált, szemhájai lecsukódtak. Úgy érezte magát, mintha vízben lebegne; Geno kezének ritmusa elringatta.

– Jó – érezte meg Geno kezét a hajában Sid. – Innod kell még víz, és enni is jó lenne.

– Vizet kérek, de nem vagyok éhes – mondta Sid; szavai egybefolytak.

Geno segített neki felülni, és egy újabb üveg vizet adott a kezébe, majd egy energiaszeletet, amit annak ellenére, hogy Sid egyáltalán nem érzett éhséget, pillanatok alatt befalt. A teste teljesen érthetetlenül viselkedett, és a feje sem volt egészen a helyén, különben jobban aggódott volna a zavarodott állapota miatt. Persze, amint a gondolat átfutott az agyán, könnyekben tört ki.

– Sajnálom – zokogta, miközben Geno óvatosan a karjába vonta. – Úgy sajnálom, én nem tudom, mi van velem…

– Csss, minden rendben, Sid. Teljesen normális – suttogta Sid haját simogatva. – Minden rendben lesz. Most nehéz, tudom, nehéz, de hamarosan jobb lesz. Most csak sírj! Az jó. Sírás jót tesz neked. Segít kitisztítani fejedet, rendben?

Sid nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért, de segített, hogy Geno engedélyt adott a sírásra, és hogy úgy gondolta ez normális, sőt jó, nem pedig az elmebaj jeleként fogta fel. Maga sem tudta, meddig zokogott Geno mellkasára borulva, de amikor az utolsó hüppögése is elhalt, jobban érezte magát. Zavarban kellett volna lennie, hogy használt zsebkendőhalmokat hagyott maga után az éjjeliszekrényen, és teljesen összekoszolta szegény Geno ingjét, de csak megkönnyebbülést érzett. Még mindig össze volt törve, de a szíve felszabadult egy kicsit; megtisztult, épp ahogy Geno mondta. Geno a lepedő sarkával letörölte az arcáról az utolsó könnycseppeket.

– Ugye, nem olyan rossz?

– Nem – bólintott Sid, és sóhajtva hagyta, hogy a teste Geno meleg, biztonságot adó testének nehezedjen.

– Jól van – mondta Geno lágyan. – Ellazulni jó. Hagyni, valaki gondoskodjon rólad. Mindig megjárna neked, Sid.

Sidney tényleg örült volna, ha ez így van. Vágyott rá, hogy legyen végre az életében valaki, akitől megkaphatja ezt a gondoskodást, anélkül, hogy előtte el kellene viselnie a fájdalmat. Hogy valaki átölelje, és ő viszont ölelhesse.

– Mondtad korábban, hogy nem érdemled, de én nem hiszem – suttogta Geno a fülébe. – Sose hittem. Te mindig olyan jó vagy, Sid. Évek óta ismerlek, és te mindig jó vagy, mindig keményen dolgozol, mindig olyan erős vagy, szereted családodat tiszta szíveddel, szereted csapatot…

Sid könnyei újra feltörtek. Arcát Geno mellkasához szorította.

– Mindig olyan jó vagy. Én jó Sidem – mormolta Geno, és a szavak, mint kés a puha vajba, vágtak Sidney szívébe. Érezni akarta ezt az édes fájdalmat újra és újra. A szavak mélyen megérintették, és ő önkéntelenül is nyüszítve megrándult. Geno megdermedt. Sid képtelen volt tovább elviselni ezt az érzést. Ha Geno bántani akarta volna, azt kibírja, de ezt a fájóan gyengéd kedvességet, amiről Sid tudta, hogy úgysem gondolja komolyan, ezt képtelen volt.

– Mennem kell – mondta, és kirántva magát Geno öleléséből talpra vergődött.

– Ne! Sid, maradj! – nyúlt utána Geno összetört tekintettel.

Sid elhajolt a keze elől.

– Nem tehetem. Köszönöm, már jobban vagyok…

– Sid, könyörgöm, ne!

– Nekem… nekem, most mennem kell. Sajnálom! – nyögte, majd kimenekült a szobából. A ruhái azonban mind Geno szobájában maradtak, jött rá azonnal. Nem volt se kulcsa, se telefonja. A folyosó közepén állt egy szál nadrágban, ami ráadásul nem is a sajátja volt. Flower általában a Sid melletti szobát kapta, így megpróbálkozott egy óvatos kopogással. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor Flower nyitott ajtót. Flower tekintete egy ezredmásodperc alatt váltott bosszúsról döbbentre, ahogy Sidet megpillantotta.

– Sid, mi az…

– Itt maradhatok éjszakára? – kérdezte.

– Persze, hogy maradhatsz, kérdezned sem kell – mondta Flower, és beljebb tessékelte. – Mi történt? Tanger azt mondta feljöttél Genóval utógondoskodásra, de amikor nem érkeztél meg, feltételeztem, hogy vele maradtál.

– Vele voltam – mondta Sid elszoruló torokkal.

– Mi történt? – vezette Flower az ágyhoz, hogy leülhessen.

– Vizet adott, bekente a hátamat, aztán… – Sid zavartan elhallgatott.

– Összebújtatok – segítette ki Flower.

– Összebújtunk – vallotta be. – Közben mindenfélét beszélt. Tudod, a szokásos…

Flower bátorítóan megdörzsölte Sid karját.

– Igen, tudom.

– És aztán, az ő jó Sidjének hívott – mondta fájdalmasan. – Nem bírtam…

– Óh, Sid! – sóhajtott fel Flower, majd finoman húzni kezdte Sidet, míg a feje Flower ölében nem pihent, és óvatosan simogatni kezdte a haját.

Sid összeszorította a szemét fájdalmában.

– Tudom, hogy ostobaság.

– Egyáltalán nem – simogatta tovább Flower. – Tényleg nagyon kedveled, ugye?

– Aha – mondta, ám a kedvel közel sem fejezte ki a valóságot. Nagyot nyelt, és elhatározta, hogy őszinte lesz. Kivel legyen őszinte, ha nem Flowerrel? – Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, szerelmes vagyok belé, Flower.

– Az… az jó.

– Jó? – kérdezett vissza Sid hitetlenkedve.

– Igen, jó, mert ő is szeret téged – mondta Flower ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Dehogy szeret! – jött az automatikus ellenkezés.

– Egészen biztos vagy benne?

Sid Geno kezeire gondolt, és arra, hogy milyen gyengéden tisztogatták Sid zúzódásait. Eszébe jutott, amikor Geno a legjobb szubnak nevezte, aki a legjobb domot érdemli; valakit, aki büszke rá, és sosem kéri, hogy kevesebb legyen, mint ami.

– Óh! – Kapott levegő után Sid ámulva, de igazából még mindig képtelen volt elhinni. Nem, nem őrült meg. Igaz lenne?

– Elmondtad Genónak, miért jöttél el? – kérdezte Flower.

– Dehogy mondtam.

– Szóval csak annyit tud, hogy a sajátjának hívott, feltehetően véletlenül, és te sikítva elrohantál.

– Nem sikítottam – mormolta Sid, de Flower minden másban fején találta a szöget. Geno most biztos azt hitte, hogy elrontott valamit, hogy valami rosszat tett, amivel bántotta Sidet. – A francba!

– Ma este nem kellene visszamenned, totál szét vagy csúszva, de előbb-utóbb beszélned kell vele – mondta Flower.

– Igaz – értett egyet Sid. Beszélniük kell, csak azt nem tudta, mit kellene mondania. – Flower, én nem… nem mondhatom el neki, hogy szeretem.

– Mi a nyavalyáért nem? Most mondtam, mit érez!

– Nem számít, mit érez – szólt Sidney kétségbeesetten. – Ahogy az sem, én mit érzek. Nekem nem lehet domom, Flower. Ha elmondom, hogy vágyom rá, és kiderül, hogy igazad van, azt akarja majd, hogy a nyakörvét viseljem, és én képtelen lennék rá – fejezte be lehangoltan. – Képtelen vagyok rá, Flower.

Flower jó ideig nem szólalt meg, hagyta, hogy Sidney elmerülhessen a saját gondolataiban. Két jelenet váltogatta egymást a fejében. Az egyikben Geno előtt térdelt a hálószobájukban, és a testét jóleső melegség járta át a gondolatra, a másikban Geno előtt térdelt az öltözőben, és a legszívesebben elhányta volna magát.

– Tudod jól, hogy sosem voltam az az ember, aki megpróbált volna rávenni, hogy valaki szubja légy – szólalt meg végül Flower. – Nincs szükséged domra. Ez, amióta ismerlek, mindig igaz volt, és most is igaz. Nem fogom megmondani, mit kellene tenned.

– Köszönöm – mondta Sid reszkető hangon.

– Csak annyit mondok… Figyelj, amikor egyedül voltam, mint te, és nem voltam senki szubja, tele volt a fejem ostoba gondolatokkal, hogy egy kapcsolatnak milyennek kell lennie – mondta Flower nyugodtan, miközben lassan tovább simogatta Sid haját. – Egyes részei tetszettek, mások nem annyira, de azt hittem, mindegyiket el kell viselnem. Azt hittem, minden dom szub kapcsolatnak olyannak kell lenni, mint ahogy a filmekben mutatják. De most, hogy együtt vagyok Veróval már… istenem, vagy ezer éve – Sid hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog –, most már tudom, hogy ez nem így van. A behódolásom egyedül kettőnkre tartozik, és senki másra. És egyes részei olyanok, mint amire számítottam, a többsége viszont egyáltalán nem, mert kettőtöknek kell majd kitalálni, hogyan csináljátok. Nektek. Ti fogjátok együtt felépíteni. Megtartjátok, ami működik, és kidobjátok, ami nem. Vero szubja vagyok, és ő a domom, de ketten döntjük el, hogy ez mit jelent.

Flower puha csókot nyomott Sid homlokára, mintha kisgyermek lenne, majd felegyenesedett.

– Csak ennyit akartam mondani. Na, gyere, mássz be a takaró alá, és aludjunk!

*****

Mire Sid másnap reggel elkérte a szobakulcsát a személyzettől, a ruhái szépen összehajtogatva várták az ágyon. A kupac tetején a telefonja pihent egy csillogó, narancsszín csomagolású Reese’s csoki társaságában. Amint végzett az átöltözéssel, visszament Flower szobájába, ahol Flowert a telefonja felett találta. A férfi összevont szemöldökkel nézte a készüléket.

– Sid? Miért ír nekem Shea Weber, hogy kérjelek meg, vedd fel végre a telefonodat? – kérdezte, de látszott rajt, hogy tökéletesen tisztában van a válasszal.

– Francba! – vette elő a telefonját Sid. Tegnap este óta tíz nem fogadott hívása volt Sheától.

– Egy percre magamra tudnál hagyni? – kérdezte, és amint Flower kiment, már tárcsázott is.

Shea azonnal felvette a telefont.

– Sid? Sid, jól vagy?

Sid felsóhajtott.

– Jól vagyok – mondta. – Valaki a csapatból vigyázott rám, miután visszajöttem.

– Hála istennek! Annyira sajnálom, hogy a tegnap este így alakult.

– Te sajnálod? – kérdezte Sid meglepetten.

– Múltkor elmondtad, mi jött be, és én is láttam. Most meg elbasztam, és valami teljesen mást próbáltam anélkül, hogy rendesen átbeszéltük volna.

– Mert azt mondtam, mehet – vágott a szavába Sid ismételten. Értette, hogy Shea miről beszél, de nem akart úgy tenni, mintha ő maga, teljesen hibátlan lett volna a dologban. – És ezt rosszul tettem. Sajnálom, Shea! Nem voltam őszinte veled, és ez az én hibám.

Pár másodpercig csend volt a vonal túlsó végén, majd Shea sürgetően megkérdezte.

– Miért, Sid? Miért mondtad, hogy oké, ha…

– Azt akartam, hogy kívánj engem – mondta fájóan őszintén. Nem akarta szépíteni, ez volt az igazság. – És a domok nem szeretik, ha a szubok nemet mondanak.

– Sid! – Shea hangja reszelősen szólt a vonal túlsó végén. – Sid, hallgass ide! Mindig mondhatsz nemet. Mindig. És ha egy dom azért nem akar, mert valamire nemet mondasz, akkor az egy seggfej, akit jobb, ha nagy ívben elkerülsz.

– Mi lett volna, ha azt mondom, egyáltalán nem akarom, hogy bánts? – kérdezte meg Sid. – Mi van, ha nem tehetted volna? Akkor is akartál volna engem?

Shea hallgatása önmagáért beszélt.

– Sid… – mondta végül, de hallatszott, hogy fogalma sincs, hogyan folytassa.

Ekkor Flower dugta be a fejét a folyosóról, és az órájára mutatott. Sid intett, hogy látja.

– Mennem kell, indul a buszunk.

– Elég vagy – szólalt meg erre hirtelen Shea, és a hangja intenzitásától Sid lélegzete elakadt. – Nem kell, hogy hazudj. A behódolásod, a valódi odaadásod bőven elegendő. Végtelenül szomorú, hogy valaki elhitette veled, hogy ez nem így van, de nem volt igaza. Sid, elég vagy. Elég vagy!

Sid gyökeret verve állt. Érezte, hogy a szemébe könnyek gyűlnek. _Elég vagy._ Tudta, hogy indulnia kell, és nem kezdhet el bőgni, de a szavak elhallgattathatatlanul visszhangoztak a fejében. _Elég vagy._

– Sid! – sziszegte Flower.

Sid megköszörülte a tokát, és nagyon halkan azt mondta:

– Köszönöm, Shea! Mennem kell. – Aztán letette.

Zúgó fejjel hagyta, hogy Flower kiterelje a buszhoz. Shea szavai Sid szégyenének és bizonytalanságának közepébe találtak. Nem úgy hangzott, mint aki pusztán kedves akart lenni, és megpróbált Sid kedvében járni az elrontott szeánsz után. Úgy tűnt, tényleg komolyan gondolta.

Sid a hazaúton, kifelé bámulva a busz ablakán azon gondolkodott, mibe kerülne hinni neki. De talán ennél is jobb kérdés volt, hogy mibe kerülne, ha nem hinne. Mibe került már eddig is?

Sid mindig szerette alaposan végiggondolni a dolgokat, így nem kerülhette el a figyelmét, hogy az egész nyilvános karrierje arra az alapötletre épül, hogy nem csak egyféle módon lehet szubmisszív valaki. Most azonban szembe kellett néznie azzal, hogy milyen ellentétesek az elképzelései, ha a nyilvános és a magánéletéről van szó. Szembe kellett végre néznie a vágyai miatt érzett szégyenével, és az elképzeléseivel, hogy mit is akarhat egy dom, ha elkötelez egy szubmisszívet. Valamilyen okból, ebben a pillanatban képtelen volt tovább fenntartani ezt az ellentmondást; mondhatni képmutatást. Fordulóponthoz érkezett.

_Valamilyen okból._ Sid keserűen nevetett magán. Mintha nem tudná, miért épp most, miért pont ebben a pillanatban vált ez az eddig fájdalmas, de pusztán elméleti kérdés ilyen élessé és sürgetővé. Szeme önkéntelenül végigpásztázta a buszt Geno után kutatva. _Geno._

Sid sietve kapta el a pillantását. Igen, ez volt az ok. Mert ha mégis csak egy lehetséges útja van annak, hogy szubmisszív legyen valaki a magánéletében, akkor semmi keresnivalója nincs Geno körül. Akkor csak csalfa reményt keltene mindkettőjükben. Rá kell jönnie az igazságra! Ki kell derítenie!

Olyan sok hang duruzsolta a fülébe, hogy felesleges próbálkozni. Olyan sok hang mondta egyfolytában, hogy a domok csak egyféle szubot akarnak. _Egyetlen dom sem akarja, hogy azt mondják neki, csak pirossal festhet,_ mondta a tanára az iskolában. _Egy kapcsolatban a csókok és kedveskedések sosem lennének elegendőek,_ mondta Vero. Még Shea is bevallotta a hallgatásával, hogy nem választana olyan szubot, aki nem szereti a fájdalmat.

Ám Sid egész életében ignorálta az ilyen lebeszélő hangokat, ha a hokiról volt szó. Világbajnok volt benne. Amikor a hokiról mondták ugyanezt, szembeszállt, és bebizonyította, hogy nincs igazuk. Komolyan úgy gondolta, hogy a hokiért jobban megéri harcolni, mint a sze… mint bármiért, amit Genóval építhet?

És miért ignorálta azokat a szólamokat, amik az ellenkezőjét hangoztatták? _Elég vagy,_ mondta Shea. _Megtartjátok, ami működik, és kidobjátok, ami nem,_ érkezett a jó tanács Flowertől. _A kommunikáció nem panaszkodás._ Ezt meg Ovecskin mondta. És ott volt még Geno, akinek a véleménye egyedül számított, és aki bár látta Sid domokkal kapcsolatos ostoba döntéseinek az eredményét, mégis azt mondta, _te vagy legjobb ember, legjobb szub, legjobb dom járna neked._

Ha kiderül, hogy lehet egy szub nagyon sokféle a nyilvánosság előtt, de amint rázáródik a hálószobaajtó, vissza kell bújnia a skatulyájába, akkor a helyzet mindig is teljesen reménytelen volt, gondolta Sidney. De mi van, ha mégsem? A ráébredés félelmetes volt, de nem teljesen meglepő. Mintha mindig is arra várt volna, hogy egyszer eléggé akarjon valakit, hogy meg merje kockáztatni.

Hihetetlenül fog fájni, ha Geno megpillantva Sidney behódolásának valós alakját visszautasítja, de ezekből a tétova, régóta mellőzött hangokból most bátorságot merített. Geno kedvelte, talán akarta is, és nem törődött vele, hogy Sid hányszor hágta át a karrierje során a szubmisszívek számára előírt szabályokat. Talán azt sem bánná, ha a magánéletében is áthágna néhányat. Talán nem bánná.

Talán.

*****

Sid bátorsága végig kitartott a hazaúton. Kitartott akkor is, miközben átöltözött, majd visszaszállt a kocsijába, hogy Geno házához vezessen, de amikor leparkolt a kapubejáróban, terve szörnyű súlya letaglózta, ellopta a lélegzetét, és az egekbe emelte a pulzusát. Pánikba esve hívta Flowert, és miközben a telefon kicsörgött, mintegy mantrát ismételgette:

– Elég vagyok, elég vagyok… 

Ettől egy kicsit jobb lett, de igazán akkor nyugodott csak meg, amikor Flower felvette a telefont. Mielőtt Flower akár a köszönést befejezhette volna, Sid közbevágott:

– Flower… he Geno tényleg szeret engem, akkor… akkor, ha valami baj van velem, nem fog… gondolod, hogy akkor is akarni fog engem?

– Nincs veled semmi baj, Sid – mondta Flower azonnal.

– Nem igazán ezt akartam hallani – szólt nehézkesen. Kezeivel átölelte magát, míg Flower válaszára várt. 

A vonal túlsó végén pár másodpercre csend lett, majd Flower halkan azt mondta:

– Így van, Sid. – Hangja végtelenül gyengéd volt. – Ha van valami, amiről úgy gondolod, probléma veled, vagy az emberek azt mondták, hogy baj, nem hiszem, hogy Geno törődne vele. És ha mégis ez a valószínűtlen eset állna fenn, ketten majd megoldjátok. Rendben?

– Rendben. – Mély levegőt vett, majd kifújta. _Elég vagyok._ A pánik lassan elcsendesedett. – Köszönöm, Flower!

– Csak az igazat mondtam.

Sid bontotta a vonalat, majd a zsebébe dugta a telefont. Egy újabb, nagy levegővétellel aztán kinyitotta az autóajtót, és a bejárat felé indult. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, ahogy megnyomta a csengőt, az ajtó már tárult is. Geno valószínűleg láthatta, amikor behajtott a kocsijával. Beljebb tessékelte Sidet, és idegesen belekezdett:

– Sid, úgy örülök, hogy jöttél! Bocsánatot kell kérnem…

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned.

– Tudom, csak munkakapcsolatot akarsz – folytatta Geno a folyosón át a nappali felé terelve Sidet –, és én nem… nem tartottam be, és nagyon sajnálom…

– G, erre semmi szükség… semmi rosszat nem tettél.

– Kedves, hogy mondod, Sid, de nem igaz – rázta mega fejét Geno ellenkezve. – Kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztalak. Bíztál benne, hogy gondodat viselem, és én…

– Geno, kérlek! – mondta Sid kétségbeesetten. Nem bírta ezt tovább hallgatni.

Geno elhallgatott, de továbbra is aggódva mustrálta Sidet. _Jó,_ gondolta Sid. Ez a pillantás segített, de most ki kell találnia, hogyan mondja el, amiért ide jött, miközben azzal sem volt teljesen tisztában, miért is jött valójában. Szerelmes volt Genóba, többé nem hazudhatta magának az ellenkezőjét, és bár a szerelem nagyszerű dolog volt – annak kellett lennie – Sidnek semmi tapasztalata nem volt ezen a téren. Mégis, amikor meglátta Geno arcán az aggodalmat, melegség öntötte el. Geno aggódott érte. Nem azért aggódott, hogy Sid dühös-e rá, vagy azért, mert lehet, hogy végleg tönkretette a jól működő munkakapcsolatukat, talán a barátságukat is, hanem Sidért aggódott, hogy jól van-e.

Sid megpróbálta szavakba önteni, mit jelent mindez számára, de tudta, hogy képtelen lesz rá. Az elméjének fogalma sem volt, mihez kellene kezdenie ezzel a meleg szeretettel, ezzel a gyengéd aggódással, de a teste pontosan tudta, és mielőtt végiggondolhatta volna, mit tesz, a térde ösztönösen meghajolt. Sid a földre csúszott Geno lába előtt, és lehajtotta a fejét. Erről szólt az egész, végül is; hogy otthonra találhat-e itt, Geno mellett. Ennél tisztábban szavakkal sem tudta volna elmondani.

– Sid? – Geno mély hangja bizonytalanul zengett. – Nem értem? Mit… mit szeretnél? Még utógondoskodás? Vagy szeánsz? Nem értem, Sid…

– A tiéd akarok lenni – mondta, és a hangja megbicsaklott az utolsó szónál.

– Az enyém… lenni? – kérdezte tétován.

Sid képtelen volt felnézni. Félt, hogy elutasítást látna Geno tekintetében. Ehelyett sóhajtott, és folytatta:

– Persze… persze semmi gond, ha te nem akarod. Én… megértem. Én… csak Flower azt mondta, te is szeretnéd, és azt gondoltam… azt gondoltam, megpróbálom. Amiatt, ahogy rám nézel… néha. De ha nem…

– Sid! Sid! – Sid Genóra nézett, de a férfi szemében kavargó milliónyi érzelmet képtelen volt kibogozni. – Hát persze, hogy akarlak, Sid – mondta remegő hangon. – Sid, én… én mindennél jobban akarlak! – Még mielőtt befejezte volna, Sid felé nyúlt, és miközben az ujjai Sid hajába mélyedtek, a padlóra térdelt Siddel szemben, és már csókolta is. Úgy falta az ajkait, mint aki hosszú évek óta szomjazott rájuk.

Hirtelen ezernyi érzés bombázta Sidet; talán túl sok is. Évek óta próbált nem gondolni erre a pillanatra, aminek most kifejezetten örült, hisz már tudta, a képzelete a nyomába sem ért a valóságnak. Geno erősen ölelte, egyik kezét a tarkójára, a másikat az arcára helyezte, és Sid teljes, tökéletes biztonságban érezte magát a karjai között. Hogy a sajátjaival mihez kellene kezdeni, arról fogalma sem volt, de aztán nem is törődött vele tovább. Minden idegvégződésével Geno érintésére, és a testének feszülő testére koncentrált. A csókot végül Geno törte meg. A sarkára ült, és halkan köhögött. Kissé zavarban az érzelmei hevessége miatt, félénk mosollyal nézett Sid szemébe.

– Azt mondtad, enyém akarsz lenni – ismételte, mint aki újra és újra szeretné megízlelni a szavakat. – Úgy érted, szeretnéd nyakörvemet viselni? – simított végig Sid nyakán. Tekintete meleg volt és reménykedő, Sid pedig úgy érezte magát tőle, mint akit leforráztak. Válla az idegességtől hirtelen megfeszült, szája kiszáradt.

– Én…

Hát persze, hogy Geno is ezt szerette volna. Minden dom így volt ezzel, és minden rendes szubmisszív is. Sidnek is ezt kellene érezni…

– Csss! – Geno jobb keze továbbra is határozottan markolta Sid tarkóját, a ballal viszont fel-le dörzsölte Sid karját, mintha megpróbálná felmelegíteni. – Minden rendben, Sid! Nem akarod? Vagy azt hiszed, nem jár neked?

Sid nem akart hazudni Genónak.

– Nem akarok nyakörvet – nyögte ki végül. Azt gondolta erre Geno majd elhúzódik tőle, de nem tette. Megértően bólintott.

– Nem akarsz komoly kapcsolatot, vagy csak nem akarsz valamit nyakad körül?

– Persze, hogy komoly kapcsolatot szeretnék.

– Jó – eresztett meg egy szégyenlős vigyort. – Ha csak… hogy is mondják, szexpartnert keresel, azt nem tehetem. Túl sokat érzek. De ha csak nem akarsz semmit viselni nyakadon… Sid, nem számít.

Sid döbbent némasággal hallgatta. Mindenre felkészült, de a nem számít a legvadabb álmaiban sem szerepelt. Genón látszott, hogy szíve szerint a szemét forgatná, de a mosolya gyengéd volt.

– Tudom, nem nőttem fel díszes nagyvárosban, mint Cole Harbour – mondta incselkedve –, de nem te vagy első szub, akit ismerek, és nem akar nyakörvet. Nem nagy dolog, Sid. Kicsit más, de nem zavar másság.

– Cikizni fognak miatta, ha megtudják, hogy együtt vagyunk – figyelmeztette. – Ráadásul… jobb lenne, ha az emberek egyáltalán nem tudnák meg.

– Tudom – vont vállat Geno. – Te mindennél fontosabb vagy. Vannak komplikált dolgok, ez nem az – csókolta meg újra Sidet.

Sid teljes figyelmével próbált a csókra koncentrálni, de az agya egy része még mindig Geno válaszával volt elfoglalva. Elképesztő volt, hogy ilyen könnyedén elfogadta Sid kéréseit, holott Sid meg volt győződve róla, hogy ez az a két dolog, amitől minden dom világgá rohanna. Felkészült, hogy Geno majd elutasítja, és ellöki magától, de nem tette. _Te mindennél fontosabb vagy._ Úgy mondta, mintha ez lenne a legegyszerűbb és legegyértelműbb dolog a világon.

– Hihetetlen vagy – mormogta Sidney csók közbe. – Csak szeretném, ha tudnád – tette még hozzá, és érezte az ajkain Geno nevetését.

Mikor a csók lassú lett és egyenetlen, és mindketten kapkodva vették a levegőt, Geno elhúzódott. Tekintetét mereven a Sid vállán nyugvó jobb kezére szegezte, majd elnyíló ajkakkal felsóhajtott. Óvatosan, kicsit talán idegesen, húzta végig az ujjait Sid karján; először Sid kidomborodó bicepszén, majd az érzékeny bőrön a könyökhajlatában. Sid beleborzongott. Ahogyan Geno ujjai végigszántottak az alkarja belső, puha felületén, Sidben úgy nőtt a feszültség. Mintha egy ugrásra készülő vadállat lett volna, amely bármikor kitörhet. Aztán Geno határozott, de gyengéd ujjakkal erősen és magabiztosan megmarkolta a csuklóját. Sidből zokogásszerű hang tört fel az érintésére. A teste többi része mintha megszűnt volna létezni, már arra sem emlékezett, mitől félt annyira. Minden figyelme Geno erős, kérges tenyerére összpontosult a csuklója körül, és az általa keltett megkönnyebbülésre; menedékre talált. A remegő és vergődő vadállat lecsendesedett; nyugalmat és biztonságot lelt.

– Óh, Sid! – mondta Geno elérzékenyülve. Mikor Sidnek sikerült elszakítani a tekintetét Geno csuklója köré fonódó kezéről, és az arcára nézett, ugyanazt az álmélkodást és megilletődöttséget látta rajta, mint amit ő maga is érzett. 

És ahogy Geno Sidre nézett; soha senki nem nézett még így rá. Mintha ő lenne a legfontosabb, legszeretettebb személy az egész világon; mintha olyan értékes lenne, hogy Geno szinte elhinni is képtelen, hogy megérintheti. Mielőtt Sid összeszedhette volna a gondolatait, hogy mondjon valamit – mielőtt kitalálhatta volna, akar-e mondani bármit is – Geno a másik kezét is Sid vállára tette, és mint egy tükörkép, indult el lefelé a karján. A hódolatot a mozdulataiban nem lehetett nem észrevenni. Sid várakozóan visszatartotta a lélegzetét, de Geno óvatos és alapos volt. Sid ezúttal pontosan tudta, mi vár rá, ha eléri a csuklóját. Tudta, és épp ezért, képtelen volt visszafogni az ajkain kikívánkozó halk, leheletfinom kérést:

– Kérlek, Geno!

Geno lélegzete elakadt, és rögvest Sid csuklója után nyúlt, nem várakoztatva tovább. Óvatos, de magabiztos szorítására futótűz lobbant Sidben. Az első csuklója köré fonódó kéz felmelegítette, biztonságot és megnyugvást hozott. A második több volt, mint meleg. Maga volt a hőség.

Sid zihálására Geno aggódva szólította a nevén, de amikor Sid nagy nehezen kinyögte, hogy Geno; selymes és ígérettel teli hangjától Geno tekintete elsötétült az izgalomtól.

– Sid – nyögte újra –, nem akarlak siettetni.

– Nem siettetsz – mosolygott Sid ragyogó magabiztossággal. Minden olyan egyszerű volt, amikor Geno szorosan tartotta. – Olyan régóta várok már rád.

Geno felnyögött, majd újra megcsókolta Sidet. Úgy csókolta, mintha belepusztulna, ha abba kellene hagynia. Mikor az ajkaik végre eltávolodtak egymástól, továbbra is szorosan tartva a csuklóját hanyatt fektette, majd újra megcsókolta. Olyan jó érzés volt Geno alatt feküdni, érezni a testét maga fölött, ahogy a földhöz szorította. Amikor aztán megfogta Sid csuklóját, és a feje fölé emelve a padlóra nyomta, Sid hátra vetett fejjel felnyögött. Sosem érzett ilyen mély vágyat senki iránt, mint most; elborította, mint egy hatalmas ár, ami Geno forró tenyeréből indult, és végigzúdult Sid gerince mentén, le egyenesen a farkáig. Ez a gyönyör sokkal gazdagabb és erősebb volt, mint bármi, amit el tudott képzelni, és mégsem volt elég. Vágyakozva emelte meg a csípőjét, hogy többet kaphasson.

– Geno, kérlek! – könyörgött, maga sem tudva miért, de bízott benne, hogy Geno tudni fogja.

– Basszus, Sid! Hihetetlen vagy. – Geno légzése zihálóvá vált, tekintete éhesen járta be Sid testét. – Ha meg szeretnél állni, csak szólj, hogy állj, és abbahagyjuk…

– Nem akarom, hogy abbahagyd – mondta magabiztosan. – Azt akarom, hogy… Istenen, Geno, annyira kívánlak!

– Drága Sidem! – Geno mély suttogásától Sid izgatottan remegett. Geno megszorította a csuklóját, és azt mondta – Légy jó, és tartsd így kezed!

Sid tudta, hogy erre képes lesz. Könnyű volt jónak lenni, ha Geno kérte.

– Ígérem – mondta. – Jó leszek. Itt tartom a kezem.

– Tudom – hajolt hozzá egy újabb forró csókra. Aztán elengedte Sid bal csuklóját, hogy kigombolhassa a farmerját, és letolhassa a csípőjéről. Mikor Geno keze Sid farka köré kulcsolódott, Sid összeszorított szemmel felnyögött. Szinte túl sok volt – Geno keze a csuklóján, a szorítása a farkán, a ránehezedő súlya –, de a parancsa megtartotta.

– Kérlek – nyögte újra. – Óh, G, kérlek, kérlek!

– Szeretnél elélvezni, Sid? – kérdezte. Keze lassú, határozott mozdulatokkal játszott a testén. 

– I… igen – válaszolta bólogatva –, de leginkább azt szeretném, ha te elélveznél – vallotta be reszketeg hangon. – Örömet akarok okozni neked a testemmel, az engedelmességemmel…

Geno felnyögött.

– Persze, hogy örömet okozol. Legnagyobb örömet… mindig, Sid – suttogta, miközben ügyetlenül kicipzárazta a saját nadrágját is. Mikor Sid meglátta milyen kemény volt, csak attól, hogy Sid alatta feküdt, még hangosabban nyögött fel.

– Élvezed? – kérdezte. – Élvezed, hogy megőrjítesz?

– Igen – bólogatott Sid. – Ezt szeretném, hogy a kedvedbe járjak… jó akarok lenni…

– Az vagy, Sid – mondta, és röviden végigsimított Sid szabadon hagyott bal csuklóján, amit az továbbra is engedelmesen a feje fölött tartott, épp ahogy Geno mondta neki. Gyengéden, tekintetében szeretettel azt mondta neki – Látom, milyen jó vagy.

Mint az évek óta fájdalmas csomóba rándult izomba markoló kéz, Geno szavai úgy oldottak fel Sidben valamit, és bár fájt, ahogy minden gyógyulás fájdalmas, de a megkönnyebbülés mindennél erősebb volt. Sid folyamatosan próbálkozott, és próbálkozott, és próbálkozott – nem tehetett róla, a génjeibe volt írva – de soha senki nem vette észre, soha senki nem látta, milyen nagyon jó akart lenni. Geno azonban látta, és ki is mondta. Hogy valaki végre, végre észrevette őt, és megértette, teljesen lecsupaszította Sidet. Védtelenné vált, de újjá is született, és biztonságra lelt Geno karjai között.

Sid nem tudta, mikor kezdett el sírni, de képtelen volt abbahagyni. Ettől a sírástól azonban megkönnyebbült. Jól esett, és semmit sem csillapított a vágyódásán; továbbra is kemény maradt Geno kezében, talán még közelebb került a beteljesüléshez, most hogy kiadta magából a régóta cipelt feszültséget. Geno lecsókolta az arcán végigfolyó könnycseppeket, miközben folyamatosan mormogott a fülébe:

– Igen, jó vagy, olyan nagyon-nagyon jó, gyönyörű, jó fiú – mondta, miközben tovább simogatta. Tökéletes volt.

– Kérlek, Geno! – nyögte ki nagy nehezen. – Kérlek, mindjárt elmegyek, kérlek, engedj… jó akarok lenni…

– Elélvezhetsz, Sid – mondta Geno határozottan. – Megérdemled. Olyan ügyes voltál, épp, ahogy kértem.

Geno engedélyével, Geno kezében, könnyű volt elengedni a maradék önuralmát, és átadni magát a gyönyörnek. Úgy érezte, mintha zuhanna, de tudta, Geno ott lesz a végén, hogy elkapja. Geno vele maradt, csókolgatta, becézgette; de ennél is jobb volt, amikor Geno forró magja a hasára ömlött. _Miattam van,_ gondolta Sid, és biztos volt benne, hogy az űrből is látszik, hogy ragyog. _A kedvére tettem, én Genóm, aki megosztotta velem az örömét, mert olyan jó voltam._

Geno Sid nyakába fúrta az arcát, és a kezét továbbra is Sid jobb csuklója köré szorította, biztonságot nyújtva számára. Mikor felnézett, első pillantása Sid másik kezére vándorolt, hogy lássa, odafigyelt és engedelmeskedett-e.

_Engedelmeskedtem,_ gondolta Sid büszkén kihúzva magát. _A kezem most is ugyanott van, ahova tetted. Még amikor elélveztem, akkor sem felejtettem el. Képtelen lettem volna elfelejteni._

– Kiváló – mondta Geno meleg mosollyal. – Kezed épp ott van, ahova tettem. Óh, Sid, olyan büszke vagyok. – Feljebb csúszott, hogy megcsókolhassa Sid szabad csuklóját, majd a másikat is elengedte, és apró csókokkal hintette be. – Most már mozoghatsz – mondta, aztán segített neki felülni, hogy a falnak támaszkodhasson. Valami azonban láthatóan zavarta, mert idegesen az ajkát harapdálta. – Hoznom kell innivalót – mormolta, majd félig felállt, hogy azonnal vissza is guggoljon, kezével Sid vállát és arcát simogatva. – Nem hagyhatlak itt – mondta hallhatóan csüggedten, mintha el sem tudna képzelni nagyobb bűnt, mint magára hagyni Sidet, és az arcát valódi kín öntötte el. – Nem hagyhatom, hogy kiszáradj… Talán ki kellene vinnem téged konyhába… de nem akarom, hogy mozognod kelljen…

Sid szíve szerint felnevetett volna, de az igazán csúnya dolog lett volna tőle. Gyengéden csak annyit mondott:

– Rendben leszek, amíg hozol innivalót. – Valóban szomjas volt, de mozdulni nem volt különösebb kedve.

Geno azonban továbbra is aggódva mustrálta.

– Biztos? Nem akarlak magadra hagyni, Sid.

Sid mosolyogva bólintott.

– Biztos, hisz hamar visszajössz, ugye? Mint egy csere a meccsen… annyi időt ki tudok várni.

– Egy csere – ismételte Geno bólogatva. – Oké, nem több, és itt leszek. Rohanok – tette hozzá, és már szaladt is. Talán fél perc sem telt el, már vissza is ért, egyik kezében egy piros gatorade, Sid kedvence. Lecsavarta a kupakot, úgy nyújtotta át. Geno mindig is figyelmes volt. Aztán Sid mellé telepedett, karjával átölelte a vállát, és nekiállt a saját italának. Ekkor azonban újra feszülten összerándult. – Takaró – mormolta. – Kell hoznom takarót, hogy meg ne fázz…

– G, minden rendben – mondta Sid türelmesen, pedig őszintén meghatotta a gesztus. – Nincs szükségem takaróra. Nagyon jól csinálod, te is tökéletesen melegen tartasz, rendben? 

Geno beleegyezően bólintott, de nem tűnt túl boldognak. Ha lehet mondani, a két szemöldöke még inkább összehúzódott, amikor Sid megdicsérte, és Sidnek fogalma sem volt, miért. Nagyot nyelt, ahogy az idegesség elűzni látszott a szeánsz után rászállt elégedettséget.

– Mi a baj? – _Valami rosszat tettem?_

– Semmi, semmi – igyekezett megnyugtatni Geno, és finoman homlokon csókolta. – Csak… Kicsit lelkiismeret furdalásom van, ahogy bántam veled… Nem szépen, pedig megérdemelnéd – mondta önváddal a hangjában.

Sid képtelen volt elhinni, amit hallott.

– Mi van? – kérdezte. Biztos volt benn, hogy rosszul hallotta.

Geno szégyenkezve összehúzta a vállait, úgy mormogta:

– Mikor hallottalak beszélni más domokról, olyan dühös voltam, hogy bánnak veled, és gondoltam… gondoltam, én majd bánok Siddel sokkal jobban. Volt rengeteg ábránd bennem, hogyan lenne első alkalom Siddel, hogy tenném különlegessé, tökéletessé. Aztán letérdelsz elém, és én csak… Épp, mint másik domok, akikről gondoltam pocsékak…

– Geno, te nem… – kezdte Sid vehemensen, de Genót nem lehetett leállítani, a szavak csak úgy dőltek belőle.

– Akartam, legyen különleges, és akkor én… földön? Megbeszélés nélkül? Még ruhát sem vesszük le, csak kezemmel lefoglak?

Sid a legvadabb álmában sem gondolt volna a dolgok ilyetén alakulására, de furcsa mód megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy Geno épp olyan bizonytalan volt, mint ő maga. Határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Geno, tökéletes volt, oké? Tökéletes. Semmin nem változtatnék. Na, jó, legközelebb rendesen megbeszélhetnénk a dolgokat, de gondoskodtál róla, hogy tudjam, hogyan állíthatlak meg, ha szükségem lenne rá, úgyhogy minden rendben volt. – Sid sóhajtva a padlóra pillantott. – Sosem éreztem még ilyet – mondta lágyan, mire Geno halkan, mélyen felnyögött. – Azt sem tudtam, hogy ilyen boldogság létezik egyáltalán, annyira jó volt veled. Semmin nem változtatnék, érted? Semmin.

Geno lehajtotta a fejét, hogy megcsókolhassa Sid orrát, majd az arcát.

– Én Sidem – mondta szeretettel. – Mindig olyan kedves, olyan bátorító. Legédesebb… de Sid, nem kell… Tudom, nem csak erre vágysz.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Sid értetlenkedve, és a szavak, mit egy áradat újra kizúdultak.

– Sid, tudod, nincs sok tapasztalatom, hogyan bántani, ütni, de majd megtanulom. Ismerek domot, aki szadista. Nagyon jó dom, és megkérem, tanítson, legyen mentorom, hogy adhassam neked, amire szükséged van. Nincsenek játékszereim, amik kellenek Sidnek, de veszek. Veszek pálca és ostor, és tanulok, ígérem…

– Geno, ne! – Valószínűleg illetlenség volt így félbeszakítani, de Sid képtelen volt kivárni, míg befejezi. – G, én nem… én azt nem akarom.

– Nem akar… – kezdte Geno értetlenül.

– Nem akarom, hogy bánts! – Bár a dolog, ennél valamivel bonyolultabb volt, hisz Sid jól emlékezett a második szeánszára Sheával, és szeretett volna újra valami hasonlót csinálni, de erről ráérnek beszélni később is.

Geno lassú, tétova hangon szólalt meg.

– Sid, nem értem. Ha más domtól szeretnéd… – Félrenézett, szinte magába roskadt. – Nem hiszed, hogy én tudnám megadni neked… Nem hiszed, hogy gondoskodnék rólad?

Sid szíve a torkában dobogott.

– Dehogy – nyugtatta meg sietősen. – Nem, én biztos vagyok benne, hogy… Geno, én nem akarom… Én azt sem akartam, hogy azok a másik domok bántsanak engem – vallotta be alig hallhatóan. – Azt mondtam nekik, hogy élvezem, de hazudtam. – Megpróbálhatta volna szépíteni, de ez volt az igazság. – Hazudtam, hogy mit szeretek, de neked nem akarok hazudni.

– Hazudtál? Miért? Hogy örömet okozz? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Részben igen – vont vállat Sid. – Ők ezt élvezték, és én a kedvükre akartam tenni. – Sid biztos volt benne, hogy Geno ezt megérti. Még ha kissé beteges magatartásnak is tűnt, egy szub számára elfogadható volt, hogy olyan nagyon örömet akarjon okozni a domjának, hogy ne használja a biztonsági jelszavát. Hogy a többit képes lesz-e megérteni, abban Sid már koránt sem volt biztos.

Geno egy ideig emésztette a hallottakat, és Sid hagyta nyugodtan gondolkodni.

– Nem kell többit elmondani, ha nem akarod – szólalt meg végül.

– De el kell – mondta Sid, bármilyen nehéz is volt.

Geno puhatolózva Sid köré fonta a másik karját is, hogy magához ölelhesse.

– Jobb? – Mikor Sid bólintott, Geno még közelebb húzta, majd türelmesen várt.

– A többi elég összetett – kezdte Sid. – Azt gondoltam, élveznem kell a fájdalmat ahhoz, hogy igazi szub legyek. Mintha rossz szub lettem volna anélkül…

– Sid, nagyon sok szub nem szereti – szakította félbe Geno megrökönyödve. – Nem kell mazochistának lenned ahhoz, hogy szub legyél.

– Ezt elméletben tudom, azt hiszem. – A jó napjain legalábbis tudta. – De, akkor is… Úgy értem, tudod, miket mondanak rólam az emberek – nézett a padlóra szégyenkezve. – Hogy gyenge vagyok, egy bőgőmasina, kis kedvenc… és én be akartam bizonyítani az ellenkezőjét. Bizonyítani akartam, hogy nem vagyok az. Bizonyítani mindenkinek, de legfőképp magamnak. Olyan sok mindenben áthágtam a szubmisszívek számára előírt szabályokat, azt hittem, valahogy kompenzálnom kell. Hogyha már megszegem a munkában, mint szub visszaadjak valamit. – Mély levegőt vett. Most következett a legnehezebb része. – Mert… mert aggódtam, hogy igazuk van. Mert a dolgok, amiket kívántam… féltem, hogy azzá tesznek. Tudod. Gyengévé. Rossz szubbá.

– Milyen dolgok? – kérdezte Geno lágyan. Sid nagyot nyelt, de nem mondott semmit. – Sid, bármit is szeretnél, rendben. Oké? Nem gondolok rosszat rólad. – Sid azonban továbbra is hezitált. – Ha azt akarod, viseljek Flyers mez, és játsszam el Giroux, az is oké.

– Fúj, nem! – húzta fel az orrát Sid, de önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, és erőt merített belőle, mikor Geno visszamosolygott.

– Szeretném, ha megérintenél, ha megérintenél a kezeiddel – mondta arra gondolva, mennyivel jobb volt, mikor Shea a puszta kezével ütötte meg. – És persze más részeiddel. Mármint testrészeiddel. A tested más részeivel. Igen, mint például… – Sid még épp elhallgatott, mielőtt kimondta volna, hogy a farkaddal. – Olyan ostoba vagyok – mormogta.

– Eddig nagyon jól hangzik – szorította meg bíztatóan Sidet. – Még mit szeretnél?

– Szeretnék térdelni neked… úgy értem szeánsz közben, hogy közben ezt szeretném, de… – Nem tudta miért, de hirtelen zavarba jött a folytatástól. – Szeretnék… néha szeretnék letérdelni neked azon kívül is. Nem egyfolytában, de néha igen.

Geno, isten áldja, csak bátorítóan bólintott, amitől Sid is felbátorodott.

– Szeretném, ha lefognál, vagy kikötöznél. Szeretnék örömet okozni neked. Azt szeretném, hogy megmond, mit csináljak, és engedelmeskedni akarok. Szeretnék jó lenni.

Geno áhítatosan homlokon csókolta.

– Mind nagyon jó. Mi még?

– Hát… most azt hiszem, más nem jut eszembe – vallotta be. – Baj?

– Nem, egyáltalán nem baj. – Geno kérdő tekintettel hozzátette. – Csak… azt hittem, hogy majd mondasz furcsa dolgokat, és ezek a dolgok, mind nagyon normálisak. Normális, hogy szub ezeket kívánja. Talán nem értek rendesen angol, ezért nem értem.

Sid meghökkenten nézett rá, amire Geno hasonlóan meghökkent pillantással válaszolt.

– Bondázs, engedelmeskedés, térdelés, behódolás, gondoskodás – sorolta Geno összevont szemöldökkel. – Sid, ez nagyon gyakori. Miért érzed magad rosszul miatta?

Sid megpróbálta elmagyarázni.

– Tényleg nem szükségszerűen furcsák, a gyengédségtől eltekintve… Csak úgy érzem, minden, amit szeretnék, tudod, ezek könnyűek. – Tanácstalanul vállat vont. – Mármint, mind olyan dolgok, amik jól esnek, kedvesek. Gyakorlatilag azt mondtam, hogy szeretnék egy domot, aki kedves hozzám – tette hozzá gúnyosan. – Ez nem éppen az a dolog, amit a legtöbb dom hallani akar.

– Sid – kezdte Geno frusztráltan –, sok dom akar kedves lenni. Én kedves akarok lenni. Szeretek gondoskodni. Ne mondd, hogy nem tudtad?

– Nem… én tudom, hogy te kedves vagy, és nagyon-nagyon hálás vagyok ezért – mondta Sid lágyan. – Igazán örülök, hogy amire vágyom, te azt szeretnéd adni nekem, de tudom, hogy ha elmondtam volna másoknak… Úgy értem, azt mondták volna, hogy lusta vagyok, nem? Hogy csak a kedves és könnyű részét akarom.

– Sid!

Sid elhallgatott. Geno végtelen gyengédséggel a szemében nézett rá, aminek Sid nagyon örült, de a gyengédség mellett szomorúságot is látott a tekintetében, aminek már kevésbé. 

– Egy – kezdte Geno –, miért érdekel, mit mondnak ostoba emberek szubmisszivitásodról? Nem kellene. Kettő. Szereted, amit szeretsz. Szeretem, amit szeretek. Egyszerűen ilyenek vagyunk. Ez nem rossz, vagy jó, lusta, vagy nem lusta. Kikötözés nehéz, de senki nem mondja, dom lusta, ha nem akar kikötözni. – Igen, ebben végül is volt igazság, ezt Sidnek is be kellett látni. – Három. – És itt már mosolygott. – Bondázs, engedelmeskedés? Ez neked könnyű? Jó. Nem mindenkinek könnyű. Sok szubnak nagyon nem, Sid. Sok szub nem szeret bondázs, vagy szeret, de nehéz neki eléggé megbízni. Engedelmesség hasonló. Vannak komisz kölykök, Sid, szubok, akik nem szeretnek engedelmeskedni, vagy szeretnének, akarnak, de nehéz nekik, kell dom segítsége. – Majd kacsintva hozzátette. – Vagy szub, aki leszarja engedelmességet, csak akarja, hogy megbüntessék, vagy úgy hiszi, szexi felbosszantani domot. Bonyolult, azt hiszem.

Sidney próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Olyan sok előítéletet és rosszallást szívott magába életében, hogy most furcsa volt a különböző szexuális praktikákra értéksemlegesként gondolni; nem úgy, mint valami jóra, vagy rosszra, hanem egyszerűen egyéni ízlés kérdéseként. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem fogja tudni pillanatok alatt beintegrálni ezeket az új gondolatokat a világszemléletébe, de amit Geno mondott, mindenképpen elgondolkoztatta.

– Mit gondolsz, fel tudsz állni? – bökte oldalba Geno. – Meg kellene tisztálkodnod, és enni valamit.

– Igen, fel tudok – válaszolta Sid lassan feltápászkodva.

Követte Genót az emeleti hálószobába, majd a fürdőbe, ahol Geno finoman letörölgette Sid hasát egy nedves fürdőkendővel. _Épp, mint legelőször,_ gondolta Sid, és ez emléktől melegség öntötte el. Miközben Geno türelmesen mosdatta, Sid rájött, hogy a korábbi beszélgetésük meglehetősen egyoldalú volt.

– Hé, te… te egyébként mit szeretnél? – kérdezte, de amint kimondta, pirulva azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Ha Geno akar valamit, úgyis mondani fogja. Egy szubtól túl akaratos az ilyen kérdés. 

Geno azonban mosolyogva bólintott.

– Jó, hogy kérdezed. Így kölcsönös, nem? – Aztán az ajkába harapott; bizonytalannak tűnt, mint aki nem igazán tudja, hogy kezdjen bele. – Hallottad, hogy emberek service topnak neveznek, ugye?

– Igen, de mintha nem épp kedvességnek szánták volna – mondta kisebb tépelődés után.

Geno vállat vont.

– Néhány dom azt hiszi, service top nem igazi dom, csak szub dom képességekkel. Ez hülyeség, de… Nem jó hallani. Tudod, mit jelent service top?

– Nem igazán – válaszolta. Csak halvány elképzelése volt. – Az… az vagy?

– Igen. Service top minden domnak más. Nekem azt jelenti, gondoskodni akarok szubról, megadni neki, amit kíván. Mikor kérdezed, mit akarok, igazság az, azt akarom, amit te – csókolta homlokon Sidet. – Jó érzés, hogy szükséged van rám, hogy én adhatom meg, amire vágysz. Ettől vagyok boldog, és ez izgat fel.

– Érdekes – töprengett Sid. – Szóval, ha attól indulnék be igazán, hogy kékre fested a hajam, és lefújsz paprikaspray-vel, befestenéd a hajamat, és lespriccelnél paprikaspray-vel, és amíg én élvezem, te is élveznéd?

Geno nevetve válaszolt.

– Igen, nagyon bejönne kék, paprikaspray Sid. Legjobb lennék benne. Gyakorolnám hajfestést, megkeresném legjobb paprikasprayt, bekötném szemed, hogy biztonságban legyél, és ha látom, hogy élvezed, ha ettől subspace-be kerülsz, akkor én is élvezném.

– Rendben – gondolkodott tovább Sid –, de biztos vannak dolgok, amiket pusztán önmagukért szeretsz. Mármint, biztos vannak, amiket szívesebben csinálsz, mint másokat, függetlenül attól, hogy a szubod mennyire élvezi őket, ugye?

– Igen – értett egyet Geno. – Nehéz számomra élvezni szeánszot, ha tudom, szub nem akarja, de sok szub van úgy, mint te, Sid, hogy sok különböző dolgot akarnak, és néhányat jobban kedvelek magam miatt. De most gyere, menjünk konyhába, enned kell – mondta, és maga után húzta Sidet.

– El fogod… elmondod majd nekem? – kérdezte kifelé a hálószobából.

Geno bólintott.

– Vannak dolgok, amiket nagyon szeretek. Legjobban bondázs, kikötözés talán, ezért nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy te is szereted – mondta vidáman. – Ezt tényleg nagyon-nagyon szeretem. Mindenféle fajtáját; kötél, bőrbilincs, vagy, tudod, csak kezemmel leszorítani. Az is nagyon jó. – Aztán mielőtt folytatta volna, röviden elgondolkozott. – Szeretem néha, ha szub fejlődni akar, új dolgot tanulni, általában szeánszon belül, de néha azon kívül is, és szeretek ebben segíteni, tanítani. Mint egy tréning, fegyelmezés, de segítő fegyelmezés. Szóval szeretem szubomat tanítani. És szeretem szemkötőt, néha… füldugót? Hogy is mondják? Um…

– Szenzoros depriváció – segítette ki Sid, amire egy arcára nyomott csók volt a köszönet.

– Igen, azt nagyon szeretem. Szeretem, ha szub rám bízza magát. A behódoláshoz mindig sok bizalom kell, és amit legeslegjobban szeretek – mondta halkan, és a Sid csuklója köré kulcsolódó kezére nézett –, ha szub bízik bennem. És szub, aki engedi, hogy bekössem szemét, kikötözzem, bedugjam fülét… arról tudom, nagyon bízik bennem, és ez sokat jelent. Szeánsz extra különleges lesz tőle. Ezeket szeretem legjobban.

A kikötözés egyértelműen jól hangzott Sid számára. Hogy a tréning része a dolognak pontosan mit takart, nem volt benne biztos, de nem utasította el alapból. Bár a füldugóról korábban soha nem gondolkodott, nem tűnt vészesnek, azt pedig biztosan tudta, hogy a szemkötőt élvezné.

– Ez eddig mind jól hangzik – mondta, és amikor rájött, hogy valóban komolyan is gondolja, ajka boldog mosolyra szaladt.

Miután megebédeltek, Geno ismét a hálószobába navigálta Sidneyt, hogy sziesztázhassanak. Geno hátulról átölelte; ami nagyszerű volt, de Sid tartott tőle, hogy képtelen lesz vele egy ágyban elaludni. Szerencsére kiderült, hogy felesleges volt az aggodalma, és a Genóval való ölelkezés nem sokban különbözött a Jackkel, vagy Flowerrel való összebújásoktól.

Ébredés után Geno félénken megkérdezte

– Kell hazamenned? Boldog vagyok, ha maradsz, de ha menned kell…

– Nem kell mennem – nyugtatta meg Sid. – Valamikor muszáj lesz edzenem egyet, de… – Mielőtt befejezte volna, hogy azt itt is tudok, gyorsan elhallgatott. Nem kellene azt feltételeznie, hogy kénye-kedvére használhatja Geno házát, csak azért mert együtt vannak.

– Azt itt is tudsz – mondta Geno elégedetten. – Nekem is kell edzeni. Akkor… együtt? – ajánlotta, majd kajánul megkérdezte. – Vagy elterelem figyelmedet, mi?

Amikor elkezdte képtelennél képtelenebb pózokba vágni magát, megfeszítette a karjait, és a fenekét riszálta, Sidnek muszáj volt nevetnie. Aztán kiderült, hogy együtt edzeni, valóban őrjítő volt. Geno teste gyönyörű volt, és most, hogy Sid nyugodtan megérinthette, nehéz volt ezen kívül másra is koncentrálnia.

Amikor edzés végeztével zuhanyozni indultak, Geno félénken megkérdezte, hogy megfürdetheti-e Sidet, vagy inkább egyedül csinálná.

– Óh! – sóhajtott fel Sid meglepetten. Nem kellett sokáig gondolkoznia. – Szeretem, amikor megfürdetsz – mondta. – Arra emlékeztet, amikor… amikor először gondoskodtál rólam.

Geno ellágyuló tekintettel bólintott.

– Engem is. Szép emlék.

Miközben Geno leöblítette a Sid hátát borító hurkákat, halkan azt mondta:

– Régóta szerettem volna gondoskodni én Sidemről, akkor is, amikor még nem volt enyém, ezért amikor Flower elhozott hozzám, nagyon sokat jelentett.

– Régóta – ismételte Sid kíváncsian. – Milyen régóta?

Geno fintorogva, de válaszolt.

– Emlékszel második évben, mikor felajánlottam, hogy domod lennék?

– Azóta? – Sid pislogva próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. – Ezért akartál…

Geno bólintott.

– Már tudom, nem volt helyes, de akkoriban még azt gondoltam, Sidnek nehéz meccse volt, nehéz hónapja. Talán… talán segíthetnék. Talán segíthetnék, hogy jobban érezze magát egy picit. És akkor talán… – Geno szégyenlősen Sidre pillantott –, akkor, ha jó lennék, ha Sid jól érezné magát, legközelebb, ha nehéz a meccs, vagy valami más baj van, Sid hozzám jönne. És ha akkor megint jól csinálnám, jól gondoskodnék Sidről, Sid talán máshogy gondolkodna rólam.

– Mit értesz az alatt, hogy máshogy gondolkodnék rólad?

Geno vállvonogatva szappanozta be a fürdőkendőt.

– Akkoriban azt gondoltam, Sid nagyszerű. Egyébként most is így gondolom – tette hozzá sietve. – De gondoltam azt is, jó vagyok hokiban, van pénzem, ami talán lenyűgöz más szubokat, de nem nyűgözi le Sidney Crosbyt, aki legjobb hokijátékos világon. Nem beszéltem semmi angol, tudom, ostobának tűntem – mondta szavaiban a fájdalom emlékével. – De jó dom vagyok. Azt tudtam, hogy jó dom vagyok, ezért gondoltam, ha látod, milyen jól gondoskodok rólad… 

– Óh, G! – sóhajtott fel Sid. – Sosem gondoltam, hogy ostoba lennél, mindig is nagyszerűnek tartottalak.

– Később már láttam – válaszolta, és a szeme sarkában megcsillant a derű apró szikrája. Sampont nyomott a kezébe, és óvatosan masszírozni kezdte Sid haját. Hihetetlen érzés volt. – Már nem gondolok így. Csak régen, mikor még kicsi, kezdő NHL játékos voltam, tele bizonytalansággal és honvággyal. Később láttam, hogy kedvelsz, csak nem akarsz, és nem azért, mert rossz, vagy kevés lennék, hanem mert egyáltalán nem akarsz domot. Barátot akarsz, így a barátod lettem, és barátodnak lenni, nagyon boldoggá tett.

– Engem is… engem is nagyon boldoggá tett. Remélem – mondta hirtelen támadt idegességgel Sid –, hogy barátok maradunk most, hogy…

– Persze, hogy barátok maradunk – mondta Geno tágra nyílt szemmel. Magához húzta Sidet, és a nyaka hajlatába fúrta az arcát. – Mindig barátok maradunk – suttogta.

– Az, hogy milyen jól játszottál, a kezdetektől lenyűgözött. Most is nagyon lenyűgöz – mondta Sid elpirulva. Biztos volt benne, hogy a lenyűgöz, ebben a szövegkörnyezetben sokkal inkább eufémizmusnak hangzott, mint tervezte.

Geno hátra is húzódott, és egy sikamlós pillantással megkérdezte:

– Valóban?

Geno kaján mosolyára Sid hebegve próbált válaszolni, de Geno tovább kuncogott, majd a zuhanyrózsa alá tolta Sidet, hogy leöblítse a haját. 

Vacsorára borscsot ettek, amit Geno anyukája készített, és fagyasztott le az utolsó látogatásakor.

– Senkinek nem szoktam adni – mondta Sidnek, miközben az ételt melegítette –, kivéve Szása és Gonch, mert túl finom, és nem érdemlik meg, de te minden jó dolgot megérdemelsz.

Amikor Geno arcon csókolta, Sid tökéletesen átérezte az olvadó borscs helyzetét. Vacsora végeztével, Geno megkérte Sidet, hogy maradjon az asztalnál, és ideges magyarázatba kezdett.

– Hozok valamit, oké?

– Rendben – válaszolta Sid tanácstalanul, de türelmesen.

Pár perc múlva Geno egy vékony köteg papírral tért vissza.

– Ezeket internetről nyomtattam – magyarázta. – Korábban mondtad, hogy határaidról beszélni, határokat szabni nehéz számodra, gondoltam, talán segít.

A papírköteg felét Sidnek adta. A lap egy partner lista volt, rajta a különböző praktikák ABC sorrendben, utánuk három rubrikában, Igen, Talán és Nem lehetőségek.

– Óh, igen! – mondta Sid megkönnyebbülten. – Ilyet töltöttünk ki egyszer egészségügyi felvilágosító órán.

Sid elvette Genótól a felajánlott tollat, és nekiállt a lista kitöltésének. Az elején kezdte ABC sorrendben haladva, de amikor az első oldal feléhez ért, rájött, hogy rengeteg helyre nem választ húzott, holott még két és fél oldal hátra volt. Nyilvánvalóan új stratégiát kell választania. Geno vele szemben ült, és elmélyülten töltögette a saját listáját. A legjobb lesz őszintén megkérdezni.

– Hé, Geno!

– Igen, Sid? – nézett fel a másik.

– Hány nemem van?

Geno összezavarodottan felvonta a szemöldökét, de amikor rájött mit kérdez Sid, szabályosan összerándult, a zavarodottság helyét pedig mérhetetlen szomorúság vette át.

– Amennyit csak akarsz – mondta érdes hangon. – Száz, ezer. Ha mindenhová nemet írsz, az is jó, csak légy őszinte.

– O… oké! – mondta Sid elhalóan. – Nem… nem kellett volna megkérdeznem? Valami rosszat tettem?

Geno megfogta a kezét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Nem, jó hogy kérdezel. Fontos, hogy beszéljünk, mert azt hiszem, valaki tanított neked hatalmas ostobaságot, tanította neked, hogy szubnak hazudnia kell a nemekről, de ez nem így van. Sosem szabadna hazudni róla, soha. Soha nem szabadna tettetni, hogy valami igen, amikor nem, se velem, se mással.

_Mi van akkor, ha valamelyik nemem miatt nem akarsz többé?_

– Mondd! – szólt Geno, látva Sid bizonytalanságát.

Sid nagy levegőt vett, és hangosan is megismételte a kérdést. Geno arcát ismét elöntötte a szomorúság. Felállt a székből, és megkerülve az asztalt Sid oldalára lépett, hogy átölelhesse.

– Tudom, miért aggódsz – mondta csendesen –, de nem fog megtörténni. Ha nem akarsz valamit, amit szeretek, kicsit talán csalódott leszek, de majd mást csinálunk. Hosszú lista, Sid. Találunk csomó dolgot, ami mindkettőnknek jó. Ne aggódj miatta! Sokkal rosszabb, ha hagyod, hogy olyat tegyek, amit utálsz, és később jövök csak rá.

És mivel Sid már látta, hogy annak mi a következménye, egyet kellett értenie.

– Rendben – mondta, és megcsókolta Geno vállán nyugvó kezét. – Hiszek neked.

Onnantól kezdve, hogy az őszinteségre a Geno iránti bizalom jeleként tekintett, sokkal könnyebb volt kitöltenie a listát. Minden egyes nem után halkabb és halkabb lett a fejében duruzsoló kis hang, ami azzal vádolta, hogy önhitt módon Geno dominanciájának az útjában áll, és a nemek a Geno iránti bizalom kifejezésévé váltak. _Bízom benne, hogy akkor is akarni fogsz, ha ezt nem szeretném. Bízom benne, hogy akkor is szeretni fogsz, ha ez hiányozni fog neked. Bízom benne, hogy akkor is velem maradsz, ha nem adhatok neked egy csupasz vásznat, hogy fessél rá._

Bizonyos szempontból kifejezetten felszabadító volt, hogy kiengedhette az oly régóta magába zárt igazságot. _Nem, nem engedem, hogy fojtogass. Nem szeretem, ha pálcával elvernek. Nem használhatsz rajtam kést. Nem, nem vagyok exhibicionista._ Egy idő után apró kis megjegyzéseket is írt a margóra. _Nem szeretném, ha bárkivel beszélnél róla, mit csinálunk az ágyban,_ írta az exhibicionizmus sora mellé, a szájpecek nemét pedig úgy egészítette ki, _azt mondhatod, hogy maradjak csendben; azt nagyon-nagyon élvezném, ha megtehetném számodra._

Mikor Sid a lista végére ért, biztos volt benne, hogy úgy néz ki, mint aki megőrült, de büszke volt magára. Őszinte volt, épp, ahogy Geno kérte. Megelőlegezte a bizalmát, és ha ezután mégis csalódnia kell, legalább életében egyszer igazat mondott, és nem tettette magát. Jó érzés volt. Felnézve azt hitte, Geno már csak rá vár, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy még nem ért a lista végére, és kifejezetten tanácstalannak látszott.

– Nem minden szót értek – mormogta Sidre nézve. – Segítesz?

Sid az asztal túloldalára vitte a székét, leült, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét, majd elkezdte megmagyarázni a szavakat, amiket nem ismert fel, vagy több jelentésük volt, amit még nem hallott korábban. Közben meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Geno milyen gyakran írt nemet, illetve, hogy írt nemet egyáltalán.

– Mindig azt hallottam, hogy a domok mindent akarnak, és a szubok azok, akik folyton elrontják az örömüket a korlátaikkal – mondta Genónak, mikor az a meglepődése okáról kérdezte.

Geno fájdalmas sóhajjal szorította Sidet az oldalához. 

– Olyan sok butaság – mormolta. – Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem. Jó! Először is, határok nem rontják el örömöt. Aztán, domoknak is vannak határaik. Következő azután, domoknak is van ízlése. Nem ismerek domot, aki mindent szeretne.

_Domoknak is van ízlése. Érdekes,_ gondolta Sid. Így, hogy Geno mondta, teljesen érthető volt, csak valamiért soha nem gondolt rá korábban. Aztán kicserélték a listáikat, és nekiálltak átolvasni, a másik mit válaszolt. Sid nem látott semmi igazán meglepőt Geno listáján, eltekintve a nemek és talánok magas számától. Látott néhány igent, ahova ő maga nemet írt, amitől elég rosszul érezte magát, de elnyomta a késztetést, hogy visszakérje a sajátját, és átírja a válaszait. Ha ezek valóban olyan fontosak Geno számára, elmondhatja Sidnek, és Sid talán kipróbálhatná őket, vagy egyszer-egyszer beleegyezhetne. Azt akarta, hogy Geno boldog legyen.

Mikor Geno a végére ért, bátorítóan Sidre mosolygott.

– Jó volt? Segített?

– Azt hiszem, igen – válaszolta, amire Geno mosolya kiszélesedett. Egy ideig még a konyhaasztal mellett marasztalta Sidet, miközben a kezét fogta, vagy gatorade-del és desszerttel kínálta, és semmiségekről fecsegett. Sid értékelte az utógondoskodást. A lista kitöltése valóban sokat segített, de érzelmileg nagyon is megerőltető volt. Már esteledett, mikor Geno óvatosan megkérdezte:

– Itt maradsz ma este?

– Igen, szeretnék – válaszolta.

– Legjobb – adott egy gyors puszit Sid szája szegletébe, majd felállt. – Hálószoba?

– Oké – válaszolta, akarata ellenére enyhén elpirulva. Fogalma sem volt róla, szeretkeznek-e egyáltalán. Sid szeretett volna, de lehet, hogy Genónak egy bőven elég volt. És valóban, Geno pólót és szabadidőnadrágot vett elő, hogy Sid felvehesse, és maga is pizsamára cserélte a ruháit. Végül a feltornyozott párnáknak dőlt, és magához intette Sidet, hogy az a lábai közé ülhessen, a hátával Geno mellkasának dőlve. Amint Sid megfelelően elhelyezkedett, Geno egy elégedett sóhajjal átölelte.

– Jó így, Sid.

Sid mosolyogva Genóhoz simult.

– Nekem is.

– Szeretném, ha megtennél nekem valamit, Sid!

– Rendben.

– Szeretném, ha elmondanád, mi tökéletes szeánsz számodra. Nem azt, mi oké, vagy mit nem bánsz, hanem legjobbat, legtökéletesebbet, amit csak el tudsz képzelni.

Sid ezen gondolkodott már korábban; összeszedte magát, és lassan, megfontoltan belekezdett.

– Azt hiszem, szeretném, ha kikötöznél. Igen, úgy kezdődne, hogy kikötözöl.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte Geno.

– Hát… láttam, hogy igent írtál a kötéllel való kikötözéshez – pirult el Sid, és érezte az arcán, hogy Geno elmosolyodik.

– Igen, nagy kedvencem, és van sok gyakorlatom benne. Tudom, hogy tegyem nagyon jóvá számodra. Szeretnéd? Szeretnéd, ha gyönyörű kötéllel kikötném én gyönyörű Sidemet, hogy mozdulni se tudjon?

– Igen, szeretném – nyelt nagyot Sid.

– Igen, látom – tette a kezét Sid éledező férfiasságára. – De azt hiszem, szeretnél mást is. Tökéletes szeánszban viselnél szemkötőt is?

– Hát… – Sid alapos megfontolás után válaszolt csak. – Igazából mindegy.

Geno ellenkezve horkantott, de Sid megmagyarázta.

– Mindkettő egyformán jó, nem tudnék választani. Szeretném, ha bekötnéd a szemem, de téged is… téged is szeretlek nézni. Legszívesebben a nap minden egyes percében csak téged néznélek.

– Értem – bólintott Geno, láthatóan megelégedve a válasszal. – Szóval, tökéletes szeánszban kikötözlek, szemed vagy bekötöm, vagy nem. Beszélek közben?

– Igen. – A válasz egyértelmű volt.

– Mit mondok?

– Megdicsérsz – mondta, de a hangján hallható volt, milyen nehezére esett ezt kimondani. – Hogy jó vagyok, hogy büszke vagy rám… vagy, ha valamit elrontok, segítesz, hogyan lehetnék jobb, hogyan javíthatnám ki.

– Ügyes, Sid – mondta Geno mély hangon, majd az orrával gyengéden megérintette a Sid füle alatti érzékeny területet, amitől kis borzongás futott végig Sid testén. A nyakába suttogva megkérdezte. – Miután kikötlek, mi jön? Csinálok mást is, vagy csak hagylak úgy egy kicsit?

Sid elgondolkozott.

– Azt hiszem, szeretném egy kicsit csak érezni a köteleket, hogy lecsillapodjanak a gondolataim.

Geno bólintott.

– Amíg hagylak magadba mélyedni; szeretnéd, ha csendben lennék, vagy beszélnék?

– Nem tudok elképzelni olyan helyzetet, amikor ne akarnám hallani, hogy azt mondod, jó vagyok – válaszolta Sid őszintén, amire Geno kedvesen felnevetett.

– Megjegyzem – ígérte. – Tökéletes szeánsz hogyan folytatódik?

Időközben Sid szemei lecsukódtak – egy pont a szemkötőnek – és hagyta, hogy a fantáziák egymás után pörögjenek a fejében.

– Azt hiszem – mondta vontatottan –, hogy utána szeretnélek leszopni.

– Biztos?

– Igen – mondta már határozottabban. – Örömöt szeretnék okozni neked.

– Én eközben is végig beszélek, ugye? – találgatott Geno. – Mondom, milyen nagyon jó vagy.

– Igen.

Geno elégedetten hümmögött.

– És mit szeretnél, hogyan fejezzem be? Szádba, arcodra, vagy valahogy máshogy?

– Azt hiszem, azt szeretném, hogy a számba élvezz – mondta, bár mindegyik variáció nagyszerűen hangzott.

– Azután? Mi történik?

– Én… engednéd, hogy én is elélvezzek. – Sid tudta, hogy néhány szub nem vágyott erre, de ő az álmaiban mindig így képzelte.

Geno ismét bólintott. Nem tűnt sem meglepettnek, sem meghökkentnek.

– Hogy szeretnél elmenni? Megérintelek?

– Igen – vágta rá Sid azonnal. Érezte, ahogy alámerül, miközben a szavak kibuggyantak belőle. – Szeretném; mindig szeretném, ha megérintenél. És közben megcsókolnál, és éreznéd az ízed a számban, és élveznéd…

– Basszus, Sid!

– És aztán utasítanál, hogy elvezzek el – folytatta megállás nélkül. – Én megtenném, és te annak is örülnél.

– Igen, örülnék – mondta Geno rekedtesen. – Szeretnél közben végig kikötve lenni, miközben leszopsz és elélvezek? Végig?

– Igen – mondta Sidney hevesen.

– Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad nekem – csókolta meg Sid homlokát. – Minden kérdésemre válaszoltál… Nagyon boldoggá tettél.

– Köszönöm – válaszolta Sid örömtől reszketve. Hihetetlen felfedezés volt, hogy kedvére tud tenni egy domnak, a saját domjának azzal, hogy őszinte hozzá.

– Sid – kezdte Geno, és Sid érezte, hogy mosolyog –, kérdeznem kell valamit másfajta szeánszról.

– Kérdezz csak – válaszolta érdeklődve.

– Mit gondolsz olyan szeánszról, ahol ölembe ülsz, és megkérlek, mesélj el egy nagyon szexi fantáziát, és te elmeséled, és felizgat mindkettőnket?

Geno hangja mézédesen csengett.

– Ez… ez nagyon jól hangzik – nyelt nagyot Sidney. Kőkemény volt.

Geno egyik keze Sid lábára csúszott, és megállapodott a combja belső felén.

– Mit szólnál, ha közben elővenném farkadat, kiverném, és közben kiszívnám csinos nyakadat?

– Nagyon-nagyon jó lenne, G! – nyögte Sid.

– Jó, akkor mondom szabályokat – szólt csendesen. – Meg akarsz állni, csak mondod, állj, és úgy teszek. Megállunk, valami mást csinálunk, vagy beszélünk, bármire van szükséged. Csak azt teszem, amit mondtam, semmi mást. Tudod, mi fog történni. Ha úgy érzed, el fogsz menni, szólsz, és megengedem. Ennyi. Rendben van így?

Sid sietve bólintott. 

– Igen, kérlek, kérlek!

– Jó, jó, jó! – mondta, minden szót egy csókkal erősítve meg. Aztán ígéretéhez híven letolta Sid nadrágját, és kiszabadította a farkát. Határozott kézzel megszorította, és ütemesen verni kezdte.

Sid hangosan felnyögött. Érezte Geno kemény farkát a hátának nyomódni.

– És veled mi lesz? Te nem szeretnél…?

– Majd én gondoskodom róla, nem te. Te most csak engedd magad át nekem, gyönyörű Sid. Most csak legyél jó, és engedd el magad, rendben? – mormolta Sid fülébe.

– Menni fog – lihegte Sid. A francba, Geno kínzóan lassú ütemet diktált. Sid úgy érezte belebolondul, ha nem kapcsol gyorsabbra.

– Tudom, hogy menni fog. – A hangja mély és bársonyos volt Sid fülében. – Mindig jó vagy, mindig kedvemre teszel, mindig tökéletes; csodálatos, jó Sid.

– Geno…

Geno a másik kezével szorosan átfogta Sid csuklóját. Sid képtelen volt visszafogni a nyögéseit, vagy a mozdulatot, ahogy Geno vállának feszítette a fejét izgalmában. Kizárt dolog, hogy még sokáig kitartson. Geno ajkai szorgalmasan szívogatták Sid nyakának bal oldalát, sajátjaként jelölve meg, miközben a keze végre valahára gyorsabb ütemre kapcsolt. Sid csípője egy ütemben mozdult Geno kezével. Érezte, ahogy a gyönyör kitörni készül, de eszébe jutott Geno utasítása.

– G, kérlek… elmegyek, érzem… kérlek, kérlek Geno, engedj elmenni… Kérlek, engedd, hogy jó legyek…

– Gyere, Sid! – mondta határozottan, és Sid egy hangos nyögéssel elélvezett.

Így lebegett percekig, és Geno csuklója köré fonódó keze volt az egyetlen, ami megtartotta. Geno édes dicséreteket suttogott a fülébe, gyönyörűnek nevezte, és azt hajtogatta, milyen nagyon büszke rá, hogy Sid emlékezett, és az engedélyét kérte.

Sid érezte, ahogy Geno közben lassan a fenekéhez dörzsölte a farkát, és ettől fokozatosan újra kitisztult a világ. Szerette volna felajánlani, hogy leszopja, de eszébe jutott, hogy Geno azt mondta, ne aggódjon semmin, így aztán nem szólalt meg.

– Hogy érzed magad, Sid? – mormolta Geno.

– Nagyon jól – válaszolta kicsit elfolyóan.

Geno ajka mosolyra szaladt Sid nyaka mellett.

– Erre gondolsz, ugye? – kérdezte a csípőjénél fogva magához préselve Sidet. – A farkam jár az eszedben. Az élvezetem.

– Igen – vallotta be, remélve, hogy Geno nem lesz mérges.

Geno azonban nem hangzott mérgesnek, inkább nagyon is elégedettnek tűnt.

– Olyan édes vagy – mondat melegen. – Édes szub, olyan jó, mindig kedvem keresi. – Közben tovább gyötörte Sid nyakának érzékeny bőrét, miközben egyre gyorsuló iramban dörzsölte magát Sidhez. – Láttam listádon, szereted, ha rád élveznek. Szeretnéd, Sid? Ha megjelölnélek, rád élveznék?

– Igen, kérlek, Geno!

– Akkor úgy lesz – határozta el magát Geno. Egyik kezét Sid nyakára tette, és előredöntötte, míg Sid szinte félbehajolt, aztán feltérdeld Sid háta mögé, kezével pedig a hajába markolt, hogy egy helyben tartsa. – Gyönyörű fiú – nyögte. Sid hallotta, ahogy a másik keze a farkán dolgozik. – Gyönyörű, jó Sid… legjobb… enyém – mondta zihálva, aztán mélyen felnyögött, és Sid érezte, ahogy a magja a nyakára és a hátára fröccsen. Geno újabb nyögést hallatott, majd Sid mellé dőlt az ágyra, megpaskolva Sid karját.

– Jó fiú! – motyogta.

Sid halkan, elégedetten szusszantott. Szinte szárnyalt Geno dicséretétől, és a nyakán végigfolyó ondó érzésétől. Mindkettő Geno elégedettségek a jele volt. Sid végig ebben a lebegő állapotban maradt, miközben Geno a fürdőbe vezette, hogy igyon, és lezuhanyozzon. Amikor a tükörbe nézett, észrevette, hogy Geno magja végigfolyt a Shea által hagyott ütésnyomokon. _Véletlen lehetett?_ Amikor Geno meglátta, Sid mit néz, egy ártatlan pillantással válaszolt csupán. _Hát persze, hogy nem véletlen volt,_ gondolta Sid magában somolyogva.

Amint Geno megfelelően hidratáltnak és tisztának találta Sidet, ágyba dugta, majd maga is a takaró alá bújt, és kezével átfogta Sid csuklóját.

– Először elfelejtettem, ezért bocsánat – mondta ünnepélyesen –, de most nem felejtem el. – Megcsókolta Sid csuklójának selymes, belső felét, és megfontoltan mondani kezdte. – Megtisztelsz a behódolásoddal. Mind ma este, csodálatosan kedves és engedelmes voltál, de igaz egész napra is. Tudom, milyen komoly nehézség volt számodra, és mennyire igyekeztél. – Sid próbált volna tiltakozni, de Geno megrázta a fejét, és folytatta. – Így volt. Nagyon sok új dolgot kipróbáltál, nagyon személyes dolgokról beszéltél, nagyon… – Aztán Geno mondott valamit, amit Sid először orosznak vélt, majd rájött, hogy egy óvatos próbálkozás volt a sebezhetőre. – Bizalmad komoly próbának lett kitéve. Ez mind nehéz.

Végiggondolva az aznapot, és mérlegelve a saját mentális és érzelmi állapotát, Sidnek be kellett látnia, hogy valóban mérhetetlenül elfáradt. 

– Igazad van, nem volt mindig könnyű.

– Pontosan – csókolta meg a csuklóját újra –, de te nagyon ügyes voltál, és igazán büszkévé és boldoggá tettél – mondta, majd röviden szájon csókolta. – És remélem holnap kicsit könnyebb lesz, kicsit normálisabb – tette hozzá egy szomorkás mosollyal.

– Igazad van – értett egyet Sid. Bármilyen nagyszerű is volt a mai nap, nem valószínű, hogy egy egész ilyen hetet kibírt volna. Sid megcsókolta Geno ujjperceit. – Megtisztelsz az elfogadásoddal. Mindig nagyon… igazán türelmes voltál velem, és elérted, hogy végig biztonságban érezzem magam, pedig tudom, hogy a mai nap neked sem volt könnyű. 

– Nagyszerű volt, de igazad van, nehéz is – mondta és sóhajtva kicsit közelebb húzta Sidet. – Reggel mikor felkeltem, gondoltam, mindent elszúrtam. Gondoltam, Sid olyan mérges rám, nem is akar többé barátom lenni… És akkor átjöttél, mondtad, enyém akarsz lenni, és együtt voltunk, első szeánsz, és nagyon komoly beszélgetés. Megtudtam, más domok még rosszabbul bántak veled, mint korábban gondoltam, aztán beszélgettünk érzéseinkről, ahogy mindig mindenről szoktunk, majd újra szeánsz, és most drága Sidemmel fekszem együtt ágyamban! Olyan jó! De, tudod, hatalmas változás is. 

– Nekem is az. – A dolgok Sid számára is nagyon hasonlóak voltak. A legrosszabbra számított, aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy mindaz, amitől félt, és biztos volt benne, hogy Geno majd világgá fut miatta, nem is volt olyan vészes; legalábbis nem Geno számára.

– Kellene beszélnünk ma esti szeánszról – mondta Geno ásítozva –, hogy mit szerettél legjobban, mit kevésbé, de szerintem mindketten túl fáradtak vagyunk. Talán inkább holnap.

– Jó – értett egyet Sid. – Én is hulla vagyok. – Szemhéjai elnehezültek, alig bírta őket nyitva tartani. Geno közelebb vonta Sidet, átkarolta, és motyogott valamit, ami ez alkalommal valószínűleg tényleg oroszul lehetett. Nem telt bele sok idő, hogy a nap fáradalmai utolérjék, és Geno egyenletes légzése álomba ringassa.

*****

Sid valamiért egy csodálatos meleg felhőben ébredt. Ahogy a reggeli zavarodottsága elszállt, rájött, hogy Geno ágyában fekszik, és a bámulatos melegség forrása is a férfi volt. Érezte, ahogy az ajka önkéntelen mosolyra szalad, és még közelebb bújt Geno melegségéhez. _Geno a domom,_ gondolta csodálkozva, _én pedig a szubja vagyok. Hamarosan felébred majd, és csókolózni fogunk, magához ölel, és…_ Sid megdermedt, és pánik tört rá. _Geno szubja vagyok,_ ismételte magának, _és hamarosan felébred majd, én pedig csak fekszem itt, mint a világ leglustább…_

Magában szitkozódva, Sid kicsusszant az ágyból, ki Geno öleléséből. Geno kicsit dörmögött ugyan, de szerencsére nem ébredt fel. Sid sem örült a helyzetnek, minden ösztöne arra bíztatta, hogy bújjon vissza az ágyba Geno karjai közé, de erőt véve magán hátat fordított neki, és kiment a szobából. Most már Geno szubja volt, ez pedig kötelezettségekkel járt, és nem akarta, hogy a férfi csalódjon benne.

Miközben a konyha felé sietett, igyekezett végiggondolni, mi mindent kell elrendeznie, mielőtt Geno felébred. _Először reggeliről kell gondoskodnom, ez egyértelmű._ Egy ideig semmi másra nem tudott gondolni. Mikor Sid gyerek volt, az apja mindig az anyja előtt kelt fel, hogy gyakorolhassanak, így jobbára filmekre és sorozatokra kellett hagyatkoznia, mintsem az anyja példájára. Megpróbálta sorrendben végiggondolni a teendőket. _Geno biztosan zuhanyozni akar, ha felkel… Óh, be kellene raknom egy törölközőt a szárítóba, hogy meleg legyen, és kitennem egy friss fürdőszobaszőnyeget. Aztán a ruhái..._

Egy pillanatra megállt az őrült tervezgetésben, és kinyitotta a hűtőt, hogy nekiálljon a reggelinek.

– A szarba! – motyogta növekvő idegességgel. A hűtőben nem volt semmi, még egy doboz tojás sem, eltekintve pár gatoradetől és egy kis maradék kínaitól. El kell rohannia a boltba. Korábban kellett volna felkelnie, hogy mindennel elkészülhessen.

Időbe telt, mire megtalálta a cipőjét, és még többe, mire a nadrágjára is ráakadt, de szerencsére abban volt a pénztárcája és a kulcsai. Mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón, megállt, hogy felvegyen egy baseball sapkát, ám akkor Geno kiáltása hallatszott az emeletről.

– Sid?

– Lent vagyok – kiabált vissza Sid, de a gombóctól a torkában komoly erőfeszítésbe került minden szó. Még semmivel nem végzett. Remélte, Geno nem lesz nagyon mérges.

Geno hangos csörtetéssel szalad le a lépcsőn; mikor meglátta az indulásra kész Sidneyt, szemöldöke aggódva összeszaladt.

– El… elmégy? – kérdezte halkan; a vállait elveszetten leengedte.

– Csak elszaladok a boltba reggeliért – nyugtatta meg Sid. – Sietek vissza, rendben?

Geno megkönnyebbült sóhajjal vonta a karjaiba Sidet.

– Úgy megijesztettél – motyogta Sid hajába. – Felébredtem, és te sehol. Aggódtam, és mikor leérek, látom, indulni készülsz. Azt hittem… azt hittem, meggondoltad magad. – Hangja erőtlen volt, és bizonytalan. – Azt hittem, mégsem akarsz enyém lenni.

– Dehogy! – tiltakozott Sid vehemensen. – Kizárt dolog! Nem gondoltam meg magam. Épp ott vagyok, ahol lenni szeretnék, Geno. Oké?

Geno sóhajtva Sid puha hajához szorította az arcát.

– Oké, Sid! Jól van. Örülök. – Majd morcosan hozzátette. – Én azonban nem ott vagyok, ahol szeretnék. Szeretnék még mindig ágyban feküdni én gyönyörű Sidemmel. Miért keltél fel? – panaszkodott.

– Hát mert reggelit kell készítenem – magyarázta Sid meglepetten.

Geno hátrahúzódott, és hasonló meglepődéssel méregette Sidet.

– Miért kell reggelit csinálnod?

– Miért – kezdte teljesen tanácstalanul Sid –, hát mert a szubod vagyok. – Nem tehetett róla, a mondat végén a hangja idegesen felemelkedett.

Geno, ha lehet, még összezavarodottabbá vált.

– Nem emlékszem, kértelek volna, hogy csinálj reggelit. Elfelejtettem volna?

– Nem, nem! – rázta meg a fejét Sid. – Nem kell… nem kell, hogy mondjad. Tudom, mik a kötelességeim. – Elpirult, majd folytatta. – Most talán nem úgy tűnik, de jobb leszek. Majd fejlődök. Nincs nagy gyakorlatom benne… valakihez tartozni, de…

Geno Sid ajkára tette az ujját, mire Sid elhallgatott. Geno elgondolkozva a szemébe nézett.

– Mondd, ha jól értem! Azt hiszed, mert enyém vagy, reggelit kell készítened, akkor is, ha nem mondom, ráadásul azelőtt, hogy felkelek.

– Pontosan – mondta Sid. Ebben biztos volt.

Geno kétkedve nézett rá.

– Gondolod, ha enyém vagy, máskor is neked kell főzni? Ebéd, vacsora, nasi?

– Én… igen. – Sid ismét csak elbizonytalanodott. Nem gondolta, hogy ezt így ki kell tárgyalni. Nyilvánvaló volt, végül is.

– Mert te szub vagy, én meg dom, és szub főz, dom eszik?

– Igen? – válaszolta puhatolózva.

Geno rövid szünet után elmosolyodott, ahogy akkor szokott, amikor valami viccre készült, és azt várta, hogy mindenki ráfigyeljen.

– Sid, rengetegszer hallottad, hogy mama főztjéről beszélek, nem? Mindig mondom, mamánál nincs jobb szakács.

– Persze, hogy hallottam. – Mióta Sid ismerte, Geno mindig kész volt rá, hogy dicshimnuszokat zengjen az édesanyja főztjéről, ha akadt hozzá hallgatósága.

– Tudod, hogy mama dom, ugye? – kérdezte szünetet tartva.

– Hát… – Elméletben, persze tudta, de a két dolgot valahogy sosem kapcsolta össze. – Anyukád dom, és ő főz, de… de csak azért, mert apukádnak dolgoznia kellett a gyárban – elmélkedett hangosan. – Neki nem volt ideje, hogy főzzön…

Geno azonban tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Mama is dolgozott, Sid. Oroszország nem gazdag Amerika – tette hozzá kis félmosollyal. – Magnyitogorszkban mindenkinek muszáj dolgozni. Nem, mama főz, mert nő, és Oroszországban főzés női dolog, mindegy valaki dom, vagy szub. Szóval, ha akarsz, főzhetsz nekem – mondta egy átható pillantással –, de nem várom el, Sid. Pláne nem anélkül, hogy megbeszéltük volna. Érted?  
Sid úgy érezte, elveszíti a talajt a lába alól, minden ingatag és bizonytalan lett, így abba kapaszkodott, amit ismert.

– Nem… nem kell beszélnünk ilyen dolgokról – magyarázta kétségbeesetten. – Ez a szubmisszív lét része. Egy jó szub előre látja a domja szükségleteit – ismételte a milliószor hallott szavakat. – Ezt nem kellene mondanod, vagy tárgyalnunk róla. Ezt tudnom kell alapból, csinálnom kell gondolkodás nélkül…

– Nem, Sid! – szakította félbe Geno gyengéden, és két keze közé fogta Sid arcát. – Nincs semmi, amit alapból elvárhatok. Ha valamire, mint dominánsnak szükségem van tőled, mondom, és megbeszéljük. Bármi, amit akarsz tőlem, mert szubmisszivitásod része, elmondod, és beszélünk róla. Ha dom feltételezi, dolgok járnak neki szubtól, mert szub… az veszélyes, Sid. Mindig rossz vége van.

– Óh! – mondta Sid csendben. – Erre így sosem gondoltam. – Tudta, vagy inkább lassan megtanulta, hogy a tárgyalás mennyire fontos, ha szexről van szó, de arra soha nem gondolt, hogy ez más dolgokra is igaz lehet. – Szóval nem várod el tőlem, hogy… nem várod el, hogy főzzek, meg takarítsak?

– Nem, nem várom el – nézett Sidre áthatóan. – De ez csak dolog egyik fele. Másik fele, amit te akarsz, Sid. Szeretnél takarítani, főzni? Szeretnél háztartási munkát végezni? Házi szolgálat része szubmisszivitásodnak?

Sid úgy érezte, mintha víz alá került volna. Minden lelassult, nehézkessé vált, de a szíve őrült mód kalapált. 

– Pe… persze, hogy akarom – mondta tompán. – Persze, hogy szeretnélek szolgálni. – Nem volt sem lusta, sem elkényeztetett. Az emberek rosszul gondolták.

Geno még szorosabban vonta magához. Hangja különösen gyengéd volt, amikor megkérdezte:

– Nincs persze, Sid. Te mit szeretnél? Nem mások szerint mit kellene szeretned, hanem te mit szeretnél?

– Én csak jó akarok lenni – válaszolta. Utálta, hogy a hangja milyen panaszosan csengett. Tekintete a távolba révedt, és bárhogy próbálkozott is, képtelen volt megmozdulni. – Jó akarok lenni, és egy jó szub otthona mindig tökéletes. A háztartása mindig makulátlan. Ezt… ezt akarom – nyögte ki elcsukló hangon. A légzése felgyorsult, úgy érezte az ájulás kerülgeti. – Én csak…

– Óh, én Sidem! – mormolta Geno, majd maga felé fordította Sidet, és megragadta a vállát. – Nézz rám! – parancsolta, és Sid engedelmeskedett.

Geno pillantása komoly volt és céltudatos.

– Őszintének kell lenned, Sid! El kell mondanod igazságot, akkor is, ha félsz, hogy haragszom miatta. Mondd meg igazat, Sid! Ha arra gondolsz, hogy főzöl nekem, takarítasz, egyéb házimunkát végzel, ettől jól érzed magad? Elégedettnek? Meleg, boldog szub érzések fognak el, mint amikor ölelésemről álmodozol? – Emlékeztetőül erősen megszorította Sid vállát. – Őszintén, Sid!

Sid nem tudta, mit kellene tennie vagy mondania. Őszinte akart lenni Genóval, de hogy lehetett volna az, mikor maga sem tudta, mit akar? Egy jó szub otthona mindig makulátlan. A szavak már jóval azelőtt beleégtek a tudatába, mielőtt megértette volna, hogy mi a különbség domináns és szubmisszív között. Kitörölhetetlenül a részévé váltak, olyan mélyen, hogy a megkérdőjelezésük legalább annyira lehetetlennek bizonyult, mint nyitott szívműtétet végrehajtani önmagán. Nehéz volt és félelmetes, de Geno ezt várta tőle. Megmondta, hogy az igazat akarja hallani, és Sid nem mondhatott ellent. Nem akart ellentmondani. A válasz megrémítette, de bízott Genóban. Ez kellett, hogy legyen a kapcsolatuk alapja. Ha bízott Genóban, hogy gondoskodik róla, akkor bíznia kell abban is, hogy megérti Sidet, és elfogadja az őszinteségét.

– Nem – vallotta be összeszorított szemekkel. – Sőt, inkább… bosszúságot érzek, ha arra gondolok… Istenem, Geno, annyira sajnálom! – kiáltotta, és kinyitotta a szemét, de továbbra sem mert Genóra nézni. Mereven bámult a padlóra, és remegett, mint a nyárfalevél. – Nem tudom, miért vagyok ilyen elbaszott és lusta… én csak… bo…

– Ne! – ölelte magához Sidet. – Ne kérj bocsánatot! Sid nem elbaszott, Sid nem lusta. Szerintem tökéletes, és olyan büszke vagyok, hogy elmondtad igazat, pedig látom milyen nagyon ijesztő volt. Olyan nagyon-nagyon kedvemben jártál, nem is lehetnék büszkébb, Sid.

Sid remegve kapott levegő után, és próbált nem sírni, de képtelen volt visszatartani a zokogását. A szemét szúrták a könnyek, és a teste azt sem tudta merre van fent és lent a reggel óta őt ért őrült adrenalin bombáktól. Genóba kapaszkodott, és hagyta, hogy a szavai elringassák. Hinni akart bennük, és hinni akart abban is, ahogy magához szorította.

– Úgy feldühít – sóhajtotta Geno. – Megőrjít, hogy más emberek elhitetik veled, rossz vagy és lusta, elhitetik veled, csak egy jó útja van szubmisszivitásnak, mikor nem igaz! Kurva életbe, nem igaz! – fújtatta. – Gyere, üljünk le! Túl sok feszültség ez, hogy itt ácsorogjunk ajtóban.

A nappaliba terelte Sidet, majd maga után húzta a kanapéra, végig szorosan a karja alatt tartva.

– Még egyszer, tudd, nagyon büszke vagyok, hogy őszinte voltál, ahogy kértem, pedig látom, milyen nehéz neked. Nagyon ügyes voltál, ezért legjobb jutalmat érdemled. Megpróbálok emlékezni, mikor ma este lefekszünk, de ha elfelejtem, te emlékeztetsz – emelte fel Sid fejét az álla alá helyezett két ujjával. – Emlékeztetsz, mert mondtam. Mert mondtam, hogy megérdemled. Ha elfelejtem, és nem szólsz, mert hiszed, nem érdemled meg, nagyon csalódott leszek.

Sid elvörösödött. Sokat elmondott róla, mint szubról, hogy megfordult a fejében a gondolat, hogy ne szóljon Genónak, épp az említett okokból, de a tény, hogy Geno ilyen jól ismerte, nyugalommal töltötte el.

– Ígérem, emlékeztetlek – mondta, aztán az ajkát harapdálva megkérdezte. – Tényleg, őszintén nem zavar, hogy nem akarlak kiszolgálni? Mármint egyáltalán nem?

– Nem, tényleg nem zavar – válaszolta könnyedén, mintha nem ez lett volna, amit Sid egész életében hallott a dominánsokról. – Sosem volt szubom, akit ez érdekelt volna. Papa sem ilyen, és nem is hiányzik. – Látszott, hogy elgondolkozott, mielőtt bővebb magyarázatba fogott. – Oroszországban nincs nagy nyomás szubokon, hogy szexen kívüli dolgokat megtegyenek. Nem nagy ügy, ha szub nem akar nyakörvet, vagy nem szereti házi szolgálatot.

Geno valószínűleg jobban tudta, de Sidnek akkor is gyanús volt a dolog.

– Abból, amit elmondtál, úgy hangzik, mintha Oroszországban nagyszerű lenne szubmisszívnek lenni – mondta semlegesen, mert nem szerette volna, ha a hangjából hallatszik, hogy minden, amit valaha Oroszországról hallott, ennek szöges ellentéte volt.

Geno grimaszolva a fejét rázta.

– Ha így tűnik, nem szándékos volt. Oroszország más, de nem hiszem, hogy jobb. Nem, nem jobb. Kisebb a nyomás szubon, ha nem szexről van szó, de sokkal-sokkal több, ha szexről. Elkötelezetlen szub megy az utcán, domok utána kiabálnak, megragadják, megfogdossák. Ez nagyon rossz. Egyedülálló szub dolgozik Oroszországban, dom vagy switch főnök elvárja szexet tőle. Ezért… emlékszel, mikor először találkoztunk Mario házában, és azt hittem, Mario szubja vagy?

Sid összerezzent a mindkettőjük számára kínos emléktől.

– Igen.

– Ezért gondoltam – magyarázta Geno sötéten. – Oroszországban dom csapattulajdonos elvárja egyedülálló szub játékostól, hogy szexeljen vele, amikor csak dom akarja. Ha szub még házában is lakik, szub biztos, hogy övé. Én szerencsés vagyok – sóhajtotta. – Mama és papa nem ilyen. Ő kapcsolatuk nagyon jó, mutattak jó… példát nekem, így jó példát látva nőttem fel. Láttam, milyennek kell lenni domnak, hogyan kell bánni szubbal, de sok dom nem ilyen szerencsés Oroszországban. Rossz példát látnak, úgy nőnek fel, rossz domok lesznek, mert csak azt ismerik.

– Nem csak Oroszországban – mondta Sid keserűbben, mint tervezte.

Geno szomorúan hajtotta le a fejét. 

– Sajnos.

Percekig ültek némán összebújva, miközben bátorítóan egymás kezébe kapaszkodtak. Sid szíve lassan lecsendesedett, és egy idő után a gyomra korogva jelezte, hogy ideje lenne enni valamit. Féloldalasan Genóra pillantott.

– Ennyit arról, hogy a mai nap könnyebb lesz.

Geno felnevetett.

– Új dolgok sose könnyűek, de nem baj – csókolta meg Sidet. – Gyere, rendeljünk reggelit, aztán kell mennünk edzésre.

– Lehet reggelit rendelni?

– Sid, rengeteg pénzed van – kiáltott fel kissé hitetlenkedve –, bármit megrendelhetsz!

Reggeli után Sid hazafelé vette az irányt, hogy átöltözzön, és épp az utolsó pillanatban beesett edzésre. Tíz percig tartott, míg sikerült rájönnie, hogy a csapat dom tagjai miért bánnak úgy vele, mint egy robbanás előtt álló bombával, aztán eszébe jutott. Alig negyvennyolc óra telt el azóta, hogy összetörve tért vissza a Sheával való szeánszról, és úgy rájuk förmedt. Sid számára úgy tűnt, mintha mindez évekkel ezelőtt történt volna, olyan sok minden megváltozott azóta, de Duper és Tanger számára a tegnap egy szokványos szabadnap volt csupán, és mikor utoljára látták, Sid teljesen maga alatt volt. Amint lehetősége nyílt rá, félrehívta Tangert.

– Tudom, hogy rettenetesen néztem ki Nashville-ben, de már tényleg jól vagyok.

Tanger megkönnyebbülten elsóhajtott.

– Örülök, tényleg rohadtul örülök. – A pillanatnyi megkönnyebbülést azonban hamar bűntudta váltotta fel. – Sajnálom, Sid! – mondta. – Pedig tudhattam volna. Én vagyok, aki mindig elmondja az újaknak, hogy a magánéleted a tiéd, és senkinek semmi köze hozzá. Nem szabadott volna megragadnom, és szarakodni a ruháddal. Csak… csak tényleg szeretnék vigyázni rád – mondta tehetetlenül. – Mind így vagyunk vele.

– Tudom – válaszolta Sid hasonlóan halkan – És… igazából nem tévedtél nagyot. Segítségre volt szükségem, de… nem vagyok a tiéd, hogy csak úgy rángassál, mindenkinek kiteregesd a dolgaimat és utasítgass.

– Nem – értett egyet Tanger, és lehajtotta a fejét.

Sid nem mondhatta, hogy minden rendben, és Tanger sem hitte volna el, ehelyett inkább így folytatta:

– Tudom, hogy nem teszel ilyet többet. – Ez szintén nem volt száz százalékig igaz, de közel állt hozzá. Régóta ismerte Tangert, és mindig különösen kedvelte benne, hogy hajlandó volt elfogadni a kritikát, és tanulni a hibáiból.

– Köszönöm! – válaszolta Tanger, és a könyökével játékosan oldalba bökte Sidet. A mosolya aztán elhalt, tekintete komolyra váltott. – Elmondod, ki volt az a dom, aki úgy elbánt veled?

Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Már nem számít. Többet nem fogunk találkozni.

Ez egy egyszerű magyarázat volt. Bárhogy is alakulnak a jövőben a dolgok Genóval, abban Sid biztos volt, hogy Shea és ő soha többet nem fognak közös szeánszba, és sokkal könnyebb volt ezt mondani, mint megmagyarázni Tangernek, hogy ő maga is épp oly hibás volt az este alakulásában, mint a másik.

Volt azonban egy csapattársa, aki mindenki másnál alaposabb rálátással rendelkezett Sid elmúlt napjaira, és nem is hagyta kérdés nélkül a dolgot. Flower, figyelmen kívül hagyva Geno reményvesztett pillantását, és Duper jó szándékú próbálkozását, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk ebédre, ellopta Sidet a többiek elől, és még mielőtt megérkeztek volna az étterembe, nekiállt a vallatásnak.

– Szóval? Beszéltél Genóval?

– Igen, beszéltünk – mondta, és próbált nem túl nyilvánvalóan elpirulni.

– És?

– És… igazad volt. Szeret engem – válaszolta, és biztos volt benne, hogy Flower is hallotta a hangjába vegyülő csodálkozást.

– Akkor most randiztok, vagy mi van?

– Együtt vagyunk. Komolyan együtt.

– Ez az! – csapott Flower örömittasan a levegőbe. – Hát nem megmondtam!

– Már beláttam, hogy igazad volt – cukkolta Sidney, de a mosolya túl széles volt hozzá, hogy Flower komolyan vegye.

Az étterembe érve Flower felfüggesztette a vallatást, amíg megkapták a szendvicseiket, és sikerült találniuk egy üres asztalt egy eldugott sarokban.

– Abból, ahogy elpirultál, mikor azt mondtad, beszéltetek – mutatott Flower bosszantó idézőjeleket az üres kezével a levegőbe –, ha jól sejtem, több is történt, mint beszélgetés.

– Ez nem rád tartozik – szólt rá Sid, és igaza is volt, de azonnal meggondolta magát. – Egyébként igen. Több is volt – mondta fülig érő vigyorral.

– És jó volt? – Flower tekintete ellágyult, inkább gyengéd lett, mintsem szórakozott. – Olyan volt, ahogy szeretted volna?

– Igen. – Sid érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe. Azon gondolkozott, hogyan is mondhatná el Flowernek, mit érzett, mikor életében először Geno elé térdelt, és a behódolása ajándéknak és nem egy kezelendő problémának tűnt, de tudta, nem lenne képes sírás nélkül elmagyarázni, így egyszerűen csak annyit mondott. – Nem bántott, Flower. Egyáltalán nem bántott. – Ez még egy nap távlatából is valódi csodának tűnt számára. Flower azonban elszomorodott. Szinte letaglózva fogta meg Sid karját. Az étele ott maradt elfeledetten az asztalon.

– A szarba, Sid! Annyira sajnálom, cher! Néha ez emberek egyszerűen csak nem illenek össze, hiába szeretik egymást…

Sid zavartan pislogott.

– Flower, miről beszélsz?

– A fájdalomról – mondta elkeseredett arckifejezéssel. – Tudom, hogy szükséged van rá. Talán sikerül valami kompromisszumra jutnotok, kitalálni egy mindkettőtöknek jó megoldást…

Sidnek az étvágya is elment. Lemondóan sütötte le a szemét. Tudhatta volna, hogy egy Flowerhöz hasonló hardcore mazochista képtelen lesz megérteni.

– Flower, én nem vagyok olyan – próbálta halkan.

– Milyen?

– Olyan, mint te. Én… amit te élvezel benne… én nem.

Most Flowerön volt a pislogás sora.

– De amikor együtt voltál valakivel, utána mindig… azok a hurkák és ütés nyomok… – Úgy tűnt mindjárt rosszul lesz. – Azt nem akartad?

Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Sid… – Flower láthatóan nem tudta mit mondjon, és még az angoltudása is cserben hagyta, mert hosszú szünet után fájdalmas, pergő francia tirádába kezdett, amit Sid nem tudott követni.

– Egyszer élveztem – próbálta megmagyarázni. – Mikor elkezdtük a szeánszot, nem igazán akartam, de a végén élveztem. Akkor egyszer.

– Egyszer. Callis… Mikor azt mondtad, Geno nem bántott, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki…

Sid igenlően bólintott.

– Szent isten, Sid! – Flower idegesen turkálta a haját, amitől az kócos és bolondos lett, és ettől még őrültebben nézett ki, mint általában. – Miért?

Sid mereven megvonta a vállát. Egyszer már el kellett magyaráznia Genónak, nem tudta képes lesz-e megtenni még egyszer.

– Azt hittem, rossz szub vagyok – mondta köntörfalazás nélkül. – Isten tudja, elégszer hallom. És… tudod, sosem voltam a legtradicionálisabb, így aztán könnyű volt elhinni, hogy igazuk van. Hogy tényleg valami baj van velem. Azt hittem, kompenzálnom kell.

Flower a gondolataiba merülve rágcsálta a szendvicsét.

– G nem gondolja, hogy rossz szub lennél, ugye?

– Nem – virult fel egy újabb vad mosoly Sid arcán, ami elűzte a régi rossz gondolatokat. – Geno szerint nagyszerű vagyok.

– Akkor ne törődj vele, hogy idegen seggfejek mit gondolnak rólad – viszonozta Flower Sid mosolyát, majd mintha csak egy kósza gondolat lenne, megkérdezte. – Most, hogy tudom, nem gond, hogy Geno nem szadista…?

– Most mi? – nyögött fel Sid.

– Megrengette a világodat? – hajolt hozzá nevetségesen komolyan. – Elmondhatod az igazat, Sid. Nincs számodra más dom amíg világ a világ?

– Hát… – A gondolat, hogy életében először őszinte lehet a szerelmi életéről, hogy nem kell megjátszania magát, felszabadító volt. Egy kissé szégyenlős vállvonással be kellett ismernie. – Olyan nagyon jó volt, Flower.

Flower felemelte a kezét, hogy Sid a tenyerébe csaphasson.

– Ez az, Sid! – mondta visszafogva a kikívánkozó kiabálását. – El ne engedd!

– Nem fogom. – Úgy nézhetett ki, mint egy önelégült idióta, de nem érdekelte. – Az enyém – tette még hozzá, mire Flower elégedett kis kiáltásokkal válaszolt.

– Akkor minden rendben.

– Igen, a legnagyobb rendben – válaszolta boldogan.

– El fogod mondani másoknak? – kérdezte Flower.

Sid jelentőségteljesen Flower felé legyezett a szendvicsével, amire az a szemét forgatta.

– Úgy értettem, rajtam kívül, Sid. A családodnak, a csapatnak?

Sid tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– A csapatnak nem. A család… az nagyon komoly. Legalábbis nekem úgy tűnik.

– Igazad van, a családnak elmondani, tényleg nagy ügy – bólintott Flower megértően, majd Sidre mutatott. – Másrészről viszont a családodban megbízhatsz, nem?

– Ez igaz – gondolkodott el rajta. – Azt hiszem, Taylornak elmondom – döntötte el. – A szüleimmel egy kicsit még várok. Verónak elmondhatod, ha szeretnéd.

Flower felhorkant.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy elmondom neki. Tegnap óta gyakorlatilag majd meghal a bizonytalanságtól. – Sidre kacsintott, majd ritka lágyan megjegyezte. – Egy kicsit úgy gondol rád, mint a sajátjára, tudod? – Nem hangzott féltékenynek, inkább elégedettség rejtőzött a szavaiban. Aztán vállat vont és normális hangon folytatta. – Úgyhogy számíts rá, hogy dölyfösen Geno orra alá fogja párszor dörgölni, hogy mennyire szeretsz eljárni hozzánk, és valószínűleg majd kap néhány fenyegető pillantást is, de ha kitoporzékolták magukat, biztos azt is megjegyzi, hogy különösen jól nézel ki mostanában. – Sid zavarodottságát látva megmagyarázta. – Ha azt mondják a domodnak, hogy jól nézel ki, az dicséret számára, hogy jól gondoskodik rólad. Domok – csóválta meg a fejét.

– Rohadt furcsák tudnak lenni – mondta Sid meggyőződéssel.

– Istenem, de még mennyire – bólintott Flower.

*****

Hallgatólagos megegyezéssel a nap végén Sid a saját kocsijába ült, de egyenesen Geno háza felé vette az irányt. Másnap meccs volt, aminek szigorú a rutinja, de aznap azt csinált, amit a kedve tartott. 

Geno hazafelé még beszaladt a boltba, hogy vegyen valami feltétet a vacsorára szánt tésztára. Miközben a konyhában sürgölődött, megkérdezte Sidet:

– Tegnap azt mondtad, nem beszélhetek rólunk senkinek. Úgy érted, abszolút senkinek?

– Épp ma gondolkoztam ezen – válaszolt Sid –, és nem akarom megtiltani, hogy beszélhess róla. A családod nyilvánvalóan rendben van, és a közeli barátok is. Én is elmondtam Flowernek.

Geno az ajkát harapdálva megkérdezte:

– Csapatnak elmondjuk? Nem mind közeli barátok, de nem is olyan, mintha riportereknek mondanánk, vagy az egész világnak.

Ezen Sid is sokat gondolkozott, és arra kellett jutnia, hogy nem bízik meg minden csapattársában, hogy tartaná a száját, amikor ekkora sztoriról van szó. Valahol mélyen abban sem bízott, hogy önálló személyiségként kezelnék, ha megtudják, Genóhoz tartozik. Az elkötelezett szuboknak más nehézségekkel kellett szembenézniük, mint az egyedülállóknak, és nem akarta ezt a terhet a vállára venni. Azzal azonban tisztában volt, hogy egy domináns mennyire birtokló tud lenni. Meg akarták mutatni a szubjaikat, hogy az egész világ lássa. És emellett volt még egy oldala a dolognak, egy sokkal fontosabb, hogy mit gondolnak majd Genóról.

– Ha nagyon szeretnéd, megtehetjük – mondta vonakodva –, de azt gondolom, nem kellene. Megvetnek majd. Megszólnak miattam. Egy szub mindig a domja tükörképe, és ahogy viselkedek, ahogy öltözöm, ahogy… Az emberek le fognak nézni – mondta ki az igazságot, bárhogy is fájt. Képtelen volt Geno szemébe nézni. – Rossz színben foglak feltünteti. Lenéznek majd miattam.

Geno ellenkezve felhorkant, és átölelte Sidet.

– Nem, nem, Sid! Te mindig jó fényt vetsz rám. Büszke vagyok, hogy szubom milyen erős, milyen gyönyörű. Legjobb a világon. Jó, kedves ember.

– Tudod, az emberek mit mondanak rólam – figyelmeztette Sid mély, szégyenkező hangon. – Hogy nagyszájú vagyok és tiszteletlen, és nem tudom, hogy hol a helyem.

– Tudom, hogy ezt mondják – válaszolta Geno megvetéssel –, és azt is tudom, totál hülyeség. Hinned kell nekem! Minden szubról ezt mondják, akinek van valamije, amit maguknak akarnak. Féltékenyek, Sid. Én nem féltékeny. Mindenem megvan, amire vágyom. Enyém legjobb, legkülönlegesebb szub is – tette hozzá melegen, és mielőtt visszafordult a tűzhely felé, homlokon csókolta Sidet. – Nyugi, nem érdekel, mások mit gondolnak. Így sem akarod elmondani csapatnak?

– Mint már mondtam, ha szeretnéd, elmondhatod – kapta el a pillantását.

– De te nem szeretnéd.

– Te viszont igen – vágta rá Sid.

Geno elgondolkodva hümmögött.

– Kicsit gondolkoznom kell. Várj picit, oké?

– Rendben – válaszolta remegő hangon.

Az idegesség kitartóan rágta, miközben megterítette az asztalt, de miután leültek, és nekiláttak az ételnek, Geno megszólalt.

– Rendben van, ha nem mondjuk csapatnak, csak családnak és közeli barátoknak, mint Flower és Gonch. Látom, mennyire félsz tőle, hogy más emberek is megtudják, szóval rendben van.

Sid megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, de Geno nem fejezte be ennyivel.

– De nem szeretnék örökre titok maradni, Sid. Bujkálni nehéz, hazudni nehéz, és én majd szeretnélek elvinni mondjuk étterembe, és normális dolgokat csinálni, mint párok. Jó lenne randizni veled. Megérted? Egyszer majd szeretném. És, tudod, csak büszke vagyok rád. – Egy nem tehetek róla gesztussal, tenyérrel felfelé széttárta a kezeit. – Szeretném, ha mindenki, egész világ tudná, hogy ilyen nagyszerű szub bízik bennem, hogy vigyázok rá.

– Jogos – látta be Sid. Bár nem örült neki, hogy ezt kellett hallania, amit Geno mondott, teljes mértékben elfogadható volt, ráadásul nem is dom-specifikus okokból, mint ahogy Sid feltételezte volna. A vágy, hogy nyilvánosan randizzanak, vagy, hogy ne kelljen hazudni az életének egy ilyen fontos aspektusáról, érthető volt, és valahol mélyen Sidney maga is szerette volna, még ha a vágy, hogy titkolózzanak, jelenleg erősebb is volt. Puhatolózva megkérdezte. – Van terved, mikor?

– Gondolkoztam rajta – bólintott Geno. – Arra gondoltam, ha kapcsolatunk olyan szintre ér, hogy szeretnél nekem gyűrűt adni, nem eljegyzési gyűrűt, csak dom gyűrűt kapitány helyettesi gyűrű mellé – mutatta fel a jobb kezén viselt, pozícióját jelképező arany és fekete gyűrűt –, akkor azt hiszem, embereknek meg kell tudniuk. Ha valaha ilyen komolyak leszünk, már olyan lépés, ahol nem tudnék bujkálni többé.

_Most rögtön szeretnék gyűrűt adni neked,_ gondolta Sid irracionális énje romantikus lelkesedéssel, aztán nagy levegőt véve erőt vett magán, hogy felnőttként viselkedjen.

– Rendben.

Így legalább lesz ideje felkészülni arra az időre, amikor az emberek csak Geno kiegészítőjeként kezelik majd, és nem önálló személyként. Nem különösebben vágyott rá, de jobb volt, mint elveszíteni Genót, vagy boldogtalanná tenni.

– Jó, jó. – Geno szemügyre vette az asztal túloldaláról. – Nem ízlik tészta? Extra unalmasra csináltam kedvedért.

– Óh, menj a francba! – mondta Sid automatikusan, miközben tésztát lapátolt a szájába, de ahogy a szavak elhagyták az ajkát, azonnal elsápadt. _Mégis mi az istent gondoltam,_ szidta magát. Amint megrágta és lenyelte a falatot, lesütött szemmel kért bocsánatot. – Elnézést, ez nagyon tiszteletlen volt!

– Dehogy, vicces volt – vágta rá a másik Sid meglepetésére. Geno felemelte Sid állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Megígértem, hogy mindig barátok maradunk, és barátok néha viccelődnek, káromkodnak. Ez normális – mosolygott rá bátorítóan. – Dominanciám nem olyan bizonytalan, hogy kis káromkodás bántani tudná.

– Oké – mondta Sid megkönnyebbülten, és bekapott egy újabb falatot. – Azért ízlik ám.

– Tudom – válaszolta Geno önelégülten.

*****

Aznap este, miközben a hálószobába indultak, Sid tétován megszólalt.

– Reggel… reggel azt kérted, hogy emlékeztesselek valamire, amikor lefekszünk. – Remélte, hogy elég lesz ennyit mondania, de Geno egy érdeklődő hümmögéssel tovább bátorította. – Azt mondtad, emlékeztesselek, hogy szeretnél… megjutalmazni.

– És miért akartalak megjutalmazni?

– Ha nem emlékszel rá, biztos nem is volt olyan fontos – mondta elvörösödve.

– Emlékszem, Sid, de szeretném, ha te mondanád!

Sid összeszedte a bátorságát, de a tekintetét a föld felé fordította. Szavai lassan, fájdalmasan csendültek, de sikerül kinyögnie.

– Azt mondtad, megjutalmazol, mert jó voltam. Mert őszinte voltam, még ha nehéz is volt.

– Pontosan. – Geno magához vonta Sidet egy csókra. – Reggel nagyon büszke voltam rád, és most még büszkébb vagyok, mert emlékeztettél, ahogy kértem.

Sid még pirosabbá vált a dicséret jóleső súlya alatt.

– Mivel is jutalmazzalak meg? – tanakodott Sidre nézve, de Sid látta, hogy a szeme huncutul megvillan. – Tegnap este, szubom megosztotta velem nagyon szexi fantáziát.

– Valóban? – szállt be a játékba Sidney.

– Bizony – somolygott Geno. – Azt is elmondta, hogy fantázia legtökéletesebb, kedvenc szeánsz számára. Arra gondoltam, ez igazán nagyszerű jutalom lenne kedves szubom számára. Mit gondolsz, Sid?

– Szerintem bámulatosan hangzik – nyögte Sid erőtlenül.

Mielőtt még nekiálltak volna, alaposan átbeszélték a részleteket. Megegyeztek, hogy anális szexhez óvszert használnak, de orális szexhez nem, és megállapodtak, hogy biztonsági szóként a piros, sárga, zöldet használják. Geno aztán újra elővette a listáikat, és egytől-egyik végigrágták Sid nemeit, hogy biztosan emlékezzenek, majd a sajátját is, ami kapcsolódhatott az estére tervezett szeánszukhoz. Egyik sem olyan volt, amihez Sidnek bármikor kedve kerekedett volna, de maga a folyamat csak megerősítette a kötelességében, amit a lista korábbi gyors végigfutása nem, hogy ő épp úgy felelős Genóért a szeánsz alatt, mint Geno őérte. _Vigyáznom kell rád,_ gondolta, és Geno ismerős vonásai hirtelen új színben tűntek fel. _A tiéd vagyok, hogy vigyázz rám, de te is az enyém vagy, hogy vigyázzak rád._

Mikor mindent átbeszéltek, Geno egy tolóajtóhoz lépett a hálószoba sarkában. Az ajtó mindig zárva volt, így Sid még sosem látta, mi rejtőzik mögötte. Geno hamar észrevette Sid kíváncsi tekintetét, és izgatottan rámosolygott.

– Itt vannak a domináns holmijaim. Szeretnéd megnézni?

Sid belépett Geno után az elkülönített apró gardróbszobába, és még a lélegzete is elállt a csodálatos színkavalkád láttán. A falakon változatos anyagú kötelek lógtak a szivárvány minden színében, a durva kendertől a legfinomabb selyemig. A köteleket aranyozott és ezüstözött fém bilincsek követték, némelyik bonyolult vésettel volt díszítve. A gardróbban a bőr bilincsek is szép számmal képviseltették magukat, a fonottól a brokát díszítésűig. Sid végigfuttatta az ujjait a selyemsálakon és bársony szalagokon, amiket kikötözésre és szemkötőnek is használhattak. Csillogó láncokon kövekkel díszített bimbócsipeszek lógtak, és még az ajtó mellett található, három biztonsági célzattal tartott olló is esztétikusan díszes volt. Sid ámuló szemekkel itta magába a látványt.

– G, ezek… ezek mind olyan gyönyörűek – suttogta.

Genót elégedettséggel töltötték el a szavak. 

– Persze, hogy gyönyörűek – mondta természetesen. – Ilyen gyönyörű szubon nem használhatok ronda, unalmas dolgokat. Olyan lenne, mint gyönyörű műalkotás ronda keretben, vagy ronda falon.

_Mint gyönyörű műalkotás ronda keretben,_ visszhangzott a gondolat Sid fejében. Mint egy gyönyörű festmény.

– Így tekintesz rám? – kérdezte remegő hangon. – Mint egy… egy gyönyörű festményre?

Geno bizonytalanul állt egyik lábáról a másikra.

– Úgy tekintek rád, mint emberre, Sid – mondta óvatosan.

– Tudom – válaszolta gyorsan, és megragadta Geno karját –, de… nem tudom megmagyarázni miért, de nagyon fontos. Úgy tekintesz rám?

– Igen – mondta Geno szenvedélyesen. – Igen. Gyönyörű szub mindig műalkotás. Ha műalkotás kezembe kerül, hatalmas felelősség. Óvatosan kell bánni vele. Csodálni kell, tisztelni – mosolygott Sidre, a kezét gyengéden az arcára simítva. – És… legjobb színben mutatni meg, hogy legszebbnek lássék. Érted? Legszebb keretbe tenni, legjobb fénnyel világítani, legszebb teremben kiállítani, hogy mindenki lássa milyen gyönyörű. Igen, Sid – mondta, és magabiztosan szájon csókolta –, te mindig ember vagy, de számomra leggyönyörűbb műalkotás is – suttogta a kettejük közti levegőbe.

Sid bólintott, bár jó pár kérdése volt még.

– Nem úgy látsz, mint egy sima vásznat? – Geno kérdő pillantására hozzátette. – Mint egy nagy, üres vászon, amire festeni lehet. Amire te festhetsz, amit csak akarsz?

Geno homlokán összeszaladtak a ráncok.

– Nem – mondta rosszallóan. – Néhány dom lehet, gondolja, de… ki akar szubot, akinek nincs személyisége, nincs önállósága, nincs… nincs élete?

Sid nehézkesen kapott levegő után. A mellkasa összeszorult.

– Azt hiszem, sok dom ezt akarja. – A hangja karcos és rekedtes volt. _Sok domot ismerek, aki ezt akarja, akik azt akarják, hogy én is ezzé váljak. Ezt akarják minden egyes nap minden kibaszott pillanatában. Hogy semmi se legyek. Hogy ne legyek ember. Hogy az legyek, amivé ők formálnak._

– Akkor hülyék – szólt Geno ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Ki akar üres szubot? Csak üres dom – horkant fel.

Ösztöneitől hajtva Sid térde megroggyant, kezével Geno felé nyúlt, és mielőtt észbe kapott volna, máris a lábai előtt térdelt. Karjaival szorosan átfogta, és az arcát Geno combjához szorította.

– Sid? – simogatta meg a haját óvatosan Geno. – Jól vagy? Rosszat mondtam?

– Nem – mondta, de a hangja még mindig remegett. Megcsókolta a Geno combját fedő nadrágot, és még szorosabban magához vonta. – Nem, nagyon is jól mondtad. Tökéletesen jól mondtad.

*****

Másnap reggel Sid Geno ágyában ébredt, jó szerencséjében sütkérezve. Az éjszaka a csillagokig repült és vissza. Geno lábánál térdelve, Geno köteleivel a teste körül azt sem tudta megmondani, hol végződik a kötél, és hol kezdődik ő. Most pedig itt feküdt a meleg, kényelmes ágyban, Geno hátulról átölelte, és nem kellett felkelnie, hogy reggelit készítsen. Csodálatosan érezte magát. Ezzel úgy tűnt Geno is tökéletesen egyetért, amikor pár perccel később ő is felébredt. Ahogy ébredezett, az elégedett kis nyögései úgy fokozódtak. Szorosan Sidhez bújt.

– Olyan jó én Sidemmel együtt ébredni – suttogta a fülébe.

Sid nem tehetett róla, vigyorgott, mint a telihold.

– Veled is nagyon-nagyon jó együtt ébredni.

Mivel aznap meccsük volt, reggeli után Sid vonakodva, de haza indult, hogy elkezdhesse a szokásos versenynapi rutinját. Az élete hatalmas fordulatot vett az elmúlt napokban, de a megszokott rutincselekvései sokat segítettek. Ma is elkészíti majd a mogyorókrémes szendvicsét, a megszokott folyosón megy az öltözőbe, és egyérintőznek a csapattársaival. Van, ami nem változik, és ez jó érzéssel töltötte el.

Természetesen ez több szempontból is igaz volt. Vannak dolgok, amik nem változnak, és ezek közt jó néhány kellemetlen is volt. Getzlaf, aki úgy tűnt semmit nem tanult Iggytől az olimpián, minden egyes bedobást Sid szekálásával töltött. Egyfolytában azt kérdezte, mit kellett tennie Sidnek, hogy bejusson az NHL-be. Úgy tűnt az, hogy ehhez a puszta tehetsége elegendő volt, meg sem fordult a fejében. Az egész helyzet nevetséges volt. Az isten szerelmére, Sid ott volt az olimpián, megnyerte az Art Rosst, ebben a szezonban pedig versenyben volt a Rocket Richardért. Nem szabadott volna, hogy így felbosszantsa. Nevetnie kellett volna, de nem tudott. A szavak mélyen megbántották. Getzlaf a csapattársa volt, még ha csak pár hétre is. Ismerte Sidet, és továbbra is azt gondolta, helyénvaló az ilyen beszéd. Sidet tehetetlen keserűség fogta el. Mintha mindaz, amiért olyan keményen dolgozott, a munkamorálja, a professzionalizmusa, az eredményei a jégen és azon kívül, semmit sem számítottak volna. Végül még azok is teljesen semmibe vették, akiknek minden okuk meglett volna rá, hogy tiszteljék. Nem volt számukra más, csak egy értéktelen szubmisszív.

Ez a rossz érzés vele maradt, és akkor sem akart elmúlni, amikor a mérkőzés után Geno házához mentek. Geno észrevette, hogy valami gond van, de úgy tűnt tanácstalan, mit tegyen. Miután tíz percig bizonytalan pillantásokkal méregette, míg a háttérben a SportCenter adása ment, halkan megkérdezte:

– Jól vagy, Sid?

– Jól leszek – válaszolta, és a fejét Geno vállára hajtotta. – Csak hallottam ma pár dolgot a jégen. A szokásos… csak valamiért most rosszabbul érintett, mint általában.

– Hm! – Geno elcsendesedett, mint amikor valamit alaposan végig akar gondolni. – Ha szeretnél térdelni, hozok egy párnát. – Hangja semleges volt, tanácsnak, javaslatnak semmi nyoma.

Sid tudta, hogy Geno nem gondolta azt, hogy bármiféle nem szexuális behódolás járna neki, de a térdelés olyan alap dolog volt. Csak észrevette a különbséget?

– Mondhatod, hogy térdeljek le, ugye tudod? – Sid a kezét tördelte. – Ha úgy gondolod, hogy arra van szükségem… hogy jót tenne nekem, megparancsolhatod.

Geno azonban a fejét rázta.

– Nem, Sid, nem tehetem.

– Miért nem?

Geno Sid ujjaiba fűzte a sajátját.

– Te tanítottad, sok évvel ezelőtt – mondta az összekulcsolódó kezeiket nézve.

– Ezt hogy érted?

Geno, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, pár percre elhallgatott.

– Emlékszel, mikor először kérdeztem, akarsz-e térdelni nekem, mert láttam mennyire szomorú és csalódott vagy? – kérdezte végül. – Tévedtem, mert térdelés nem mindig az, amire szükséged van. Néha ölelés segít, vagy csoki, vagy videojáték. Jobb kérdezni, mire van szükséged, mint megmondani, érted? Szeretem, ha kérsz, mert akkor adhatok. Látom, bízol bennem, hogy megadom – mondta meggyőződéssel. – Megadok térdelés, de ha kell ölelés, csoki, vagy Call of Duty. És jobb, mert biztos lehetek, hogy azt adom, amire szükséged van. Mindkettőnknek jobb.

– Óh! – csodálkozott el Sid. Tudta, hogy Geno nem felejtette el azt a sok évvel ezelőtti beszélgetésüket, a csokik eltéveszthetetlenül bizonyították, de azt nem gondolta, hogy Geno ilyen mélyen átgondolta a szavait. Geno úgy adta elő az egészet, mintha evidencia lenne, de Sid biztos volt benne, hogy hosszú út vezetett attól, hogy felajánlotta a feszült szub csapattársának, hogy a domja legyen, odáig, hogy kivárja, amíg a szubmisszívje kéri, amire szüksége van; és az, hogy Geno hajlandó volt ezt az utat végigjárni, mindennél jobban megérintette.

_Talán még sincs hiába,_ gondolta. _Nem tudom, hogy mi lehet a különbség az olyan domok, mint Geno, akik hajlandóak tanulni és fejleszteni magukat, és a Getzlaf félék közt, akik nem, de bármi is legyen, nem befolyásolhatom. Csak annyit tehetek, hogy elmondom a véleményem. A domok, akik érdemesek rá, úgyis meghallgatják._

– Sid? – nézett rá Geno aggódva.

– Bocs, csak elgondolkoztam. – Sid arcon csókolta Genót. – Igazad van, nem mindig térdelésre van szükségem, és nagyon örülök, hogy ezt tudod. De ma este, azt hiszem, épp erre… szóval… letérdelhetek neked, Geno?

Geno megborzongott.

– Óh… Ez annyira izgi – motyogta, majd kissé összeszedettebben hozzátette. – Igen, Sid, térdelhetsz nekem. Keresek párnát, pillanat.

Geno előtt térdelve, az esti meccs minden szennye elpárolgott, és ő úgy érezte, újra szabadon lélegezhet. Itt, ezen a helyen letehette a terheit. A szívverése, és Geno simogató ujjai a hajában minden gondolatot a háttérbe szorítottak. Ha valamit mégis tennie kell, Geno majd szól, de mivel nem szólt, tudta, hogy semmi dolga nincsen. Itt, ebben a pillanatban, a meghajló térdeivel és a Geno combjának simuló homlokával, az egyetlen dolga a behódolás, és ez elég volt. A térdein, Geno lábainál, nem kellett többé harcolnia. Itt, ahol Sid behódolása és Geno dominanciája találkozott, végre szabad lehetett.

*****

Aznap este nem szeretkeztek. Sidnek nem volt kedve, és mint kiderült Genónak sem. Sid lelassult és magába mélyedt a térdelés alatt, így Geno az emeletre kísérte, gyengéden végigvezette a szokásos esti rutinján, majd ágyba dugta. Mikor Sid másnap reggel felébredt, Geno épp kiosont az ágyból.

– Fel kell hívni szülőket, elmondani Siddel együtt vagyunk – suttogta, és megpaskolta Sid pofiját. – Időeltolódás szívás. Aludj még!

– Hmm, oké! – Az oldalára fordult, és örömmel engedelmeskedett.

Geno második ébresztése már az igazi volt. Edzésre kellett menniük.

– És… mit mondtak a szüleid? – kérdezte meg a kocsiban edzésre menet.

– Mama kérdezi, Sid beütötte-e fejét – mondta Geno fapofával.

Sid szemöldöke a magasba szaladt, mire Geno mélyen, hangosan felkacagott.

– Mondom neki, Sid hokijátékos, persze, hogy beüti néha fejét. – Amint a nevetésük elhalt, komolyabbra váltott. – Nagyon boldogok. Tudják, hogy régóta kedvellek, és most örülnek, hogy viszonzod érzéseimet. Találkoztatok, tudják milyen nagyon udvarias, édes, tisztelettudó vagy, de azt is, ha kell, beszólsz, nem hagyod magát. Mama mondta, szükségem van rá – foglalta össze vigyorogva.

Sid a kezdetektől végtelenül bájosnak találta Malkinék belső családi dinamikáját, és ez most sem változott.

A jeges edzés és az erőnléti edzés közt Sid megkereste Jent, és kölcsönkérte az irodáját, hogy felhívhassa Taylort. Skype-on kereste, hogy láthassa az arcát.

– Megmondtam Genónak, hogy az övé akarok lenni – mondta mindenféle köntörfalazás nélkül. Az izgalomtól nem bírt tovább várni.

– Óh! – Taylor tekintete meglepetten elkerekedett. – Én… én nem tudtam, hogy erre vágysz… bárkitől is.

– Régen nem – vont vállat Sid –, de most igen. Idővel a vágyaink megváltozhatnak.

– Huh! – mondta Taylor elgondolkodó ábrázattal.

– Nem akarod tudni, mit válaszolt? –kérdezte kissé sértődötten.

Taylor elmosolyodott.

– Mindig is az volt a benyomásom, hogy Geno rajong érted – mondta egyszerűen.

Sid elpirult.

– Hát, a rajongásról nem tudok, de… igen…

– Igen?

– Az övé vagyok. Ő is akar engem – mondta Sid, és hangjába csodálkozás vegyült.

– Ez nagyszerű, Sid. – Taylor mosolya a füléig ért. – Olyan boldog vagyok. Apának és anyának már mondtad?

– Még nem. Majd ha komolyabbra fordul. Most még…

Sid jól emlékezett rá, milyen kellemetlenek voltak fiatal korában az apjával folytatott beszélgetései, amikor az apja arról győzködte, hogy soha ne keveredjen kapcsolatba a csapattársaival. Akkoriban Sidnek nem volt szüksége a győzködésre, az volt a legutolsó dolog, amire vágyott, hogy az ostoba dom csapattársai úgy érintsék meg, mintha bármi joguk lenne hozzá. Amíg képes nem lesz biztosan és pontosan megfogalmazni, hogy miért jó ötlet most, felnőtt korában összejönni egy csapattársával, nem fog beszélni Genóról.

– Örülni fognak – mondta Taylor magabiztosan.

– Igen, azt hiszem – mosolygott Sid.

*****

Erőnléti edzés és videó elemzés után ismét Geno házához mentek. Az autóból kiszállva, a garázsban estek egymásnak, míg Geno gyomra hangosan korogni kezdett. Nevetve indultak, hogy vacsora után nézzenek. Kínait rendeltek, és Sid csak akkor vette észre, amikor már késő van. Geno a narancsszószba mártotta az első tojástekercset, és olyan reménykedő és gyengéd tekintettel nyújtotta Sid felé, hogy Sidnek majdnem sikerült megakadályoznia az ösztönös hátrarándulást. Majdnem.

A remény Geno arcán úgy olvadt el, mint hó a melegben. Helyét fájdalom, majd önvád vette át.

– Túl erőszakos. Túl gyors… Sajnálom, Sid!

– Istenem, Geno, ne! Ne kérj bocsánatot!

– Még várunk, ugye? – Hangja gyengéd volt, mint aki egy ijedt állatot próbál megnyugtatni. – Ha kész vagy, hogy kezemből egyél, majd szólsz. Én várok, amíg csak akarod.

Mindennél vonzóbb volt a lehetőség, hogy rábólintson Geno szavaira, és reménykedjen, hogy ezzel vége, de nem tudta megtenni vele. Nem hagyhatta, hogy a férfi olyasmire várjon, amit soha nem kaphat meg.

– Geno, én… én nem hiszem, hogy akarom ezt – nyögte ki.

– Nem… soha?

Sid kerülve Geno pillantását megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudom, G. Valami talán majd megváltozik egy nap, de… Már gyerekkoromban is tudtam, hogy nem akarom. Rosszul vagyok, ha rá gondolok. Nem tudom, hogy miért.

Geno az ételét piszkálva emésztette a hallottakat.

– Próbáltad? – kérdezte suttogva.

A nyakörv dolgot minden probléma nélkül elfogadta, de Sid látta, hogy ez igazán nehezére esett. Nagyot nyelt, hogy képes legyen megszólalni.

– Nem, soha nem próbáltam, de ha szeretnéd, megpróbálhatom. Veled megpróbálhatom.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte semleges hangon. Tekintete kutatóan összeszűkült.

– Igen, biztos.

Sid szíve eszeveszetten kalapált, miközben Geno az ételes dobozok közt válogatott. Sid kedvencét, a Hunan csirkét választotta. Más esetben meghatódott volna a gesztuson, hogy Geno még erre is figyel, de jelenleg minden érzelmi kapacitását lekötötte, hogy nyugton maradjon, és ne ugorjon ki a bőréből. Nézte, ahogy Geno a villára bök egy csirkedarabot, és valószínűleg teljesen normál sebességgel Sid szája felé emeli, de ebben a pillanatban minden mozdulat lassított felvételnek tűnt. _Ez könnyű,_ bíztatta magát. _Nyisd ki a szád! Csukd be a szád! Rágj! Ne hányj, ne tépd ki a villát Geno kezéből! Ismételd!_

Geno szomorkásan elmosolyodott, elhúzta a villát Sid elől, és mire Sid észbe kapott, a saját szájába pottyantotta a falatot, és megfontoltan rágni kezdett.

– Mi van? – Sid nagyot sóhajtva próbálta megérteni a történteket. – Mondtam, hogy megpróbálom. Geno, én…

– Megpróbáltad – mondta a másik határozottan –, és ez igazán sokat jelent, de látom milyen arcod, mikor arra gondolsz, kezemből kell enni, és én… – Elhallgatott, majd sokkal lágyabban folytatta. – Én sosem akarom, hogy miattam ilyen képet vágj.

– G, komolyan gondoltam, hogy megpróbálom. – Sid megkönnyebbülés és csalódottság közt vergődött. – Gyerünk, próbáljuk újra!

– Nem – mosolygott fáradtan Sidre Geno. – Nem próbáljuk újra. Sid, te nem láttad pillantást arcodon, de én igen. Örök életre elriaszt kézzel-etetéstől – tette hozzá félig viccesen, de Sid ettől sem érezte magát jobban.

Fejét lehajtotta, a szemét könnyek szúrták.

– Sajnálom.

– Ne! Ne sajnáld, Sid! – Geno a tányérjával játszadozott. Szélét pontosan az asztal széléhez illesztette. – Boldoggá akarlak tenni. Ezért akarom veled kapcsolatot kezdetektől fogva, és ezért akarom most is. Soha nem akarok ostoba domok egyik lenni, aki boldogtalanná tesz. Etetés boldogtalanná tesz, nem csináljuk. Ilyen egyszerű.

– Nem igaz. Egy kapcsolat a kompromisszumokról szól – vitatkozott Sid, akinek bár az égvilágon semmi tapasztalata nem volt a kapcsolatok terén, abban biztos volt, hogy most igaza van.

– Igen, kompromisszumról – nézett rá Geno egyetértőn. – Szeretnélek így is boldoggá tenni. Intim, mindennapi kis módokon, így is életed része lenni, megmutatni törődésemet. Remélem, találunk kompromisszumot, és kitalálunk valamit, hogy így is kimutathassam, de nem etetés lesz az. Találunk valami mást.

Sidnek egyfolytában ez járt a fejében a vacsora utáni takarítás közben. Látta, mire gondol Geno. Az étkezés egy végtelenül egyszerű, hétköznapi cselekvés volt, mégis létszükséglet. Végül is, ha nem eszel, meghalsz. Ilyen szempontból felfogta, miért olyan jelentőségteljes és intim dolog ennek részesévé válni valaki életében. Sid azon gondolkozott, milyen olyan hétköznapi szükségletet találhatna, amiben Geno a segítségére lehetne. Szüksége volt fedélre a feje fölé, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy beköltözni Geno házába elegendő lenne. Egyébként is, az előbb-utóbb úgyis bekövetkezik majd. Szüksége volt ruhára. Itt elidőzött egy kicsit, és miközben a kanapén ölelkeztek, és az NHLNetworköt nézték, óvatosan előhozakodott vele.

– Ha gondolod… felöltöztethetnél. Ha szeretnéd.

– Felöltöztetni? Mármint… rád adni ruhákat reggelente? – nézett rá kérdőn.

– Aha. Hasonló, mint az evés. Ezt is minden nap csinálom – magyarázta Sid. – Néha egy nap többször is. És amikor rá gondoltam… tetszett az ötlet – tette hozzá szégyenlősen. – Ki is választhatnád, mit vegyek fel. – Akkor talán a srácok végre felhagynának vele, hogy egyfolytában az öltözködési stílusa, illetve annak hiánya miatt cikizzék. És ha mégsem hagynak fel vele? Genóra kenheti az egészet.

– De, Sid! Ha rád adom ruhát… utána csak újra le akarom venni – szólalt meg Geno rövid hallgatás után.

Sid érezte, hogy fülig pirult.

– Igazad van. Ostoba ötlet volt.

Geno nyugtalan nyögéssel húzta magához Sidet, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

– Jó ötlet, Sid. Csak vicceltem! Vagyis, nem teljesen vicceltem, hogy majd le akarom venni – kacsintott rá –, de mindkettőt nagyon-nagyon élvezném. Reggel rád adom – mondta, és gyengéden megcsókolta Sid arcát, majd szuggesztíven folytatta –, este pedig leveszem. 

– Oké! – válaszolta Sid. Tetszett neki ez a szimmetria.

*****

Másnap reggel, amikor zuhanyzás után Sid a hálószobába lépett, Genót az ágy mellett állva találta. Egy pár zoknit szorongatott a kezébe, és kissé idegesnek tűnt. Szemöldökét összevonta, és bizonytalanul hintázott egyik lábáról a másikra, mint aki attól tart, hogy Sid meggondolja magát. Nyilvánvalóan gondoskodni szeretett volna Sidről, de épp ennyire aggódott amiatt is, hogy megsérti Sid határait. Más szóval tökéletes volt. Sid szíve szeretettel telt meg. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy Genón kívül bárki mást akarjon.

Mielőtt Sid felajánlotta a behódolását Genónak, nem is gondolt rá, hogy a domjának is szüksége lehet megerősítésre tőle, és nem csak fordítva, és ez volt Geno dominanciájának az egyik legnagylelkűbb aspektusa; engedte, hogy Sid is adjon neki, amikor arra volt szüksége, ahelyett, hogy ő mindig csak ad, míg Sidnek csak az elfogadás jut. Engedte, hogy Sid megláthassa a gyenge pillanatait, és bízott benne, hogy a bizonytalanságában is épp annyira szereti majd, mint a magabiztosságában.

– Hé! Kész vagyok. Csak rád várok – mondta bátorító mosollyal.

Sid látta, ahogy az idegesség elszáll a férfiból, és újra a kedvesen parancsolgatós Geno állt előtte. Geno levette Sidről a törölközőt, és az ágy mellé manőverezte. Amikor minden szempontból megfelelőnek ítélte a beállítást, felkapta Sid alsónadrágját, és Sid lába mellé térdelt a szőnyegre. Sidnek a lélegzete is elakadt. Az agyának hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mit kezdjen a képpel, hogy egy dom, a saját domja, a lábai előtt térdel. Irreális volt, visszás… bűn.

– Nem kell… 

– Hogy adom rád alsóneműt, ha nem? – kérdezte egyszerűen Geno.

Sid ezzel nem szállhatott vitába. Valójában a legegyszerűbb gondolkodási műveletek is lehetetlenné váltak, amikor Geno szája ilyen zavaróan közel volta a…

– Óh! – somolygott Geno, mikor megpillantotta Sid éledező férfiasságát. – Látom, élvezed.

Sid elpirult. Talán furcsa volt, hogy egy szubot felizgat, hogy a domja előtte térdel, de ugyan már, ki ne találta volna izgatónak Geno szájának közelségét. Geno közelebb hajolt, és lassan végignyalt Sid farkának oldalán. Sid felnyüszített.

– Nem kell – hadarta. – Tudom, hogy a domok nem szeretik.

– Mit nem szeretnek domok? – kérdezte elképedve.

– Hát az orális szexet… csinálni – hebegte Sid, és a hangja zavarában, mint egy kérdés felemelkedett. Talán Geno nem is akarta csinálni, ezért nézett olyan értetlenül. Geno akkor újabb pillantást vetett rá, és ezt már Sid tökéletesen megértette, mondani azonban csak annyit mondott:

– Nem tudom, más domok mit szeretnek, de én szeretem.

– Óh! – habogott Sid, maga sem értve, hogy lehet ilyen szerencsés. – Hát… akkor… Kérlek szépen? – kérdezte hóbortosan.

Geno hümmögve csókolta meg Sid farka tövét.

– Szeretem, mikor mondod, kérlek szépen – szólt elégedetten. – Farkad is szeretem szopni. Mindjárt meg is mutatom, mennyire.

Sid megborzongott.

– Kérlek! – lehelte újra.

Mint kiderült Geno nagyon is szerette Sid farkát szopni. Amikor végzett, Sid arca piroslott, a csípőjén apró zúzódások virágoztak Geno ujjai nyomán, és még mindig nem volt rajta ruha.

– Oké! – mondta Geno határozottan, de a hangja rekedtes volt, amitől Sid ismét megborzongott. – Akkor most felöltöztetlek.

Visszatérdelt, és Sid bokája köré kulcsolta a kezét. Sid remegett. Geno felfelé emelte Sid lábát, és Sid engedelmeskedett. Miután ráhúzta az alsónadrágot megismételte a mozdulatot a másik lábával is. Keze határozott szorítására melegség futott végig Sid egész testén. Aztán Geno lassan elkezdte felfelé húzni a ruhadarabot, de amikor az ágyékához ért, újabb akadályba ütközött.

– Megfogtad a bokám – tiltakozott Sid fülig pirulva. – Nem tehetek róla.

Geno szája éles, elégedett mosolyra szaladt.

– Ennyire élvezed?

Sid képtelen volt elvonni a pillantását.

– Szeretem, amikor úgy érsz hozzám, mintha a tiéd lennék – suttogta Geno szemébe nézve.

– Mindig úgy érek hozzád, mintha enyém lennél, mert mindig enyém vagy – mondta reszelősen, aztán két keze közé fogta Sid csípőjét, és húzta, húzta lefelé.

Végül a harmadik próbálkozásra sikerült Sidet felöltöztetni, de mindketten egyértelmű sikerként könyvelték el a kísérletet.

– Nagyszerű siker – értett egyet Geno. A fal mellett heverészett, mintha nem lett volna hely, ahol szívesebben lenne, és ragyogott a nyilvánvaló elégedettségtől. – Hogy lehetek ilyen szerencsés? Enyém legokosabb szub. Legerősebb, leggyönyörűbb…

A szavakra Sid farka újra megrándult. Muszáj volt megfognia magát, nem akarta elhinni.

– Állj le! – sziszegett Genóra. – Különben megint feláll.

– Feláll? – kérdezte izgatottan.

Na, jó, negyedik próbálkozásra.

*****

Szóval a dolgok igazán nagyszerűen mentek, amikor pár nappal később Flower megállította őket a játékosok számára fenntartott parkolóban.

– Hé, Sid, Geno! Beszélhetnénk egy percre?

Sid és Geno kérdő pillantással követték Flowert a garázs sarkába, Geno autója mögé. Sid növekvő rosszérzéssel a gyomrában várta, mi következik. Flower vagy azt akarta mondani, hogy túl feltűnőek voltak, és a csapat rájött a kapcsolatukra, vagy vacsorára akarta hívni őket, hogy Geno és Vero valami fura dom-megegyezésre jussanak, és neki egyik lehetőségtől sem lett különösebben rózsás a kedve.

– Akkor, ti most együtt éltek? – kérdezte Flower, amint biztonságos, eldugott részre értek.

– Nem – mondta Sid.

– Igen – válaszolta Geno vele egy időben.

Sid megfordult, és döbbenten Genóra nézett; a férfi hasonlóan meglepetten nézett vissza rá. Jó, lehet, hogy Sid minden éjjel Geno ágyában aludt, és egy hete csak váltásruháért volt otthon, és hogy elintézze a legszükségesebb ház körüli teendőket, és igen, Geno és ő szinte minden étkezést együtt költöttek el, de… Na, jól van, ha jobban belegondolt, talán Flowernek és Genónak mégiscsak igaza van. Flower láthatta az arcán a rádöbbenést, mert bólintott, és folytatta:

– Második kérdés. Nem gondoljátok, hogy kicsit gyorsan haladtok?

– Nem – válaszolta Sid, amikor vele egy időben Geno lehajtott fejjel igent mondott.

Sid, ha lehet még döbbentebben nézett Genóra. Túl gyorsan? Ha Geno tényleg így gondolja, miért nem mondott semmit?

– Az én munkám ezennel véget ért – jelentette be Flower mosolyogva, majd miután vállon veregette őket, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, odébb állt.

– Gyere, Sid! – mondta Geno lekonyult ábrázattal. – Menjünk hozzám, és beszéljünk.

Amint beültek a kocsiba, és az ajtó becsukódott utánuk, Sid kissé megbántottan kibökte:

– Nem szeretnéd, hogy veled éljek?

– Szeretném – javította ki azonnal Geno –, de nem akarlak sürgetni. Még soha nem randiztál dommal ezelőtt, és máris beköltöznél? – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem véletlenül van meccs előtt bemelegítés, Sid.

Ezen Sid elgondolkozott.

– Szóval azt mondod, először bemelegítésre lenne szükségünk? – Ahogy belegondolt, egyre jobban tetszett neki az ötlet.

– Igen – bólintott Geno. – Azt hiszem, azzal vigyáznék rád legjobban, Sid. Mindennél fontosabb. – A tekintete mondhatni sóvárgó volt. – Hiányozni fogsz, hogy nem vagy mindig házamban, de ha bemelegítés sikeres, akkor visszajössz majd, és végleg együtt élünk. Így lesz legjobb.

– Mennyi idő? A bemelegítés? – Sid tisztában volt vele, hogy általában hónapok is elteltek, míg az ember összeköltözött valakivel, de kétségbeesetten kívánta, hogy Geno ennél sokkal rövidebb időt mondjon. Két hét. A két hét egész jól hangzott.

– Jön rájátszás, aztán nyár. Talán… következő szezonig?

– Óh! – harapott az ajkába Sid. – Az soknak tűnik.

– Nekem is sok – mondta csalódottan Geno –, de rájátszás nem a legjobb idő komoly döntéseket hozni, mint költözés, nyáron meg nem vagyok itt, és te sem vagy itt, nem tudunk együtt élni.

Ezzel Sid sem vitatkozhatott.

– Azt hiszem, igazad van. – _A francba,_ nézett Sid az ölében nyugvó kezeire, _épp csak az enyém lett, és most adjam fel?_

– Ne légy szomorú, Sid! – mondta Geno lágyan, és összefűzte az ujjaikat. – Együtt leszünk; randi, szeánsz, hoki; mindig együtt. Jó? Ígérem.

– Jó – válaszolta Sid, majd lehajolt, hogy megcsókolhassa Geno kezét. – Jó.

Ezután Sid, visszavett egy lépést. Nem minden Pittsburghben töltött estéjükön ment át Genóhoz, bár így is sokszor nála aludt, hogy másnap együtt reggelizhessenek. Biztos volt benne, hogy Flower nem épp így képzelte a kapcsolatuk lassítását, de nem érdekelte. Flower szemrehányása sem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy kiragadja Geno karja közül, amikor szeánsz után álomba merültek. Azt azonban be kellett látnia, hogy a lassításnak jó hatásai is voltak A kapcsolatuk kezdetén a hokin kívül minden mást hanyagolni kezdett az életében, olyannyira elmerült Geno közelségében, és bizony a szexben. Soha korábban nem tapasztalta meg, hogy milyen az igazán jó szex, és most, hogy megértette, szinte a megszállottjává vált. Szóval a hokin, Genón és a szexen kívül semmi másnak nem jutott hely. Elhanyagolta a barátait: nem látogatta többet Flowert és Aggie-t, egyszer sem volt a Lemieux házban, nem hívta Jacket és Armyt, és egyetlen közös programja sem volt sem Duperrel, sem Karverrel, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a Sheával töltött utolsó éjszaka óta egyetlen egyszer sem hívta fel sem a szüleit, sem az ügynökét.

Akkoriban jól esett teljesen beburkolózni Geno érintéseinek és a rá szánt idejének puha védőburkába, de most, hogy sikerült kissé objektívabban szemlélnie a kapcsolatukat, rájött, hogy talán a helyzet mégsem volt teljesen egészséges. Lehet, hogy a TV-ben mutatott szubok száz százalékban a domjuk életének vetették alá magukat, minden más kapcsolatuk rovására, de Sidet nem ilyen fából faragták, és Genótól sem volt tisztességes azt várnia, hogy egyedül ő legyen Sid életének célja és értelme. Amikor pedig elérkezett a rájátszás ideje, rá kellett jönnie, hogy már nem az a kérdés, hogy egészséges, vagy sem az eszement ragaszkodásuk; Sid képtelen lett volna a rájátszás nyomása alatt elnavigálni egy új együttélést, nem beszélve egy új, titkos együttélésről. Genónak igaza volt: a rájátszás élve felfalta az embert, és Sidben nem maradt semmi, amit bárki másnak odaadhatott volna. Kizárt dolog volt.

Ottawa nem volt túl kemény ellenfél, igaz a három hosszabbítás után olyanok voltak, mint az élőhalottak, Montreál azonban komolyabb esetnek bizonyult. Valójában nem is maga a csapat okozta a problémát.

– Kibaszott Halak! – szitkozódott Jordy a negyedik meccs után. Az elmúlt három meccsen, mindig jóval több kapura lövésük volt, mint a montreáliaknak, mégis kétszer is kikaptak. – Ez a kibaszott Halak. Mi a kurva élet van? A domja vajon ostorral várja a szünetben, vagy mi a franc? 

Sidnek elege lett belőle

– Fogd be a szádat! – nézett haragosan Jordyra.

– Miért, te élvezed, amit csinál velünk? – kérdezett vissza Jordy felháborodottan.

– Persze, hogy nem! – csattant Sid. – Épp úgy utálom, mint te.

– Akkor?

– Utálom, hogy meccsről meccsre jobban játszunk, és nem tudunk egy kurva gólt begyötörni – mondta Sid fogcsikorgatva. Ha a helyzet így folytatódik, Halaknak fogja küldeni a következő fogorvosi számláját. – De ennek semmi köze Halak feleségéhez, és ezt te is tudod. Az isten szerelmére, Jordy, próbálj kicsit kevesebbet foglalkozni a domjával, és többet a gyenge pontjaival!

Lehet, hogy Sid kicsit durvább volt a kelleténél, de az agya hátsó szegletében egy halk hang azt motyogta, _így fognak bánni veled is, ha megtudják, hogy te és Geno együtt vagytok,_ ettől pedig megijedt, és amikor megijedt, képes volt a kegyetlenségre. _Megfosztanak az utolsó szál önállóságomtól is,_ gondolta keserűen, és megborzongott. _Épp úgy, ahogy most Jordy tette Halakkal. Csak egy bábu leszek a szemükben, aki úgy táncol, ahogy Geno fütyül._ Utálta a gondolatot, és utálta azt is, hogy ilyenek megfordulnak a fejében; elterelték a figyelmét, és ahhoz, hogy a rájátszásban száz százalékot nyújthasson, ezt nem engedhette meg magának. Erre most abszolút nem volt szüksége.

Flower, az isten áldja meg, még egy utolsó nagy mentést bemutatott aznap este. 

– Igen, kérlek, ilyet ne mondj még egyszer! Vero már így is azt hiszi, hogy az egész világot irányíthatja; ha most még azt is meghallja, hogy Halak felesége képes védeni a férje helyett, ő is ki akarja próbálni.

Erre aztán mindenki felnevetett, és Flower és Vero cukkolása lett a téma, elűzve a korábbi feszült hangulatot.

Aznap este, miután a repülő leszállt Pittsburghben, Sid hívatlanul és halálosan kimerülten Geno házához hajtott. Szüksége volt valami emlékeztetőre, hogy miért ne engedje, hogy az a suttogó, ijedt hang hozzon döntéseket helyette. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy miért éri meg a kapcsolatuk a sok-sok áldozatot.

– Sid – köszönt Geno nyúzottan, miközben beengedte. – Úgy sajnálom, de… túl fáradt vagyok szeánszhoz, vagy térdeléshez…

– Én is. Csak szerettem volna a karjaidban elaludni – mondta Sid remegő hangon. Valójában mindene remegett, de akkor Geno magához vonta, és megnyugtatóan azt suttogta, jó, jó.

Egy hét múlva vége volt. Majdnem kétszer annyi kapura lövésük volt, mint a montreáliaknak, mégis négy háromra kikaptak összesítésben. A média természetesen Flower hibáztatta. Sajnos ezzel maga Flower is így volt. Teljesen padlóra került, és Sid tudta, hogy onnan nem lesz könnyű felállnia.

Néma csendben vitte haza a meccs után, és kísérte a házukhoz. Egy percre sem merte magára hagyni. Az előszobában Flower keményen térdre vetette magát; a csattanó hang elég volt hozzá, hogy Sid együttérzően elfintorodjon. Vero még csak lefelé tartott a lépcsőn, de Flower zokogni kezdett, mielőtt elérhette volna. Franciául ismételgetett valamit. Bánts, bánts, fordította le Sid a szavakat, és az ajkába kellett harapnia.

Vero lehajolt, hogy homlokon csókolja, és halkan, nagyon halkan franciául válaszolt. 

– Nem, szerelmem. Ma nem. Nem bízom benne, hogy megállítanál.

Flowerből erre egy sikolyhoz hasonló, rettenetes hang tört elő, aztán előrezuhant, és hangosan zokogni kezdett.

– Köszönöm szépen, hogy hazahoztad, Sid! – mondta Vero csendesen. Flower mellé kuporodott, és átölelte a karjaival.

– Tehetek bármit, hogy jobb legyen? – kérdezte Sid, mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát.

Idegesen összeszorította a száját. Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna, de nem bánta, hogy megtette. Minden idegszála tiltakozott az ellen, hogy így búcsúzzon Flowertől, még ha a leghozzáértőbb és legszeretőbb kezek közt is hagyja. Vero nem utasította el azonnal, nyilvánvalóan alaposan végiggondolta az ajánlatot.

– Azt hiszem… ha elmondanád neki, hogy szereted, az segítene – válaszolta pár másodperc elteltével.

_Flower tudja,_ akarta mondani, de aztán arra gondolt, mindegy, hogy hányszor mondtak neki hasonlót, minden alkalommal jól esett hallani. Vero mellé guggolt, és egyik kezét Flower hátára tette.

– Szeretlek, Flower – mondta lágyan. – Te vagy a legjobb barátom, és soha, soha életedben nem hagytál még cserben. Te olyan jó vagy, megérdemled, hogy szeressenek. – Lehunyta a szemét, és előre hajolva megcsókolta Flower feje búbját. – Minden rendben lesz – suttogta. – Vero majd gondoskodik rólad. És mi is megteszünk mindent, amire csak szükséged van.

Flower nagyot sóhajtott.

– Köszönöm, Sid! – mondta Flower reszketően.

– Tudod, hogy bármit megtennék érted – szólalt meg bugyuta mosollyal, de az sem tudta elrejteni, mennyire komolyan gondolt minden egyes szót.

Vero gyengéden elmosolyodott.

– Köszönjük, Sid! – mondta ő is. – Jó éjszakát!

– Nektek is!

Visszaülve a kocsiba üzenetet küldött Genónak. _Átmehetek?_ Geno kisszámíthatatlan tudott lenni a nagy vereségek után, és Sidnek fogalma sem volt, akar-e aznap este társaságot, de Geno szinte azonnal visszaírt. _Igen._ Sid már indult is, de továbbra sem tudta, milyen hangulatban lesz a férfi, amikor odaér. 

Amint megérkezett, Geno anélkül, hogy bármit mondott volna, rögtön a hálószobába vezette. Sid szíve hevesen dobogni kezdett, remélve, hogy ez azt jelenti, szeánszra készülhet, de amikor belépett a hálószoba ajtaján, az ágyon egy nyitott bőrönd fogadta. Nehéz volt nem leforrázottnak érezni magát. Geno előtte állt, így nem láthatta Sid csalódott pillantását. Az egyik szekrényhez lépett, és elkezdte szétszortírozni a szezon alatt összegyűlt apróságokat.

_Nem csak Pittshburghöt hagyod itt, amikor hazamész ezen a nyáron,_ akarta mondani Sid. Nem csak a csapatot. _Itt hagysz engem is, és úgy tűnik, már alig várod…_

Ám miközben Sid Genót figyelte, feltűnt neki pár dolog, amit nem vett észre korábban; Geno kapkodó, bizonytalan mozdulatai, az élesen előre görnyedő válla, vagy az, hogy láthatóan képtelen volt Sid szemébe nézni. Rossz bőrben volt. Nem olyan rosszban, mint Flower, annyira nem, de látszott, hogy gödörbe jutott, és szégyellte magát miatta.

Sid megkockáztatott egy kérdést, hátha beletalál.

– Minden évben így szoktad? – kérdezte finoman. – Rögtön pakolsz, ahogy lejátsszuk az utolsó meccset?

– Igen – bólintott robotikusan, mint aki nincs teljesen tisztába vele, mit is csinál. – Igen, minden évben, csak tavaly nem, nyilvánvalóan. Túl boldog voltam, de… – aztán elhallgatott.

Sid átszelve a rövidke távolságot Genóhoz lépett, és a tenyerét a mellkasára tette, pont a szíve fölé.

– Kicsit elveszettnek tűnsz – mondta Sid csendesen, és türelmesen várta, hogy Geno viszonozza a pillantását. Mikor megtette, Sid megkérdezte. – Segítene, ha térdelnék neked?

Ez végre kirántotta a tompultságából. Geno arcán tisztán és élesen futott végig a hirtelen sóvárgás, de egy szempillantás alatt megmakacsolta magát.

– Mondtam már, Sid, soha, soha nem foglak térdre kényszeríteni. Soha.

– Ez nem térdre kényszerítés – vágta rá Sid. – Nem kényszerítesz semmire, én ajánlkozom. Segíteni szeretnék, Geno! – _És szükséged is van rá. Tisztán látom, milyen nagy szükséged van rá,_ gondolta, de megtartotta magának. Ha Geno megtette számára azt a szívességet, hogy hagyta Sidet dönteni, akkor neki is illik ugyanezt megtennie.

Geno arca szégyenkezve megrándult.

– Én vagyok dom – szolt összetörve. – Nekem kellene segítenem téged, megadni neked, amire szükséged van. Nem kellene, hogy te gondoskodj rólam, Sid.

– De kellene! – ragaszkodott hozzá Sid. – Egymást segítjük, G, egymásról gondoskodunk. És igen, lehetséges, hogy többnyire te gondoskodsz rólam, és én ezt nagyon is szeretem; és szerintem te is; de néha neked is szükséged van egy kis törődésre, és ez is rendben van. Ez is jó.

Egy percig néma csöndben álltak egymással szemben, Sid keze Geno ütemesen emelkedett és süllyedt Geno minden egyes levegővételével.

– Szarul érzem magam – vallotta be Geno halkan, mereven a föld felé nézve –, de tudom, hogy te is szarul vagy. Ugyanazt a meccset játszottuk mindketten, és mindketten vesztettünk. Erősnek kellene lennem érted, nem…

– Geno, szerintem sokkal kevésbé vagyok szarul, mint te – mondta Sid köntörfalazás nélkül. – Fáj, hogy vesztettünk, de amikor hazavittem Flowert, sikerült nagyjából tisztáznom magamban a dolgokat. És én az idén már nyertem egy aranyat, úgyhogy a szezonom már eddig is elég jó volt.

Geno kétkedve figyelte.

– Oké, Sid…

– És erős vagy – folytatta Sid vehemensen. – Az nem gyengeség, ha segítségre van szükséged. Nem gyengeség azt akarni, hogy valaki törődjön veled, kivéve, ha azt gondolod, hogy én gyenge vagyok. – Ekkor, mint a villámcsapás, felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy talán épp ez volt a probléma. Talán Geno azt, ha valaki segítségre szorul, szub tulajdonságnak látta, és nem akart olyan lenni, mint a szubok, mert a szubok gyen…

– Igazad van – érintette az ujjait Sid ajkához Geno. – Mennyire igazad van. – És fáradtan elmosolyodott. – Már mondtam, nem is tudom, hogy lehetek ilyen szerencsés. Nem csak legszebb, legédesebb szub enyém, de legokosabb is. Nagyon-nagyon szerencsés vagyok. – Egy futó, gyors csókot adott Sidnek köszönetként. – Igen, Sid, szeretném, ha térdelnél nekem.

– Akkor mondd, hol szeretnél – suttogta vissza Sid.

És Geno mondta. A szobában lévő egyetlen fotelbe csúszott; egy nagy, terebélyes fotelbe, egészen hasonlóba, mint Sid fotelje otthon a szobájában; és magához intette Sidet, majd addig tologatta, húzogatta, míg vele szemben nem térdelt, fejét kicsit féloldalasan Geno combjára döntve. Amint Sidet minden szempontból megfelelő állásba igazította, Geno egy elégedett sóhajjal Sid tarkójára csúsztatta a kezét.

– Hunyd be a szemed! – mondta halkan, és Sid engedelmeskedett.

A térdeléstől Sid feje nem lett tisztább, sem könnyebb; igazat beszélt, mikor azt mondta, nagyjából sikerült feldolgozni a meccsen történteket; de így is kifejezetten kielégítő volt Geno előtt térdelni. Jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy felajánlkozhatott Genónak, és lehetősége nyílt, hogy valami hasonlót adhasson a férfinek, mint amit Geno dominanciája adott neki: erőt, támogatást, és egy biztos kikötőt, ahol menedékre talál. A térdein Geno előtt szavak nélkül mondhatta el, jó és érdemes ember vagy. Érdemes a behódolásomra és az engedelmességemre. Érdemes a bizalmamra és a sebezhetőségemre.

Végül Geno újabb hatalmasat sóhajtott, majd felemelte a kezét, hogy hátrafésülje a hajat Sid homlokából.

– Helló, Sid!

– Helló, Geno!

– Kinyithatod a szemed!

Sid kinyitotta a szemét, és pislogott párszor, hogy hozzászokjon a hirtelen fényességhez. Genóra nézve látta, hogy a férfi vállában enyhült a feszültség, és a szeméből is eltűnt az a furcsa, semmibe révedő pillantás. Sid mosolyogva rejtette az arcát Geno combjai közé, és próbálta visszafogni a nyilvánvaló elégedettségét, de akkor is iszonyúan jó érzés volt tudni, hogy a behódolása ilyen sokat segített. Geno felhúzta az ölébe Sidet, és a kezébe fogta a kezét.

– Megtisztelsz a behódolásoddal – mondta ünnepélyesen, és finom csókot lehelt mindkét csuklójára.

– Megtisztelsz az elfogadásoddal – válaszolta Sid tiszta szívből.

Miközben felálltak, Geno tekintete az ágyon heverő bőröndre tévedt, és felnyögött.

– Seggfej vagyok – szapulta magát. – Nem gondolkoztam. Bejöttél, megláttad bőröndöt, biztos azt hitted, itt akarlak hagyni.

– Rájöttem, hogy csak ez a szokásod – rázta meg ellenkezve a fejét Sid. – Minden rendben, G, nem voltál önmagad.

– Akkor is – hajolt Sidhez egy engesztelő csókkal. – Nem kellett volna. Nem akarlak itt hagyni. Nem. Nem. Nem.

– Én sem – suttogta Sid rekedten.

– Itt maradsz éjszakára? Csak aludni.

– Aha, jól hangzik.

Miközben lefekvéshez készülődtek, Geno mormogva azon elmélkedett:

– Talán becsomagolhatnálak bőröndömbe, és magammal vihetnélek Oroszországba. Jó ötlet, nem?

– Nem hangzik valami kényelmesen.

– Ugyan, Sid, összehajtogatlak, becsomagollak. Olyan, mint bondázs, nem? Szereted – incselkedett Geno.

– Azt igen, de ha becsomagolsz egy bőröndbe, nem tudsz megérinteni – mutatott rá.

– Igen, valóban komoly probléma. Sid mindig olyan okos – dicsérte meg, miközben apró csókokkal hintette be az arcát, míg Sid felszabadultan nevetett.

*****

Másnap reggel Geno melegítőalsóba és pólóba öltöztette Sidet.

– Szüleim itt vannak nálam, úgyhogy két választás van; kiszöksz hátsó ajtón nagyon csendesen, vagy együtt reggelizel papával ás mamával – figyelmeztette.

– Nem félek a szüleidtől – mondta neki Sid.

– Most talán ezt mondod – motyogta, de a szeme csillogott.

Amikor Geno szülei másnap reggel meglátták a konyhába lépni, izgatott orosz kiabálásba kezdtek, majd össze-vissza ölelgették és csókolgatták Sidet. Geno nem fordította, mit mondtak, de mikor leültek a reggelihez Sidhez fordult.

– Mama mondta, ma már sokkal jobban nézek ki. Mondta, nagyon jó vagy hozzám.

Sid nem tehetett róla, elmosolyodott a kedves szavak hallatán. Lehet, hogy totál idiótának tűnt, de nem törődött vele.

Kisebb zavart okozott a készülődésben, mikor Geno anyja egy tányért és egy evőeszközt készített kettőjüknek, de Geno valószínűleg kielégítő magyarázattal szolgált, mert az asszony hamarosan külön tányért és evőeszközt hozott Sid számára, és Geno átlapátolta a hatalmas ételkupac felét Sid tányérjára.

– Mondtam neki, ez nem jelenti, hogy kapcsolat nem komoly, csak annyit, hogy étel nem része szubmisszivitásodnak.

– Komoly a kapcsolatunk – mondta Geno Sid anyjának, amit Geno lelkiismeretesen le is fordított. A nő elégedetten mosolygott rájuk.

Reggeli után Geno félrevonta Sidet.

– Oroszország megkért játsszak világbajnokságon csapatban. Ha elvállalom, holnap este mennem kell.

– Holnap? – kérdezte Sid elhalóan. Ez sokkal hamarabb volt, mint amire számított, de nem mondhatta Genónak, hogy ne képviselje az országát; nem mikor Sidnek is olyan sok örömet okozott, hogy magára ölthette a nemzeti válogatott mezét az olimpián. – Azt hiszem, menned kell – mondta neki, de nem volt egyszerű. – Hiányozni fogsz, de ez a helyes döntés. Menned kell.

Geno átölelte.

– Te is nagyon fogsz hiányozni – suttogta Sid fülébe. – De majd megoldjuk. Telefonálunk, írunk egymásnak.

Így, hogy a tervezésre koncentrálhatott, kicsit könnyebb volt.

– Tudom, hogy nem szeretsz angolul telefonálni – kezdte Sid, de Geno megrázta a fejét.

– Veled beszélni sokkal könnyebb – nézett rá melegen. – Te jól megértesz, de skype-on kicsit könnyebb lenne, ha neked is jó…

– Szuper, a tesómmal is mindig skype-olni szoktunk – mondta Sid megkönnyebbülten. – Csinálhatjuk.

– Skype szánsz? – javasolta Geno bűnösen mély hangon, miközben Sid nyakát birizgálta.

– Eleinte biztos szörnyen zavarban leszek – figyelmeztette Sid elpirulva –, de… jó. Azt hiszem, jó lenne. Örülnék neki.

– Jó, jó – egyenesedett fel Geno sokkal jobb kedvvel. – És majd küldök neked dolgokat – mondta boldogan. – Igen, veszek Sidnek ajándékot, jó?

– Ugye, tudod, hogy egy csomó pénzem van? – kérdezte Sid évődve.

– Pénzed, igen, de ízlésed… – vigyorgott rá kajánul.

– Baszd meg! – vágta mellbe Genót, miközben őrült mód próbált nem mosolyogni.

*****

Egyetlen utolsó éjszakájuk maradt Geno elutazása előtt. Sid átinvitálta a férfit a házához, és összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy kérni merjen valamit, amire már jó ideje vágyott.

– Bármit csinálhatunk, amit csak akarsz – mondta sietősen –, és biztos van terved ma estére. Ez csak egy ötlet, valami, amin gondolkozhatunk…

– Sid – fordította maga felé Sid arcát bátorító mosollyal –, nem kell izgulni. Ha szeretnél valamit, kérd!

Sid idegesen harapdálta az ajkát.

– Szeretném, ha… elfenekelnél.

Geno meglepetten felszisszent.

– Jó – mondta, miközben az ágyra ült –, de azt hiszem, többet kell beszélnünk róla.

Ez egész ígéretesen hangzott.

– Nem kell ezt tennünk, ha te nem akarod – hadarta Sid.

– Akarom – biztosította Geno –, de aggódok. Tudom, hogy fájdalom nagyon rossz emlék számodra. Többi dom bántott, és félek, rossz lesz neked; nem akarlak bántani.

Sid megértően bólintott.

– Tényleg rossz volt – mondta óvatosan. Tudta, hogy ha meg akarja győzni Genót, el kell magyaráznia, így megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. – Rossz volt, de vannak dolgok, amikről tudom, hogy biztonságosak; van pár dolog, amit nagyon is élveztem. És ha ezekkel a jövőben kísérletezni akarunk, előbb-utóbb lehet, hogy beleszaladunk valami olyanba, ami rossz lesz, és ez a gondolat ijesztő, de nem eléggé, hogy elrettentsen a jó részétől. Nem hiszem, hogy ez indok lenne, hogy meg se próbáljuk, vagy, hogy mellőzzünk mindenféle fájdalmat, csak óvatosnak kell lennünk, és tudom, hogy te óvatos leszel – mondta határozottan, miközben Geno mellé ült az ágyra. – Mindig olyan óvatos vagy velem.

Geno a kezébe vette Sid kezét.

– Szóval, mi biztonságos? Mit élveztél?

Sid ezen sokat gondolkozott a Sheával töltött utolsó, rettenetes szeánsza óta. Száz százalékig biztos volt benne, hogy szeretné, ha Geno megütné puszta kézzel a fenekét, a combjait és a felkarját, ha közben ki van kötve, folyamatosan beszél hozzá, és abbahagyja, amint Sid sírni kezd. Ez mind zöld lámpa volt. Szörnyen zavarba ejtőnek találta ezt elmondani; szembement mindazzal, amit valaha a behódolásról tanult. Gyakorlatilag azt mondta Genónak, _csak kékkel festhetsz, és csak teheneket. Óh, és várj, még valami, csak nyolc darabot._ Geno azonban úgy tűnt egyáltalán nem bánja. Nem tűnt dühösnek a sok szabály miatt, a tekintete pedig végig meleg és gyengéd maradt. Mikor látta, hogy Sidet kétségek gyötrik, bátorítóan megszorította a kezét, és ettől Sid erőt kapott a folytatáshoz.

– Jól hangzik – mondta lágyan, amikor Sid befejezte. – Ügyes vagy. Tudom, milyen nehéz mindezt elmondani, ezért nagyon büszke vagyok rád, Sid. Büszke, hogy segítesz, hogy vigyázhassak rád, büszke, amiért bízol bennem, hogy meghallgatlak, és így is akarlak.

– Bízom benned – sóhajtott, és végre, Geno érkezése óta először rendesen kapott levegőt. – Szóval… kipróbálnád?

– Igen – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Már ötleteim is vannak – tette hozzá mélyen, amitől Sid izgatottan megborzongott.

A tárgyalás után, levetkőztette Sidet, és karjait vastag, fekete kötéllel kötötte össze, majd az ágyra térdeltette, és hagyta, hogy a könyökére támaszkodjon.

– Ez a fenék – mondta ámulva, miközben végigsimított Sid domborulatain –, azt hittem nem nézhet ki jobban, de ha arra gondolok, milyen lesz gyönyörű pirosan, lehet, hogy mégis csak tévedtem.

Sid ajka elnyílt, kapkodva vette a levegőt. Amint Geno a karjai köré tekerte a kötelet, az idegessége szinte teljesen elszállt, és most türelmetlen vágyakozás dübörgött a szívében.

– Te is szeretnéd, és én mindig azt akarom adni drága Sidemnek, amit szeretne – mondta édesen Geno.

Felemelte a kezét Sid fenekéről, és Sid lélegzet visszafojtva várta az ütést, de Geno halkan felnevetett.

– Még nem. Még várnod kell kicsit. Olyan sok izgalmas dolgot tehetünk, hogy látsszon, hogy enyém.

Sid felnyögött, és a karjait összekötő kötélhez dörzsölte az arcát. A vágyakozása kétségbeesett szintre ért. _Történjen már végre valami!_

– Kérlek! – könyörögte.

Geno elégedetten hümmögött.

– Először, kicsit megnyalogatlak – mondta, majd anélkül, hogy egy pillanatot is várt volna, széthúzta Sid fenekét, és végignyalta a segglyukát. Sid torkából kiszakadt egy zavarbaejtően magas nyikkanás. A dolog nem érte teljes meglepetésként, hisz Geno megkérdezte a tárgyalás alatt, hogy mi a véleménye a nyalásról, de egy része képtelen volt elhinni, hogy meg is teszi. Abban a szellemben nőtt fel, hogy a dom az, aki örömet talál a szubja testében, és nem fordítva, és hogy önző dolog volt azt várni egy domtól, hogy orálisan kényeztesse a szubját. Geno azonban eget-földet megmozgatott, hogy lerombolja Sid sztereotípiáit. Sid minden alkalommal úgy érezte, darabokra hullik, és Genónak most sikerült rátennie még egy lapáttal az amúgy is megsemmisítő élményre.

Geno alaposan megdolgozta Sidet a nyelvével, miközben a kezével a fenekét masszírozta és simogatta, míg bőrének minden négyzetcentimétere érzékien felpezsdült, és a lyuka nedvesen csillogott.

– Mondom, mit kell tenned, hogy jó legyél – suttogta Geno. – Itt máris szép piros vagy – dörzsölte meg az ujjával az érzékeny, ellazult lyukat –, de hamarosan itt is piros leszel – húzta végig az ujjait Sid hátsóján. – Számolnod kell, és ha jól számolsz, és egy ütést sem vétesz el, megengedem, hogy farkamon menj el. Jó fiú leszel, édes Sidem?

– Igen, Geno – ígérte meg hevesen. – Jó leszek. Nem rontom el, ígérem.

– Nehéz lesz, Sid. Nem leszek kíméletes – figyelmeztette.

– Ígérem – ismételte Sid. Az öröm, majd szétfeszítette, hogy feladatot kapott; lehetőséget, hogy bizonyítsa, milyen jó tud lenni, ha Geno kéri. Nem fogja cserbenhagyni.

Geno első ütése sokkolóan hatott, hiába várt rá egész este. Nem volt túl erős, amit értékelt. Elfelejtette mondani a megbeszélésnél, hogy egy kis bemelegítésre szüksége van először, de úgy tűnt Geno magától is rájött. Az ütések gyors egymásutánban követték egymást, míg el nem értek az ötödikig. Geno akkor kis szünetet tartott, és megcsókolta Sid fenekének bal felét.

– Jó, Sid. Öt, nagyon jó. Szín?

– Zöld – válaszolta azonnal.

Geno újabb csókot hintett a fenekére.

– Oké, következő öt kicsit nehezebb.

Sid bólintott; készen állt.

A következő öt tényleg keményebb volt. A felületes csípést mély, lüktetés váltotta fel. Tudta, ha Geno így folytatja, másnapra csupa véraláfutás lesz a hátsó fele, de nem bánta. Akarta azokat a zúzódásokat, hogy emlékeztessék, akkor is, ha Geno már nem lesz mellette.

– Nagyon ügyes vagy, Sid – méltatta Geno Sid hátát simogatva. – Úgy néz ki, meg fogod érdemelni farkam, úgyhogy elő kell, készítselek. – Egyik síkosítóval alaposan bekent ujjával Sidbe hatolt, mire Sid üdvözülten felnyögött. Aztán az ujját Sid prosztatájához érintette, miközben a másik kezével öt újabb ütést mért Sid fenekének jobb felére. Az ujja az ütésektől még erősebben nyomódott Sid prosztatájához; képtelen volt visszafogni a kiáltásait. Majdnem elrontotta a számolást, és az ijedtségtől adrenalin árasztotta el a testét, összekeveredve a gyönyörrel és a fájdalommal, és lassan lerombolta mindazt a nyugalmat, amit Geno kötözése adott a szeánsz elején.

– Geno! – kezdte Sid remegő hangon, de Geno egy pillanatra sem állt meg. Most már két ujjal hatolt Sidbe, és folytatta a fenekelést. Tizenhat, tizenhét, tizennyolc, tizenkilenc, húsz.

Aztán szembemenve Sid várakozásaival, még mindig nem hagyta abba. Huszonegy, huszonkettő, huszonhárom… A megdöbbenéstől megint majdnem hibázott, még több adrenalint pumpálva a vérébe. A feneke minden négyzetcentimétere égett és feszült, de nem foglalkozhatott vele, mert minden figyelmére szüksége volt, hogy a számolásra koncentráljon.

– Huszonhét, huszonnyolc, huszonkilenc.

Mire végre elért a harminchoz, zokogott. A szeméből megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek a könnyek, és a szíve Geno ütéseivel egy ütemben dobogott. Aztán vége volt. Geno megállt, és Sidet egy pillanatra elöntötte az aggodalom. _Elrontottam valamit,_ gondolta pánikban. _Elvétettem a számolást?_ De Geno megnyugtatóan mormogott a fülébe, és elismerően dicsérte, amiért egyszer sem tévesztett; amiért ilyen figyelmes volt. Azt mondta, büszke Sidre, és alig várja, hogy maga körül érezhesse, épp ahogy megígérte.

– Kérlek! – könyörgött Sid. – Kérlek! 

A fenekében érzett fájdalom, és Geno köteleinek a szorítása volt az egyetlen, ami megakadályozta, hogy elszálljon, mint tollpihe a szélben. Annyi érzés bombázta, ami jó volt, de szörnyen nehéz is, mint egy túlfeszített zsineg, ami bármikor elpattanhat. Tudnia kellett, muszáj volt, hogy tudja, megtette, amit vártak tőle. Tudnia kellett, hogy jól csinálta.

Egy részét valószínűleg hangosan is kimondta, mert Geno megnyugtató szavakkal hintette be, miközben az ágyra mászott, és az ölébe húzta Sidet, hogy az a hátával a mellkasának dőlhessen.

– Nagyon jól csináltad, Sid. Tökéletes voltál. Most engedd, hogy gondoskodjak rólad! Nincs már más feladatod, Sid. Engedd el magad!

Geno ölelése teljesen beburkolta, körbevette mindenhol. Ugyanazok a kezek, amik korábban fájdalmat okoztak, most gyengéden, birtoklóan simogatták. _Engedd el magad,_ hallotta Sid, és engedelmeskedett.

Most, hogy nem kellett többé gondolkodnia és cselekednie, Sid teljesen átadhatta magát az érzéseinek. Mivel nem kellett többé a feladatára koncentrálnia, és az elméjét bombázó rengeteg érzést sem kellett ignorálnia, hagyta, hogy beborítsák; a forróság a fenekében, Geno szorosan a hátának nyomódó mellkasa, a farka sürgető lüktetése, vagy Geno fenekéhez préselődő farkának érintése. Mind átélhette és érezhette őket, és amint megtette, ezek az érzések magukkal ragadták, és elrepítették arra az édes és csendes helyre, ahol minden könnyű volt és helyes.

– Gyönyörű, jó Sidem – suttogta Geno a fülébe.

Geno síkosítótól csúszós farka a bejáratához nyomódott, és Sid mindennél jobban kívánta. Nem vágyott semmi másra, minthogy Geno élvezetet leljen a testében, és jutalmul a hűséges és odaadó engedelmességéért ő is élvezetet kaphasson. A teste és az elméje, minden porcikája megnyílt, hogy befogadja Genót, mikor a férfi végre belésiklott.

Sid olyan sokat kapott tőle. A férfi mindig olyan sokat adott neki. A farka tökéletes lökései, a csípője ritmusa, a keze kőkemény szorítása és a Sid hajába rejtett nyögései mind Sidé voltak. Sid az ujjai minden egyes szorítását, minden kapkodó lélegzetét áhítattal fogadta. Szavak nélkül is mind Geno élvezetéről és megelégedettségéről beszélt; szavak nélkül is mind Sidet magasztalták.

– Olyan jó hozzám… élvezz el, kedves, édes fiú – ösztökélte Geno lihegéstől akadozó szavakkal. Egyik kezével marokra fogta Sid farkát, és simogatni kezdte. – Akarom… Élvezz el, élvezz el, amikor benned vagyok!

Sid hangosan felnyögött. Eddig is olyan nagyon-nagyon közel volt; a szavaitól padig még tovább fokozódott a vágya. Sid előrehajolt, ahogy a gyönyör végigvágott rajta, és a hasára és a combjaira élvezett. Geno vele együtt mozdult, szorosan hozzátapadva. Fújtatva zihált, ahogy Sid teste összeszorult körülötte. A lökései erősebbek lettek, és magasztaló szavai oroszra fordultak, mikor csípője utolsó rándulásával ő is megtalálta a gyönyört. 

Sid arca a könyöke belsejéhez passzírozódott, Geno egyik térde pedig a jobb combjába fúródott, de nem törődött vele; szinte alig vette észre. Az agya teljesen máshol járt; mintha puha, dagadó vattagombócok közé csomagolták volna. Ha majd valamit tennie kell, Geno úgyis szól. Addig Sidnek nincs semmi más dolga, mint heverészni ebben a puhaságban, és hagyni, hogy Geno mindenről gondoskodjon.

Egész addig szabadságolhatta a mentális képességeit, míg Geno megfürdette, megitatta, megcsókolgatta, majd ágyba dugta, maga is mellé feküdt, és szorosan a mellkasához ölelte. 

– Körözz a csuklóddal! – mondta neki halkan, miközben gyengéden dörzsölgette az alkarját. Sid megtette. – Jó fiú, most szorítsd meg az ujjam! Szorítsd ökölbe a kezed, oké? Ügyes. Könyököd rendben? Semmi furcsa?

– Ühüm – ásította Sid.

– Olyan cuki – incselkedett Geno, és az ujjával játékosan megpöckölte Sid orrát. 

Sid tiltakozását kifejezve artikulálatlanul nyöszörgött, és Geno hóna alá fúrta az arcát. 

– Gyere elő, Sid! Nem bújhatsz el, kérdeznem kell valamit – nevetett Geno.

Sid lemondó sóhajjal feltámaszkodott a könyökére.

– Mi’en kérdés? – motyogta összefolyó szavakkal. 

– Érzel bárhol éles fájdalmat? Olyat, amire nem számítottál, jobban fáj, mint kellene? – kérdezte Geno.

Sid ficergett egy kicsit, hogy minden testrészét érzékelhesse, majd megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem.

– Jó – bólintott Geno. – Fejedben minden rendben? Bármi rossz érzés, vagy minden zöld? – kérdezte aggodalmasan összevont szemöldökkel.

Sid arcán boldog mosoly ragyogott fel.

– Olyan jó – mondta hevesen. – Olyan jól érzem magam. Óh, Geno, te… nagyszerű voltál.

– Akkor jó. Örülök neki. Nagyon örülök. – mondta Sidéhez hasonlóan széles vigyorral. Aztán lágyan megcsókolta, és komolyabbra váltott. – Te is nagyszerű voltál, Sid. – A kezébe vette Sid kezét, és a csuklója puha, belső oldalát az ajkához vonta. – Megtisztelsz a behódolásoddal – mondta érzelmektől átitatott hangon. – Mindig megtisztelsz, de ma este… tudom, milyen ijesztő volt, és milyen nagyon nehéz beszélned velem határaidról, így különösen sokat jelentett. A behódolásod, odaadásod, Sid, fogalmad sincs, milyen gyönyörű. Elmondhatatlanul gyönyörű. Köszönöm, hogy megosztottad velem.

Sid elpirult Geno túláradó magasztalástól.

– Megtisztelsz az elfogadásoddal – mondat lágyan. – Mielőtt elkezdtük, tényleg ijesztő volt, de amint elkezdődött a szeánsz egy cseppnyi félelmet sem éreztem. Tudtam, hogy nem kérsz többet, mint amit megbeszéltünk. Tudtam, hogy betartod a határaimat, így hát mitől kellett volna félnem? Csak arra kellett gondolnom, hogy a kedvedre tegyek, és elfogadjam, amit adsz – vonta meg a vállát. – Hát, ettől vagyok a legboldogabb.

Geno megragadta Sid vállát, és szorosan magához ölelte.

– Sosem szabadna, hogy arról kelljen gondolkodnod, dom megszegi határaidat – suttogta Sid hajába. – Soha, de soha.

– Veled nem is kell – mondta egyszerűen, majd megint elkapta az ásítás. – Bocsi, mindjárt elalszom.

– Semmi baj – nyugtatta meg Geno. – Teljesen normális.

– Tudom, csak még szerettem volna… – Újabb ásítás szakította félbe. – Szerettem volna még valamiről beszélni.

– Majd reggel beszélünk. Most csak aludj, Sid. Szükséged van rá.

– Oké! – motyogta, és már aludt is.

*****

Reggel Sidnek még épp volt annyi ideje, hogy készítsen egy kis pirítóst, mielőtt Geno felébred; nem azért, mert muszáj volt, hanem mert úgy érezte, élvezetes lenne egy ágyban elköltött reggelivel indítani a napot. Geno értékelte az ötletet, és nagy élvezettel vetette magát bele az előkészületekbe. Párnákból kis fészket rakott, hogy Sid az oldalán fekhessen evés közben, megkímélve a még mindig érzékeny fenekét. Igazából, nem különösebben fájt már, reggel a konyhában kipróbálta, milyen leülni, és semmi gondja nem akadt, de nem akarta Geno örömét elrontani.

– Valamiről beszélni szerettél volna este, mielőtt elaludtunk – emlékeztette Geno.

Sid mélyet sóhajtva felkészült.

– Igen. Már beszélhettünk volna erről korábban, de… nem gond, ha összejössz más szubokkal, míg Oroszorszá…

– Hazug – szakította félbe Geno derülten. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom? Gond, ezért nem csinálom; és nekem is gond, ha te szeánszolsz más domokkal, úgyhogy rendben van. Ugyanúgy gondoljuk.

– Oké! – mondta Sid nem is titkolva a megkönnyebbülését. – Tényleg jobb így, igen. – Felnevetett, és egy gyászos pillantást vetett Genóra. – Próbáltam ésszerűen gondolkozni…

– Fenébe ésszerűséggel – értett egyet Geno. – Vagyis… ésszerűség jó, csak… – Frusztráltan felnyögött. – Angol szörnyű, tudod, mire gondolok.

– Igen, azt hiszem, tudom.

Miután befejezték a reggelit, és Geno eltakarította a koszos tányérokat, majd tett egy jelentéktelen kísérletet a morzsák összesöprésére a lepedőről, újra az ágyra dőltek, és csókolózni kezdtek. Hosszan ölelkeztek, és Geno mindig visszatért Sid ajkaihoz, ha elszakadtak egymástól. Végül azonban muszáj volt abbahagyniuk. Geno sötét tekintettel simított végig Sid arcán.

– Mennem kell – mondta szomorúan. – Ki kell kísérni papát és mamát repülőtérre. Ma mennek haza ők is.

Sid bólintott. Mikor Geno felkelt az ágyból, Sid követte; karjaival szorosan átölelte, hogy a teste minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét az emlékezetébe vésse, ahol egymáshoz simultak.

– Hiányozni fogsz – mondta elszoruló torokkal.

– Te is hiányozni fogsz, de majd skype-olunk, beszélünk.

– Jó, úgy kicsit könnyebb lesz. – _De attól még épp így fogok sóvárogni a tested után,_ gondolta lehangoltan. Hangosan nem mondta ki, tudta, hogy nagyon felszínesnek tűnne, de a francba vele, akkor is hiányolni fogja Geno kezének érintését, az illatát, a csókjait, a farka súlyát a szájában.

Az idő aztán pillanatok alatt elszaladt, és Geno máris az ajtóban állt, egyik kezében a táskáját szorongatta, a másik kezét Sid felé tárta egy utolsó ölelésre.

– Három hónap – suttogta Sid fülébe –, és újra itt leszek. Hívlak telefonon, skype-on, beszélünk sokat, minden nap gondolok rád.

Sid nem ájult el, tekintve, hogy felnőtt ember volt, de ha a lábai megremegtek, senkinek nem kellett tudni róla.

– Én is minden nap gondolok rád – suttogta vissza, és Geno már ott sem volt.

– Basszus! – pislogott. Milyen száraz volt a levegő. 

*****

Geno ígéretéhez híven a heti skype-randijukon kívül is rengetegszer kereste. Minden nap írt legalább egyszer, ha valami aranyosat vagy vicceset látott, vagy csak azért, hogy köszönjön. Telefonon is gyakran hívta; néha telefonszexeltek, de volt, amikor csak beszélgettek. Mindezek felett pedig, Sid legnagyobb szórakozására, rengeteg ajándékot küldött a nyár folyamán: selyem lepedőket és alsóneműt, drága csokoládét, puccos francia szappant, illatos sampont, és…

– Párnaspray? – kérdezte gyanakvóan feltartva az üveget, és próbált nem nevetni.

– Illata jó? – kérdezte Geno nem zavartatva magát.

Sid kifújt belőle egy keveset, és megszagolta.

– Igen – vallotta be.

– Akkor fújd rá párnádra, hogy könnyebben aludj, amikor nem vagyok ott, hogy átöleljelek.

Jó, ez tényleg nagyon-nagyon cuki volt.

Geno más természetű dolgokat is küldött, melyek többségétől Sid őrült pirulásba kezdett, és alig várta, hogy használhassák. Látta Genón, hogy különös élvezetet lelt benne, ha nézhette, amint Sid valamelyik új ajándékával elégítette ki magát, és ettől Sidnek új ötlete támadt. Körülbelül egy hónap telhetett el a nyárból, mikor egy skype-szeánsz kezdetén kissé szégyenlősen megjegyezte.

– Tegnap este felvettem azt az újonnan küldött szemkötőt, miközben kivertem magamnak. Nagyon jó volt.

Arra számított, hogy Geno tekintete majd elsötétedik a vágytól, amint elképzeli Sidet a szemkötővel, de mosoly helyett dühösen összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Te önkielégítesz engedély nélkül?

Sid, mint a reflektorfénybe lépő vad, megdermedt. A vér megfagyott volna az ereiben, és még a lélegzete is elakadt.

_Ostoba, ostoba, ostoba,_ szidta magát. _Hogy felejthettél el valami ennyire nyilvánvalót? Ennyire fontosat?_ Soha nem beszéltek erről Genóval, és korábban sem gondolt rá, tekintve, hogy csak kapcsolatban élő szubokat érintett, de ez az egyik legalapabb protokoll volt; nem szabadott volna elfelejtenie. Csak valamiért soha nem gondolta, hogy ez rá is vonatkozik, és most Geno csalódott benne. Valószínűleg meg fog büntetni, jött rá Sid összeszoruló gyomorral. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy elnézést kérjen, és bocsánatért könyörögjön, de…

_De Geno azt mondta, nem vár el tőlem dolgokat azért, mert szub vagyok; anélkül semmiképp sem, hogy előtte ne beszélnénk róla. Azt mondta helytelen és veszélyes ez a fajta előzetes feltételezés, és megígérte, hogy soha nem teszi. Talán nem gondolta komolyan._ Sid kicsinek és elveszettnek érezte magát. _Vagy igen, de nem az ilyen komoly dolgokra értette. De megígérte. Megígérte, hogy soha nem teszi ezt velem._ Sid úgy érezte, ennek az ígéretnek többet kellene jelenteni, de a gondolattól, hogy szembemenjen Geno dominanciájával, és megpróbáljon kibújni a büntetés alól – ennél komolyabb bűntettet egy szub nem is követhetne el – felfordult a gyomra. Felfordult azonban a büntetés gondolatára is, pláne, hogy úgy érezte, nem tett semmi rosszat. Valamit ki kell találnia, csak még nem tudta, hogy mit.

És akkor a fejében megszólalt Ovecskin hangja. _A kommunikáció nem panaszkodás. Néha talán kommunikálhatnánk egymással, hogy tudjam, jó úton járok._ Aztán eszébe jutott valami, amit Geno mondott évekkel ezelőtt, amikor az NHL díjakról beszélgettek. _Ha van idő gondolkodni, megértem. Ha nem gondolkodok, csak cselekszek, akkor mindig elrontom._ Talán épp erre van szükségük, hogy helyrehozhassák; egy lehetőségre, hogy gondolkozhassanak. Amilyen magabiztosan csak tudta, megkérdezte:

– Szükségem lett volna az engedélyedre? – Kérdezni szabadott. Az nem panaszkodás és visszabeszélés volt. A kérdés az más.

– Persze, hogy kell engedély – mondta Geno és még szorosabbra vonta a szemöldökét. – Gyönyöröd enyém, Sid…

– Mert a szubod vagyok? – A gyomra őrülten remegett.

– Igen, Sid.

– Szóval, akkor csak úgy elvárod.

– I… – A szó elhalt Geno szájában.

Sid látta, hogy a vér a másodperc töredéke alatt fut ki az arcából, aztán a férfi lecsapta a monitort. A vonal megszakadt. _A francba,_ gondolta Sid meglepetten pislogva. Az ágyon ülve megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy most megkönnyebbült-e, vagy sem, de anélkül, hogy pontosan tudta volna, Geno miért tette le, nehéz volt döntenie. Ekkor azonban megcsörrent a telefonja. Sietve kapott utána?

– Geno?

– Helló, Sid! – mondta Geno vékony hangon.

– Jól vagy?

Geno hisztérikusan felnevetett.

– Te kérdezed, jól vagyok-e?

– Hát…

– Megijesztettelek, biztos vagyok benne. Utána meg lecsapom, mint egy seggfej, te meg gondolod, haragszom rád.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy haragszol – tiltakozott. Majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne. És nem mintha Geno sokáig váratta volna, mielőtt visszahívta, ami újabb kérdést vetett fel. – Miért nem skype-on hívtál.

Geno hosszan hallgatott, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Nem akartam, hogy láss – mormolta nyilvánvalóan szégyenkezve.

– Jaj, Geno! – sóhajtott Sid, és próbált minden melegséget belesűríteni ebbe a két szóba. – Geno, én mindig látni akarlak. Gyerünk! – Nagyon örült neki, hogy Geno rájött, hibát követett el, de nem akarta, hogy szégyenkezzen miatta. Csak beszélgetni szeretett volna, és ennek a legjobb módja, ha szemtől-szembe állnak egymással, vagy amennyire csak közel egy óceán két felén lehetséges.

Mikor a skype-vonal újra feléledt, Geno arca még mindig sápadt volt, a haja pedig egy madárfészekhez vált hasonlatossá.

– Szóval… te… azt mondtad nekem, hogy sosem fogsz elvárni tőlem semmit, csak azért mert a szubod vagyok – kezdte Sidney, mire Geno bólintott.

– És komolyan is gondoltam – jött a halk válasz. – Mikor mondtam, komolyan gondoltam. Hidd el! Arra gondoltam, mindent rendbe tettem. Úgy értem fejemben. Hogy már minden olyan, ahogy szeretném, de most látom, nem ilyen egyszerű. Most már látom.

Sid pontosan ismerte azt az érzést, amikor az ember már szentül hitte, hogy mindent rendbe tett a fejében, aztán kiderült, hogy mégis tévedett.

– Néha – kezdte nagy sóhajjal Geno –, azt hiszem, elvárok dolgokat, és észre sem veszem. Mint ma eset. Mamától, papától jó dolgokat tanultam, de más helyekről sok rosszat is, és néha elfelejtem. Nem gondolkozom, csak cselekszem. Rosszul.

Sid egy aprócska, ijedt és kicsinyes része mindennél jobban szeretett volna őrületes lelkiismeret-furdalást kelteni Genóban, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a férfi már enélkül is ramatyul érezte magát. Sid ráadásul a világon talán mindenkinél jobban tudta, milyen nehéz volt megszabadulni az évek, évtizedek alatt kialakult elcseszett dinamikus programozástól. El is mondta Genónak, de az ettől nem érezte jobban magát.

– Azt hittem, ennél jobb vagyok – mondta lesütött szemmel. – Mióta láttam, milyen szomorú voltál akkor Flowerrel, mikor arról beszéltél, hogy fáj, amit domok éreztetnek veled… – Geno egymáshoz szorította a kezeit, mintha valamit össze akarna préselni, és Sid rájött, hogy arra a régi, parkolóbeli összeomlására utal. – Megmutattál valamit, amit nem tudtam korábban, mert nem gondoltam rá. Azután… azután sokat dolgoztam, hogy jobb legyek – mondta épp olyan eltökélt ábrázattal, amilyet a rájátszás meccsei előtt viselt. – Figyeltem, ne tegyek dolgokat, amitől szub így érezheti magát. Kérdeztem papát, mamát, Kseniát, barátomat, Maxot, mit tegyek. Próbáltam mindig hallgatni szubokra, és leginkább Sidre. Figyeltelek, mitől vagy szomorú, és próbáltam találni valami… sém… sé…?

– Sémát? – segítette ki Sid. Végtelenül érdekesnek találta ezt a kis bepillantást Geno elméjébe és tetteibe.

– Igen, sémát – bólintott Geno, aztán elhallgatott. A korábbi elhatározás helyét újra visszavette a szégyen.

– Hittem, én leszek legjobb Sid számára, ha Sid megengedi – mondta lógó fejjel csendesen. – Ma eset… ma eset nem vagyok legjobb. Bocsánat, Sid!

– Hé! – szólalt meg hasonlóan halkan Sidney. – Senki nem lehet mindig a legjobb. Néha mindenki hibázik.

Geno azonban csak még jobban összehúzta magát, és továbbra sem nézett fel.

– Majdnem megbüntettelek olyan szabály miatt, amiről nem is beszéltünk.

– Majdnem – értett egyet Sid –, de mégsem tetted. Ehelyett beszéltünk. Ez jó, nem?

– Nagyon jó. Köszönöm, hogy elérted, beszéljünk, Sid. Köszönöm, hogy segítettél. – Végül óvatosan mégis csak a kamerába nézett. – Bár megölelhetnélek!

– Én is azt kívánom – mondta Sid mély hangon. Nyár eleje óta erre várt, de most mindennél jobban szerette volna. 

– Azt hiszem, skype-randit holnapra kellene tenni – mondta sajnálkozva. – Egyikünk sincs elég jól hozzá.

– Igazad van.

Geno az ajkába harapott, aztán óvatosan, mintha maga sem tudta volna, mondhatja-e, megszólalt:

– Örülök, hogy élvezted szemkötőt. Örülök, hogy felvetted közben.

– Köszönöm, Geno! – Sid kis ideig elégedetten sütkérezett a tudatban, hogy Geno elégedett. – Talán legközelebb beszélhetünk arról az engedélykéréses dologról is, oké? – Nem igazán tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy Geno mondja meg, mikor maszturbálhat, mindig is ellenérzéssel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy egy domra legyen szüksége a legalapabb szükségletei kielégítéséhez, és ebbe a szexuális igényeket is beleértette, de azt nagyon is élvezte volna, ha Geno megmondja, hogyan elégítheti ki magát. Remélte, hogy találnak egy mindkettejüknek jó megoldást.

– Igen, jó – mosolygott Geno, és Sid visszamosolygott.

Egy perccel később Geno megcsókolta az ujjbegyeit, és a laptop képernyőjéhez érintette.

– Jó éjt! – köszönt el továbbra is mosolyogva, bár Sidnél még csak délután volt.

– Jó éjt! – suttogta Sid.

*****

A távolság ellenére bőven nyílt alkalmuk szeánszra azon a nyáron. Sid aggódott, hogy egy Skype szeánsz nem sok izgalmat jelent majd számára, tekintve, milyen nagy szüksége volt a behódoláshoz a fizikai kontaktusra, de kiderült, hogy tévedett. Geno utasítása, hogy hogyan érintse meg magát, nagyon is bejött neki. Mivel a fizikai közelség hiánya megnehezítette az utógondoskodást, Geno különösen figyelt rá, hogy minden együttlétük az extra-biztonságos zónában maradjon. A szeánszok rövidek voltak, hogy Sid ne töltsön túl sok időt a subspace-ben, amiből aztán nehéz lenne egyedül kijönnie, és mellőzte a fájdalmat és a bonyolultabb utasításokat is, amik szintén komolyabb utógondoskodást kívántak.

Aztán egyszer, mikor már a jó két hónap eltelt a nyárból, Geno egyik szeánsz alkalmával utasította Sidet, hogy vegyen elő egy övet a szekrényéből. Sid megdermedt, és a hirtelen ijedtségtől nem tudta, mit tegyen. _Nem akar bántani,_ mondta az agya racionális része. _Valószínűleg, csak kikötözésre akarja használni. Ez teljesen normális és hétköznapi, nem kell így beijedned tőle. Szereted a kikötözést!_ De a kevésbé racionális fele nem tudott napirendre térni a kérés felett. _Nem akarom, hogy az a kibaszott öv akár csak a közelembe is jöjjön!_

Sid lefagyva bámulta a számítógép képernyőjét, fájdalmasan tisztában léve a ténnyel, hogy minden egyes másodperccel csak tovább ignorálja Geno utasítását. Most kéne a jelszavát használnia? De az olyan pitiáner kis dolog volt, a jelszó a komoly dolgokra való, amik fájnak, és…

Megígérte azonban Genónak, hogy nem hagyja, hogy a férfi valami olyat tegyen, amitől rosszul érzi magát, sem fizikailag, sem lelkileg. Megígérte.

– Sid! – szólt rá Geno élesen.

Sid összerándult. Meg fog büntetni. Figyelmen kívül hagytam a parancsát.

– Sid, mi a baj övvel? – kérdezte Geno határozott hangon, de valami csoda folytán, így sem tűnt dühösnek.

Sid összeszedte az erejét, hogy válaszoljon.

– Volt egy szeánsz… egy övvel, és nagyon… nagyon rossz volt. Az jutott eszembe. Sajnálom. – Sid diplomatikusan nem mondott részleteket; tudta, hogy a domok nem szívesen hallottak a szubjaik más domokkal való élményeiről. Geno azonban, minden előzetes várakozása ellenére, megint csak a szöges ellentétét csinálta annak, mint amit egy domnak kellett volna.

– Meséld el szeánszot övvel. Mindent mondj el, oké, Sid?

Így aztán, Sid elmesélte Genónak élete első szeánszát Sheával az olimpia után, és ha már belekezdett, elmesélte a szeánszot a bárban felszedett dommal, majd a következőt, az egyetlen jót szintén Sheával, és végül az utolsó katasztrofálisra sikeredettet, és annak minden következményét.

Kínkeserves volt. Sid újra és újra elfintorodott, amint a szavak elhagyták a száját. Miért akart Geno olyan szubot, aki hazudott a tárgyalás alatt, hazudott szeánsz közben, és hazudott még az utógondoskodásnál is; aki soha nem használta a biztonsági szavát, amikor kellett volna, és egyszer odáig juttatott egy domot, hogy neki kellett a biztonsági jelszót kimondani, hogy megszabadulhasson Sidtől?

Amikor végzett, Geno nem tűnt csalódottnak, és nem is úgy nézett rá, mintha undorodna tőle. Sokkal inkább aggódó és szomorú volt.

– Nem tudtam – mondta halkan. – Nem tudtam, milyen nehéz használnod biztonsági szót. Azt sem tudtam, milyen új számodra szeánsz dommal; hogy első szeánsz csak négy hónapja volt? – Megrázta a fejét. – Ha tudom, sokkal óvatosabb lettem volna – mondta, mint aki határozott bűntudatot érez.

– Nem hiszem, hogy lehettél volna ennél óvatosabb – mondta Sid remegő hangon.

Geno mély, éles hangon felszisszent, és a képernyő felé nyúlt, mintha meg akarná érinteni Sidet.

– Édes Sidem! – mondta, és a szavai olyan őszintén csengtek, hogy Sid minden korábbi félelme elszállt. Mindennek ellenére, Geno még mindig akarta őt, és ez hihetetlen megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. 

*****

A Genóval való beszélgetés érzelmileg teljesen kimerítette, de belegondolva abba, milyen sok ostobaságot cselekedett korábban, rájött, hogy van még valaki, akivel mindenképpen fel kell vennie a kapcsolatot. Reménykedve, hogy még nem túl késő, üzenetet küldött Sheának.

_Nem leszel valamikor Torontóban a nyáron? Szeretnék beszélni veled. Személyesen._

Shea azonnal válaszolt. _Jövő hét?_ Aztán még azt is. _Én is beszélni szeretnék veled._

Sid nem szerette szórni a pénzt, de a diszkréció érdekében megette, amit kellett, ami jelen esetben azt jelentette, hogy last-minute lefoglalt egy óriási erkélyes, tetőtéri lakosztályt egy puccos hotelben, ahol nem kell attól tartaniuk, hogy valaki kihallgatja őket.

– Nem rossz – nézett körül Shea helybenhagyóan. Az erkélyen lévő asztalhoz ült Siddel szemben, és levette a napszemüvegét. – Hát, mit szeretnél?

Sid mély levegőt vett, és Shea szemébe nézett.

– Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni.

– Micsoda véletlen, én is – mosolyodott el Shea.

Ezen Sid láthatóan meglepődött.

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned… – kezdte, de Shea fintorogva megállította.

– Beszéltem az esetről a nővéremmel, persze név nélkül. Mikor elmondtam, hogy egy teljesen tapasztalatlan szub, akinek soha egyetlen szeánsza sem volt korábban azt állította, hogy nincsenek preferenciái és korlátai, leüvöltötte a fejemet, hogy hogyan lehettem olyan marha, hogy elhittem… aztán kidobott a házából. – Sid meghökkent arckifejezése láttán Shea felnevetett. – Pár perc múlva visszaengedett, de nyilvánvaló volt a véleménye.

A helyzet koránt sem úgy alakult, ahogy Sid elképzelte.

– Hazudtam neked – ragaszkodott hozzá.

– Valóban – bólintott Shea –, és őszintén, ettől elég szarul is érzem magam. Egyfolytában azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon bennem volt valami, ami miatt úgy érezted, nem mondhatsz nemet; tettem, vagy mondtam valamit?

– Áh, dehogy! Nem – válaszolta Sid elborzadva. – Nagyon sajnálom, Shea! Igazából épp az ellenkezője. Mindig olyan kedves és bátorító voltál, soha nem erőltetted rám magad. Az a sok… máshonnan összeszedett bizonytalanság volt, ami miatt úgy éreztem, nem… nem beszélhetek a határaimról, vagy használhatom a jelszómat. Nem miattad.

Shea megkönnyebbülten a hajába túrt.

– Erről is beszéltem a tesómmal – mondta halkan –, hogy milyen sok szarság ömlik rátok, szubokra gyakorlatilag mindenhonnan, és hogy ez mennyire megzavarhatja az embert. – Shea szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét, és még halkabban folytatta. – Sosem figyeltem erre korábban. Azt hittem, nem az én dolgom.

Sid nem tudta, erre mit is mondhatna.

– Elmondanád – nézett rá Shea –, elmondanád, mi járt a fejedben? Mármint az elejétől… csak, mert…

– Igen, azt hiszem, az jó lenne.

És Sid elmondta az egész történetet, immár másodszor azon a héten. Shea néha közbekérdezett, és elmondta a saját nézőpontját is. Amikor végeztek – átbeszélve minden szeánszot, minden elvétett lehetőséget, minden elsietett megbeszélést; de a jó részeket is, amiktől Sid mosolyogva elpirult –, és Sid az asztal túlsó felén ülő Sheára nézett, ugyanaz a megkönnyebbülés látta tükröződni a tekintetében, amit ő maga is érzett.

– Azt hiszem, mindketten elbasztuk – mondta Shea mindenféle szemrehányás nélkül –, de úgy tűnik, te már tanultál belőle. Úgy értem, mintha már máshogy látnád a dolgokat.

– Igen, sok mindent máshogy látok – vallotta be Sid, és úgy érezte, óriási kövek gördülnek le a szívéről. – Veled mi a helyzet? – kérdezte aggódva.

Shea elgondolkodva hátradőlt.

– Eddig nem sok következtetést tudtam levonni, tekintve, hogy nem igazán tudtam, mi is történt – vonta meg a vállát –, de most már legalább tudom, hol álljak neki.

Sid az ajkába harapott.

– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott, míg megkerestelek. – _Azonnal hívnom kellett volna,_ mondta magában, de amikor megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy is zajlott volna az a beszélgetés, komoly kételyei támadtak. Biztos nem úgy, mint a mai. Akkoriban úgy tele volt még a feje a gyerekkora óta berögzült, ostoba elvárásokkal és előítéletekkel, arról hogy ki számít jó szubnak, hogy maga sem értette, mit volt a baj a gondolkodásával. Csak most, hogy mindezt átrágták Genóval, kezdte kapizsgálni, hol és miért tévedett.

– Hát, kisebb gondod is nagyobb volt ennél – mondta Shea, és mintha Sid gondolatait visszhangozta volna. – Mindenesetre örülök, hogy most megkerestél.

– Én is… én is örülök!

Egy baráti öleléssel búcsúztak egymástól, és megígérték, hogy isznak valamit, ha legközelebb egy városban lesznek.

Amint Geno felhívta aznap este, Sid rögtön elmesélte a Sheával való találkozóját. Geno büszke volt rá, és nagyon bátor lépésnek tartotta.

– Helyesen cselekedtél, Sid – szólt Geno lágyan. – Helyesen mindkettőtöknek.

– Próbáltam – válaszolt Sid a mennyezetre bámulva, és azt kívánta, bár megfoghatná Geno kezét. – Mindig próbálok.

– Ettől vagy, aki vagy, én jó Sidem.

Geno szavai pedig beékelődtek a szíve mellé, a bordái alatti keskeny kis résbe, és attól kezdve minden egyes levegővételnél érezte őket.

*****

– Sid, ráérsz most kipróbálni valamit? – kérdezte Geno óvatosan a legközelebbi skype-olásuk alkalmával.

– Persze! – vágta rá Sid. Kíváncsi volt.

– Most, hogy már tudom, milyen nehéz számodra meghúzni saját határaidat, és használni biztonsági szavadat – kezdte magyarázni Geno –, arra gondolta, talán gyakorolhatnánk.

– Gyakorolhatnánk? – Ez nem hangzott valami jól. Sid nem akarta, hogy Geno olyasmiket műveljen vele, amitől a jelszavát kell használnia, még ha azonnal abba is hagyja őket.

Geno a képernyőn keresztül is tisztán láthatta Sid felindultságát, mert a fejét rázva heves tiltakozásba kezdett.

– Nem, nem csinálom, Sid! Nem! Csak mondom, hogy csinálok valamit, és te mondod, milyen szín. Például mondom, hogy kapsz sok-sok csókot, te pedig válaszolod, zöld.

– Óh! – sóhajtott Sid megkönnyebbülten. Ez sokkal jobban hangzott. – Persze, kipróbálhatjuk.

Egymás szemébe néztek a köztük feszülő óceánnyi távolságon át, és Sid tudta, Geno épp olyan ideges, mint ő. Bíztatóan bólintott, mire Geno megköszörülte a torkát és visszabiccentett.

– Akkor kezdjük! Összekötöm lábaidat kötéllel.

– Zöld – válaszolta Sid magabiztosan.

– Jó – dörzsölte meg a combját Geno. – Kötelet tekerek nyakad köré – folytatta.

– Piros – vágta rá Sid azonnal. – Az nem biztonságos.

– Nagyon jó – dicsérte meg Geno melegen. – És most, elfenekellek kezemmel.

– Zöld – mondta, megremegve a Geno távozása előtti utolsó szeánszuk emlékétől. 

– Jó fiú – folytatta a méltatást Geno. – És ha mondom, megütlek pálcával?

Sid gondolatai azonnal a Sheával megesett katasztrófa irányába vándoroltak.

– Nem! – kiáltotta, majd kapkodva javította magát. – Úgy értem, piros!

– Jól csinálod, Sid! – nyugtatta meg Geno. – Oké, megváglak pengével – érkezett az újabb ötlet rövid várakozás után.

A hirtelen váltás a zöld, piros, zöld, piros sorozat után egy másodpercre összezavarta Sidet, de aztán sikerült kivágnia, hogy piros.

– Jó fiú, és ha mondom, szólíts papának?

Sid tépelődött; ez kicsit nehezebb volt, hisz csak egy szóról van szó, ami nem tudott fizikai fájdalmat okozni, valamiért mégis rosszul érezte volna magát tőle. Nagyon rosszul, mondhatni émelyítően. És egyébként is, a határait nem csak a fizikai fájdalom szintje jelölte ki.

– Piros – mondta végül.

– Nagyon jó fiú! – éljenzett Geno. – Büszke vagyok. Mikor mondtad, piros, engem is megvédtél, mert ilyen játék totális határ nekem is.

Sid meglepődött, de elégedett is volt.

– Nagyszerű.

Sosem gondolt ebből a szempontból a biztonsági szó használatára. Ez megkönnyítette a helyzetét, hisz a legnagyobb problémája a szó kimondásával ép az volt, hogy önzőnek érezte magát tőle; de ha úgy gondolhat rá, mint egy olyan aktusra, amivel Genót is védi, ha a szeánsz rossz irányba fordul, máris könnyebb volt megtennie.

– Akkor most azt mondom, nem beszélhetsz.

– Zöld. – Ez könnyű volt.

– Ügyes. Most még egy utolsó – emelte meg a szemöldökét. – Azt mondom, lepisillek.

Sid egy másodpercre megakadt, aztán rájött.

– Sárga, mert nálam ez talán, de még nem beszéltünk róla.

Geno valódi tapsviharban tört ki, ami eléggé zavarba ejtő volt, de ugyanakkor iszonyúan cuki is.

– Nagyon jó válasz! – magasztalta Sidet. – Tudtam, kicsit nehéz lesz, de bíztam benned.

– Így… így sokkal könnyebb; amikor hipotetikusan beszélünk – vallotta be, de látta, hogy Geno nem érti ezt a szót. – Úgy értem, amikor elméletben… hogy nem valóság. Nem történik meg, nem egy szeánsz közepén vagyunk, amikor tudom, hogy azért mondasz valamit, mert igazán szeretnéd. Lehet, hogy úgy nem menne ilyen könnyen – sütötte le a szemét.

– Nem baj, Sid. Edzés nem verseny, de nem jelenti, hogy nem is segít.

Geno gyengéd tekintettel nézett rá a képernyőről.

– Igazad van – értett egyet Sid.

– Bár megcsókolhatnálak! – sóhajtott Geno az ajkához érintett ujjakkal.

– Egy hónap. – Rengetegnek tűnt.

– Egy hónap – visszhangozta Geno, aztán hamiskásan hozzátette. – Mit tegyek veled, mikor újra megérinthetlek, hm?

– Amit csak akarsz – mondta Sid félénken, hisz még most is a szívébe nyilallt a lelkiismeret-furdalás egy halvány szikrája, amikor ezt mondta. Belenyilallt, mert tudta, hogy a szavak valójában azt jelentik, bármit tehetsz velem, bizonyos határokon belül, és nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy a határai nem állnak legalább egy kicsit Geno útjában. Minden korábbi elképzelése ellenére azonban egyre erősebben hitt benne, hogy bármi, amit Geno akar, az belefér Sid határaiba, hisz Geno azt is karta, hogy Sidnek legyenek határai. A festményt akarta, nem a vásznat. Egy társat, akivel közösen tehet meg dolgokat, és nem egy tárgyat, amivel egyedül.

*****

Sid még jóval a skype-szeánsz után is ezen gondolkodott. _Egy társat, akivel közösen tehet meg dolgokat, és nem egy tárgyat, amivel egyedül._ Geno úgy beszélt, mintha minden dom ezt akarta volna; minta egy domnak őrültnek kellene lennie, hogy egy teljes mértékben alakítható, irányítható szubot válasszon magának, de Sid egészen biztos volt benne… Nem akarat naivnak nevezni Genót, nem lett volna szép tőle, de épp elég jó szándékú dommal találkozott életében ahhoz, hogy tudja, a világ tele volt olyanokkal, akik szívesebben választották a tárgyat az embernél. Az, hogy Geno ebben máshogy gondolkozott, különlegessé tette. 

Ez a különleges dom pedig, valamiért Sidet akarta; Sidet, akinek gyakorlatilag semmi szexuális tapasztalata nem volt, aki már a háziszolgálat gondolatára is hidegrázást kapott, és ki olyan munkát választott, ahol a legtöbb dom szerint egy szubnak nem volt semmi keresnivalója – egy munkát, ami ráadásul Geno felettesévé tett.

És Sid, Sid is akarta őt. Azt nem mondhatta, hogy mindennél jobban; édes, romantikus gondolat volt, de ha reálisan belegondolt, be kellett vallania, hogy ha Geno csak akkor lehetett volna az övé, ha feladja a hokit, biztosan a hokit választotta volna; de az igaz volt, hogy mindenki másnál jobban akarta; jobban, mint valaha gondolta, hogy egyszer vágyni fog egy másik személyre. Ráadásul nem csupán Geno azon különlegessége miatt, hogy egy személyiséggel és határokkal rendelkező szubra vágyott. Ez fontos része volt; Sid tudta, hogy enélkül soha nem lehetne boldog egy kapcsolatban, de a Geno iránti szerelme – mert ne köntörfalazzunk, szerelemről volt szó, nem puszta vágyról – koránt sem volt ilyen racionális. Sok dolog miatt szerette Genót. Szerette a pofátlan magabiztosságát és az édes félénkségét, szerette a kedves szemeit, és az erős kezeit, és letagadhatatlanul szerette a játékát. És szerette azért is, mert olyan keményen küzdött érte minden áldott nap, hogy jobb ember legyen.

_Akkor mégis mitől félsz,_ kérdezte magától Sid. _Flowernek hónapokkal ezelőtt elmondtad, Genónak meg nem mered? Miért nem adsz neki gyűrűt, amint visszatér Pittsburghbe? Az isten szerelmére, miért nem küldöd utána Oroszországba?_

– Félek – mondta ki hangosan. Félt, nagyon sok mindentől. Félt, hogy mi történik a kapcsolatukkal, és mi történik vele, saját magával is, ha az emberiség hideg, kritikus tekintete megpillantja őket.

Az egész karrierjét, sőt az egész életét arra az alapra építette, hogy soha ne engedje, hogy bárki megpillanthassa a szubmisszív énjét. Bezárta egy dobozba, és elásta a hátsó kertben. Ha nem látják, akkor talán nem is létezik. Akkor Sid talán nem is szub egyáltalán. És ez a terv hosszú éveken át működött. Erre épült az egész nyilvános személyisége; hogy a dinamikáját puszta alakisággá redukálják; nem több mint egy négyzetbe tett iksz. Fogalma sem volt, ki lesz akkor, ha mindez megváltozik, de abban biztos volt, hogy a reakciók kegyetlenek lesznek.

Amikor nem volt igazán szub, nem számított, hogyan viselkedik. Na, jó, sok embernek akkor is számított, de kevesebbnek, mint most számítani fog majd. Ez Sid. Kicsit más. Csak hivatalosan szub, szóval rendben van, ha ugráltat minket. Nem gond, ha magának rendel az étteremben, és a kanapén ül Call of Duty közben, és nem a padlón térdel, mint más szubmisszívek.

Amint az emberek tudomást szereznek kettőjükről, amint feltűnik egy domináns Sid szubmisszivitásának ellenpontjaként, minden korábbi eredménye veszélybe kerül; vagy még rosszabb, Genót használják fel, hogy Sidet visszatereljék a nyáj közé. Az egy dolog, hogy illetlenül viselkedett, amíg egyedül volt, de most a saját domját szégyeníti meg. Milyen dom engedi, hogy a szubja magának rendeljen ételt? Milyen dom engedi, hogy a szubja beleszóljon a dominánsok beszélgetésébe, vagy a szemükbe nézzen?

Ahhoz képest, milyen rossz most – és vegyük figyelembe, hogy már mennyit javult a helyzet – sokkal-sokkal rosszabb lesz, amint lesz egy domja. Ráadásul Geno a csapattársa. Sid még nem igazán tudta, ez a tény mennyiben fog a jövőben befolyással bírni, de javítani nem fog a helyzeten, az egészen biztos.

Szóval, igen, Sid úgy gondolta, jó okkal retteg ettől. De az attól való félelem, hogyan fognak a kívülállók viselkedni vele a jövőben, a könnyebbik része volt a dolognak. A már ismert és megszokott szardobálás ugyan felerősödik, de erre tud majd készülni; kitalálhatnak rá egy megfelelő stratégiát.

Hogy azzal a másik félelemmel hogyan birkózzon meg, na, arról fogalma sem volt. A félelemmel, hogy a nyilvánosság elé lépés Geno viselkedését változtatja meg. A behódolásnak rengeteg olyan nyilvános aspektusa volt, amiről soha nem beszéltek korábban, hisz nem volt rá szükségük, mert a kapcsolatuk titok volt, és amiről Sid tudta, ha akarná, sem tudná megtenni. Amint a reflektorfényben állnak, minden az asztalra kerül, és fogalma sem volt, Geno hogyan fog reagálni.

És még ennél is jobban megrémítette a gondolat, hogy azok a dolgok is megváltozhatnak, amikről már beszéltek. Genót nem zavarta, hogy Sid saját tányérból és evőeszközzel egyen az otthonukban, de vajon akkor sem fogja zavarni, ha étterembe mennek, vagy a csapattal reggeliznek? Geno megígérte, hogy sosem kényszeríti majd, hogy térdeljen, de akkor sem fogja, ha egy partin mindenki szubja a földön térdel majd? A csoportnyomás hatalmas erő, és a nyelvi akadályai ellenére, Geno mindig könnyedén alkalmazkodott a csapathoz. Soha nem kérte senki, hogy felvegye a nonkonformizmus zászlaját. Nem egy hálás feladat, Sid nagyon is jól tudta.

– Félek – suttogta újra és újra, arcát tanácstalanul két kezébe hajtva. – Félek.

Ezt a döntést egyedül kell meghoznia; nem beszélheti meg Genóval. Geno csak azt mondaná, semmi nem változik majd közöttük, és hogy megvédi majd Sidet az elszabadult indulatoktól. Azt fogja mondani, hogy Sid döntése, hogy akarja-e demonstrálni a behódolását nyilvánosan, vagy sem, de ahogy már korábban is mondták; az edzés nem verseny. Senki nem tudhatta, hogyan fog viselkedni a döntő pillanatban, míg a pillanat el nem érkezett.

– Szeretem – mondta ki hangosan. – Miért ilyen kibaszott nehéz?

_Beszélnem kell valakivel,_ gondolta, de Genót nem kérdezhette. Ez azonban nem jelentette azt, hogy ne beszélhetett volna valaki mással.

Sid autóba ült, és a szülei házához hajtott. Sokáig gondolkozott, mert mire megérkezett, kint már sötétedett. Az előszobába lépve intett az anyjának, aztán egyenesen Taylor szobája felé vette az irányt. Mikor a lány meglátta az ajtóban, elmosolyodott.

– Helló, Sid! Mi a helyzet?

– Beszélhetnénk? Fontos dologról lenne szó.

Taylor komolyan bólintott.

– Persze, menjünk a beszélgetős fotelhez.

Amikor már Sid régi szobájában ültek; Sid az ablak alatti kedvenc, öreg foteljében, Taylor pedig a karfára kuporodva; Sid megszólalt:

– Azon gondolkozom, hogy gyűrűt adok Genónak. Dom gyűrűt, az elköteleződésem jeléül.

– Ez csodálatos, Sid – válaszolta a lány lágyan –, de az arcod nem ezt mondja, úgyhogy gondolom, van más is.

– Igen – sóhajtott. – Csak akkor fogja elfogadni, ha nyilvánosságra hozzuk a kapcsolatunkat, és ezt meg is értem, de… félek, Taylor. Rohadtul félek.

– Mitől? – dugta a lábát Sid combja alá.

– Mindentől – suttogta könnyekkel küszködve –, de leginkább attól, hogy megváltozik… hogy mi megváltozunk, a kapcsolatunk; hogy máshogy akarja a dolgokat, ha megtudják, hogy a szubja vagyok; hogy ami volt, már nem lesz neki elég.

Taylor alaposan átgondolta a hallottakat. Nem sietett, percekig bámult a távolba összeszűkült szemekkel, amíg mindent átrágott magában. Sid nem bánta a várakozást; meglepően terapeutikus volt elmondani a félelmeit egy másik embernek. Kicsit máris jobban érezte magát. Végül Taylor megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ugyanebben a fotelben ültünk aznap este is, amikor elmondtam, hogy dom vagyok. Nagyon-nagyon féltem. Féltem, hogy a dolgok megváltoznak közöttünk; hogy megszűnünk Taylor és Sid lenni, és beleragadunk a dom húg, szub báty ostoba sztereotípiájába, de nem tettük. Nem történt meg, és soha nem is fog.

– Taylor… – mondta Sid erőtlenül, és a könnyek legyőzték.

A lány jelentőségteljesen a szemébe nézett.

– Nem tettük, mert szeretjük egymást – mondta csendesen. – Azt hiszem, a szeretet nagyon erős valami. Képes befogadni a változást anélkül, hogy ő maga megváltozna. Persze, tudom, hogy ez nincs mindig így; nem mintha ne csalódhatnánk azokban, akik szeretnek minket, vagy akiket szeretünk, de nekünk egész jól sikerült, nem gondolod?

– De… nekünk tényleg nagyon jól sikerült – mondta Sid hevesen. A tekintete teljesen elhomályosult a könnyektől, amikor szorosan magához ölelte a lányt. – Még mindig te vagy a legjobb ember, akit ismerek. A legeslegjobb.

– Nem, Sid, az te vagy – és az ő hangja is gyanúsan remegett.

– Nem, te vagy az! – mormogta Sid

– Nem, te! – nevetett Taylor szipogva. – Azt hiszem, ez az összes bölcsességem, amit adhatok, Sid.

– És nem akármilyen bölcsesség ez – válaszolta, és mielőtt elengedte, még egyszer erősen megszorította Taylor vállát.

Sid, amint kilépett az ajtón, az udvarból érkező apjába futott. Nem nézhetett ki valami fényesen, mert az apja aggódva megkérdezte:

– Minden rendben, fiam?

– Igen, jól vagyok – válaszolta, és egész jól is érezte magát. Megtalálta a választ, amit keresett, és már terve is volt. – Szeretnék beszélni veletek valamiről anyával. Holnap vacsorakor jó lenne?

– Persze, Sid, jól hangzik – húzta magához az apja egy gyors ölelésre. Sid érezte, ahogy a feszültség kiszáll a vállaiból az apja karjai alatt. – Amire csak szükséged van, kölyök.

– Kösz, apa!

*****

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Sid másnap belépett a szülei házába, tudta, hogy az anyja arra számít, zaklatott lesz. Az egész lakást belengte Sid kedvenc gyerekkori ételének, a pácolt marhahúsnak az illata. A szülei mindketten a konyhában voltak, ami Sid számára tökéletes helyszín volt a beszélgetéshez. Nem is várt tovább, azonnal belekezdett.

– Fontos dolgot kell mondanom. Összejöttem valakivel. Komoly a dolog.

– Ez nagyszerű, Sid! – örvendezett az anyja a tűzhely mellett. – Gyere ide, hadd öleljelek meg!

– Hagyd, hogy befejezze, Trina! – vágott közbe az apja kedélyesen. – Folytasd, Sid!

Most jött a nehezebb része.

– Az illető nem más, mint… hát, Geno az. A csapattársam. Jevgenyij Mal… Ez olyan hülyeség, mindketten ismeritek Genót.

– Ismerjük – mondta az apja nyugodtan.

Sid nem tudta kitalálni, mire gondolhatott, és ettől szörnyen ideges lett. Aztán az apja összehúzott szemmel folytatta.

– Azt mondtad, komoly a dolog, kölyök. Mégis, mióta vagytok együtt?

– Nem sokkal az olimpia után – mondta, és már előre összerezzent. Pont erre az elárult pillantásra számított az anyjától. – Sajnálom, hogy eddig nem mondtam – fordult felé azonnal –, de szerettem volna biztos lenni benne. És most egészen biztos vagyok. Olyannyira, hogy azon gondolkozom, hogy gyűrűt adok neki a szezon elején… ha elfogadja.

Egy pillanatra néma csend borult rájuk, majd az apja aggódva megkérdezte:

– Nem kerülsz bajba emiatt? Mit szól hozzá a vezetőség?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta őszintén –, de a csapattársaim lojálisak hozzám, és ha a vezetőség emiatt megpróbálná elvenni a kapitányi posztot, nem hiszem, hogy lenyelnék. Ha… ha harcolnom kell érte, megteszem. Genóért megéri.

– Jól bánik veled? – kérdezte a férfi rövid szünet után.

– Igen, apa – mosolygott Sid.

– Nem kér olyan dolgokat, amiket nem szeretsz, amiktől rosszul érzed magad? – kérdezősködött tovább.

– Nem, apa! Soha.

– Nem beszél rólad tiszteletlenül a csapat, vagy bárki más előtt?

– Nem! – mondta Sid, és elnevette magát. – Mondom, nagyon-nagyon jó hozzám.

– Hm!

Az apja kissé szkeptikusan mustrálta egy darabig. Aztán az anyja halkan köhintett egyet, jelezve, hogy mondanivalója van, anélkül, hogy félbeszakította volna az apját. Mindig is nagyszerűen értett ezekhez az apró szubmisszív viselkedési normákhoz.

– Hogy… hogy érzed magad, amikor megérint? – kérdezte meg Sidet, amire Sid fülig pirult.

– Nem hiszem, hogy hallani akarjátok.

– De, szeretnénk – mondta az apja rendíthetetlenül, miközben átölelte az anyja vállát. – Lehet, hogy kicsit kellemetlenül érezzük magunkat, de tudni szeretnénk.

Sid elgondolkozott a kérdésen. Az erotikus dolgok végül fel se kerültek a listára.

– Jól érzem magam – mondta lágyan, kissé fókuszálatlan tekintettel. – Biztonságban. Tudom, hogy vigyáz rám… hogy szeret, és fontos vagyok számára. Mikor Genóval vagyok, úgy érzem… úgy érzem, nyugodtan önmagam lehetek. Mellette nem kell tettetnem, és eltitkolnom, ki vagyok valójában.

Sid szipogást hallott, így felnézett.

– Apa, te…

– Nyavalyás allergia – morogta, és zsebkendőért nyúlt.

_Persze, allergia,_ gondolta mosolyogva. Mikor az anyja meglátta az arckifejezését, rákacsintott. 

– Örülök neked, fiam – folytatta az apja orrfújás után. – Olyan nagyon boldog vagyok. – Megköszörülte a torkát. – És ha valaha rosszul bánna veled, szétrúgom a hátsóját.

– Apa! – kiáltott fel Sid nevetve.

Mielőtt a beszélgetést lezárhatta volna, egy dolgot még el kellett mondania.

– Nem fogok nyakörvet viselni – figyelmeztette őket, előre-hátra hintázva a lábain. – Genót nem zavarja, ennek ellenére komoly a kapcsolatunk, csak… csak nem hordok majd semmit a nyakam körül. Nem akarok.

Látta, hogy a szüleinek ezt már nehezebb volt megemészteni; az anyja ujjai majdhogynem idegesen szorultak a nyakörve köré, miközben az apja is azt bámulta.

– Hát, Sid, nem mondom, hogy nem hangzik furcsán, de a ti döntésetek. Ha te és Geno így döntetek, nem hiszem, hogy bárkinek bármi köze lenne hozzá – mondta végül.

– Így van, Sid – tette hozzá az anyja lágyan.

– Köszönöm! – Sid bár meglepődött, nagyon örült az elfogadásuknak.

Aznap éjjel üzenetet írt Genónak. _Elmondtam a szüleimnek, hogy együtt vagyunk. Nagyon örültek._ Egy másodperc múlva még hozzátette: _És nem gondolták azt, hogy valaki fejbevágott téged._

Nem számított rá, hogy Geno azonnal válaszol – Moszkvában csak most hajnalodott –, de pár perc múlva üzenetet kapott; egy csomó zárójel, majd utána annyi, _nagyon vicces._ Aztán pár másodperccel később: _büszke vagyok,_ és egy újabb adag szem nélküli smiley.

_Köszönöm,_ válaszolta Sid, kiélvezve a mellkasában kelt melegséget, ami minden alkalommal elöntötte, amikor Geno azt mondta, hogy büszke rá. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a takarók alatt, és újabb üzenetet írt: _Most menj aludni, nagyon korán van még._

Geno válasza nem sokáig váratott magára.

_én sidem mindig vigyáz rám cuki_

_igen most alszom_

_rálad álmodom )))))_

– Én is rólad álmodom – mormolta Sid, miközben a szemei lecsukódtak.

*****

Sid, Geno várható érkezése előtt egy héttel már Pittsburghben volt, hogy segédkezzen az edzőtábor előkészületeiben. Együtt vacsorázott a Lemieux-kel, részt vett egy reklámforgatáson a Root Sportcsatornának, és bevállalt egy rakás interjút.

– Nem mintha nem örülnék neki – monda Jen felvont szemöldökkel –, de mégis mi az oka, hogy hirtelen ilyen lelkesen beszélsz a riporterekkel?

Sid gyorsan összeszedte a gondolatait, majd amilyen közömbösen csak tudta, a nő elé tárta a valóságot.

– Geno és én randizunk, és szeretném hamarosan a nyilvánosság elé tárni. Arra gondoltam, ha bevállalok egy csomó korai interjút, talán kicsit rám unnak, és ha megtudják, kevesebbet fognak zargatni. – A keze remegett, de büszke volt magára, hogy a hangja egy pillanatra sem bicsaklott meg.

Jen, becsületére legyen mondva, egész könnyedén vette a bejelentést.

– Hát – dőlt hátra a székében –, csak dicsérni tudom a stratégiádat… és az ízlésedet is – mondta mosolyogva.

Sid elpirult.

– Szeretnél egy sajtótájékoztatót, vagy más terved van? 

– Ezen még gondolkozhatok? – A kérdést még meg kell beszélnie Genóval, egyedül nem dönthetett.

– Csak nyugodtan, én addig készítek pár tervet – mondta a nő komolyan. – Azt ugye tudod, hogy ha kiderül, mindegy hány interjút adtál korábban.

– Sajnos igen, de reménykedni azért reménykedhetek.

Sid Danát is megkereste még aznap az irodájában. Mikor a férfi meglátta, hogy az ajtajában téblábol, azonnal beinvitálta.

– Hé, Sid! Miben segíthetek?

– Te igazíttatod méretre a kapitányhelyettesek gyűrűjét, ugye? – kérdezte Sid. – Nem tudod véletlenül, mi Geno gyűrűmérete?

– Várj egy pillanatot, megnézem. – Dana egy vastag mappát vett elő az egyik asztalfiókból, majd egy számot írt egy jegyzetlapra, és Sidnek adta. – Tessék. Miért akarod tud… – Dana hangja elhalt, és tátott szájjal bámult Sidneyre.

– Hát… azért – válaszolta Sid zavarban, de Dana továbbra is csak bámult rá, így még hozzátette. – Meglepetésnek szánom, úgyhogy hálás lennék, ha senkinek nem beszélnél róla.

– Óh, persze! Persze! – mondta Dana sietősen. – Egyébként… hát, gratulálok! – nézett Sidre kis mosollyal.

– Köszi, Dana!

Mire Geno gépe földet ért Pittsburghben, Sid zsebében ott lapult egy méretre készíttetett gyűrű. Egyszerű volt, de tekintélyt parancsoló: egy vastag platina karika, kanyargó vonalakkal, melyek a jégbe vájt korcsolyanyomra emlékeztették Sidet. A gyűrű időben történő beszerzése egyszerű volt – Sidnek mindig is jó volt a szervezőkészsége – de arról továbbra sem volt elképzelése, mit mondhatna a férfinak.

_Szeretném megköszönni Geno Malkinnak,_ jutott eszébe. A kezébe hajtotta a fejét, és elnevette magát. Megkísérelhetne valami ékesszólóval előrukkolni, de tudta, a szavak édes keveset fognak számítani. Geno vagy készen áll erre a lépésre, vagy nem. Sidnek csak annyi volt a feladata, hogy meggyőzze, ő maga felkészült; remélte, hogy az őszintesége elegendő lesz hozzá.

Amikor azonban Geno végre ott állt előtte, minden gondolat, és minden kigondolt frázis kiszállt a fejéből. Geno ramatyul nézett ki – fáradt volt, fürdetlen és nyűgös – de Sid sosem látott nála gyönyörűbbet egész életében. Genóra vetette magát, mire az hasonló vehemenciával szorította magához.

– Óh, én Sidem! – suttogta a férfi; és a fenébe is, Sid csak most, ahogy érezte, hogy újra beszél hozzá, jött rá, mennyire hiányzott neki; aztán Geno megcsókolta, minta fel akarná falni.

– Úgy hiányoztál – lehelte Geno ajkai közé. – Hiányzott a kezed, az érintésed, hiányzott a szád, mindened kibaszottul hiányzott.

– Sid… Sid! Nincs jobb, mint ha karomban tarthatlak!

– Egész nyáron egyetlen kósza jelet sem tudtál hagyni a testemen.

Geno tekintete a másodperc töredéke alatt sötétült el Sid szavai hallatán.

– Helyrehozom – morogta, és már indult is a lépcső felé, maga után húzva Sidneyt.

Egy óra elteltével Sid arcán könnyek csillogtak, a vállát harapásnyomok díszítették, a hasa és a combjai pedig ondótól voltak maszatosak. Sosem érezte még jobban magát.

– Azt hiszem, így foglak tartani állandóan – mormolta Geno, miközben tekintete elégedetten járta be Sid testét.

– Igen – mondta Sid kábán, de szívből jövően őszintén. – Igen, tarts így mindörökké! – Annyit azért a szeánsz rózsaszín ködében is felfogott, hogy ez a pillanat nem épp megfelelő, hogy gyűrűt adjon Genónak, de iszonyúan csábította a gondolat.

Végül két napon át ki sem keltek Sid ágyából, és három napig a házat sem hagyták el. Sid egyfolytában a gyűrűre gondolt, és várta a megfelelő pillanatot, a tökéleteset, mígnem a harmadik napon Geno, hogy segítsen, felkapta a koszos ruháikat, köztük Sid farmerét, és a mosógépbe dobta, majd elindította a programot.

– Ne! – kiabálta Sid, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy a gyűrű abban a farmerban van. A mosógéphez rohant, leállította, és kimenekítette az ominózus nadrágot. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor a zsebében épen, bár kissé vizesen megtalálta a gyűrűt.

– Sid? – szólította meg Geno komikusan kitágult szemekkel.

Sid megdermedt. Geno tisztán láthatta a gyűrűt a kezében, és mégis mi más oka lett volna Sidnek, hogy egy gyűrűt tartson magánál? A pillanat fényévekre volt az elképzelt tökéletestől – mindketten kinyúlt mackónadrágban álltak a mosókonyha közepén, és a Sid kezében lévő farmerból csöpögött a víz – a szög azonban kibújt a zsákból. Így Sid, mi mást tehetett, kissé remegve letérdelt, és a gyűrűt a kézfeje hátára helyezte, mielőtt Geno felé nyújtotta volna. A régi időkben is ez volt a szokás: a gyűrűt mindig a kézfejen tartva nyújtották a dom felé, nem a tenyerükön, vagy az ujjaikra helyezve. Ha a gyűrűt valaki a tenyerében tartotta, az irányítás továbbra is nála maradt, és bármikor visszavehette. Azonban, ha a kézfeje hátára tette, a dom döntése volt, hogy elfogadja, vagy visszautasítja. A szub nem tudta egykönnyen elrántani a kezét. A gesztus azt szimbolizálta, hogy a szub döntött, és komoly az elhatározása. Ahogyan Sid is komolyan gondolta.

– Talán őrültségnek tűnik – dadogta –, és kicsit gyorsnak is, de tudom, mit akarok; és amit akarok, az… te vagy. Úgyhogy… szeretném felajánlani neked ezt a gyűrűt. Nem baj, ha nem fogadod el, ha úgy érzed, még túl korai, csak szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy én készen állok, és komolyan gondolom.

Geno gyengéden megérintette Sid ajkát, mire Sid elhallgatott.

– Nem őrültség – suttogta meghatottan –, vagy én is megőrültem. De mielőtt elveszem, szeretném tudni, egy lapon vagyunk. Ugye, így mondják?

Sid bólintott.

– Mondtam korábban, hogyha gyűrűt adsz, szeretném, ha mindenki tudná. Nem akarok bujkálni többé. Készen állsz erre, Sid? – Sid látta rajta, milyen ideges; mint aki arra vár, hogy az emlékeztetéstől Sid az utolsó pillanatban meggondolja magát.

– Készen állok – mondta, amilyen határozottan csak bírta. – Nem felejtettem el, amit mondtál. Nehéz… Tudom, hogy nehéz lesz, de sokat gondolkoztam rajta a nyáron, és kész vagyok rá, hogy az emberek megtudják, mennyire… mennyire fontos vagy számomra.

Geno Sid mellé térdelt a padlóra, és magához húzta egy csókra.

– Nekem is nagyon-nagyon fontos vagy – mondta, és a szemében könnyek csillogtak.

Aztán elvette a gyűrűt Sid kezéről, és a bal keze mutatóujjára húzta, amely az elkötelezett romantikus kapcsolatot szimbolizálta, egyetlen lépésre a házasságtól. Sid a Geno ujján ragyogó gyűrűt nézte, és szinte a lélegzete is elakadt a látványtól. Hatalmas lépés volt, biztos jele annak, hogy a dolgok változni fognak, nem is keveset. A gondolat, nem tehetett róla, ijesztő volt, de megnyugtató is. _Tarts így mindörökké,_ mondta neki Sid korábban, és Geno most megteszi. Ezt ígérte az a gyűrű.

– Szeretlek, Sid! – mondta Geno lágyan. – Olyan nagyon szeretlek! Olyan boldog vagyok!

– Én is szeretlek! – válaszolta Sid. – Büszke vagyok rá, hogy hozzád tartozom. – Sid Geno karjaiba hajolt, és lassan lélegezve próbálta megemészteni, milyen változásokat is hoz majd ez a döntés. Megnyugtatta, amikor Geno a tarkójára tette a kezét.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte meg Geno, amikor Sid újra felült.

Sid mély levegőt vett, aztán bólintott.

– Akkor… talán elengedheted vizes nadrágot? – javasolta mosolyogva, amitől a szeme sarkába apró ráncok gyűltek.

– Basszus! – kiáltotta szégyenkezve, de aztán a zavara ellenére elnevette magát, miközben Geno kiszabadította az ujjai közül a vizes ruhadarabot, és visszadobta a mosógépbe. – Erről soha, senkinek nem beszélhetsz! – könyörgött Sid.

– Nem fogok – ígérte meg Geno egy meleg, bensőséges pillantással. – Kapcsolat nem titok többé, de vannak dolgok, amiket megtartunk magunknak.

– Tökéletesen hangzik! – nézett rá gyengéden Sid.

A mosókonyhából kifelé eszébe jutott Jen kérdése.

– Szóval… szeretnél sajtótájékoztatót tartani, vagy…

– Nem akarok nagy feneket keríteni neki – rázta meg a fejét Geno. – Gondoltam, viselem gyűrűd, és ha valaki megkérdezi, elmondom.

– Nekem bejön – válaszolt Sid megkönnyebbülten.

*****

Már az előszezon felénél jártak, mikor a csapat észrevette, amin Sid meg is lepődött, hisz tapasztalatból tudta, milyen minden lében kanál társaság voltak. Igaz, a Genónak adott gyűrű mind méretre, mind alakra nagyon hasonlított a jobb keze mutatóujján viselt kapitányhelyettesi gyűrűjéhez. Talán emiatt nem vették észre, vagy azért tartott ilyen sokáig, mert a csapat legfigyelmesebb tagjai – Flower, Gonch és Aggie – már rég tudtak róla, csak diszkréten csukva tartották a szájukat. Mikor azonban észrevették, egy reggeli edzés után, az egész öltözőben megállt a levegő.

– G gyűrűt kapott!

– Ráadásul a mutatóujján! A mindenit!

– Jézus, Geno, te aztán belehúztál. Nulláról hatvanra egyik napról a másikra.

– Most tényleg, ilyen pik-pakk fejest ugrottál egy komoly kapcsolatba? – kérdezte Brooksie. – Nem akarom kritizálni a döntéseidet, de…

– Én viszont kritizálom – szólt bele Talbo is.

Geno megrázta a fejét.

– Régóta randizunk – magyarázta –, de most ősszel kaptam csak gyűrűt. Kapcsolat nagyon személyes, tudjátok?

– Ki a szerencsés szub? – kérdezte Jordy.

– Sid – válaszolta Geno.

A bejelentést pár másodperces csend követte, majd kitört a nevetés; ki idegesen kuncogott, ki hangosan hahotázott, miközben óvatos oldalpillantásokat vetettek Sidneyre. A québeciek egyáltalán nem nevettek. Egyesek megrovóan mustrálták Genót, mások összezavarodottan. Nyilvánvalóan Flower volt az egyetlen, aki tudta, miről is van szó. Abban azonban mind hasonlítottak egymáshoz, hogy izgatottan figyelték Sidet, vajon idegrohamot kap-e a viccelődésre. Igaz, hogy Sid egyáltalán nem tolerálta, ha a dinamikájával viccelődtek, de ez most nem vicc volt.

Geno helye felé vette az irányt, amitől az ideges pillantások még inkább felerősödtek. Mikor Geno elé ért, felé nyújtotta a csuklóját. Sid megborzongott, amikor a férfi átkulcsolta, totális némaságba taszítva ezzel a társaságot. Soha egyikük sem látta, hogy Sid megengedett volna ilyesmit egy dominánsnak.

– Gyűrű Sidtől van – mondta újra. Hangja lágy volt, tekintete sugárzott a büszkeségtől. – Én Sidem – tette hozzá még lágyabban, amire Sid akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Geno az ajkához emelte Sid csuklóját, és megcsókolta a belső felét borító puha, érzékeny bőrt, majd elengedte. Sid visszasétált a saját helyére, és végre úgy tűnt helyreáll a szokásos káosz az öltözőben.

– Te és Sid komoly kapcsolatban vagytok – hallotta meg Sid Adams kérdésnek szánt kijelentését.

– Igen – mondta Geno boldogan, újabb mosolyt csalva Sid ajkára.

– Úgy értem, mutatóujj-gyűrű-komoly-kapcsolatban.

– Igen.

Bár senki nem volt annyira tapintatlan, hogy megkérdezze Genót, vagy Sidet, hogy Sid miért nem visel nyakörvet, de Sid a nyakán érezte mind a húsz pár tekintetet. Mikor elképzelte ezt a pillanatot, reszkető gyomorral úgy hitte, hogy majd szégyenkezni fog a bíráló pillantások miatt, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy ebben a percben pusztán örömet érzett, és rohadtul nem érdekelte, ki mit gondol a döntésükről.

Geno olyan nyilvánvalóan dagadt a büszkeségtől, hogy Sid az övé, csupasz nyak ide, vagy oda, hogy magasról tett a többiek véleményére. Az első beszélgetésük után Sid mindössze egyszer hozakodott elő a kérdéssel, de Geno mosolyogva csak annyit mondott, hogy így legalább több hely jut a csókoknak, és bizonyítandó, hogy komolyan gondolja, kiszívások egész garmadáját hagyta maga után.

Később Sid hallotta, amint Talbo suttogva megkérdezte Genótól:

– Hogy sikerült? Úgy értem, Sid. Haver, Sid!

Geno szerényen azt felelte:

– Csak nagyszerű voltam, és vártam. Sid kicsit lassú, de végül észrevette, hogy én vagyok legjobb dom.

Talbo láthatóan azon gondolkozott, hogy vágjon vissza erre, de Sid melléjük suhanva közbevágott:

– Tulajdonképpen pont így történt – mondta, majd Talbo prüszkölésétől és Geno diadalittas kurjantásától kísérve elvonult.

*****

Másnapra a sajtóhoz is eljutott a hír. Sid szerette azt gondolni, hogy mindez a véletlen műve, és nem azt, hogy valamelyik csapattársuk rögtön az újságokhoz rohant a hátuk mögött. A szokásosnál is nagyobb volt az érdeklődés Geno és Sid iránt a meccs előtt, és Sid egy cseppet sem lepődött meg, mikor Genót rögtön a gyűrűjéről kérdezték. Geno elmondta, hogy a gyűrűt Sidtől kapta, hogy Sid hozzá tartozik, és a kapcsolatuk komoly, ezután azonban Jen könyörtelenül közbelépett, és nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy nem fogadnak több kérdést a játékosok magánéletéről. Sid szinte látta, a kerekeket forogni a fejükben, miközben azon agyaltak, hogyan kérdezhetnének Sid és Geno magánéletéről úgy, hogy annak köze legyen a hokihoz. Egy, a többieknél valószínűleg gyorsabb gondolkodású riporter rá is jött a megoldásra.

– Mr. Crosby, mit gondol, hogyan erősítheti meg a játékát a Mr. Malkinnal való kapcsolata?

Sid meglepődött, erre a kérdésre ugyanis egyáltalán nem számított. Felkészült rá, hogy a kapitányságról kérdezzék, hogy lemond-e a posztjáról, vagy arról, hogyan tudja majd összeegyeztetni a magánéletében megjelenő új kötelességeket a munkájával, esetleg azt, miért kellett felzavarni az öltözőjük jól működő állóvizét. Az, hogy a kérdések közt pozitív is lehet, meg sem fordult a fejében.

– Hát, a kapcsolatom Genóval a magánéletem része, nem a munkámé – mondta óvatosan, hisz megegyeztek Jennel, hogy ezt próbálják majd kiemelni –, de tudja, ha az ember egy jól működő kapcsolatban él, egy támogató kapcsolatban, legyen az család, barátok, vagy egy társ, az az élet minden területén sokat segíthet. Szóval, Geno támogatása nyilvánvalóan nagyon sokat jelent számomra.

Mikor felnézett, látta, hogy a riporterek jó része mosolyog. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért csinálják, így óvatos közömbösséget erőltetett az arcára. A többi kérdés ezután már gyerekjáték volt, vagy valóban relevánsan a hokiról szólt, míg végül Jen kitessékelte a riportereket. Mikor visszatérve meglátta Sid tanácstalan tekintetét, elmosolyodott.

– Tényleg nem lesz egyszerű – mondta a nő halkan, úgy, hogy más ne hallja –, ebben nem tévedtél, de talán nem vetted figyelembe, hogy az emberek mennyire szeretik a szerelmi történeteket. Nem lesz minden része rossz, tényleg nem.

Sid próbálta szem előtt tartani a nő szavait az elkövetkező hetekben, amíg az előszezon lecsengésével megkezdődött a főszezon, de folyamatosan volt egy olyan érzése, hogy valami előbb-utóbb történni fog, csak még nem tudta, hogy mi és mikor. Lehet, hogy a csapatban, ahol egyes domok elkezdtek Genóhoz fordulni megerősítésért, ha Sid mondott nekik valamit, ami nem volt egy felemelő érzés, de az is lehet, hogy a médiában, ahol a friss szerelem megkopásával a riporterek elkezdték elővenni a Sidney által oly annyira rettegett, lealacsonyító kérdéseket. Az is meglehet, hogy egy másik csapatnál, akiknek még nem sikerült rájönniük, hogyan bosszanthatnák fel Genót, hogy azt az előnyükre fordíthassák.

Ami Sidet a leginkább megijesztette, annak a lehetősége volt, hogy Genóval történik majd valami, aki eddig nagyszerűen tartotta magát a kapcsolatuk elején megbeszélt irányelvekhez. Egy aprócska szóval sem sérelmezte Sid étkezési szokásait, és abba sem szólt bele, Sid hogyan érintkezik a csapattársaival, de nem vette észre, vagy csak szimplán nem állította meg, ha a csapattársak hozzá fordultak megerősítésért, még ha kifejezetten visszafogottan is tették azt.

Sidnek fogalma sem volt, hogyan hozakodjon elő a témával, de a rossz előérzet fekete fellegként lebegett a feje felett, és tudta, bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet a vihar. Mikor megemlítette az anyjának, az csak annyit mondott:

– A nagy változások mindig ijesztőek, Sid. Érthető, ha ideges vagy. A bizonytalanságod normális, de majd belerázódsz.

Sid remélte, hogy igaza van, csak azt nem tudta, mibe is szeretne belerázódni. _Szerettem, amilyen az életem volt korábban,_ gondolta, de természetesen azt is tudta, hogy irreális lenne azt várnia, hogy minden úgy menjen tovább, ahogy addig.

*****

A szezon első otthoni meccsét a Dallas Stars ellen játszották, és Sid szíve hevesen kalapált, miközben készülődtek. Az előszezonban jobbára negyedik sorok ellen játszott, vagy próbaidős juniorok voltak ez ellenfelei, ha jégre küldték egyáltalán. A dallasi viszont komoly csapat volt, és meglehetősen kellemetlen ellenfél, ráadásul Ribeiro, Sid legkevésbé kedvelt ellenfele is ott volt a soraikban. Ha rajta múlt volna, nem így kezdi az új szezont, de ebbe sajnos nem volt beleszólása. Más választása nem lévén, lehajtott fejjel tűrte a szezonnyitó csinnadrattát, de amikor eljött a meccs előtti szokásos kézfogásuk ideje Genóval, és elindultak a folyosón a jég felé, már csak egy dologra koncentrált, a győzelemre.

Ami nem jött könnyen, ez rögtön nyilvánvalóvá vált. Alig két perc alatt a Stars megszerezte a vezetést, ami mindig felidegesítette Sidet; és bár keményen és sokat szabálytalankodva játszottak, fegyelmezetten is, megakadályozva a pingvineket, hogy kihasználják az emberelőnyüket, ami a csapatuk egyik legerősebb fegyvere volt.

Így hát muszáj volt hátrányból játszaniuk, amit Sid kifejezetten utált, ráadásul Flowert is láthatóan megrendítette a korán bekapott gól. Hogy a helyzetet fokozzák, Ribeiro folyamatosan Sid nyakán lógott, állandóan beszólt, és az ütőjét notóriusan Sid korcsolyájába akasztotta. Sid kamaszkorától kezdve hozzászokott ehhez a bánásmódhoz, így volt gyakorlata, hogyan ignorálja az ellenfelek szemétkedését, de Ribeiro mindig is megrémítette. Sid szerette nyitva tartani a fülét, így jól tudta, hogy Ribeiro nem csak a száját jártatja, hanem komolyan is gondolja, amit mond. Sid ennek ellenére tartotta magát.

Vagyis tartotta volna, ha Ribeiro békén hagyja a kezeit. A végjáték egy gólvonalon belüli tömörülés alkalmával jött el, ahol Ribeiro pofátlan módon Sid keze felé csapott. Ha Sid nem fordul el az utolsó pillanatban, a combjára kapva az ütést, biztos összeszedett volna pár törött ujjat. A játékvezető persze nem ítélt szabálytalanságot, csak a játékot állította meg.

– Hagyd már abba! – csattant Sid idegesen, megelégelve a másik szemétkedését.

Ribeiro megragadta Sid karját, és magához rántotta, hogy Sid az arcán érezte a leheletét.

– Gyere el meccs után az öltözőnkbe, szuka. Kapsz még ötven ilyet, hogy csak úgy sikítasz majd – suttogta a fülébe Ribeiro.

Sid elakadó lélegzettel, a félelemtől erőre kapva rántotta ki magát ellenfele szorításából. _Hát, ezt tényleg komolyan mondta,_ gondolta Sid remegve, és még a háta is borsózott. _Bassza meg! Örülök, hogy a meccs után Genóval mehetek haza._

Sietve a cserepad felé korcsolyázott, és próbált úgy tenni, mint aki nem menekül éppen. Fejét lehajtotta, így nem értette, miért hördül fel az egész aréna. Csak azután tudta meg, miután a játékvezető kiállította Genót, aki folyamatosan magyarázott miközben a büntetőpadra kísérték, és a kivetítőn visszajátszották a jelenetet. Az, hogy Geno pofátlanul kirúgta Ribeiro alól a lábát a kapu előtt, egy dolog volt, de hogy nem figyelt rá, hogy a vonalbíró végignézi a jelenetet, egy egészen más. Szerencséjükre csak gáncsolásért büntették, és megúszta két perccel, nem pedig láb kirúgásért, amit valóban művelt. Miután Sid végignézte a visszajátszást, a dolgok még rosszabbra fordultak. Nem elég, hogy a kispadra kellett ülnie az emberhátrány idejére, Riberónak sikerült még egyet belőnie, míg Geno a büntetését töltötte.

Mikorra Genót visszaengedték a cserepadra, Sid tombolt az idegességtől, de az ő sora következett, így muszáj volt átugrania a palánkon. Amikor azonban végzett, majd Geno sora is lejátszotta a maga idejét, és mindketten a cserepadon ültek, a percek alatt felgyülemlett feszültsége végre kiutat talált. Nem fogta vissza magát.

– Mi volt az az előbbi szarság? – sziszegte Genónak, miközben a zene hangosan lüktetet körülöttük az arénában.

Geno konok tekintettel ránézett.

– Megütött…

_Óh, szóval az én hibám,_ gondolta dühösen. _A francba is, nem!_ A csapat minden játékosa tudta, hogy komoly önuralmat vár tőlük, és ezzel az edzőstáb is ugyanígy volt. Szinte már hírhedt volt, hogy milyen sokszor rendre utasította a csapattagjait emiatt. Most sem fog kivételt tenni.

– És te vagy a csapat verőlegénye? – csattant Sid vicsorogva. – Erre baszott el Pittsburgh egy első körös draftot? Ezzel járulsz hozzá a csapat teljesítményéhez?

– Nem szabadott volna megütni… – vitatkozott Geno.

– Nem, kurvára nem szabadott volna – értett egyet Sid –, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy neked jogod van fölbuktatni a kibaszott vonalbíró orra előtt. Ez egy nagy balfaszság volt tőled, Geno!

– Baszd meg! – vicsorgott vissza Geno, de Sid még nem ért a mondandója végére.

– Ígérd meg – szólt fortyogva –, hogy visszafogod magad, és megpróbálsz önuralmat gyakorolni, különben megmondom Dannek, hogy ültessen le, mert csak akadályozol minket. – Geno örülhet, ha nem tiltják el az akciója miatt, és Sid elhatározta, nem hagyja, hogy még egyszer ilyet tegyen.

– Nem teheted! – nyöszörögte Geno tiltakozva.

Sid összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Csak próbáld meg! Istenemre mondom, Geno! – Hangja magabiztos és hajlíthatatlan volt. – Ígérem, megteszem! Nincs szükségem egy kibaszott enforcerre az emberelőnyünknél. A tehetségedre van szükségem. Ha nem tudod megadni, nincs helyed a jégen.

– Baszd meg, Sid! – dörmögte Geno, de öt másodperccel később feladta. – Jó! Nem gáncsolok el senkit.

– És meg sem ütsz, és…

– Értem! Nincs több kiállítás. Tudom, mire gondolsz, Sid. Kurva életbe!

Sidnek ez elég volt. Tudta, hogy Geno nem fogja megszegni az ígéretét. Az öltöző felé tartva a második szünetre, Sid a folyosón félrehúzta Genót.

– Győzelemmel hallgattatjuk el őket. Mindig is így csináltuk, te is tudod – mondta gyengéden.  
Geno mélyet sóhajtott.

– Igen, tudom – válaszolt kissé fanyar mosollyal –, de ahhoz kell ám két gól. Egy neked, egy nekem?

– Megegyeztünk – bólintott Sid nevetve.

Sid figyelmét túlzottan lekötötte a játék ahhoz, hogy szünetben feltűnjön neki az öltözőben uralkodó furcsa hangulat, de meccs után már nem tudta nem észrevenni, a riporterek milyen különösen viselkednek. Egy részük úgy nézett rá, mintha teljesen elveszítette volna a józan eszét, míg a többiek sajnálkozó pillantásokkal mustrálták, és bizarr óvatossággal tették fel a kérdéseiket.

Mikor a furcsaság véget ért, és lezuhanyozott, újabb furcsasággal kellett szembenéznie, ezúttal a csapattól. Többségében együttérzést látott az arcokon, de volt elegendő bámulás is, néhány játékostársa pedig egyenesen rémültnek tűnt. Fogalma sem volt róla, mégis mi a fene történik. A zavarodottságát csak növelte, mikor Duper megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felajánlja:

– Talán… talán ma este nálunk alhatnál, Sid. A srácok jó régen nem láttak. Tudom, hogy Maeva-nek nagyon hiányzol. Elalhatnál a vendégszobában.

– Hazamegyek – mondta Sid tanácstalanul. – Haza Genóval. – Aki nyilvánvalóan már hazament nélküle, de ebben nem volt semmi különös. Sikerült tartaniuk magukat a fogadalmukhoz, és mindketten meglőtték a maguk gólját, de így is vesztettek, és Geno sosem maradt vereség után. A legtöbben azonban hallhatóan felszisszentek, mikor Geno nevét említette. Lassan elege lett belőle, hogy mindenki úgy viselkedett, mintha földönkívülit látna, így aztán megkérdezte. 

– Mi a franc folyik itt? Miért néztek így rám?

– Kiabáltál a domoddal – vágott közbe Karver sietősen.

Sid csak pislogott. Egy gyors helyzetfelmérés után rájött, hogy Karver mindannyiuk nevében beszél. Emiatt voltak ilyen ijedtek? Ez meg sem fordult Sid fejében.

– Gyere haza velem, Sid! – próbálkozott Duper újra. – Adj neki egy kis időt, hogy lenyugodjon.

– Azt hiszitek, hogy szakít velem, mert kiabáltam vele a kispadon? – kérdezte Sid lesokkoltan.

A csapattársai tekintete szavak nélkül is elmondta, hogy pontosan erre gondolnak. Néhányan azonban ennél is ijedtebbnek tűntek. 

– Nem, nem hiszem, hogy megtenné – szólalt meg Paulie csendesen –, de… Sid, mind tudjuk, milyen indulatos tud lenni. Hagyd, hogy akkor büntessen meg, amikor már lenyugodott, és tényleg csak büntetés lesz. Fegyelmezés, és nem rajtad vezeti le a…

Sid úgy érezte, ő az egyetlen épeszű ember ebben a totálisan megőrült világban.

– Geno nem fog megbüntetni.

– Rákiabáltál – ismételte Karver újra, mint aki képtelen felfogni Sid bűnének nagyságát. – Visszabeszéltél, tiszteletlen voltál vele, Sid, inzultáltad. Hát persze, hogy meg fog…

_Basszátok meg!_

– Ti mind teljesen megőrültetek – mondta kereken. – Igen, kiabáltam Genóval, mint ahogy megtettem már mindegyikőtökkel a kapitányságom alatt. Mint ahogy megtettem Genóval is vagy százszor ezelőtt, mert a csapatom tagja, és én vagyok a kibaszott kapitány!

A végét szinte már kiabálta. Aztán mély levegőt vett, és minden csapattársának sorban a szemébe nézett.

– Soha egyetlen dom sem részesült különleges bánásmódban ebben a csapatban, és soha nem is fog. Ezen az sem változtat, hogy egyikükkel épp együtt élek. A Genóval való romantikus kapcsolatom független a szakmai kapcsolatunktól, és Geno ezt tökéletesen megérti, akkor is, ha nyilvánvalóan ez nektek rohadtul nem sikerül.

Sid olyan gyorsan öltözött, ahogy csak bírt; kapkodva rángatta magára a ruháit. Egy perccel sem bírta tovább a szükségesnél. Az istenre, még Flower sem állt mellé, és ez mindennél jobban fájt. Hát ezt érezte, gondolta. Azt hitte, ha megtörténik, megkönnyebbül majd; hogy jobban érzi magát a bizonyosságtól, hogy tudja, de nem így történt. Épp úgy érezte magát, mint a karrierje elején, amikor bizonyítania kellett a vezetői képességeit a csapattársainak, és bizonyítani, hogy ember, újra és újra. Menni fog másodszor is, biztos volt benne. Egyszer már megcsinálta, de akkor is rohadtul szar érzés volt.

Sid hite a saját szavaiban Geno kapubejárójáig tartott, de amikor leállította az autót, a magabiztossága a motor utolsó pöffenésével együtt halt el. Mi van, ha Geno épp úgy érez, mint a többiek? Mi van, ha úgy érzi, Sidnek máshogy kellene viselkednie vele a jégen most, hogy együtt vannak? Sid gyomra idegesen összerándult. Talán mégis Duper házához kellene mennie. A biztonság kedvéért. Karvernek igaza volt végül is. Sid… A visszabeszélés meg sem közelítette a valóságot. Ha őszinte akart lenni, a sárga földig lehordta Genót mindenki szeme láttára. A csapattársak, a teljes hoki világ és valamennyi TV néző előtt.

_Bassza meg,_ gondolta Sid. _Bassza meg!_ Nem sok dom viselte volna el ezt a viselkedést a szubjától, ha belegondolt. És bárhogy is gondolkodott Geno a kiabálásról, lehet, hogy dühös lesz, mert a nyilvánosság előtt bánt így vele. Sid rájött, hogy az ellenfelek soha többé nem hagynak majd nyugtot neki miatta. _Hagyod, hogy a szubod megbüntessen, Malkin? Nem tudom, ti hogy csináljátok Oroszországban, de Amerikában a szubokat büntetik meg, nem fordítva._ Azt biztos, hogy nem fog jót tenni Geno hírnevének. Sid lehet, hogy néha naiv volt, de…

– Nem! – mondta magának határozottan. – Nem! Geno meg fog érteni. Geno úgy szeret, amilyen vagyok. Geno megért akkor is, ha senki más nem. – A hangja azonban erőtlen volt és bizonytalan.

Összeszedte magát, kiszállt az autóból, és bement. Geno a kanapén kuporgott a semmibe révedve, ami megszokott viselkedés volt tőle a nehéz vereségek után. Nem kell, hogy ez bármit is jelentsen. Sidre nézett, de nem szólt semmit, így Sid kibökte:

– Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni. – Ahogy kimondta, rögtön azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Épp úgy hangzott, mint egy neveletlen kölyök.

– Bocsánatot mi miatt? – kérdezte fakó hangon, és Sid bensőjében újult erővel lángolt fel a félelem.

– Én vagyok a kapitány – mondta remegő hangon. – Azt kell tennem, ami leginkább a csapat érdekeit szolgálja. Felelős vagyok értük, és a szurkolóinkért. Segítenem kell, hogy a csapat a lehető legjobb legyen, még akkor is, ha ehhez néha szigorúnak és durvának kell lennem, de ez sosem személyes. Ez így professzionális, és remélem megérted, mert ha nem is leszel rá képes, ez akkor sem fog megváltozni. Ha ez neked nem fér bele, akkor azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha… – Te jó isten, tudta, hogy előbb utóbb szétzuhan majd minden, de nem gondolta, hogy ilyen hamar. Remegő lélegzetet vett. – Nem akarom, hogy elhagyj, Geno – fejezte be halkan.

Geno megrökönyödve pattant fel a kanapéról.

– Elhagyni, Sid? Hogy hagynálak el? Miért gondolsz ilyen?

– Kiabáltam veled – mondta Sid tompán. – Mindenki előtt megfegyelmeztelek. A többiek azt mondták, dühös leszel…

– Az is vagyok – vallotta be, amire Sid ijedten hátrarándult. Geno rövid káromkodás után folytatta. – Tudod, hogy mindig dühös vagyok, ha megfegyelmeznek. Sid, tudod, hogy akkor is dühös vagyok, ha Dan kiabál és kritizál, dühös, ha Metallurg kapitány kiabál, de nem vagyok dühösebb, mert te szubom vagy. Nem, Sid – mondta fejcsóválva. – Soha. Te vagy kapitány. Kapitánynak joga van kiabálni, joga van fegyelmezni. Kapitány csapat domja – fejezte be Sid gyűrűje felé biccentve.

– De a szubod vagyok. – Sid kíváncsi volt Geno reakciójára.

– Mindig – mosolygott Sidre gyengéd tekintettel –, és mindig szeretni foglak. Mindig büszke vagyok, hogy enyém vagy, akkor is, ha dühös vagyok. A hoki az… más, nem? Ott te vagy csapat domja, te vagy én hoki domom – mondta, mintha tényleg ennyire egyszerű lenne. Sidnek az álla is leesett a csodálkozástól. Persze, Sid maga is így gondolta, de soha nem remélte, hogy egy dom ezt egyszer bevallja, pláne azt nem, hogy a sajátja.

Geno végre újra mosolygott.

– Te vagy szerelmem, szeretőm, szubom párkapcsolatban. De szerelem, szex, párkapcsolat nem a jégre való. Tudom, Sid. – Kissé szégyenlősen még hozzátette. – Mikor legelején beléd szerettem, te már kapitány voltál. Legjobb kapitány, és emiatt kicsit még jobban szerettelek.

Sid megremegett a hirtelen rátörő megkönnyebbüléstől. Mindig is ezt akarta hallani. Erre vágyott egész életében, de egy apró, ostoba, önpusztító része mégsem bírt csendben maradni.

– Karver azt mondta, tiszteletlen voltam veled.

Geno erre hangosan felnevetett.

– Mondtad, tehetséges játékos vagyok, túl jó, hogy kiállítsanak büntetésre, hogy gólt kell helyette rúgnom. Hát, igen – incselkedett –, látom, mennyire nem tisztelsz. Hogy mondhatsz ilyen csúnya dolgokat rólam, Sid? Nagyon megbántottad érzéseimet.

Erre Sid is óvatosan felnevetett. Geno végül is igazat mondott; Sid épp ezt mondta neki meccs alatt, bár koránt sem ilyen kedvesen.

– Igen, ez… ez tényleg kemény, G. Komoly sérelem.

Geno magához vonta Sidneyt, és az állát felemelve a szemébe nézett.

– Mindennél többre értékeled játékomat – mormogta arrogánsan, de a francba is, milyen igaza volt.

– Így igaz – értett egyet Sid.

– Szereted, ha gólt lövök – suttogta elégedetten. – Felizgat, beindulsz tőle.

– Óh, de mennyire – mondta, mert ez volt az igazság. – Tudom, mitől nem indulok be?

Geno érdeklődően hümmögve simogatta Sid tarkóját.

– Ha kiállítanak, az nagyon nem szexi – suttogta Sid a fülébe.

– Hé! – Visszahúzódva Sid szemébe nézett. Próbált morcos képet vágni, de nem igazán sikerült, mert egyfolytában elnevette magát. – Megvédtem becsületedet.

Ezt Sid is tudta; épp ez volt a probléma. Ezért amilyen gyengéden és határozottan csak tudta, azt mondta neki:

– Tudom, de nem teheted.

Geno felsóhajtott.

– Jó, de akkor is szeretném – morogta.

– Tudod, hogy amikor azt mondják, a szuboknak nem szabadna játszaniuk, az egyik fő kifogásuk épp az, hogy a csapat domjai megőrülnek, hogy megvédhessék őket? Amikor ezt csinálod, csak táptalajt adsz nekik, hogy a szub játékosokat támadják – mutatott rá tapintatosan, hisz ez nem Geno hibája volt.

– Rendben, Sid, értem. Én vagyok legrosszabb… – mormogta az arcát Sid hajába fúrva.

– Dehogy vagy – forgatta a szemét Geno drámázása hallatán. – Nagyon cuki, de ugyanakkor rettentően amatőr is. Hosszú távon pedig semmit nem segít. Csak ezt akartam mondani.

Geno hosszan felsóhajtott.

– Jó, nem védhetem meg becsületed másik csapattal szemben, megértem. Megvédhetlek saját csapatunkkal szemben, pingvinekkel szemben, ugye?

Sid meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

– Geno!

– Bántottak – mondta szomorúan, de határozottan. – Elhitették veled, elhagylak. Kibaszott szarság…

Sid bár értékelte a gesztust, tagadóan megcsóválta a fejét. Tényleg megbántották, és egy része mindennél jobban szerette volna, hogy Geno a védelmére siessen, de nem volt rá szüksége.

– Mutassuk meg, mekkorát tévedtek, és a holnap reggeli edzésen legyünk még nyálasabbak és bújósabbak, mint szoktunk, oké? Ezt csináljuk, ne pedig valami őrültséget, amire most gondolsz. Rendben, Geno?

Sid direkt nem említette, hogy többen is azt gondolták, Geno meg fogja büntetni, vagy még rosszabb, túllépve a büntetés keretein, rajta vezeti majd le a haragját. Csak még több fájdalmat okozott volna neki, ha megtudja, hogy a csapat ilyesmire is képesnek tartotta.

– Győzelemmel hallgattatjuk el őket? – kérdezte Geno somolyogva.

– Mindig – mosolygott vissza Sid.

A másnap reggeli edzésen még csak erőlködniük sem kellett, hogy undorítóan édesen viselkedjenek. Sid minden egyes szabad gondolata, amit nem a jégkorong töltött ki, az ébredéskor a testét borító, lassan elhalványuló kötélnyomokkal volt elfoglalva; különösen az alkarján lévőkkel, ahol Geno Sid csuklójához kötözte a sajátját, hogy egy dupla öleléssel átöleljék Sid mellkasát, miközben kedvességeket mormolt a fülébe:

– Enyém vagy, Sid, örökké. Örökké büszke vagyok, örökké akarlak. Bassza meg, aki azt mondja, elhagylak! Bassza meg, aki azt mondja, hagylak elmenni! Nem felejted el, ugye? Mikor ilyet mondanak, emlékezz, hogy magamhoz kötöttelek, mert enyém vagy mindörökké, és szeretlek téged.

Geno, a maga részéről, egész nap különös odafigyeléssel próbált Sid kedvében járni. Rámordult Duperre, amikor az Sid ütői körül sertepertélt, ebédre pedig egy muffin méretű, apró sajttortával lepte meg. A csapat bár nem értette a jelenség okát, megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. _Senki nem akarja, ahogy apa és papa elváljanak,_ gondolta Sid szemforgatva.

Geno, hogy furcsán aggodalmaskodó viselkedését megkoronázza, edzés végén felajánlotta, hogy fogadja a riporterek kérdéseit. Sid örömmel vette, hogy nem rá hárul már megint a feladat. Csak akkor értette meg, miért csinálta, amikor az egyik riporter megkérdezte, milyen érzés volt, hogy a saját szubja utasította rendre a tegnapi meccs alatt, akkor azonban már túl késő volt bármit is tenni.

– Ez rossz kérdés – mondta Geno, és a riporterre meredt, amíg az megtörve Geno dühös pillantásától kötelességtudóan megkérdezte.

– Mi a helyes kérdés?

Geno bólintott.

– Kérdezze meg, Geno, hogy érzed magad, hogy csapatkapitány rendre utasított tegnap este?

Most a riporteren volt a bámulás sora. Egy bátor újságíró végül megismételte Geno kérdést, amire Geno színpadiasan mosolygott.

– Jó! Jó kérdés. Erre válaszolok – mondta, és a mosolya lassan természetesre váltott. – Nem mondom, hogy jól éreztem magam. Sosem szeretem, ha megfegyelmeznek, soha. De jó érzés tudni, hogy bízhatok kapitányban, mindig csapatért fog cselekedni. Jó érzés tudni, hogy kapitány mindig kiáll értünk, és azért, ami csapatnak legjobb. Mert én is ezt szeretném, hogy csapat lehető legjobb legyen. És örülök, ha kapitány segít, hogy jobbá tehessem csapatot.

Ugyanaz a riporter, aki elismételte a kérdést, folytatta:

– Akkor ezek szerint elégedett vele, hogy Crosby a kapitánya? Akarom mondani, a kapitány.

Az elszólást nem lehetett nem észrevenni.

– Igen – mondta határozottan. – Jó, hogy Sid a kapitányom. Legjobb hokis. Legjobban vezeti csapatot. Legjobban vezet engem. – Mit sem törődve a helyiségen végigsöprő, szavai keltette döbbenettel; az ötlet, hogy egy szub vezethet egy domot, és az ezt még élvezze is őrületes volt; még kacsintva hozzátette –, ráadásul legszebb, de ez nem elvárás, csak bónusz.

Sidney érezte, hogy elpirul, és a keze önkéntelenül is a csuklója köré fonódott. Sosem kérte, hogy Geno ilyen kijelentéseket tegyen, de nem tagadhatta, igazán jól esett. A szívében csak úgy lángolt a szerelem.

_Hát ezt is éreztem,_ gondolta. _Csak ez alkalommal nem valami rossz dolog történt._ Minden rendben volt. Miden rendben lesz velük. Ha Geno mellette van, nincs olyan dolog, amivel ne tudna megbirkózni. Genóval együtt mindenre képes volt.

Jen végül befejezettnek nyilvánította a sajtótájékoztatót, de ez sokkal inkább a riporterek érzékeny lelkivilágát szolgálta semmint Genóét, a férfi ugyanis elégedettséget sugározva sütkérezett a figyelem középpontjában. Viselkedése kísértetiesen hasonlított a szeánszaik utáni megelégedéséhez.

Hazafelé az autóban pimasz mód megkérdezte.

– Tetszett, ahogy megvédtem becsületed, Sid?

– A kötélnyomok kezdenek elhalványodni. Újakra van szükségem – válaszolta Sid, mert a másik lehetőség az volt, hogy felnőtt férfiemberekhez abszolút illetlen módon belekezdjen egy rémesen cukormázas vallomásba az örök szerelemről. – Vezess gyorsabban!

Geno tekintete elkerekedett.

– Gyorsabban – nyögte. – Igenis, Sid, értettem – mondta és engedelmeskedett.

***** Vége *****


End file.
